The Perfect Partner Program
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Bella Swan nunca se postuló para participar en el "PPP", una escuela formada para hacer a la pareja perfecta; pero es, a través de las circunstancias, obligada a ir de todos modos. Mediante el programa conoce a Edward Masen, un chico mucho menos críptico de lo que Bella pensaba al principio. (Summary completo dentro)
1. Soltera otra vez

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro (Beta en inglés Mylissa Fanfiction)

 **Traducción:** Mónica Szpilman

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 _Summary: Bella Swan nunca se postuló para participar en el "PPP", una escuela formada para hacer a la pareja perfecta; pero es, a través de las circunstancias, obligada a ir de todos modos. Mediante el programa conoce a Edward Masen un chico mucho menos críptico de lo que Bella pensaba al principio. Acompaña y vive junto con Bella cuando la máscara sea arrancada, develando al verdadero hombre detrás de aquellas encantadoras palabras._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Soltera otra vez**

Dejé caer mi bolsa justo en la puerta y le di una patada lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que se deslizara hacia la pared opuesta con un ruidoso _bang_. Imaginé que era la cabeza de George y me dio un poco de satisfacción pero, necesitaba otro medio para mi ira, así que también lancé mis llaves hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Jódete, George —dije hacia el departamento vacío. ¿Qué sabía él? Bueno, según mi madre, todo lo necesario para ser el novio perfecto. Enloquecería cuando se enterase de que George había roto conmigo. Era su sueño tenerlo como yerno, como si eso recompensara la decepción de tenerme como su hija.

Estaba tan atrapada en mi enojo, que casi lanzo mi teléfono también cuando comenzó a sonar. No tuve que revisar el identificador de llamadas para saber quién era. Ya sabía que era mi madre.

—¿Sí? —Mi tono era cortante y desagradable, indicando que estaba muy molesta para hablar ahora. Pensarías que, como mi madre, ella escucharía eso y me preguntaría cómo estaba, pero no. La primera cosa que salió de su boca fue solo una prueba más de que era un gran defecto en su perfecta vida.

— _Isabella, ¿qué hiciste para que George rompiese contigo? ¿Cómo pudiste?_ —La mano que no sostenía el teléfono se volvió un puño. No era una sorpresa que ya supiera sobre la ruptura. George probablemente la había llamado al minuto en el que dejé el restaurante para decirle lo que sucedió.

Hice una cuenta regresiva desde diez para retenerme de gritarle a mi madre. De todas maneras no serviría discutir con ella. Había aprendido eso hace un largo tiempo. Suspiré por lo bajo para que no lo escuchase por el teléfono.

—Yo no hice nada, madre. Fue más lo que no hice lo que causó que él lo terminase.

— _¿A qué te refieres con eso, Isabella?_ —Cerré mis ojos cuando utilizó mi nombre completo una vez más. Esa era otra cosa que me molestaba cuando se trataba de mi madre. Sabía cuánto me disgustaba mi nombre completo, pero obstinadamente continuaba llamándome de esa manera, insistiendo que ese era un nombre más maduro que la versión más corta.

—A lo que me refería es que, según él, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo actuar como una novia. —Rodé mis ojos y fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que realmente no estaba molesta por el hecho que mi relación terminase. Nunca había tenido ninguna clase de profunda conexión con George y siempre pensaba en él como un hombre aburrido con un notorio palo metido por su trasero que necesitaba ser retirado. No, por lo que estaba molesta era por el hecho de que sus palabras me habían hecho sentir poco femenina.

— _Eso es imposible. Te he criado para ser la mujer perfecta_ —insistió madre con un poco de pánico atorándose en su voz nasal. Era en situaciones como esta en las que me preguntaba qué vio realmente papá en mi madre.

Ahora, antes de que piensen que soy una niña malcriada y desagradecida, déjenme contarles un poco sobre mis padres.

Mi padre, Charles Swan, no tenía mucho dinero al crecer. Tampoco era pobre exactamente. Supongo que se podría llamar a su familia de clase media. Vivieron bastante bien, pero nunca gastaron dinero en lujos innecesarios.

Mis abuelos, Geoffrey y Helen Swan, creían en el trabajo duro y que tenías que ganar tu respeto, pero nunca fueron tacaños con el amor. Cuando murieron, papá y yo estuvimos con el corazón roto.

De todas maneras, papá era un aspirante a oficial de policía cuando conoció a mi madre a la edad de veinticuatro. Se había graduado recientemente de la academia de policías y vivía en un monoambiente barato en uno de los vecindarios más sucios de Seattle.

Él había sido llamado para investigar un robo que sucedió en los suburbios.

Mi mamá, Renée Higgenbotham, tenía diecinueve y era la hija de un vecino. Tenía unas amigas en casa y, como todas las chicas adolescentes, vivían para el chisme. Querían saber qué sucedía en el otro lado de la calle, cuando vieron al joven, apuesto y pelinegro policía, convencieron a Renée de que si ella coqueteaba, él probablemente le diría una cosa o dos.

Para hacer una versión larga corta, lo sedujo, podía actuar linda e inocente cuando quería, y mi padre se enamoró perdidamente de la mujer más joven.

Al principio, ocultaron su relación, ya que Charlie no era el que los Higgenbotham querían para su hija pero cuando Renée se enteró de que estaba embarazada a la edad de veinte años, todo cambió.

Tuvo que correr hacia sus padres, llorando a moco tendido y amenazaron con revocar el fondo fiduciario que tenían para ella a menos que saliera y se casara con el hombre responsable del predicamento en el que se encontraba.

Accedió a regañadientes, su intención nunca había sido volverse tan seria con Charlie y se casaron tan pronto como la boda se arregló, lo cual fue dos meses después.

El matrimonio no fue feliz. Mi papá intentó, ya que aún estaba muy enamorado de mi madre, pero ella hizo todo lo que pudo para mostrar lo infeliz que era. Incluso fue tan lejos como amenazarlo con un aborto y si mi padre no le hubiese rogado de rodillas, no estaría hoy aquí.

Cuando nací, comenzó una aventura con el hombre con el que quería casarse desde el principio, un abogado llamado Phil Dwyer, y ni siquiera trató de ocultárselo a mi papá.

Sintiéndose miserable porque su esposa fuese tan infeliz, papá se enterró a sí mismo en su trabajo, lo que causó que avanzara muy rápido. Sólo cuatro años luego de que yo naciera, fue promovido a jefe de policía y todo un mundo nuevo se abrió para él. De pronto fue visto como un miembro de la alta sociedad y fue invitado a toda clase de eventos y fiestas.

Mi madre estaba encantada y dejó a Phil más rápido que a una sartén caliente. Ella _finalmente_ tenía el esposo que quiso.

Papá pensó que Renée había cambiado y que su matrimonio estaría mejor ahora y, sí, sucedió. Cuando papá estaba cerca, era la esposa y madre ideal pero, cuando estaba sola conmigo, no dudaba en demostrarme cuánto me culpaba todavía por cómo sucedió su vida.

No se suponía que tuviese niños hasta después de casarse con un hombre exitoso y preferiblemente tendría veinticinco años cuando eso sucediera. En vez de eso, llegué cinco años antes, y fui concebida durante una noche de rebeldía adolescente, mi padre, era el hombre completamente opuesto a lo que ella quería.

Así que, sí, realmente no podía decir que era la mayor fan de mi madre.

Pero aun así tuve una niñez decente. Cuando se sentía muy cansada de mí, me enviaba a donde mis abuelos, quienes vivían en un vecindario lleno de niños de mi edad, y podía jugar y sólo divertirme. Papá iba a recogerme en las tardes y cenábamos allí antes de volver a casa.

Mi madre creía que me había criado para ser la mujer perfecta, pero mi nana me crio para ser yo misma y ya que respetaba más las cargas de mi nana que las de mi madre, la escuchaba a ella. Sólo pretendía escuchar los regaños de mi madre para tranquilizarla y que dejara de molestar.

—Tal vez se sentía amenazado por cuán perfecta era —dije y rodé mis ojos de nuevo.

Mi madre bufó.

— _Bueno, lo que sea que haya sucedido, es mejor que te disculpes con él y arregles tu relación._ —Con eso, colgó el teléfono, y exhalé por el alivio. Ahora que estaba libre de ella hasta que se diera cuenta de que no volvería con George incluso si me ofrecían dinero. Simplemente no era mi tipo y sabía eso, ahora.

Necesitando desesperadamente algo para calmarme, fui a mi congelador y rescaté mi pote de helado B&J de chocolate fudge, tomé una cucharada antes de sentarme frente al televisor y ver las repeticiones de Friends. Ese programa era, sin duda alguna, el mejor que haya existido.

Estaba en el medio de ese episodio cuando Ross y Phoebe salían con una pareja divorciada, lo cual causó que pelearan como si ellos fueran los ex, cuando mi teléfono sonó. Viendo el identificador de llamadas, sonreí ampliamente mientras respondía con unas pocas líneas del episodio.

—Sabía que me lanzarías eso a la cara. Ella se disculpó y se disculpó. ¡¿Qué más quieres?!

— _¡Queremos esos seis años de vuelta!_ —contestó Rebecca Walters, mi mejor amiga y hermana de otra madre.

—¡Nosotros también! ¡Nosotros. También! —Rompimos en risas y casi me caigo del sofá. Cuando finalmente fuimos capaces de calmarnos y tomar un respiro, le pedí que esperara para poder tomar mi auricular de manos libres—. De acuerdo, hermanita, háblame —dije una vez todo estuvo en su lugar.

— _Ya sabes porqué llamo, cosita bonita. El chisme se esparce como una condenada enfermedad de transmisión sexual en esta ciudad. Así que dime, qué demonios sucedió entre la carne muerta y tú._

Reí ante su sobrenombre para George. Nunca hizo secreto que despreciaba a ese hombre tanto como despreciaba los pepinillos, lo cual era mucho.

—Soy feliz de informarte que la carne muerta, también conocido como George Carter, está oficialmente fuera de mi vida. —Lancé el bote de helado vacío a la basura y decidí que necesitaba obtener comida verdadera, así que comencé a husmear por mi nevera para ver lo que tenía—. Por cierto, ¿sabes lo que puedo hacer con un calabacín, unas zanahorias, media cebolla roja, un cubo de queso cheddar y un bol de salsa de hace dos días que en realidad es comestible? —Suponía que era tiempo de que fuera a hacer las compras.

— _¿Tienes pan?_

—Unas rebanadas, creo. —Revisé la cesta de pan y encontré cuatro rebanadas de pan integral.

— _Entonces puedes hacer un asombroso panini, pero de vuelta a lo importante. Tú, carne muerta, ¿qué sucedió?_

Rodé mis ojos y resumí lo que había sucedido en el restaurante al que George me llevó a almorzar. Era uno de esos lugares elegantes donde todos los que trabajaban allí te besaban el trasero, esperando una enorme propina.

Comenzó con él comentando mi manera de comer. Se preguntaba por qué era tan sofisticada cuando íbamos al brunch* los domingos en la casa de mis padres, pero cuando estábamos solos comía como animal.

No comía como animal, _muchas gracias_. Sólo porque probaba trozos más grandes cuando no estaba bajo el escrutinio de mi madre, no me hacía poco sofisticada.

Luego de eso, las cosas sobre mí que lo molestaban comenzaron a salir de su boca. Eventualmente me cansé y le dije que se callara. Lucía impresionado por mi arranque y cuando retomó su compostura dijo que eso era la cubierta del pastel imaginario. No podía continuar con su esperanza de querer cambiarme.

George Carter podía irse a la mierda.

No necesitaba un cambio. Era increíble justo como era. Nana, abuelo, papá y Becca me habían dicho eso varias veces. Nunca me mintieron anteriormente, así que confiaba en ellos.

— _George era un hijo de puta y deberías estar alegre de que te deshiciste de él._

—¡Oh, créeme, lo estoy! Era más del tipo de mi mamá, de todas maneras.

— _Y ahí está la razón por la que es un follamadres._

—¡Oh, eeww, hermanita! Esa es una imagen que no quiero en mi cabeza. —Me estremecí cuando las imágenes indeseables vinieron de todas formas. Solo el pensar en mi madre y George juntos me hacía querer vomitar. ¿Dónde estaba un bote de cloro cuando lo necesitabas?

— _Sí, sí, lo que sea. Quiero saber cuál es tu plan ahora._

—¿Plan para qué?

— _¡Bueno, duh! Eres ardiente, sexy y soltera. Tenemos que sacarte al mercado, nena, y encontrarte un nuevo novio. Preferiblemente uno normal._

Me quejé.

—Estoy pensando en dejar de salir. Tal vez me vuelva lesbiana —dije la última cosa más para mí misma pero Becca lo escuchó.

— _¡Guau, detén tus caballos, querida! Por mucho que aún te quiera si frotas alfombras en vez de palos, eso es una locura. No puedes renunciar. Sólo tienes veintiséis._

—Sí, pero me han jodido por última vez. Todos los chicos con los que he salido han sido unos completos perdedores. Es bastante obvio que no hay hombres buenos ahí afuera.

— _Calla tu sucia boca. Mi Solomon es perfecto en todas las maneras._

Solté unas risitas.

—Me refiero para mí. Sabes muy bien que desearía poder encontrar mi propio Solomon.

— _¡Y lo harás, pero no si renuncias, estúpida!_

—Sí, sí, de acuerdo, lo entiendo. Entonces, ¿quieres salir esta noche?

— _¡Oh, chica! Sabes que me encantaría, pero tengo planes con mi hombre. Llama a Maggie, está en un descanso de Daniel,_ de nuevo _, así que pueden cazar juntas._

Ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo.

—No, no quiero ir con Maggie. Es linda y todo pero ambas sabemos que Daniel la seguirá allí y la noche terminará con ellos besándose en alguna esquina. Quiero a mi hermanita conmigo cuando busque potenciales pretendientes.

— _Lo siento, cariño. ¿Lo posponemos?_

Suspiré.

—De acuerdo, supongo que solo volveré a mi panini. —Realmente había esperado poder embriagarme esta noche, o al menos obtener un buen mareo y tal vez encontrar un guapo extraño que pudiese sacar mis pensamientos de George.

— _Ese es el espíritu, nena. Saluda a Joey y a Chandler por mí._ —Oh, ella me conocía tan bien. Mi noche sería yo llenando mi cara con golosinas y continuando mi maratón de Friends.

—Lo haré. Te hablo luego, hermanita.

— _Absolutamente, querida. Ten linda noche._

Suspiré de nuevo mientras comenzaba a prepararme para mi solitaria celebración de estar soltera otra vez.

* * *

 ***Brunch:** (un neologismo a partir de la unión de breakfast (desayuno) y lunch (almuerzo)) consiste en una comida realizada por la mañana entre el desayuno y el almuerzo.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _Para celebrar el día de la mujer (y porque nos cuesta mucho contenernos y no compartir las historias con ustedes) ¡acá estamos con una nueva traducción!_

 _Por el momento las actualizaciones serán los martes cada dos semanas. Esperamos pronto poder hacerlas semanales, pero todavía no._

 _Como en Quarterback Rush (que si no la conoces, puedes encontrarla en nuestro perfil, ¡una gran historia!), aquellas que dejen un RR tendrán un adelanto del próximo capítulo. ¿Qué nos dicen? ¿Quieren saber más de esta historia? ¿Seguir leyendo?_

 _Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo y que nos acompañen también en esta historia :D_


	2. La aceptación

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro (Beta en inglés Mylissa Fanfiction)

 **Traducción:** Katie D. B

 **Beta:** Mónica León

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La aceptación**

Algo no estaba bien. Lo podía sentir en todo mi cuerpo, y mi madre estaba demasiado feliz para un comportamiento normal. Solo la semana pasada, ella seguía molestándome ya que no había hecho nada para reparar mi supuesta relación con George durante el mes que había pasado, pero ahora ella actuaba como si estuviera completamente de acuerdo con ello, lo cual sabía que no era así.

Era domingo y estaba en casa de mis padres para nuestro desayuno semanal, no había podido excusarme de esta semana tampoco. Mi madre insistía en que desayunáramos juntos cada semana, aunque ninguno lo disfrutara. Era algo que debíamos hacer ya que era algo que siempre había hecho mientras crecía.

Papá tampoco disfrutaba de esos eventos, pero era sobre todo porque mi madre exigía que nos vistiéramos para la ocasión. Creo que nunca aceptaría que papá y yo no éramos del tipo de personas que se sentían cómodas en trajes y vestidos. Éramos más de los que usaban vaqueros y camisetas.

Me burlé de papá cuando trataba, de nuevo, de acomodar el cuello de su camisa de vestir, y me fulminó con la mirada en respuesta.

—No me veas así —le dije cuando mamá fue a otra habitación—. Estoy de tu lado, ¿recuerdas?

Papá gruñó y se quitó la corbata. Mi madre inmediatamente se la acomodó de nuevo cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación, y papá rodó sus ojos cuando ella le dio la espalda.

Fruncí el ceño cuando ella me vio con una sonrisa que ella creía cálida y acogedora, cuando en realidad me daba escalofríos.

Ella continuó dedicándome esa sonrisa durante toda la comida. Me puso nerviosa, pero no podía decirle nada porque actuaría como si yo estuviera imaginándolo todo.

—Isabella, tengo algo para ti —dijo eventualmente, y de repente apareció un sobre en su mano. De donde lo había sacado, no sabría decir. Fue como si lo hubiese evocado de la nada.

Me ofreció lo que parecía un sobre de manila con la misma escalofriante sonrisa y renuentemente lo acepté.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté con sospecha. ¿Qué podría haber urdido mamá esta vez? Las noticias que la hacían feliz nunca eran buenas en mi opinión.

—Un regalo —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, como si fuera algo común que me diera cosas.

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia ella.

—Pero mi cumpleaños no es sino hasta septiembre.

Suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé. — _No, no lo hacía_ —. Pero este no es un regalo de cumpleaños.

Abrí el sobre para encontrar una carta escrita a máquina dentro.

 **"Q** _ **uerida Señorita Swan,**_

 _ **Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptada para ingresar en El PPP este año.**_

 _ **Su solicitud fue elegida de una de quince para la generación de este año y usted será recibida en otoño, junto con sus compañeras de clase.**_

 _ **El resto de la información se le dará cuando comience el curso.**_

 _ **Sinceramente,**_

 _ **Sra. E. A. Cullen, Directora."**_

—¿Qué _mierda_ es esto? —Observé a mi madre, sintiendo el enojo hirviendo dentro de mí. Sabía exactamente lo que El PPP era. Eran las iniciales de El Programa Pareja Perfecta, una escuela en Columbus, Ohio, donde te lavaban el cerebro para actuar como un maldito robot, todo con el propósito de complacer al sexo opuesto.

El nombre en sí me daba escalofríos.

—Isabella, tu lenguaje —me reprendió mamá, pero no podría importarme menos.

—Contesta mi pregunta —dije entre dientes.

Ella suspiró.

—Después de tu ruptura con George, me di cuenta de que no había sido capaz de enseñarte, así que envié una solicitud en tu nombre. La carta de aceptación llegó esta mañana.

Miré boquiabierta a la mujer que me había dado la vida, incrédula. Esto era bajo, incluso para ella.

—No me puedes echar lo culpa por eso. Él rompió conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

—Hablé con George, y me lo contó todo. No hay ninguna razón para pasar la culpa a otro, Isabella.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —preguntó papá del otro lado. Veía la carta en mi mano con curiosidad. Era obvio que no tenía idea de lo que mamá había hecho.

Le ofrecí la carta y la leyó con el ceño fruncido. Cuando terminó, levantó la mirada con una expresión de confusión.

—Renée, ¿cuál es tu intención con esto?

Mi madre enderezó su espalda cuando entendió que papá no la apoyaría.

—Lo hice con la mejor de las intenciones, Charles. — _¡_ _Mentirosa!_ — _._ Y George accedió a volver con ella una vez que regrese del programa.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

—Como si quisiera volver con ese hijo de puta —bufé y disfruté ver la expresión disgustada de mamá ante mi crudo lenguaje.

—Isabella, es suficiente. Por favor, actúa como de tu edad —dijo papá de forma calmada desde su asiento. No importaba que esto le disgustara como a mí. A él nunca le había agradado cuando maldecía mucho porque pensaba que me hacía ver menos inteligente.

Bajé mi cabeza con culpabilidad.

—Esto es exactamente por lo que tiene que ir, Charles. Es obvio que no pudimos criarla de la manera correcta si así es como actúa hacia sus propios padres. — _Solo contigo—._ Más ahora que George aceptó tan amablemente volver con ella con la condición de que pase por el programa, es una necesidad.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que ningún otro muchacho me querrá si no voy al programa? —la desafié.

—Por el modo en el que actúas no es una sugerencia, es un presentimiento —replicó con voz fría. Eso no fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho. Se estaba conteniendo por el bien de papá. Si no estuviera en la misma habitación, no hubiese dudado en decir lo que realmente pasaba por su mente.

—Renée, eso es ridículo. Bella es una mujer joven y atractiva con la que cualquier hombre sería afortunado de estar. —Mamá observó a papá como si la hubiera abofeteado. _¡_ _Bien!_

Le dediqué una sonrisa burlona. Ella no podía hacerme algo si papá estaba de mi lado.

—De todas forma nada de esto importa —dije—, porque no voy a ir.

Ella se giró hacia mí con fuego en los ojos.

—Oh sí, Isabella, irás.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Como si pudieras obligarme. Tengo veintiséis, y tú no tienes nada que decir con respecto a mis decisiones.

Mamá me dio la misma sonrisa escalofriante de antes, y sentí que se me revolvía el estómago. ¿Qué sabía ella que yo no?

—Puede que yo no, pero la ley ciertamente puede. —Sus palabras provocaron que papá se enderezara y que se me erizaran los vellos del brazo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Renée? —preguntó papá bruscamente. Él tomaba su trabajo como jefe de policía muy en serio.

La sonrisa de mamá creció.

—Al enviar la solicitud de aplicación con la firma del solicitante, estás de acuerdo en asistir al programa en caso de ser aceptada. Es legalmente obligatorio e inquebrantable.

—Yo no he firmado nada —dije, pero de alguna manera sabía que no importaba.

Una vez más, ella hizo aparecer el papel de la nada y se lo ofreció a papá como si fuera la persona a cargo en la habitación.

—Esta es la copia de la solicitud. Como puedes ver, aparece la firma de Isabella.

Rápidamente me levanté de mi silla y me puse al lado de papá para ver de lo que estaba hablando. Ciertamente, al final del papel estaba una perfecta falsificación de mi firma. Pude haber sido engañada si no hubiera estado segura de que yo no firmé ese papel.

Papá colocó el papel en la mesa y se frotó los ojos con el pulgar y con el índice.

—Papá, yo no firmé eso —dije en un susurro.

Este suspiró cansado.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero no podemos probar que no lo hiciste. Mis manos están atadas. No hay nada que pueda hacer.

 _¿No había_ nada _que pudiera hacer? ¿Absolutamente nada?_ Sentí que se me caía el corazón cuando comprendí que no tenía otra opción más que ir al estúpido programa en otoño. Mamá había pensado en todo cuando decidió enviarme ahí.

Cerré mis ojos en derrota y sentí mis lágrimas quemando detrás de mis párpados. Me había prometido a mí misma cuando era pequeña que nunca dejaría que mamá me viese llorar, pero esto era, por lejos, la peor cosa que ella había hecho. Nunca, ni en mi más salvaje imaginación, pensé que iría tan lejos por su obsesión de transformarme de ser la decepción que era ante sus ojos. No importaba lo que sintiera por ella, el hecho dolía como nunca.

Miré a la mujer que nunca había conocido a fondo, a pesar de que me dio a luz, con los ojos en blanco con lágrimas sin derramar. Su sonrisa se borró, pero no dejó caer su mirada helada.

Todo lo que sentí fue tristeza. No pude tener el placer de saber que mi madre no pudo disfrutar su pequeño plan cuando fue obvio que no podía pelear con ella y perder casi inmediatamente.

—Supongo que eso es todo —dije encogiéndome de hombros. Mi voz era gruesa por los sollozos retenidos—. Ganaste. Enviándome a esta... esta _escuela_ , finalmente habrás logrado convertirme en el robot sin emociones que siempre quisiste que fuera. Felicitaciones.

Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon y las limpie rápidamente. Papá me observó con una expresión de dolor. Me dolió verlo así, pero no había que pudiera hacer, no importaba lo mucho que lo deseara.

No lo culpé. No era su culpa. Si la copia de la solicitud que estaba en la mesa hubiese sido la única, la pudimos haber quemado y olvidarlo todo, él lo hubiera hecho por mí sin dudarlo, pero _había_ otra copia, probablemente guardada en la oficina de la escuela.

—Fue agradable verte, papá, pero me tengo que ir. —Me incliné y besé su mejilla, ignorando completamente las protestas de mi madre ante mi repentina decisión de marcharme antes de que terminara el desayuno.

Ni siquiera reparé en ella cuando la pasé en mi camino hacia la puerta principal.

 **¤ / PPP\\\\\¤**

— _¡¿Ella hizo qué?!_

—Falsificó mi maldita firma, ¡eso fue lo que hizo! No tengo otra opción que ir a la academia de _Las esposas perfectas_ ahora.

— _¡_ _Esa perra!_ —exclamó—. _No te preocupes, cariño. Cuando las autoridades vengan por ti por romper el acuerdo legal, puedes esconderte en el sótano de Solomon y mío. Sé que a él no le importará._

—Por mucho que amaría tomar esa oferta, hermanita, no puedo huir por el resto de mi vida.

— _¿Quién lo dice_ _? Podemos arreglarte una identidad completamente nueva. Te daría una excelente salida del horrible lugar al que llamas trabajo._

Reí ante eso. Estaba trabajando como recepcionista en una oficina de corredores de bolsa en el centro de la ciudad. El sueldo era decente, pero todo lo que hacía durante el día era contestar el teléfono y programar reuniones con los propietarios. Nada estimulante si me preguntan.

—Tendré que renunciar de todas maneras si estaré fuera por un año —murmuré para mí.

—¿ _Qué dijiste, hermana de otra madre? ¿Un año? Bromeas, ¿verdad?_

Suspiré cuando pensé en ello.

—Me temo que no. Según la página web del lugar, el programa es como un internado donde compartes dormitorios con dos o tres estudiantes. Comienza el 24 de Agosto y termina el 23 del próximo año. ¡Incluso te retienen durante el verano!

La búsqueda que había hecho no me hacía más empática hacia el programa. Al parecer, mientras asistíamos a la escuela, te emparejaban con un voluntario que actuaba como si fuera tu novio o novia. Estos voluntarios eran los que probaban tu nuevo _conocimiento_ sobre la marcha.

Me puso nerviosa, pensar en mí siendo pareja de un extraño que tenía que pretender era mi novio. El pensamiento solo era malo y hacía que me enfermara hasta la médula.

— _Aw, ¡demonios no! Así que, ¿me estás diciendo que no nos veremos por todo un año?_

—Ellos _permiten_ visitantes y podré salir a la ciudad cuando yo quiera. No son muy estrictos. Lo único que exigen es que estés dentro del terreno de la escuela después de medianoche, que es cuando cierran las puertas, y que asistas a todas tus clases.

— _Incluso si permitieran visitantes, no es como si nos pudiéramos ver cada semana. ¡La maldita escuela está en el terrible Ohio! Eso es más de cuatro mil kilómetros de distancia._

—Lo sé, hermanita, y apesta como las bolas gigantes de un burro, pero realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Becca gimió.

— _Supongo que tendremos que hacer que este verano valga la pena entonces._

—¡Definitivamente! Empezaré mañana. Aprovecharé el día y le daré a mi jefe las dos semanas de aviso. De esa forma, tendremos el verano entero en nuestras manos.

— _Suena como un plan, cariño._

Era el único plan que tenía.


	3. La llegada

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: La llegada**

 **Agosto**

—Tendrás que llamarme _cada_ noche, nena, ¿me escuchaste? No aceptaré alguna otra cosa —dijo Becca en mi cabello mientras me abrazaba despidiéndose.

Era dos días antes del inicio del trimestre en El PPP y estaba preparándome para llevar mi trasero a Ohio. Estábamos actualmente afuera de la casa de mis padres, donde había estado viviendo por las pasadas dos semanas desde que había terminado el alquiler de mi departamento. No tenía sentido pagar el alquiler de un departamento en el que no viviría por un año, no importaba cuánto amara el lugar.

Durante esas dos semanas, me había mantenido tan lejos de mi madre como era posible. Nuestra relación no había exactamente mejorado desde ese catastrófico domingo cuando ella quemó el último puente. Solo había empeorado. Ella incluso ya no intentaba ocultar lo decepcionada que estaba de mí alrededor de mi papá. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, decía algo que no le gustaba de mí.

—Lo prometo, hermanita. Y si no llamo, sabrás que es porque el hombre con mi control remoto no me lo permitirá —dije, tratando de hacer una broma para aligerar el estado de ánimo. Pero falló cuando Becca se apartó de nuestro abrazo y me miró seriamente.

—Cualquier cosa que pase, no dejes que te cambien demasiado, ¿sí? Siempre recuerda que hay personas esperándote en casa que te aman exactamente como eres.

Observé mientras sus ojos se volvían inexpresivos con lágrimas sin derramar y podía sentir los míos comenzar a lagrimear.

—No, hermanita, no llores. Conseguirás que yo empiece —dije a través de un sollozo.

La verdad era que estaba aterrorizada de lo que pasaría una vez que llegara a la escuela. No tenía idea de qué realmente esperar, ya que no siempre se podía confiar en internet. Hasta donde yo sabía, su página web podría ser un fraude. La escuela podía en la realidad lucir más como un campo de concentración con laboratorios subterráneos donde instalaban chips robóticos en el cerebro de los estudiantes.

Bien, sí, sabía que probablemente era solo un _poquitito_ exagerado, pero aun así.

Me alejé de Becca y miré hacia papá con ojos tristes. Él encontró mi mirada con el mismo sentimiento en los suyos y me envolvió en un apretado y cariñoso abrazo. Eso le dolía a él tanto como me dolía a mí, si no más. Toda esa dura experiencia le había abierto los ojos al comportamiento y a la auténtica personalidad de mi madre, así que estaba atravesando por una especie de crisis en ese momento. Él necesitaba reevaluar su habilidad para juzgar el carácter correctamente, me había dicho. No le gustaba que alguien que pensaba que conocía hubiera sido capaz de engañarlo por tanto tiempo.

Él siempre había sabido que mi relación con mi madre era tensa, pero nunca se había entrometido porque él creía fuertemente en que cada individuo debía ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, y mientras no le pidiéramos que se involucrara, estaría fuera de eso.

—Voy a extrañarte, muñeca. No tienes idea de cuánto —murmuró y las lágrimas que hasta ese momento había estado manteniendo a raya comenzaron a caer libremente.

—También voy a extrañarte, papa —murmuré de regreso. Solía llamarlo así todo el tiempo cuando era pequeña. Mis primeras palabras fueron Pa-Pa en vez de Da-Da, y así automáticamente se convirtieron en mi nombre para él. No fue hasta que entré en la pubertad que comencé a llamarlo papá. Ahora papa estaba reservado para momentos entre él y yo, justo como muñeca, que comenzó a ser mi sobrenombre poco después de que naciera desde que papá creía que me veía como una pequeña muñeca cuando era una bebé.

El sobrenombre causó que él me apretara más en su abrazo por un segundo antes de soltarme y pasarme las manos por las mejillas mientras miraba mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Suavemente se inclinó y tiernamente besó mi frente.

—Cuídate, cariño. —Me dejó ir y me subí a mi auto. No le di a madre ni siquiera una mirada, a pesar de que estaba con nosotros en el camino de entrada.

Encendí el motor, pero antes de irme, les hice a Becca y a papá la promesa de que llamaría cuando me registrara en el hotel esa noche y, otra vez, tan pronto como llegara a Ohio. Les tiré un beso a través de mi ventana abierta y después partí.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

Dejé salir un silbido impresionado cuando mis ojos cayeron en el edificio de la escuela mientras llegaba hasta las rejas. Bueno, eso definitivamente no se veía como un campo de concentración, eso estaba asegurado. A menos que eso solo fuera una fachada y todas las barracas y el equipamiento de tortura estuvieran en la parte de atrás.

El edificio se veía como un extraño castillo, con un extenso césped verde enfrente de la entrada y enormes árboles de roble que bordeaban todo, así que se veía como una imagen de un libro de historia.

Me detuve en las rejas, pero estaban cerradas. Fruncí el ceño por la confusión. Había llamado a la escuela la última semana para anunciar que llegaría hoy, así que estaban esperándome.

El sonido de interferencia estática me hizo girar la cabeza rápidamente y localicé un intercomunicador encajado en los arbustos perfectamente podados que rodeaban el camino de entrada.

Instintivamente, me asomé por mi ventana abierta para llegar más cerca del altavoz cuando una voz masculina me recibió.

 _—¿Cómo puede ayudarla, señorita?_

Examiné el intercomunicador para ver si había un botón que tenía que apretar para que él me escuchara. Pero no vi uno, así que me incliné aún más cerca por si así me escucharía mejor.

—Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Soy una de las estudiantes del nuevo trimestre.

 _—¿Puede mostrar a la cámara una identificación válida, por favor?_

Guau, fuerte seguridad para una escuela. Me estiré por mi cartera en el asiento del pasajero y revolví hasta que encontré mi permiso de conducir, entonces me pregunté dónde estaba ubicada la cámara. No podía divisar una en ningún lado y estaba segura que me veía estúpida mientras escaneaba mi alrededor.

Estaba claro que no era la primera en dudar con la identificación porque después de solo unos segundos, el hombre me dijo en una entretenida voz que la sostuviera enfrente del altavoz.

Hice como me dijo y las rejas casi inmediatamente se abrieron con un zumbido.

 _—Gracias. Bienvenida a la Academia PPP, señorita Swan._

—Gracias —contesté educadamente, y conduje adentro de los terrenos de la escuela.

Cuando me acerqué al edificio principal, vi a un hombre de pelo negro vestido con una camisa azul oscura y pantalones negros. Era joven —más joven que yo— y parecía estar esperando por mí.

Por un segundo, me asusto la idea de que él fuera el voluntario que iba a actuar como mi novio y mi agarre en el volante se intensificó. Tenía una pequeña tendencia a juzgar antes de conocer a alguien, un rasgo de personalidad que había adquirido por ser la hija de mi madre y ese era un _niño._ Al menos había esperado alguien de mi edad.

El chico rodeó el auto y abrió mi puerta antes de ofrecerme su mano para ayudarme a salir. Dudé en tomarla. Podía salir de mi auto por mi cuenta, muchas gracias.

Lo hice, sin embargo, aceptar su ofrecimiento de mano, pero solo hasta que estuve de pie afuera. Después retiré mi mano rápidamente. El chico sonrió ampliamente.

—Hola, señorita Swan —me saludó formalmente—. Mi nombre es Seth Williams. ¿Estaría bien para usted si conduzco su auto hasta el garaje?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Era así cómo un "novio" debería actuar? ¿Era eso una parte del programa?

—Uh... sí, seguro —dije después de un segundo y le pasé a Seth las llaves del auto.

—Gracias, señorita. Prometo que ningún daño le pasará a su auto.

Me encogí de hombros ante eso. No era exactamente un auto caro o un modelo nuevo de ningún tipo. Era solamente un auto, así que si luego tenía un rayón, no necesariamente me cabrearía.

Cuando Seth se alejó con el auto, me paré incómodamente fuera del edificio y miré alrededor por varios minutos. ¿Se suponía que simplemente entrara o debía esperar a que alguien viniera a buscarme?

Di un paso vacilante en los pequeñas escalones de piedra y, cuando nada pasó, di otro.

Estaba justo afuera de la puerta, estirando el brazo para girar el picaporte, cuando se abrió ruidosamente y me sobresalté.

Una mujer en sus tardíos cuarenta o en sus tempranos cincuenta salió afuera y me observó con ojos extrañamente juveniles. Tenía un rostro en forma de corazón y cabello color caramelo que caía en ondas naturales. La única cosa que indicaba su edad eran las arrugas apenas perceptibles en sus ojos.

Su cara era transparente y agradable, y una vez que conseguí que mi corazón se calamara, exhalé por el alivio.

—Mi querida, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? Todos están esperando por ti adentro —dijo con una expresión desconcertada.

Levanté mis cejas sorprendida.

—¿En serio? —pregunté.

—Bueno, por supuesto. Eres Isabella Swan, ¿correcto?

Asentí silenciosamente. Era un poco aterrador que esa mujer ya supiera quién era cuando yo claramente no tenía idea de quién era ella.

Cuando no dije nada más, entendimiento brilló en los ojos marrones de la mujer.

—Seth olvidó decirte que vinieras directamente adentro, ¿no? ¡Ese chico! Cuando está cerca de autos, todo lo demás vuela por la ventana, ¡lo juro!

Estaba sin palabras mientras la mujer suave, pero firmemente, agarraba mi mano y me guiada adentro.

—Soy la señora Esme Cullen, por cierto. La directora y cofundadora de El PPP, y me gustaría darte una bienvenida personal a mi escuela.

Quería odiarla como odiaba a mi madre, ya que era la fundadora de semejante institución antinatural, de verdad quería, pero lo encontré imposible. Esa mujer era todo lo contrario de mi madre. Ella era transparente y acogedora, y eso era algo que yo era capaz de determinar después de estar en su presencia por menos de cinco minutos.

La señora Cullen me miró con expectación y me di cuenta que estaba esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

—Gracias —dije con retraso.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa y expresó con su mano que debía seguirla.

—Todos están reunidos en el auditorio, que es en el aula cien. La mayoría llegó ayer. Solo unos pocos llegaron esta mañana como tú. Eres la última, pero también era esperado ya que tenías que manejar desde más lejos.

Solamente asentí. En realidad no había una forma de responder a eso.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo elegir nuestra escuela? —continuó la señora Cullen.

Abrí mi boca para responder, pero me detuve en el último segundo. Por todo lo que ella sabía, _yo_ era la que aplicó. No que mi madre me obligó. Estaba bastante segura que ella no tomaría las noticias muy bien.

—Mi ex novio rompió conmigo porque creía que no podía actuar como una novia. Había escuchado sobre su escuela antes, así que apliqué. Nunca pensé que de verdad entraría.

No era una total mentira, por lo menos. Saqué algo de consuelo de eso.

—Tu solicitud me interesó. Pareces ser una persona que sabe quién es y quién quiere ser, pero aun así estás aquí. La mayoría de los candidatos son personas que han perdido su camino, personas que necesitan un cambio en sus vidas.

—¿Y usted es capaz de ofrecerles ese cambio?

La señora Cullen me sonrió.

—Me gusta creer que lo soy. Hasta ahora, no he tenido _un_ estudiante que no obtuviera algo de su experiencia en mi escuela.

Estaba intrigada. Así no era en absoluto como me imaginaba que la directora de El PPP sería. Había esperado alguien como la mujer en _Las mujeres perfectas,_ la casada con Christopher Walken y la líder de todas las robots. Pero la señora Cullen no era como ella en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, había algo persistente en el fondo de mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo llaman _El Programa Pareja Perfecta_?

Ella soltó una baja risita.

—Fue mi esposo, Carlisle, quien inventó el nombre. Dijo que este conllevaría dos implicaciones. Haría a las personas independientes encogerse de miedo porque el nombre significaría algo malo para ellos, pero atraería a las que necesitaran ayuda. Como dije, los candidatos generalmente son personas que han perdido su camino. A través de este programa, ellos aprenden a aceptarse como son: seres humanos perfectamente imperfectos.

Parpadeé por la conmoción. ¿Sobre _eso_ era lo que este programa en realidad era? Eso no sonaba tan mal. Quizás no sería _totalmente_ miserable por aquí.

La señora Cullen se detuvo enfrente de un conjunto de puertas dobles de madera.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó.

Sonreí y asentí.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _Otro capítulo más de esta traducción y Bella ya está en El PPP. ¿Qué les ha parecido esta primera impresión? ¿Están ansiosas por saber qué papel interpretará Edward en todo esto y ver qué tal es él?_

 _Esperemos que les esté gustando la historia. Si nos cuentan qué les parece en un RR, hay muchas posibilidades de que reciban un adelanto del próximo capítulo ;)_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. El programa pareja perfecta

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** Katie D. B

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: El programa pareja perfecta.**

El auditorio resultó ser un aula reconstruida que daba asiento a cincuenta o más estudiantes. A pesar de que ni la mitad de los asientos estaban ocupados.

Arriba en el frente, vi un grupo de personas, todos en sus treinta o cuarenta. Supuse que eran los profesores.

Cuando abrieron las puertas y caminé adentro con la señora Cullen, todas las cabezas se giraron hacia mí. No miré hacia bajo en vergüenza. No era mi culpa el haber llegado un poco más tarde que el resto.

Entre los estudiantes, conté seis, siete incluyéndome, chicas y ocho chicos, todos en sus veintes.

Por lo menos encajaría en el grupo.

Un hombre rubio en sus cincuenta se acercó a mí y a la señora Cullen. Me ofreció su mano y la acepté.

—Tú debes ser Isabella Swan. Yo soy Carlisle Cullen, fundador de El PPP —dijo el hombre con un acento inglés.

—Encantada de conocerlo —dije estrechando su mano.

—El placer es todo mío. —Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia los asientos—. Toma asiento y comenzaremos en breve. —Tomó la mano de la señora Cullen y juntos caminaron hasta el frente.

Miré a mi alrededor por un buen asiento. No quería poner a alguien incómodo por sentarme junto a él, pero al mismo tiempo no quería quedar como una marginada* por estar separada de los demás.

Solo dos de las chicas se sentaron juntas y actuaban como si se conocieran. Ambas eran de origen nativo americano, así que tal vez _sí_ se conocían mutuamente.

Tomé un asiento vacío en el centro del grupo. Me haría ser parte de la clase, pero también mostraba que realmente no conocía a nadie aquí.

Mientras esperábamos para que todo comenzara, contemplé mi entorno y estudié a mis "compañeros de clases" por falta de una palabra mejor. Siempre había sido una persona que disfrutaba estudiando a los seres humanos a mi alrededor. En cierto sentido me entretenía.

Estaban las dos chicas nativas americanas, así como dos chicos que eran del mismo origen.

Una chica con el pelo lacio y negro que llegaba a sus hombros parecía ser extranjera, pero no podía determinar de dónde. Después había una chica con pelo rubio rojizo, una muchacha de pelo castaño con rizos que la hacían ver más alta de lo que era y una chica con cabello rubio claro.

No podía ver a todos los chicos dado que algunos de ellos se sentaron detrás de mí, pero vi un chico morocho con un caso leve de acné, otro de origen asiático y un chico con la piel color chocolate. Estos tres, así como los chicos nativos americanos, fueron los que pude ver desde mi lugar. Había tres chicos más detrás de mí, pero no sería exactamente sutil de mi parte darme vuelta en mi asiento y clavar los ojos en ellos.

Los profesores estaban charlando entre sí y me dio la oportunidad de estudiarlos bien sin ser atrapada.

Dos de las mujeres eran rubias, pero mientras una tenía el pelo rubio dorado con suaves ondas, la otra tenía el cabello de un rubio claro, lacio y sedoso.

La tercera mujer tenía pelo negro corto que estaba arreglado en un aspecto muy elegante. Se veía más joven que los otros, pero podría haber sido debido a su altura. Era una mujer pequeña.

Los tres hombres eran todos tan diferentes como el día y la noche; dos rubios y un moreno. El hombre de pelo oscuro era un tipo corpulento enorme, que me sobrepasaría si estábamos de pie al lado del otro. Uno de los rubios tenía cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo. Era alto y de complexión larguirucha. El otro tenía el pelo rizado y una sonrisa torcida que estaba segura podía hacer a una chica desmayarse si la disparaba en su dirección.

Me di cuenta de que la mujer con cabello rubio claro y el hombre de pelo largo estaban de pie muy cerca uno del otro y mis ojos se centraron en los anillos de boda idénticos en sus dedos. Sin embargo, eran los únicos de los profesores que parecían ser casados. No podía ver anillos en ninguno de los otros dedos.

La señora Cullen se giró hacia la clase con una sonrisa, indicando que era hora de empezar, y todos los profesores se sentaron en las sillas detrás de ella.

—Bienvenidos, todos ustedes, a El programa pareja perfecta. Antes de que asignemos sus cuartos y voluntarios, queremos darles algunos antecedentes de la academia, por lo tanto les presento al fundador del programa, además de mi marido, Carlisle Cullen.

Todo el mundo aplaudió cortésmente cuando el señor Cullen se levantó de su silla.

Escuché cómo las dos chicas nativas bromeaban mientras le echaban miradas apreciativas, pero creo que fui la única que escuchó.

Era cierto que el señor Cullen era un hombre muy guapo. Su edad le sentaba bien, y parecía uno de esos hombres que se volvían más guapos con los años.

Era fornido, alto e imponente; su cabello rubio tenía rayas grises en él, pero sus ojos azules tenían un destello juvenil.

—Gracias, amor. —Y por supuesto también tenía ese acento inglés—. Como dijo mi esposa, yo soy el fundador de El PPP. Solía trabajar como psiquiatra, sobre todo con terapia de pareja, y me di cuenta durante ese tiempo que la razón de que mis pacientes vinieran a mí era porque ellos no podían entenderse. No debido a la falta de comunicación, sino porque pensamos diferente como hombres y mujeres.

»Durante siglos, hemos tratado de entender al sexo opuesto, pero generalmente, sigue siendo un misterio. Así que, decidí que, junto con mi esposa, comenzaría un programa diseñado para ayudar a los hombres y las mujeres a entenderse en un nivel nunca antes alcanzado.

»Durante años, hemos estudiado la mente humana, tanto la primitiva como la clase moderna, y fue a través de esta investigación que hemos sido capaces de crear lo que ahora enseñamos a nuestros estudiantes.

»Por desgracia, nuestra idea no fue bien recibida al principio. Parecía como si las personas tuvieran miedo del conocimiento que vendría a través de nuestro programa, y optaron por permanecer ignorantes y seguir cometiendo los mismos errores que siempre hicieron en las relaciones, así que tuvimos un tiempo difícil en encontrar empleados.

»Finalmente, hemos sido capaces de encontrar nuestros profesores. Han estado con nosotros casi desde el principio, y ahora saben igual, sino más, que mi esposa y yo sobre el tema.

»Por eso me gustaría presentarles primero a: la señora Rosalie Hale. —La mujer con cabello rubio dorado se levantó y sonrió—. La señora Alice Brandon. —La señora Hale se sentó y se levantó la mujer de pelo negro. Su sonrisa era amplia y radiante—. El señor Emmett McCarty. —El hombre corpulento no se levantó, pero dio un saludo con la mano y un guiño. La chica de pelo rizado a mi derecha soltó una risita, pero intentó encubrirlo aclarando su garganta—. El señor Jasper Whitlock. —El hombre rubio con la sonrisa torcida inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante en saludo—. La señora Katrina Martin, y finalmente, el señor Garrett Martin. —El matrimonio se puso de pie con las manos entrelazadas.

El señor Cullen continuó su discurso, pero era incapaz de seguir escuchando. Mientras que la señora Cullen había calmado mis preocupaciones, el señor Cullen hizo volver mis dudas. No me gustó cuando dijo: « _un programa diseñado para ayudar a los hombres y las mujeres a entenderse en un nivel nunca antes alcanzado_ _»._

Si los hombres y las mujeres tenían un momento tan difícil para entenderse, ¿cómo podrías posiblemente enseñar el tema? La persona tendría que ser hombre y mujer para poder comprender a ambas partes.

Entonces, ¿cómo lo habían logrado aquí? Su llamada _investigación_ me puso nerviosa. ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Experimentaron en los estudiantes para ampliar sus conocimientos de la mente humana?

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando la señora Cullen agarró un manojo de llaves doradas.

—Puesto que algunos de ustedes llegaron aquí ayer, ya han recibido su número de habitación y las llaves, pero los que llegaron hoy, solo vengan adelante cuando diga sus nombres.

»Talia Samra. —La chica extranjera se levantó y caminó hacia adelante—. Compartirás habitación con Emily Young. —La señora Cullen señaló a Emily para hacerla conocida. Era una de las chicas nativas.

—Charlotte Moore, compartirás habitación con Tanya Denali. —La chica con cabello rubio claro consiguió su llave y le dio un pequeño saludo a la chica de cabello rubio rojizo, quien la saludó de vuelta.

—Isabella Swan… —Miré hacia arriba—. Compartirás una suite de tres habitaciones con Jessica Stanley y Leah Clearwater. —Eso dejaba a la otra chica nativa y a la de pelo rizado. Me acerqué a la señora Cullen y conseguí mi llave. Tenía el número 308 en ella.

Cuando me senté de vuelta, la chica de pelo rizado se inclinó hacia mí y me ofreció su mano.

—Hola, soy Jessica.

—Soy Bella, pero tú ya lo sabías. —Jessica sonrió y se reclinó en su asiento. Parecía una buena chica.

La señora Cullen continuó con los chicos y me enteré que el nombre del chico asiático era Ben Cheney, el chico de pelo negro era Eric Yorkie, y el nombre del hombre de piel oscura era Tyler Crowley.

Los nombres de los dos chicos nativos eran Quil Ateara y Jared Cameron.

Los tres chicos que no había podido ver antes eran todos los que llegaron hoy.

—Riley Biers, compartirás habitación con Quil Ateara. —Un hombre alto, musculoso, con cabello rubio vino desde atrás mío. Cuando él había tomado su llave y volvió, vi que tenía ojos marrones, ojos amables.

—Y eso deja a Peter Matthews y a James Hunter para compartir habitación. —Un hombre pálido y rubio y otro con el pelo marrón claro, se acercaron a la señora Cullen y aceptaron las llaves que ella sostenía.

—Creo que esos eran todos. —Se giró hacia el señor Cullen—. ¿Puedo avisarles a los voluntarios? —El señor Cullem asintió con la cabeza y la señora Cullen abandonó la habitación.

El señor Cullen comenzó explicando los antecedentes de los voluntarios.

—Cuando empezamos el programa, intentamos una aproximación teórica. Solo utilizamos ese sistema por un año, puesto que después de ser probado fue un método muy ineficaz. Nos presentaron a una empresa que estaba en contacto con jóvenes involucrados con el trabajo voluntario. La mayoría de ellos no quería participar en el programa al no verlo como trabajo voluntario _real_ , pero mientras más tiempo permanecimos abiertos, las personas se volvieron más interesadas. Ahora tenemos una lista de espera para aquellos que quieran participar. Se ve muy bien en sus currículos el haber hecho trabajo voluntario aquí.

 _¿Una lista de espera? ¿En serio?_

—El nuevo método práctico que utilizamos resultó ser mucho mejor, ya que los estudiantes consiguen actuar las materias que enseñamos. Eso los hizo comprender mucho más fácil.

No importa que lo que dijo fuera lógico. Todavía pensaba que era espeluznante. ¿Cómo podría posiblemente pretender que algún extraño era mi novio y sentirme cómoda con ello? ¿Cuán lejos iría eso de _"actuando la materia"_? ¿Estaba implicado el contacto físico, como abrazos y _besos_? ¿Tenían algún tipo de restricciones de hasta qué punto se permitía ir con su voluntario? ¿Habrá sucedido que alguna vez un alumno haya dormido con su voluntario?

De alguna manera, no parecía imposible para mí.

Actuar como si alguien fuera tu novio durante un año entero sin duda debía dejar huella.

La puerta, por la que la señora Cullen desapareció antes, se abrió y la señora Cullen regresó con un grupo mixto de personas en sus veinte años. Todos fueron agrupados juntos, así que allí no había nadie que sobresaliera para mí. Tendría que estudiarlos más de cerca más adelante.

Sin embargo, noté que el joven de antes, Seth, no era uno de ellos. Supongo que solo trabajaba aquí como algún tipo de servicio de valet.

Vi cómo la señora Cullen colocaba dos tazones de vidrio con tiras de papel sobre la mesa que estaba cerca del frente. También sujetaba un sujetapapeles en la mano.

—En la asignación de nuestros voluntarios, vamos por medio de ellos en orden alfabético, sacando un nombre de uno de estos tazones. Ya que este es el primer día, nos gustaría hacerlo en un juego. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que relaja a todo el mundo un poco más.

Me sorprendió. ¿Decía que la elección de alguien que actuaría como mi novio durante un año estaría determinada por un sorteo?

Todo sonaba tan científicamente elaborado cuando el señor Cullen habló del programa.

—Cuando oigan su nombre, solo levanten la mano para que el voluntario sepa quién es.

—Empezaremos con Rachel Barker. —Otra chica de origen nativo americano se adelantó del grupo de voluntarios y alcanzó uno de los tazones.

—Riley Biers —leyó y levantó la vista para observar a los estudiantes.

Vi a sus ojos detenerse en Riley detrás de mí. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para mostrar que sabía quién era.

—El siguiente es Jacob Black. —Un hombre con pelo negro largo y piel color marrón rojiza se adelantó. También era de origen nativo americano, e hice un rápido vistazo alrededor de la habitación para ver que diez de los treinta jóvenes parecían ser parte de alguna tribu. Aparte de los cuatro estudiantes, otros seis estaban entre los voluntarios.

—Leah Clearwater —dijo con una voz profunda y suave.

Emily había empujado a Leah al costado, y Leah se ruborizó. Jacob disparó una deslumbrante sonrisa blanca en dirección a las chicas, pero también noté cómo él miró a una chica entre los voluntarios. Ella era una muchacha pálida con ojos marrones similares a los míos, y su pelo castaño largo llegaba por debajo de sus hombros. Era una muchacha muy hermosa.

El sorteo continuó de esa manera. Un Diego Chavez fue emparejado con Tanya, otra chica nativa americana llamada Kim Grace fue emparejada con Tyler. Claire Grey, también nativa, se quedó con James, y Victoria Johnson, una chica con el pelo rojo llameante, se emparejó con Ben.

Paul Lahote, un chico que parecía saber que era apuesto y obviamente arrogante sobre ello, fue emparejado con Emily, y le guiñó un ojo a ella, contento con estar de pareja con una hermosa muchacha nativa.

—Lauren Mallory. —La chica era rubia, su cabello parecía casi blanco, pero dudo que fuera su color natural. Parecía más bien blanqueado.

—Peter Matthews —leyó Lauren y sacudió su cabello sobre su hombro para buscar en la habitación a Peter. Cuando vio quién era, le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero no parecía encantada del todo. Me preguntaba por qué. ¿Qué podría tener ya contra Peter? No era como si ella lo conociera.

—Edward Masen… —El grupo se separó un poco para revelar a un chico que había estado de pie en la parte posterior. Era alto, esbelto y musculoso. El aliento se me escapó cuando él escaneó la sala y vi que tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos que jamás hubiese visto. Tenía una debilidad por los ojos verdes.

Su pelo estaba cubierto con un gorro negro, pero detecté una rayita de color marrón rojizo. Nunca antes había visto un cabello de tal color.

Por todas partes, el hombre era magnífico; era todo lo contrario de George, que era rubio y de ojos azules. Tal vez por eso estaba tan atraída a él. No me recordaba al idiota.

Me encontré deseando ser emparejada con él, pero luego lo pensé mejor. Si tuviera que estar en pareja con él, nunca sería capaz de concentrarme en las clases.

Edward caminó hasta la señora Cullen y alcanzó el recipiente que contenía los nombres de las chicas.

—Isabella Swan —dijo con una voz que hizo que mi interior se apretara, antes de que registrara qué nombre había dicho.

Mis ojos se apresuraron de Edward, a la señora Cullen y de nuevo a Edward. Ahora estaba mirando directamente hacia mí, y mi respiración se detuvo en mi garganta.

Levanté una mano temblorosa y di un pequeño saludo. Edward sonrió y saludó de vuelta. Mi corazón comenzó a golpear más rápido y tuve que respirar profundamente para calmarme.

Tenía la sensación de que esto no terminaría bien.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Un nuevo capítulo de esta traducción. Bella ya esta dentro de El PPP y apareció Edward, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Cómo creen que será este Edward?_

 _¡Hoy venimos también con algunas novedades! Como tenemos varios capítulos avanzados, hemos decidido que vamos a publicar ¡dos veces por semana! Sí, de una vez cada quince días pasamos a hacerlo dos veces a la semana, ¿qué les parece la idea? Ahora publicaremos capítulos los MARTES y SÁBADOS._

 _Como siempre, saben que si dejan un RR tendrán un adelanto del próximo capítulo, así que esperamos conocer sus opiniones sobre la historia :D_

 _¡Hasta el sábado!_


	5. La entrevista

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: La entrevista**

Ni siquiera presté atención a cómo terminó el evento. Estaba completamente absorta en mis pensamientos. No podía decidir si era la más suertuda del mundo al tener cómo pareja al hombre más hermoso que haya visto o si era algo malo.

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de no involucrarme emocionalmente si ya me sentía atraída hacia él? Sería una misión casi imposible.

Pero, de nuevo, ¿por qué querría involucrarme sentimentalmente?

Porque si las cosas se jodían, todavía tendríamos que seguir trabajando juntos por el resto del programa y eso sería demasiado incómodo.

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme. Lo que estaba pensando era absurdo. Mi atracción hacia Edward era simplemente física. Estaba segura de que él podía ser un completo imbécil y el cielo sabía que no había perdido un tarado para reemplazarlo con otro.

Miré directamente hacia el hombre que ocupaba mis pensamientos y traté de encontrar algo en su mirada que me indicara que tenía una personalidad parecida a la de George.

Traté de encontrar marcas de ropa costosas, el brillo de arrogancia en sus ojos y el desagrado curvando su labio superior, pero no encontré nada. Este hermoso hombre en frente de mí estaba usando la ropa que cualquier persona normal usaría, sus ojos eran brillantes y juguetones y su boca estaba curvada en una sonrisa torcida. Esas características no eran a las que estaba acostumbrada y, de inmediato, me pareció sospechoso.

Nunca había encontrado a nadie, aparte de papá, Nana, Pops y Becca, que no ocultaran la verdad detrás de máscaras falsas y me parecía muy sospechoso verlo en personas que no conocía.

—¡De acuerdo! —Me giré hacia quién había hablado. No reconocí la voz. Era la profesora pálida y rubia, Katrina Martin—. Ahora que todos tienen pareja, vamos a hacer un pequeño ejercicio —dijo, dirigiéndose a los estudiantes—. Quiero que vayan afuera con su voluntario y se entrevisten el uno al otro. Es importante que en este programa se conozcan el uno al otro porque, de otro modo, será muy difícil atravesar por las clases y ejercicios que experimentarán juntos. Tienen media hora, pero hay tres preguntas que tienen que hacer.

La señora Martin contó las tres preguntas con sus dedos.

—¿De dónde eres?, ¿cuál es tu segundo nombre?, y ¿qué es lo que más te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? Ahora, cuando vuelvan aquí les preguntaré un breve resumen de su pareja para ver si prestaron atención.

Hizo un gesto con su mano hacia los voluntarios y ellos de inmediato se pararon y se emparejaron con sus estudiantes. Tragué pesado cuando Edward se acercó a mí. Mi corazón se aceleró y traté de parecer calmada, aunque estaba sintiendo de todo menos eso.

Edward alcanzó mi asiento y me dio esa sonrisa torcida que había visto antes. Le sonreí de vuelta pero estaba segura de que se veía rígida y apagada. Era porque me estaba mordiendo las mejillas para contener el suspiro que casi dejé salir cuando me sonrió. El hombre era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien y para el mío, de paso.

—Isabella Swan, sé que ya sabes mi nombre, pero soy Edward Masen. Es un placer conocerte. —Me ofreció su mano y tuve que contenerme para que mi barbilla no tocara el suelo.

¿Atractivo, educado y elocuente? Esa era una combinación peligrosa y sospechosa. Nunca había conocido a alguien como él.

Acepté su mano y la sacudí lentamente. Me escuché a mí misma diciendo.

—El placer es todo mío. —Y dos puntos rojos aparecieron en mis mejillas. Esperaba que él no fuera capaz de escuchar el mensaje oculto en mis palabras. Aunque creía que lo hizo, porque dejó salir una suave risa que envió un escalofrío por mi cuerpo e hizo que mi interior se apretara de un modo placentero.

La señora Martin nos dio una señal para decirnos que ya estábamos listos y todo el mundo empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Edward miró alrededor divertido.

—Está muy ruidoso aquí, ¿no crees? Vayamos afuera para que en serio podamos escucharnos al hablar —dijo e hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que fuera primero.

Empecé a buscar mi chaqueta pero Edward me detuvo.

—No creo que la necesites, está lo suficientemente cálido allí afuera.

Me encogí de hombros y me paré de la silla.

Edward me siguió de cerca en el camino hacia la puerta, prácticamente podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello.

Estaba contenta de que estuviera viendo mi espalda, porque no podía verme tragar pesado y pedirle al Dios, en el que ni siquiera creía, que él no pudiera ver los pelitos de mi cuello erizarse cuando me estremecía.

Edward tomó la delantera cuando estuvimos fuera del salón y, una vez más, caminé por los corredores que llegaban al auditorio, pero en vez de dirigirme a la entrada principal, él giró a la derecha y salimos por una pequeña puerta de madera. Él parecía muy confiado en su camino alrededor del edificio y, antes de poder contenerme, rompí el silencio y mi curiosidad se hizo presente.

—Parece que conoces el camino, ¿has estado aquí antes?

Nos encontrábamos afuera, probablemente al otro lado del edificio y no me pasó desapercibido que no había barracas ni equipos de tortura a la vista. Suprimí una sonrisa al pensar eso.

Edward no me había respondido, pero vio mi expresión de diversión y me dio su propia sonrisa. El tipo sonreía mucho. O era solamente una máscara o simplemente era un tipo feliz, si es que esos en realidad existen.

—¿Algo gracioso? —me preguntó.

No sabía qué era lo que me había poseído para que mis pensamientos salieran pero eso fue exactamente lo que hice.

—No en realidad, sólo noté que no había ningún tipo de equipo de tortura aquí.

Con su sonrisa aún en su rostro, frunció su frente como si no pudiera darle sentido a lo que dije.

—Eres algo extraña, ¿verdad?

—La más extraña —le respondí con orgullo. Me gustaba ser única. ¿A quién le importaba ser normal? Lo normal era aburrido. Mi madre era aburrida, lo que la hacía normal y eso me dio más razones para ser anormal.

—Qué bueno —dijo Edward y puse mi atención en él—. Me gusta lo extraño.

Le guiñé un ojo, una vez más sin tener idea de lo que me poseyó para hacerlo y sonreí ampliamente.

—Entonces me vas a amar.

Él se rió y me sentí encantada con saber que lo había hecho reír. Su risa era hermosa, hasta quitaba el aliento y de inmediato la quería oír otra vez.

Entonces recordé nuestra misión.

—¿Deberíamos salir de esas preguntas asignadas de una vez?

—Claro, ¿quieres empezar?

—De acuerdo, sólo dime todo. Segundo nombre, lugar de origen y pasatiempo favorito en ese orden.

Se rió de nuevo y me deleité en ella.

—Mi segundo nombre es Anthony, soy de Chicago y mi pasatiempo favorito es componer música.

Mis ojos se abrieron y mi respiración se aceleró. Había algo demasiado atractivo en los músicos.

—¿Eres músico? ¿Qué instrumentos tocas?

—Toco piano clásico, guitarra y tengo un saxofón que estoy aprendiendo a tocar.

—Interesante elección para un tercer instrumento, pensé que ibas a decir que tocabas la batería o que cantabas o algo así, ya que eso es lo que los otros dicen.

Asintió.

—Sí, lo sé y vas a aprender que no soy como otros, Isabella.

—Bella —lo corregí automáticamente, aunque mi nombre completo sonaba mucho mejor viniendo de su boca.

—Bella —dijo como si estuviera probando—. Me gusta, te queda a la perfección.

Esos dos puntos rojos volvieron a aparecer y maldije mi sonrojo. De hecho me maldije a mí misma porque me había prometido al menos intentar permanecer sentimentalmente desinteresada. Eso no duró ni por diez minutos, ya estaba actuando como una adolescente con el chico que le gusta. Demonios, tenía veintiséis y era tiempo de que actuara acorde a mi edad.

Necesitaba pensar en las consecuencias futuras que ocurrirían si algo pasara entre Edward y yo.

Quería rodarme los ojos. Estaba pensando en esto como si algo fuera a pasar si yo lo permitía. Ni siquiera sabía si Edward se sentía atraído hacia mí y, por mi salud mental, no quería ni siquiera intentar averiguarlo.

Miré a Edward y vi que me estudiaba con una expresión peculiar en su rostro. Fruncí el ceño como preguntándole por qué lo hacía.

—Haces eso todo el tiempo —fue su respuesta y me sentí más confundida. ¿Hacía qué cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Desaparecer en tu propia mente, es como si siempre analizaras todos los pros y los contras de todo lo que haces.

Me reí para ocultar el shock que sentí dado que él podía leerme mucho mejor que algunos de mis amigos en casa y sólo había estado conmigo quince minutos, para rematar.

—Me conoces desde hace quince minutos y ya estás hablando de mí como si me conocieras hace meses. No me has hecho las preguntas obligatorias… aún —dije levantando una ceja.

—Soy bueno para leer a las personas, no necesito preguntas triviales como esas, pero está bien. Dame un pequeño resumen de Isabella Swan.

Sentí un poco de náuseas cuando oí el tono más arrogante de su voz diciendo eso. Aún tenía esa sonrisa simpática en su cara, pero aparentemente, su habilidad para leer a las personas era algo de lo que estaba muy orgulloso, mucho más que su música y eso me molestó. ¿Eso significaba que me iba a estar analizando constantemente?

No mostré mi malestar.

—Bueno, mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan, soy de Seattle y mi pasatiempo favorito es hacer locuras con mi mejor amiga. Tengo veintiséis y obviamente soy soltera.

Frunció el ceño en confusión.

—¿Por qué sería obvio que eres soltera? Eres una mujer joven muy atractiva

Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando dijo eso, pero no lo interrumpí.

—Habría pensado que estás en una relación.

—Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Él se encogió de hombros

—Sí, ¿y?

Suspiré.

—Si tuviera la habilidad de mantener a los chicos habría sido capaz de atrapar uno y no estaría aquí, ¿por qué pensarías diferente? —Pensé que era obvio que todos en este programa estaban solteros, ¿o no? ¿Era otra de mis suposiciones de este lugar?

—No es poco común que los estudiantes ya tengan pareja. Algunos vienen porque quieren salvar sus relaciones o simplemente mejorarlas.

—Bueno, has captado mi interés. Sabes mucho de este programa, ¿por qué?

Edward se sonrojó y me alegré de verlo. Un verdadero imbécil no habría dejado ver su vergüenza de esa manera. Tal vez esa vez estaba de suerte.

—Este no es mi primer año como voluntario aquí —admitió en voz baja.

No sabía si era cruel de mi parte disfrutar de su vergüenza sólo un poco, pero no podía dejar eso pasar. Al contrario, presioné.

—¡Ahora me tienes que decir más!

—Preferiría que no. —Fruncí el ceño, pero él continuó antes de que dijera algo—. Al menos no por el momento. —Me observó con una expresión pensativa—. Te encuentro como una persona con la que es muy fácil hablar y ya que vamos a ser _pareja_ por un año, no tengo duda de que vas a saber todo acerca de mí tarde o temprano.

Estuvimos en silencio por un tiempo mientras contemplaba lo que dijo. No había pensado en el hecho de que Edward y yo probablemente nos íbamos a conocer mutuamente. Me alegraba que me hubieran emparejado con alguien con quien compartía tanta química. No podía imaginarme que hubiera pasado si no fuéramos compatibles.

Rompí el cómodo silencio cuando un pensamiento entró en mi cabeza.

—La señora Cullen dijo que ella no ha tenido ningún estudiante que no haya ganado algo aquí. —Edward me miró tratando de descifrar a dónde me dirigía con mi afirmación—. Así qué eso significa que ellos ganaron conocimiento, experiencia y amigos… —Me encontré con la mirada de Edward y dije la última parte—. Tal vez incluso… ¿amor?

Él sonrió.

—La mayoría de los estudiantes lo encuentran a mitad del programa. Eres la primera que entendió eso el primer día.

—¿Estás diciendo que este lugar es, de hecho, algún tipo de academia para encontrar pareja? —pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿En qué mierdas me estaba metiendo?

Edward tomó un respiro profundo mientras pensaba en cómo explicármelo. Podía ver claramente que estaba molesta.

—No es el verdadero propósito del programa. Es más sobre entender al sexo opuesto mejor, pero no significa que la gente no se vea afectada por los métodos que son utilizados aquí.

Edward miró su reloj y me dijo que teníamos que volver al auditorio porque la media hora había concluido.

—Así qué, si sabías todo esto, ¿cómo decidiste ser voluntario nuevamente?

Me dio una sonrisa juguetona.

—Esa es una historia que guardaré para otra ocasión.

Entramos al edificio de nuevo y aunque continuamos hablando cómodamente, no podía quitarme el sentimiento de que ser la pareja de Edward no había sido una coincidencia como pensé al principio.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _Otro capítulo más de esta traducción, ¿qué les parece esta historia? Edward y Bella empiezan a conocerse, ¿cómo creen que será esta relación? ¿Y qué será esto que Edward no quiere contar?_

 _Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones en un RR ;)_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	6. La asignación

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro (Beta en inglés Mylissa Fanfiction)

 **Traducción:** Katie D. B

 **Beta:** Mónica Szpilman

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La asignación**

—¡Oye, Bella! Despierta, tenemos una asignación —llamó Jessica desde algún lugar en la suite.

Gruñí y rodé hacia mi otro lado. No quería levantarme, y especialmente no debido a una tarea.

—Tienes cinco segundos y luego echaré agua fría sobre ti — dijo la voz menos entusiasta de Leah, justo a mi lado. Entreabrí uno de mis ojos y vi a Leah con un recipiente a punto de derramarse directamente sobre mi cara.

Rápidamente rodé al otro lado y volé fuera de la cama. Entrecerré mis ojos ante la sonrisa complacida de Leah.

—Eres bastante sádica, ¿no es así?

—Solo cuando es necesario —respondió ella y colocó el recipiente en mi mesa de noche—. Ahora, vamos, antes de que Stanley explote de emoción allí afuera. —Abandonó el dormitorio y soplé con irritación antes de seguirla.

Durante los dos días que pasaron desde que llegué aquí, nuestra querida directora nos dijo que podríamos conocer a nuestros nuevos compañeros de piso. Después de eso, el programa comenzaría.

Sin duda yo había llegado a conocer a mis compañeros de piso.

Jessica Stanley era, como se esperaba después de la introducción, una chica muy agradable. Tenía veintidós y amaba los chismes, pero nunca comenzaba el chisme ella misma. Tenía mucho miedo a lastimar a alguien si el chisme resultaba ser falso. Se emocionaba por las cosas más pequeñas, y era terriblemente positiva. También era _muy_ conversadora, algo que hacía que odiara que las tres compartiésemos una enorme habitación con tres camas dobles.

Como dije, Jessica es una chica agradable y dulce, pero en serio necesitaba callarse alguna vez.

Leah Clearwater no era completamente lo opuesto, pero sí muy negativa como para que nos llevásemos bien. En otras palabras, éramos muy parecidas.

No me importaba lo que decía el viejo refrán: "Dios los cría y el viento los amontona". Leah y yo claramente demostramos que no era cierto porque teníamos los mismos gustos en la mayoría de los aspectos, pero por alguna razón, no podía soportarla.

Ella tenía veinticinco años, y era nativo-americana, aunque la tribu a la que pertenecía se había perdido en la historia de su familia varios años atrás en el pasado.

La mujer con la que ella había estado sentada en el auditorio, Emily Young, no era una vieja conocida como yo había pensado. Solo sucedió que comenzaron a hablar el día anterior y se hicieron amigas instantáneas.

En la "sala", Jessica se irguió frente al iPad que estaba colocado en la pared junto a la puerta de entrada. Así era como obteníamos nuestras asignaciones.

Cada estudiante había recibido un nombre de usuario y una contraseña, y cada mañana debíamos acceder para comprobar las asignaciones.

El programa no tenía una planificación firme, así que por eso tenían este sistema. Lo hacía más fácil para todos.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la asignación? —pregunté mientras caminaba detrás de Jessica.

—" _Las primeras impresiones pueden ser difíciles_ _. No siempre son las más importantes, pero seguramente es determinante para tener la oportunidad de conseguir esa segunda mirada._ _Tienen dos horas para prepararse para su "primera cita" en la habitación 105._ _Prof. G. Martin y Prof. K. Martin"._

Jessica se dio vuelta después de que terminó de leer.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Dos horas? Eso es apenas suficiente tiempo. —Al instante corrió a la habitación mientras gritaba que tomaría el cuarto de baño primera.

Leah y yo intercambiamos miradas antes de compartir una pequeña sonrisa y agitar nuestras cabezas ante las payasadas de Jessica.

Dos horas era más que suficiente. Podría estar lista en cuarenta minutos si fuera necesario. Todo lo que necesitaba era encontrar alguna ropa bonita, cepillar mi cabello y tal vez mejorar mi maquillaje habitual un poco, pero no más que eso.

Ya que estaba depilada, no tenía que afeitarme las piernas, lo que me ahorraría mucho tiempo. Solo tomaría una ducha rápida cuando Jessica terminara, pero tendría que utilizar la secadora para la enorme cantidad de cabello que tenía en mi cabeza o se vería como un nido de pájaros.

Mientras que Jessica estaba encerraba en el cuarto de baño, empecé a revisar mi armario. Leah se sentó delante de uno de los espejos de maquillaje y aplicó una crema en su cara y cuello con olor cítrico antes de aplicar el rímel en sus pestañas.

—¿No te bañarás? —le pregunté. Sabía que técnicamente no era una auténtica primera cita, pero no significaba que no pretendería que lo era, y siempre me duchaba antes de una primera cita.

—Me duché mientras tú y Stanley estaban dormidas. Sabes que soy una persona mañanera.

Leah tenía un estilo de vida que tanto envidiaba como sabía que no sería capaz de mantenerlo.

Ella se levantaba a las seis cada mañana para hacer yoga antes de su desayuno, el que consistía siempre en la misma avena con canela y bayas frescas. Después de eso, a veces tomaba una ducha, algunos días se duchaba por la noche, y solo utilizaba productos naturales.

Para ese momento, Jessica se despertaría y caminaría instantáneamente al iPad para comprobar las asignaciones.

Ellas me despertarían y aquí estamos.

Cuando había elegido la falda y el top que planeaba usar, fui a la cocina para desayunar. Me aseguré de hacer algo para Jessica también ya que sabía que no pensaría ni por un segundo en el desayuno hasta que una de nosotras se lo recordara.

Ya que era cuatro años más joven que yo, se sentía como tener una hermana pequeña.

Cincuenta minutos hasta que tuviésemos que estar abajo en el aula, Jessica todavía no había salido del baño, así que toqué la puerta. Necesitaba tomar una ducha también, y Jessica aún no había elegido qué ropa iba a usar.

— _¿Qué?—_ la escuché por la puerta.

—Tenemos cincuenta minutos, Jessica, y necesito ducharme.

— _¡¿CINCUENTA?! —_ Cubrí mis orejas para evitar el daño al oído que podría haber causado su grito, incluso a través de la puerta.

—Sí, cincuenta, así que saca tu culo de allí.

Oí la cerradura sonar y di un paso atrás justo a tiempo para esquivar la puerta antes de que rompiera mi nariz.

—¡Jesús, Jessica! Tómatelo con calma, ¿podrías? —le reclamé cuando corrió hacia el dormitorio con solo una toalla. Esa chica tomó esta asignación muy seriamente.

Tomé mi propia toalla e hice mi camino hacia el cuarto de baño. Me quedé en shock cuando vi el desorden allí. Botellas y recipientes abiertos con cremas y lociones, y varios otros artículos estaban derramados por todas partes. Había manchas de maquillaje en el fregadero y una bola de pelo, fangosa y húmeda, junto al desagüe de la ducha.

Si había una cosa que no podía soportar, era una mujer adulta sucia y asquerosa.

—¡Jessica! ¡Si valoras tu vida, limpiarás aquí antes de que tengamos que irnos! —grité en su dirección.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Bella, no tengo tiempo de limpiar! ¡Lo haré cuando regresemos! —me gritó de vuelta.

—Para ese momento, esta mierda estará toda seca. Tomaré una ducha rápida, pero luego, tú limpiarás aquí.

Jessica salió de la habitación y me miró con ojos incrédulos.

—No puedes hablar en serio. Arruinará mi atuendo. —Hizo un gesto hacia el vestido beige que llevaba y que rodé mis ojos.

—Debiste pensarlo antes de hacer un desorden. Ponte algo grande encima mientras limpias, y es mi última palabra.

Escuché a Jessica resoplar y mascullar algo por lo bajo antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño y tomar esa ducha.

Lamentablemente, como a menudo hacía cuando me duchaba, perdí la noción del tiempo ya que el agua caliente se sentía tan bien en mi cuerpo, y cuando miré el reloj en mi celular, fue mi turno de correr hacia el dormitorio. Tenía veinte minutos para secar mi pelo, cepillarlo, maquillarme, vestirme e ir al salón de clases.

El estrés hizo mi corazón saltar hasta mi garganta y mis manos temblaban mientras me ponía apresuradamente la falda y el top que había elegido usar.

Leah estaba acostado sobre su espalda, jugando con su móvil mientras que Jessica y yo dábamos los últimos toques en nuestro maquillaje, cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Las tres fruncimos el ceño la una a la otra ya que no teníamos idea quién podría ser.

Caminamos a la puerta juntas, y cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con Edward, Jacob Black y Benjamin Wright, voluntario de Jessica, esperando afuera con sus manos casualmente en sus bolsillos como si fuera una coincidencia el que estuvieran fuera de nuestra puerta.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí, chicos? —les preguntó Leah. Nos hicimos a un lado para permitir que los chicos entraran.

—Estamos aquí para recogerlas y acompañarlas a la clase 105 —Benjamín respondió con una sonrisa. Era un chico de pelo oscuro, muy alegre de estatura promedio. Jessica nos había dicho que nació aquí en Estados Unidos, pero sus padres eran de Egipto donde sus abuelos todavía vivían.

—¿Por qué? Podríamos haber ido nosotras solas —dije y miré con incredulidad lo que primero pensé que era un ramo de flores, que resultó ser una sola la que Edward me ofrecía. Era una flor rosa que nunca había visto antes.

—Si esto fuese una cita real, hubiera sido más adecuado para nosotros recogerlas y llevarlas al restaurante —explicó Jacob y le ofreció a Leah su brazo. Ella rodó sus ojos hacia él, pero unió su brazo a través del ajeno de todos modos.

Benjamín hizo lo mismo con Jessica y las dos parejas dejaron la suite. Miré a Edward y me guiñó un ojo antes de hacer un ridículo tipo de inclinación delante de mí.

—Señorita —dijo con una horrible imitación de acento medieval—. Me honraría inmensamente si me permite escoltarla a la clase 105.

Resoplé, poco atractiva, y sacudí mi cabeza antes de aceptar su oferta y poner mi mano en su brazo.

—Bueno, ya que insiste, señor —le respondí. Edward parecía encantado de que le siguiera la corriente y me dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

A pesar de que estábamos en una escuela, me aseguré de cerrar la puerta antes de hacer nuestro camino hacia la planta baja.

Mientras caminábamos, estudié la flor que me había dado.

—Nunca antes había visto una flor como esta —dije—. ¿Por qué elegiste esta?

—Es un rododendro de costa: la flor de tu estado. Ya que no te conozco realmente todavía, opté por lo seguro.

Estaba impresionada. Había recibido flores de chicos antes, pero nunca con tanta intención detrás de ellas.

—¿Dices que la flor de mi estado es una "opción segura"? Otros chicos habrían elegido rosas o tulipanes.

Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras arrugaba la nariz.

—Esas flores son para aquellos sin conocimientos y los que esperan conseguir un polvo más tarde en la noche.

—¿Y flores con significado detrás de ellas? —Agité la flor delante de su cara.

—Cuando un chico hace un esfuerzo y trata de comunicarse con flores, ese es alguien que vale la pena. Él demuestra que está preparado y que quiere más de ti que solo calientes su cama esa noche.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Yo diría que es al revés. —Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de Edward. Era obvio que él creía que era divertido cuando no le seguí la corriente.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó, todavía con la pequeña sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

—Un chico que compra rosas o tulipanes, para mí, es alguien que piensa en ti antes de la cita, pero ya que él no es ningún experto en flores, va con la llamada "opción segura", mientras que un chico que compra flores como esta quiere impresionar, hacer que la mujer se derrita con su conocimiento de la flora y fauna.

Sonreí, complacida con mi conclusión. Edward, sin embargo, no había terminado todavía.

—Aunque veo su punto, señorita Swan, permítame hacerle una pregunta. Digamos que usted salió a una cita con ambos de estos chicos. Ambos quieren una segunda cita, ¿a cuál escogerías? ¿A las rosas que son comunes y desaparecerán en la multitud, o el rododendro de costa?

—No sabía que usted fuera una de las opciones, señor Masen. —Dejó esa completamente abierta para mí, y tomé la oportunidad.

Edward se rio entre dientes.

—Eres muy peligrosa, Bella. ¿Sabías eso?

A pesar de haber amado cuando él utilizó mi nombre completo la primera vez, una emoción me penetraba cuando él me llamaba Bella.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

Él me dio toda su atención y la intensidad de su mirada hizo a mi interior revolotear.

—Con cada reunión, hace que me gustes más y más. Si continúas así, puede que no te deje ir al final de este programa.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? La primera asignación, un poco de la convivencia de Bella con sus compañeras de cuarto y esa frase del final de Edward :O_

 _Esperamos saber todas sus opiniones en un RR y, si lo hacen, es muy posible que reciban un adelanto del próximo capítulo el jueves ;)_

 _¡Gracias por seguir la historia!_

 _Hasta el sábado_


	7. La clase

_Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: La clase**

Cuando Edward y yo entramos al salón 105, entramos casi 10 minutos tarde, pero al dar una vista al salón era obvio que no éramos los únicos.

Lo más raro era que faltaba la mitad de las voluntarias femeninas. Algunas estaban sentadas junto a sus estudiantes. Reconocí a la rubia, creo su nombre era Lauren, y a la chica con cabello castaño y ojos color café, a la que Jacob Black le lanzaba miradas desde el primer día. No podía recordar los nombres de las otras dos, pero Riley Biers y Ben Cheney se sentaron junto a ellas.

Escuché a Edward suspirar y movió su cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado. No hice ningún comentario al respecto, ya que era bastante obvio que fuera lo que fuera lo molestaba.

Hasta creo que lo oí murmurar algo así como _¿_ _qué ha pasado con la cortesía_ _?_ , pero no le encontré sentido hasta que el señor Martin nos lo explicó a todos.

—Como muchos habrán notado, nos faltan algunas voluntarias —comenzó.

Me senté junto al chico flaco y de cabello oscuro, Tyler, y también lo escuché mascullar en voz baja:

—Las chicas y su maquillaje. —Habría estado de acuerdo con él en otro caso, pero eran las voluntarias las que faltaban. Algo estaba sucediendo.

El señor Martin continuó:

—La razón detrás de esto es que se ha cometido el primer error en una primera cita…

Todos los estudiantes de inmediato comenzaron a mirar alrededor para ver si alguno de ellos había cometido el error, yo me uní a ellos. Edward se inclinó y susurró en mi oído:

—No te preocupes, no eres tú…

—¿Cómo sabes? —le susurré de vuelta. No aspiraba a ser la estudiante perfecta en este programa, pero eso no significaba que quería ser la primera en cometer un error.

Edward no me respondió, sólo señaló con su cabeza hacia el señor Martin, así que volví mi atención hacia él.

Con una sonrisa paciente, el señor Martin se volteó hacia los cuatro muchachos que no tenían voluntaria.

—Hay una regla que no ha sido escrita que dice que si nada ha sido decidido, el hombre debe ir a la casa de su cita para recogerla. De lo contrario, puede causar una situación muy extraña cuando la cita se presente una hora tarde dándose cuenta de que tiene que ir al lugar de encuentro por su cuenta y ella pasará los siguientes cuarenta minutos esperando a alguien que nunca llegará.

Los cuatro muchachos se sonrojaron en ese momento y tuve que contener mi risa. Se vio muy cómico cuando los cuatro se pararon de sus asientos y se dirigieron incómodos hacia la puerta.

—Sólo vuelvan a sus asientos, mi esposa ya está en camino con las chicas, llegarán muy pronto.

Cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y las chicas faltantes entraron, los chicos se retorcieron en sus sillas, pero sólo uno de ellos recibió una mirada de muerte. James Hunter se acobardó en su asiento cuando su voluntaria lo miró con furia antes de tomar el asiento a su lado.

El señor Martin cerró sus manos frente a él mientras la señora Martin se quedó parada a su lado con un cuaderno presionando su pecho.

—Ahora que todos ya estamos aquí, comencemos.

Los siguientes noventa minutos que pasaron se llenaron de discusiones acerca de cómo debe ser una primera cita. Nos imaginamos las citas de ensueño y revelamos las peores citas de nuestras vidas.

Cuando fue mi turno, no dudé en decirles a todos acerca de mi última cita-almuerzo con George, en la que terminó conmigo. Al final todos en el salón me miraban como si no pudieran creer lo que acababa de decir. No contuve nada e hice una lista de todo lo que George pensaba que estaba mal conmigo.

Lancé una mirada en dirección a Edward y estaba tan consternado como los demás, pero había algo en su expresión que estaba casi oculta. No podía poner mis manos en el fuego, pero estaba segura de que algo había allí.

Después de eso, el señor y la señora Martin pasaron a una sección de _qué hacer y qué no hacer_ en la primera cita. Casi todo eran cosas que se pueden saber utilizando el sentido común, pero había una en particular que me hizo removerme en mi asiento.

—¡No olviden la chispa! Si no sienten nada por la persona con la que están saliendo, no traten de forzarlo. Si está ahí, bien, pero si no, tal vez deban reconsiderar una segunda cita. —Traté de que esa no me llegara, pero me golpeó muy cerca.

Recordaba claramente como no sentí absolutamente nada por George durante las primeras citas. Traté de forzar una atracción de alguna forma retorcida con la esperanza de obtener algo de aceptación de mi madre si escogía a un chico que ella aprobara.

Pensar en mi madre, o donadora de óvulo cómo me refería a ella en mi cabeza, causó que mis dientes se apretaran y mi respiración se tornó superficial, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Edward. Se volteó hacia mí con expresión de duda y empezó a abrir la boca para preguntarme qué me pasaba, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo el señor Martin demandó nuestra atención.

—Para la siguiente parte de la clase, cada pareja recibirá una locación en dónde su _primera_ _cita_ tomará lugar. Después, mi esposa o yo nos sentaremos con cada uno de ustedes a discutir el día.

La señora Martin dio una vuelta por el salón y le dio a cada voluntario un sobre de papel. Cuando Edward abrió el nuestro, me incliné hacia él para ver lo que había allí escrito, pero él rápidamente lo puso en su bolsillo cuando terminó de leerlo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¡Oye! ¿No puedo ver la locación? —le pregunté

Edward siguió mirando al frente mientras respondía.

—Me gusta sorprender, Bella. Te tendrás que acostumbrar a eso si quieres ser mi novia. —Suponía que la sonrisa que puso en sus labios debía causarme gracia, incluso soltar una risita como algunas chicas respondían cuando un chico se ponía encantador, pero sólo me molestó.

—No soy tu novia de verdad y odio las sorpresas. He llegado a despreciarlas desde que mi experiencia me ha dicho que no son buenas. Sólo dame la locación. —Estiré mi mano hacia él, pero me ignoró.

—Sólo compláceme, Bella. Quiero hacer esta cita divertida para ti.

—¿Por qué debería complacerte? No es una cita real. Es una tarea, así que en realidad no debes sentir ningún tipo de presión —respondí tercamente.

Edward volteó su cabeza y clavó sus intensos ojos verdes en los míos. Instantáneamente me sentí estúpida por pelear con él y suspiré en derrota, pero un pensamiento en mi cabeza me advirtió que debía tener cuidado. El brillo en los ojos de Edward me decía que él sabía exactamente lo que sus ojos le pueden hacer a una persona y que no tenía miedo de usarlo para obtener lo que quisiera.

—Gracias —dijo suavemente, aunque no le había respondido en forma verbal.

Rodé mis ojos y me giré lejos de él con un jadeo. No iba a ocultar el hecho de que estaba irritada con él.

Cuando tuvimos el permiso de irnos, Edward me guió hacia las escaleras para ir al segundo y tercer piso, donde eran nuestras habitaciones.

Tenía que acceder, silenciosamente y a regaña dientes, a que él me sorprendiera con la locación, pero en serio esperaba que la sorpresa no fuera su habitación. Esa sería la cosa más vulgar que haya vivido.

Sin embargo, él continuó hacia el tercer piso y hacia mi habitación. Levanté mi ceja con curiosidad y él sonrió.

—Nos dirigimos fuera de las instalaciones de la escuela. Pensé que querrías tu chaqueta.

Me hizo un gesto para que entrara y sacó su celular de su bolsillo.

—Sólo llamaré a Seth y le diré que deje mi carro en la entrada.

Una vez bajamos nuevamente, mi chaqueta estaba doblada en mi brazo ya que estaba haciendo mucho calor como para usarla. Caminamos por las puertas de la entrada justo a tiempo para ver a Seth parquear un Mercedes Benz negro, pulcro y convertible al final de las escaleras. No tenía idea de qué modelo era, pero una cosa era segura, no concordaba con la imagen que me había creado de Edward hasta el momento.

Había esperado un Hyundai grande o tal vez un Saab pequeño. No un carro de niño rico como un Mercedes convertible.

—¿ _Ese_ es tu carro? —le pregunté incrédula. En mi voz estaba el shock que aún seguía en mi cabeza.

—Claramente. Ella es mi orgullo. Me rompí la espalda trabajando desde el momento en que cumplí 16 para adquirirla —dijo y era evidente en su tono que él en realidad amaba ese carro.

De inmediato me sentí culpable por creer que tenía que ser millonario y snob para tener un carro como ese. No sabía cuáles habían sido las circunstancias por las que él lo había comprado o por qué escogió ese auto, así que no tenía derecho a juzgar.

El shock había sido tan grande debido a que ver ese carro había causado una epifanía o algo así en mi cabeza. Me había dado cuenta de lo poco que en realidad conocía a Edward, tenía una imagen para nada precisa acerca de él.

Sólo nos habíamos conocido por dos días, pero durante ese tiempo había revelado mucho de mí, mientras yo no sabía nada de él.

Él no sabía mi historia completa, pero sabía casi todo acerca de mi personalidad, la cual era cientos de veces más íntima que el conocimiento superficial de dónde había crecido.

Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando me guió al asiento del pasajero.

No dije nada mientras encendía el auto y conducía por las puertas, ni siquiera cuando se dirigió a en dirección a la ciudad, la cual no había tenido oportunidad de ver cuando conduje hacia la escuela.

Debí haber preocupado a Edward, porque continuamente lanzaba miradas en mi dirección.

Eventualmente él rompió el silencio.

—¿Está todo bien? Estás inusualmente callada.

Parpadeé algunas veces para tratar de dejar de pensar en cosas molestas. Seguramente no eran nada de todas formas. Yo sabía por ese primer día que Edward era una persona de secretos, pero también me había dicho que eventualmente sabría todo de él, así que sólo porque no sabía nada de él después de dos días no significaba que no iba a aprender algo en esta cita que se suponía que teníamos que tener.

—¿Te he dicho que hoy luces muy bonita? —intentó de nuevo cuando no respondí a la pregunta anterior.

La simplicidad del halago me hizo encontrarme con sus ojos.

—Gracias —dije sinceramente. Nunca había recibido un halago así de George y me gustó. Se sintió muy bien.

Edward sonrió y volvió su mirada al camino.

—Ahora que tengo tu atención, podrías ser tan amable de decirme qué está mal.

Encogí los hombros.

—Nada está mal.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que no te creo?

—Tal vez porque quieres ser el caballero de armadura brillante que salva mi día —repliqué. La implicación de que él me conocía tan bien que podía saber cuándo algo me molestaba, me perturbaba.

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio a parte del sonido del motor y luego Edward empezó a reír. No era una de sus risitas bajas. Era una genuina carcajada que me hizo querer reír con él porque era muy contagiosa.

—Me impresionas, Bella. Tienes que ser la mujer más impredecible con la que me he cruzado.

Traté de determinar si era algo bueno o algo malo, pero no pude, así que simplemente le pregunté.

—Definitivamente es algo bueno.

Escuché un zumbido y vi a Edward sacando su celular de su bolsillo. Debió haber recibido un mensaje de texto porque observó la pantalla unos segundos antes de ponerlo de vuelta en su bolsillo.

Su expresión cambió radicalmente después de leerlo. La expresión abierta y feliz había sido reemplazada por una de indiferencia y control. Su cuerpo se había tensado y sus manos se apretaron en el volante.

Ahora era mi turno de preguntar que estaba mal.

—Nada tan importante como para arruinar nuestro tiempo juntos —respondió Edward—. Ya llegamos. —Comenzó a parquear el carro y giré mi cabeza para ver por la ventana.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esperamos que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y saber sus opiniones en un RR ;)_

 _¡Hasta el martes!_


	8. La primera cita

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro (Beta en inglés Mylissa Fanfiction)

 **Traducción:** Katie D. B

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: La "primera cita"**

Solté una pequeña carcajada cuando vi el letrero sobre la entrada. Sintiéndome contenta y emocionada, me volví hacia Edward.

—¿Es en serio?

—Yo no fui el que eligió el lugar, pero tengo que admitir que es divertido. —Él estaba mirando a través del parabrisas, pero cuando encontró mi mirada y vio la luz en ella, sonrió ampliamente—. ¿De verdad te gusta?

—¿Estás bromeando? Amo ir a lugares como éste, pero no he estado en uno en años.

—Bien, entonces vamos a empezar. —Salió del coche y corrió apresurado hacia mi lado, pero yo ya había abierto la puerta. Sin embargo, no le impidió ofrecer su mano y ayudarme a salir.

Caminamos juntos hacia la entrada y las taquillas, donde fuimos recibidos por una chica que no pudo haber sido mayor de diecinueve años.

—Bienvenidos al Zoológico y Acuario de Columbus. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? —le preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa que parecía verdadera, pero probablemente estaba enyesada en su rostro después de horas de estar sentada en esa cabina. Siempre sentí lástima por los que trabajaban en el negocio de servicio. Recordé mi posición de recepcionista en casa y déjame decirte, siempre es la recepcionista la que recibe la mierda por algo que los de mayor jerarquía habían hecho mal.

Edward se inclinó hacia el plexiglás para que la chica fuera capaz de escucharlo mejor.

—Sí, nuestras entradas están reservadas. Deben estar bajo el nombre de la Sra. E. Cullen de La Academia PPP.

—Un segundo y lo comprobaré, señor. —La chica estiró el brazo por un portapapeles y buscó a través de los papeles hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando—. Sí, aquí esta. Dos reservas de entradas para el día. —Ella levantó el brazo y agarró algo de una caja por encima de ella. Eran dos entradas de papel normal con el logo del zoológico. Después de sellarlas, se las ofreció a Edward—. Tienen acceso a todo el zoológico y al acuario por el día. Solo dé su nombre en cada ingreso y estará bien.

—Gracias —dijo Edward y aceptó las entradas.

—Que tengan un agradable día. —Dejamos la línea que se formó detrás de nosotros y fuimos a través de las puertas. La primera cosa que vimos fue una fuente enorme con una escultura de globo hecha de acero en el medio. Sentí mi emoción crecer a cada segundo. Nunca había estado en este zoológico en particular antes, pero recordaba cuando papá, Nana y abuelo me llevaron a ver todos los animales cuando era una niña. Lo amé, y era muy aficionada a esos recuerdos. Esta "cita" sería como un pequeño viaje al pasado.

Probablemente actué demasiado como una niña mientras caminábamos alrededor del parque y observábamos todos los animales. Me emocioné al ver los flamencos, me adelanté al ver a los osos polares jugar en el agua helada de su piscina, y caminé con valentía todo el camino hacia la verja para observar a los cocodrilos que estaban todavía a una distancia segura.

Al principio, Edward y yo simplemente disfrutamos paseando por el parque y mirando a todos los animales, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, me di cuenta del hecho de que no actuábamos nuestra cita, así que cuando hicimos el camino hacia el acuario, saqué el tema.

—¿No se supone que las personas se llegan a conocer el uno al otro en una cita?

—Usualmente para eso son las citas, sí —respondió Edward con una sonrisa divertida.

—Bueno, entonces dime más sobre ti, no sé mucho más aparte del hecho de que eres un músico y que creciste en Chicago. En realidad, ni siquiera sé cuál es tu edad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Pensé sobre eso por un minuto y luego sonreí.

—Bueno, desde que se supone que esto es una primera cita, dime sobre lo que te gusta y lo que no. ¿Tienes un trabajo en casa? ¿Algún hermano? Cosas como esas.

—Ah, las típicas preguntas de una primera cita —dijo y se frotó el cuello mientras pensaba en sus respuestas—. Ya sabes de mi interés por la música, pero eso es más que un hobby. —Parecía un poco indeciso como si no tuviera idea de qué decir—. Es difícil de explicar lo que me gusta y lo que no. Realmente nunca pienso sobre ello hasta que se presenta ante mí. Lo único que viene a mi mente ahora es que odio los frijoles.

Empecé a reír ante su respuesta inesperada y no tomó mucho tiempo para que Edward se uniera.

Nuestra conversación continuó así. Edward me contó que era actualmente un desempleado en Chicago, que tuvo que dejar su antiguo trabajo para concentrarse en su música. No dijo nada de algún hermano, pero me contó de sus padres.

—Soy una versión más joven y en masculino de mi madre. Ella luce exactamente como yo con menos barba.

No podía recordar la última vez que me había reído tanto como lo hacía cuando hablaba con Edward. Él era, a veces, tan loco como yo, y lo disfrutaba inmensamente. Además, me hacía extrañar a mi hermanita, a pesar de que habíamos hablado cada noche desde que llegué.

—¿Qué hay sobre ti? Siento que he hecho toda la conversación durante la última hora y media —dijo Edward cuando nos sentamos para conseguir algo de comida chatarra.

—Me da lo mismo. Me gusta oírte hablar. Estás tan animado cuando explicas algo —dije y empecé a sacar mi billetera.

—Oh no, ¡olvídalo! Yo pagaré hoy.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Puedo pagar por mi propio perro caliente, Edward. No me arruinará.

—No se trata de eso. Quiero pagar. ¿Por favor?

Se me quedó mirando con esos ojos verdes y suspiré profundamente antes de bajar mi billetera de nuevo. Hice un gesto para que continuara y comprara los perros calientes, pero no dije nada. Si él absolutamente insistió en pagar, yo no iba a ser difícil.

Cuando regresó con nuestra comida, sonreí y moví mi cabeza ante su estupidez. Levantó las cejas, desafiándome a comentar, por lo que me abstuve.

—Ahora, es tu turno.

Tomé un bocado grande de mi perro caliente ya que tenía bastante hambre en este momento. No había comido nada desde el desayuno. Mastiqué lentamente mientras pensaba en lo que diría.

Cuando finalmente tragué, mis ojos encontraron los de Edward y él me estaba mirando con una expresión atónita.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté.

Movió la cabeza.

—Nada. Es solo que nunca antes he conocido a una chica que coma como tú. —Sonreía, así que sabía que realmente no le importaba cómo comía, pero su comentario me hizo poner rígida. Había sido una de las cosas que George dijo que le avergonzaba, y aunque sentí nada más que alivio al librarme de ese imbécil, todavía me dolía darme cuenta que tal vez había tenido razón. Tal vez yo comía como un animal.

El pensamiento me hizo ruborizar.

—¿Por qué estás ruborizada? —preguntó Edward, pero me encogí de hombros ante su pregunta. No quería responder a eso.

—Trabajé como recepcionista en la oficina de un corredor de bolsa en Seattle antes de venir aquí —dije en un intento de cambiar de tema. Por suerte, había distraído a Edward y mi rubor fue pronto olvidado.

—Me da la sensación de que no era el trabajo de tus sueños.

Me mofé.

—Tienes razón. Fue una parada en el camino. Todavía no sé lo que quiero hacer, pero quiero que sea algo significativo. Como lo que mi padre hace.

—¿Qué hace tu papá?

—Es el jefe del departamento de policía de Seattle —dije con orgullo. Estaba verdaderamente orgullosa de mi papá. Él había llegado a donde estaba con trabajo duro, y lo admiraba mucho.

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron.

—Vaya, acabo de asustarme aún más de ti.

Fruncí el ceño en confusión.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eso significa que tu padre probablemente pondría una bala en mí si te hiciera algo malo, y sería capaz de desaparecer la evidencia de mi asesinato.

Sonreí.

—Suerte para ti que esto no es una relación real entonces. —Traté de ignorar el deseo dentro de mí que gritaba que no quería nada más que esto fuera real.

Edward terminó su perro caliente, lanzó el envase en la papelera más cercana y continuó su interrogación.

—¿Qué hay de hermanos?

—Única hija, pero mi mejor amiga es como mi hermana. De hecho, somos probablemente más cercanas que las hermanas. Lo compartimos todo con la otra. Ella es mi roca.

—Debe ser genial tener a alguien así. —Creí que detecté un toque de nostalgia en su voz.

—¿No tienes? —le pregunté cuidadosamente. No quería hacerlo sentir triste por hacerlo pensar en ello, pero sonaba tan solo al no tener a alguien en quien podía confiar como yo tenía a Becca. Probablemente no habría sido capaz de vivir sin ella.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No. Solía, cuando era más joven. Pero él se mudó hace cuatro años cuando su esposa dijo que no quería criar a sus hijos en Chicago, y terminamos perdiendo el contacto.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que todavía no sabía cuántos años tenía Edward. Estábamos en nuestro camino a la casa de los reptiles ahora, y habíamos estado caminando alrededor del parque durante al menos dos horas. Por qué el tema no había sido traído a colación todavía, no sabría responder.

—¿Era más grande que tú?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, ¿por qué preguntas?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Suena como si fuera mayor, ya que estaba casado con hijos. —Becca estaba casada, pero llevaba solo seis meses. Edward dijo que su amigo estaba casado y tenía niños, en plural, hace cuatro años.

Por supuesto, podrían haber sido padres jóvenes.

Edward no dijo nada durante un tiempo, así que decidí que era mi tarea el descubrir su edad. Era curioso, porque él actuaba muy maduro, pero su ropa indicaba que no podía estar mucho más allá de los veinte.

Sin embargo, cuando pregunté, Edward no respondió enseguida.

—¿Realmente importa mi edad? —preguntó finalmente.

Dramáticamente abrí la boca y coloqué mis manos sobre ella en un gesto teatral, con la esperanza de mantener la sensación bromista que la cita había tenido hasta ahora.

—Oh no, no me digas que tienes apenas veinte. Prefiero no ser una robacunas.

—No te preocupes por eso. Definitivamente no serías una robacunas por estar conmigo. Realmente soy uno de los voluntarios de mayor edad en el programa —respondió seriamente a mi burla.

—¿Me vas a hacer adivinarlo?

—Tengo veintinueve.

—¿En serio? —dije antes de tener tiempo de detenerme. Mi mano voló hasta mi boca y me sonrojé con vergüenza. La verdad era que sinceramente había creído que Edward era, a lo sumo, un año mayor que yo. En realidad no parecía que tenía veintinueve, y simplemente había revelado ese pensamiento interno al dejar salir bruscamente mis palabras sin pensar. Esperé con ansiedad para ver si lo tomaría como un halago o un insulto.

Edward me sorprendió con una suave sonrisa hacia mí.

—Si fui capaz de engañarte, es que hice un buen trabajo —dijo, y fruncí el ceño en confusión. No tenía ni idea de lo que quiso decir con esa afirmación, pero continuó antes de pudiera preguntar—. Generalmente no me visto de esta manera. —Hizo un gesto hacia sus vaqueros desgastados y sencilla camisa. Estaba un poco más elegante que lo que había llevado el primer día, pero a duras penas. No tenía la gorrita tejida, pero su pelo era un desastre con estilo que solo reforzó mi creencia en su edad menor.

—Te dije que he estado en el programa antes, y como probablemente has notado, la mayoría de los voluntarios están en sus tempranos veinte. Tú eres la única, aparte de los profesores y el señor y la señora Cullen, que sabe que ésta no es mi primera vez. Me visto así para mezclarme con el resto de ellos; participar, por así decirlo.

Era lógico, lo que dijo, pero solo me hacía más curiosa acerca de por qué parecía tan avergonzado de haber sido parte del programa antes.

—¿Por qué quieres ocultarlo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Era más fácil que explicar la historia detrás de mi anterior participación con la escuela.

—Que todavía no me has dicho —dije con cautela. Pude sentir que éste era uno de esos momentos cuando realmente debería abstenerme de hacer una broma, por lo tanto lo mantuve en una nota seria.

—Pero lo haré, eventualmente. Hoy no, sin embargo. Quiero que nos conozcamos mejor antes de decirte sobre mi pasado. —Edward no estaba mirándome, y sentía que estaba escondiendo su rostro de mí, como si no quisiera que viera algo particular en su expresión.

—El pasado da forma a la persona que está en el presente, Edward. ¿Cómo llegaremos a conocernos si no sabemos lo que nos hizo ser quienes somos hoy?

—El pasado realmente no importa. —Edward frunció el ceño, y por un momento, realmente se veía irritado conmigo. Volvió la vista hacia mí y lo que vi hizo algo girar dentro de mí. Sus ojos no eran los suaves, pero todavía intensos, verdes a lo que me había acostumbrado en el corto tiempo que lo había conocido. Eran duros y fríos—. El hecho sigue siendo que yo soy el que soy. ¿A quién le importa cómo llegué aquí? —continuó, completamente inconsciente de que estaba encogiéndome de miedo lejos de él. No quería admitirlo, pero en realidad estaba un poco asustada de Edward en ese segundo.

Sin embargo, Edward miró lejos de mí otra vez, respiró profundamente y volvió a ser el amable, dulce y divertido chico que esperaba. Me sonrió como si todo estuviera bien, pero todavía estaba muy incómoda. Permanecí en silencio al llegar a la casa de los reptiles y mientras caminamos alrededor por el interior para ver las serpientes, lagartos y ranas que residían allí.

Edward continuó conversando y a pesar de que sentía mucho mi renuencia, lo ignoró completamente. Yo sabía que él sabía por qué estaba inquieta, pero no se sentía como que me estaba dando el espacio para absorber lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se sentía más como que esperaba que fuera olvidado si él no tocaba el tema.

Edward estaba escondiendo un lado de mí. No lo habría pensado mucho si no fuese por la sensación en mi estómago que me decía que lo que estaba escondiendo era su verdadera personalidad. Cada ser humano tiene un lado que quiere esconder a veces, pero no debería ser tan difícil de esconder ese lado de modo que la máscara que mantienen inmediatamente se caiga cada vez que pierden el control por un segundo.

Creía que —por un breve momento cuando los ojos de Edward se habían vuelto duros y fríos—había sido el primer vistazo que conseguí del verdadero Edward.

No por primera vez desde que llegué a Ohio tuve el pensamiento: «en qué me he metido» pasando por mi cabeza.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Un nuevo capítulo... ¿qué les ha parecido la cita? Esperamos saber sus opiniones en un RR ;)_

 _Las invitamos a leer nuestra nueva traducción,_ ** _Death Behind His Eyes_** _, ¡se actualiza todos los días!_

 _¡Hasta el sábado!_


	9. La verdad oculta

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** littleshinyspark

 **Beta:** Melina Aragon.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: La** **v** **erdad** **o** **culta**

Los pasos resonaron en el vacío vestíbulo de mármol, mientras él se dirigía a la oficina al final del primer piso.

Ni siquiera se molestó en golpear la puerta. En su lugar, entró por sí mismo y cuando la persona detrás del escritorio enarcó su ceja hacia él, él la desafió con la mirada.

Esme Cullen suspiró y dejó los papeles que había tenido en la mano sobre la mesa. Los anteojos que ella había estado usando fueron quitados y dejados sobre ellos.

—Ya era hora. Estaba comenzando a pensar que no vendrías —dijo con un dejo de enojo tiñendo su tono.

—Estaba ocupado con una tarea que _tus_ profesores me dieron. No podía simplemente irme. Hubiera levantado sospechas —respondió con veneno chorreando de su suave voz.

Se miraron con rabia el uno al otro hasta que Esme miró hacia otra dirección y suspiró con frustración.

—Me sigo preguntando por qué te elegí para que hicieras esto por mí.

—Porque soy el mejor —habló con arrogancia y se reclinó en la silla en la que estaba sentado. Cruzó sus piernas y le sonrió a la mujer mayor.

—También eres mi desempleado y exasperante sobrino. Tú padre me dijo que necesitabas dinero.

—¿Por qué tú y papá discuten siempre sobre mí vida? ¡No les concierne! Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

—Aparentemente no puedes, ya que no tienes trabajo.

—Eso no es mí culpa. Mis anteriores jefes no comprendían el potencial de mis habilidades.

—Si sigues así, pronto estarás en quiebra.

—¡Tengo dinero!

—Por ahora sí, pero con tú caro estilo de vida, ¿qué harás cuando ese fideicomiso tuyo se acabe?

Él le sonrió.

—Si sigues dándome estos casos, estaré bien.

Esme cerró sus ojos y sostuvo su cabeza con una mano en su frente.

—Lamento decir esto, Edward, pero este será tu último caso.

Edward salió disparado de la silla y fulminó a su tía con la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Estás haciéndote mayor. La mayoría de mis estudiantes están al comienzo de sus veinte años. Ellos no querrán a un hombre que pase los treinta. Ya debes vestirte más juvenil para esconder tú edad. Pronto se reflejará en tú rostro.

Edward agarró un puñado de su cabello y tiró de él. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Abrió su boca para hablar pero Esme continuó.

—No soy sólo yo quien está poniéndole un fin a esto. Tu padre me pidió que dejara de hacerlo y respeto a mi hermano. Él dice que necesitas madurar e independizarte.

Edward se mofó de la última parte y se quedó en silencio.

Ninguno dijo nada por un momento. Eventualmente, él volvió a sentarse.

—Sólo olvídalo. De todos modos, ¿para qué me hiciste venir aquí? Dudo que haya sido para darme una lección sobre cómo ser un adulto.

Esme esperó unos minutos más para evaluar si debía decirle a su sobrino sobre la información que había recibido recientemente. Decidió que él era lo suficientemente profesional para tomar dicha información y usarla de manera beneficiosa.

—Renée llamó. Aparentemente, Rebecca Walters, la mejor amiga de Isabella, fue a su casa anoche mientras Charles estaba al teléfono con su hija. Al terminar su llamada, le pasó el aparato, para que ellas hablaran por un rato. Renée oyó la conversación entera desde el teléfono en su oficina y dijo que Isabella habló mucho sobre ti.

Una sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por la cara de Edward. Ésta no lucía nada como las sonrisas torcidas que le daba a Isabella en su cita, la noche anterior.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que dijo?

Esme miró hacia los papeles en su escritorio donde escribió las notas que había tomado durante su conversación con Renée.

—Ella te encuentra físicamente atractivo, cree que eres encantador pero hay algo sobre ti que la preocupa. No sabe exactamente qué, pero no confía en ti. —Ella miró hacia él—. Esas son palabras textuales de Isabella dichas a su amiga. ¿Te importaría explicarme a qué se refería con eso?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que mi actuación haya fallado accidentalmente en una ocasión. Nada importante. Ella lo olvidará antes de nuestra próxima salida.

Esme sacudió su cabeza, decepcionada.

—Sé que eres bueno en lo que haces, Edward, pero no seas arrogante con esto. No con este caso. No es como los otros. Isabella es mucho más intuitiva que el resto.

—Y supongo que tu vieja mejor amiga te dijo eso —replicó él con sarcasmo. No era secreto para Edward que la relación entre Isabella y su madre era inestable. Él dudaba que Renée conociese a la verdadera joven que había dado a luz.

—Renée no tendrá una buena relación con su hija pero no hay quien conozca mejor a una mujer que su madre.

—Quizá así sea, pero créeme cuando digo que puedo manejar a Isabella. Con lo que he conseguido por mí mismo y la información que me acabas de dar, ya he encontrado su Talón de Aquiles. Esto será pan comido. —Le sonrió abiertamente a Esme antes de levantarse e ir hacia la puerta—. Ya nos veremos por ahí, Señora Cullen —dijo y dejó la oficina con aire confiado.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

Cerré mis ojos, traté de apagar mi mente para relajarme y dormir un poco, pero era difícil. Todo lo que podía pensar era en el comportamiento extraño de Edward el día anterior.

Me había preocupado pero cuando hablé con Becca más tarde me dijo que dejase de sobre analizar todo. Sólo porque George me había tratado como mierda en su zapato, no significaba que todos los hombres fuesen así. Ella me había dicho que me relajase y que dejase que todo cayese por su propio peso.

Lo había intentado pero no podía evitar pensar que Edward estaba ocultando algo malo. ¿Por qué más estaría tan determinado en ocultarlo si no lo fuese?

La pantalla de mi celular se iluminó, silenciosamente alertándome de que había recibido un mensaje, lo tomé y miré en la bandeja de entrada. Había un nuevo mensaje de número desconocido y lo que decía me hizo fruncir el ceño:

 _ **Vístete y abre la puerta. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.**_

Dudé que el mensaje haya sido realmente para mí, por lo que le respondí que debía haberse equivocado de número.

 _ **No creo que lo haya hecho, Bella. Sólo ven afuera.**_

Me dio curiosidad que el emisor no haya dado su nombre aunque tenía una sospecha de quién podía ser. Decidí hacer lo que me pedía, por lo que tomé mi ropa y salí de la habitación en puntas de pie para no despertar a Jessica y a Leah mientras me vestía.

Ya en la sala, le lancé una mirada al reloj y noté que era pasada la medianoche. Oí ruidos del otro lado de la puerta, por lo que supe que quien me envió los mensajes estaba afuera.

Omití el ponerme los zapatos y abrí un poco la puerta para revelar a Edward detrás de ella con una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward? Y, ¿cómo conseguiste mi número? —susurré, echando un vistazo para asegurarme de que no había despertado a mis compañeras de piso.

—Encontré el número en tu solicitud —respondió en un tono normal, lo callé y salí, cerrando la puerta en un intento esperanzador de silenciar su voz.

—Creí que los voluntarios no tenían acceso a las solicitudes —lo contradije, entrecerrado mis ojos. Quería hacerle saber que no confiaba plenamente en él y ya que habíamos sido informados en nuestro primer día que las mismas sólo eran vistas por el Señor y la Señora Cullen, era muy sospechoso que el haya conseguido la mía.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No lo tienen. Yo no vi tu solicitud. Le pedí el número a la Señora Cullen y ella me lo dio luego de mucha persuasión. Si no hubiese participado en el programa antes ella nunca me lo hubiera dado pero confía que no lo use para nada malo.

—Diría que despertar a alguien y demandar que salga de su casa después de medianoche es darle un uso incorrecto.

—No estabas durmiendo —continuó, con esa sonrisa todavía en su rostro. Era una sonrisa transparente y confiable. Él lucía tan tierno y realmente no quería más que darle mí confianza, pero había algo que me detenía.

—¿Cómo sabías eso?

—Si hubieses estado durmiendo, no me hubieras respondido tan rápido.

Nada de lo que decía me daba razones para desconfiar de él. Escuché la voz de Becca dentro de mi cabeza diciéndome que me relajara, por lo que tomé una profunda respiración y empujé todo fuera de mi mente. Ella estaba en lo cierto después de todo.

—Está bien, pero no contestaste mi pregunta sobre qué estabas haciendo aquí.

Su sonrisa creció.

—Te dije que te tenía una sorpresa. —Tomó mí mano y comenzó a empujarme hacia el vestíbulo pero me resistí.

—Edward, espera, no tengo mis zapatos.

Él giró y miró hacia mis pies desnudos.

—Entonces ve a buscarlos. Estaré esperando justo aquí.

Luego de haberle dicho a Edward que odiaba las sorpresas, él era muy consciente de este hecho pero tenía curiosidad sobre lo que había tramado esta vez, por lo que volví a mí cuarto y tomé mis zapatos para poder ponérmelos en la sala. También tomé un suéter en caso de que la sorpresa estuviese afuera.

Cuando volví a la sala, vi a Edward parado frente a las escaleras, con sus manos casualmente en los bolsillos y cambiando el peso de un pie a otro. Era la perfecta imagen de un chico abierto, neutral y a gusto sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Lo estudié por un segundo y ese pequeño momento me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre ese chico en este momento. Él no estaba inquieto ni impaciente. Sólo estaba esperando por mí para así poder mostrarme su sorpresa. Me sentí culpable por pensar que había algo malo con Edward. Era un chico normal y yo necesitaba dejar de tratarlo como si fuese a traicionarme en cualquier momento. Eventualmente, haría algo que yo considerase sospechoso y las alarmas comenzarían a sonar pero, si lo miraba de otra perspectiva, Edward reaccionó de la manera que cualquier otro chico lo haría si lo forzaran a dar información que no estaba listo para ofrecer.

Había conocido al chico hacia menos de una semana y tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda. Él me diría sobre su pasado, me lo había prometido, así que confiaría en que cumpliese su promesa.

Me hice notar y caminé hacia él, sintiéndome más tranquila de lo que me había sentido aquél primer día cuando él aún era un lienzo en blanco para mí.

—Está bien, muestra esa sorpresa tuya —dije cuando lo alcancé.

—Ese es el espíritu. —Volvió a tomar mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Se sentía demasiado íntimo, cuando estaba a punto de alejarme su agarre se afianzó.

El calor que irradiaban nuestras manos unidas se extendió por todo mi cuerpo hasta que se asentó en mi pecho. Nunca había imaginado que un gesto tal como tomarse de la mano podía hacerme sentir tan bien.

Sabía que mí atracción física hacia él me volvía más vulnerable, frente a sus gestos dulces… y que me afectarían más que si no sintiese nada por él. Me preocupaba hasta cierto punto pero intenté no pensar en eso. Me había prometido a mí misma que no me enamoraría de Edward pero, debía aceptar que, quizá fuese inevitable.

Apenas lo conocía pero había sido una atracción instantánea y eso rara vez me ocurría. Aunque fuese precavida, se sentía como si tuviese que dejar pasar todo esto porque llevaría a algo bueno eventualmente.

Nunca en mi vida entera había conectado tanto con una persona como lo había hecho con Edward. Con él, la seguridad en mí misma, que a veces debía fingir y otras veces esconder, salía de manera natural.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan ensimismada? —Oí a Edward preguntar y sacudí aquellos pensamientos fuera de mi mente mientras encontraba su mirada por encima de su hombro.

Sonreí.

—Nada.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió jalándome detrás de él.

Cuanto más lejos íbamos, más crecía mi curiosidad y cuando me guio hacia el patio trasero comencé a caminar junto a él. Él desaceleró su paso para que pudiésemos caminar lado a lado. El silencio entre nosotros no era incómodo, por lo que no hablábamos. Simplemente seguíamos el camino empedrado que nos guiaba al jardín del lado este de los terrenos del colegio.

El aire de agosto era lo suficientemente cálido aún para no sentir frío con mi suéter, incluso aunque fuese entrada la noche.

Edward me guio hacia el césped y fue cuando lo vi.

Una pequeña bola luminosa residía junto a lo que parecía una manta de picnic. Dirigí la mirada hacia Edward inquisitivamente.

Él me brindó esa cálida sonrisa torcida, tan suya.

—No trates de negar que arruiné nuestra noche de ayer. No era mi intención dejar que mi temperamento me controlara. Es sólo que mi pasado es un tema sensible para mí y actué por instinto. Lo lamento y quiero recompensarte.

Volví a mirar hacia la manta y no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. Una vez más, Edward demostró cuan dulce y considerado podía llegar a ser; completamente diferente a lo que George era.

Me ayudó a sentarme en la manta gentilmente y nos recostamos uno junto al otro, contemplando el cielo despejado de esa noche.

Mantuvimos una pequeña conversación. Me habló de su música y más adelante llegamos al tema de mi madre, el cual no habíamos tocado hasta el momento. La relación con mi madre no era algo de lo que me gustase hablar, pero después de la pequeña epifanía que tuve en la sala fuera de mi habitación, había decidido que la situación en la que me encontraba y como se desarrollaría dependía enteramente de mí. Si quería que él confiase en mí para contarme su pasado yo debía confiar en él y contarle el mío.

—Mi madre siempre me culpó por haber vuelto su vida patas para arriba. Incluso aunque fue su acto de rebeldía el que me creó. Cuando era una niña, estaba desesperada por su aceptación, pero nunca la recibí.

—Eso es horrible, Bella. Nadie debería tener que crecer sin el afecto de una madre, mucho menos con su desprecio. —Edward estaba recostado sobre un lado, soportando su peso en un codo y sosteniendo la cabeza con su mano.

Me encogí de hombros lo mejor que pude estando sobre mi espalda.

—Mi último intento fue George, pero esa relación estaba destinada a fallar desde el principio. Nunca se sintió correcto y la instantánea aceptación de mi madre debería habérmelo dicho, pero se sentía tan bien haber hecho algo apropiado ante sus ojos por primera vez.

Giré mi cabeza y lo miré.

—Eso fue, sin embargo, hasta que todo se salió de control. Poco tiempo después, mi madre comenzó a atormentarme, recordándome constantemente cuan afortunada era por haber conseguido un hombre como George.

Edward bajó su mirada y sacudió su cabeza.

—Lo lamento mucho, Bella.

Sonreí y volví a mirar al cielo.

—Tan bien como se siente escuchar eso, no eres tú quien debería disculparse.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Nos encantaría que nos cuenten sus opiniones en un RR.


	10. El comienzo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro (Beta en inglés Mylissa Fanfiction)

 **Traducción:** Katie D. B

 **Beta:** Mónica Szpilman

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: El comienzo**

— _Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas con el señor Voluntario? ¿Sigue jugando al Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde contigo? —_ preguntó Becca mientras hablábamos por teléfono.

Reí y estiré las piernas frente a mí. Estaba sentada en una banca en el patio, tomando el último sol del verano antes de que el otoño realmente se estableciera. No podía creer que ya había estado aquí todo un mes.

—Las cosas van perfectas con Edward, en realidad. Es tan amable y considerado todo el tiempo. Incluso a veces me pregunto si es real.

— _¿Ya_ _te ha contado acerca de su pasado?_

—No, pero tampoco lo estoy presionando. Dejaré que me diga a su tiempo; cuando esté listo. Es obvio que algo le ocurrió algo que es muy difícil rememorar. No sé. Tal vez él se enamoró aquí y ella lo dejó.

— _Me gusta tu nueva actitud. Ya no eres tan escéptica con la gente nueva —_ dijo Becca y claramente podía escuchar su sonrisa a través del teléfono _—. Tal vez esta experiencia es buena para ti después de todo._

—Sí, no es tan malo como pensé que sería. No creo que Renée supiera realmente a lo que me enviaba. Quiero decir, todo el mundo es muy agradable, y nadie es del tipo robótico.

— _Entonces me alegro por ti._

—Sí, pero no olvides que todavía soy yo. ¡Eso nunca cambiará, Sissy!

—¡ _Y estoy aún más feliz con eso! No sé lo que haría si perdiese a mi hermana en Ohio. Creo que tendría que subir a mi coche, conducir hasta allí y darle una buena patada en el culo._

—Te tomaré la palabra en esa promesa. Si alguna vez detectas cualquier cambio en mí que no suene bien, ve y haz exactamente lo que me acabas de decir.

— _Y siempre mantengo mis promesas._

—Solo una de las razones por las que te amo.

Vi a alguien acercarse en mi periferia y giré mi cabeza para ver quién era. Era Peter Matthews, uno de los otros estudiantes en el programa. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza hacia abajo. Creo que no me había visto todavía.

Realmente no había hablado con Peter desde que llegamos aquí. Había pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Leah, Jessica y Edward si yo no estaba en clases, por lo que no había llegado a conocer a cualquiera de los otros estudiantes aún. Pero Peter se veía realmente deprimido por algo, y decidí ayudarlo.

—¡Oye, Sissy! Tengo que colgar. Hay algo que tengo que hacer.

— _De acuerdo. ¡Te hablaré mañana, nena!_

Colgamos justo a tiempo antes de que Peter me pasara.

—¿Peter? ¿Estás bien?

Se sobresaltó y se volvió hacia mí con los ojos amplios. Realmente no me había visto mientras caminaba en su pequeña burbuja.

—¡Isabella! Vaya, no te vi ahí.

—Sí, me di cuenta y llámame Bella, por cierto —dije con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté otra vez.

—¿Yo? Sí, estoy bien. ¡Absolutamente genial! —respondió con un poco demasiado entusiasmo.

Levanté mis cejas, escéptica.

—Mhm... ¿Otra mentira que quieras decirme mientras estás en ello?

Peter frotó su cuello, mirando todo menos a mí.

—Y—Yo no sé de lo que estás hablando.

Suspiré cuando me di cuenta que este chico era uno de los que no hablaban voluntariamente sobre lo que les molestaba. Normalmente, me habría encogido de hombros y lo dejaría ir, pero realmente quería ayudarlo. Viviríamos en esta escuela durante once meses. No vendría mal tratar de ganar a algunos amigos por aquí.

—Quizás no te conozca bien, Peter, pero puedo notar cuando algo le molesta a alguien. Soy una buena oyente y te puedo dar una perspectiva externa sobre tu problema —dije con seriedad. Quería que supiera que no bromeaba. Le di unas palmaditas a la banca junto a mí—. Vamos, no le diré a nadie nada lo que me cuentes, lo prometo.

Peter vaciló mucho tiempo, pero finalmente se sentó a mi lado, pesadamente.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

Edward frunció el ceño mientras miraba fijamente a la pareja a través de la ventana en la oficina de Esme. Todavía escuchaba lo que su tía estaba diciéndole, a pesar de que no se veía de esa manera.

Una cosa en la que Edward era bueno en ser multitareas y no tenía ningún problema al observar a Isabella en su conversación con Peter mientras tomaba toda la información que Esme lanzaba.

Esto era únicamente una reunión de actualización. Después de un mes, la mayoría de los clientes querían ver resultados, pero Renée había pedido específicamente que los cambios fueran permanentes y estaba dispuesta a esperar el año completo si era el tiempo necesario para que Isabella se acostumbrara y madurara su "nuevo ser" como su madre siempre se refería, y por lo tanto, Edward no había realmente comenzado con Isabella todavía. Quería que confiara totalmente en él primero para que no sospechara cuando empezara a re-programarla.

—Edward, ¿escuchaste algo de lo que acabo de decir? —Esme dijo detrás de él.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo tranquilamente, sin dirigir su mirada lejos de la joven de afuera. Ella acariciaba la espalda de Peter con dulzura mientras él se inclinaba hacia adelante con los codos en sus rodillas, sacudiendo la cabeza y hablando sobre cosas tontas.

—¿Entonces qué dije? —desafió Esme.

Edward sonrió, pero seguía mirando por la ventana.

—¿De verdad quieres jugar este juego conmigo, tía Esme?

Escuchó el suspiro que indicaba que Esme estaba cediendo, y su sonrisa creció. Le encantaba la sensación de ganar las discusiones en las que a menudo se encontraba con su tía o su padre.

—No, no quiero, Edward, pero agradecería que me miraras mientras hablamos.

Vio a Isabella levantarse del banco y luego hacerle señas a Peter para caminar juntos. Edward los siguió con sus ojos hasta que no pudo verlos desde su posición, luego se volvió lentamente hacia la sala y la mujer lo miraba con impaciencia, esperando su respuesta.

—Si es tan importante para ti. —Se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en el cómodo sofá, colocado contra una de las paredes de la amplia y lujosa oficina.

Esme abrió la boca para continuar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue interrumpida por la puerta de la oficina abriéndose y Carlisle Cullen entrando.

Cuando se encontró con la mirada de su esposa, era obvio que él no esperaba encontrarla allí con Edward. Su expresión cambio rápidamente de la abierta y suave que él había llevado, a una mirada dura y burlona, dirigida hacia su sobrino.

Edward y Carlisle no tenían una buena relación y sólo había empeorado cuando Edward comenzó a participar en el programa como un manipulador a petición de Esme.

Carlisle odiaba que su esposa y su sobrino usaran su escuela para un fin inmoral, y había tenido incontables peleas con Esme sobre eso. Ella había prometido que allí no habría más casos después del año pasado, pero cuando Renée Swan había escrito y pedido con su hija, Esme no pudo decirle que no a su mejor amiga de la secundaria.

Carlisle hizo un ultimátum después de eso. Isabella sería el último caso o carraría la escuela. No quería que su programa fuera totalmente arrastrado hacia el lodo si la verdad de lo que hacía su esposa se revelaba.

Cuando Esme estaba a punto de hablar con su marido, él levantó su mano y la detuvo.

—No quiero oírlo, mi amor. Lo que está sucediendo aquí es entre Edward y tú. Te pido que no me involucres. Tenía la esperanza de hablar contigo, pero como veo que he interrumpido algo, tendremos esa conversación otro momento.

Edward se rio entre dientes desde su lugar y Carlisle volvió sus ojos hacia él.

—¿Hay algo divertido, Edward?

Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa muy divertida en su rostro.

—Solo que siempre eres tan formal cuando hablas, incluso con tu propia esposa. Me divierte.

Carlisle no respetaba a Edward lo suficiente como para responder. Él solo se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y salió de la oficina sin otra palabra.

Esme suspiró profundamente y luego miró a Edward.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes hacer eso?

Él fingió, como si no supiera de lo que hablaba.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Exasperarlo. ¿No quieres al menos intentar construir una relación con él?

—No realmente. Nosotros nunca hemos hecho secreto que no nos agradamos, así que, ¿por qué yo debería fingir lo contrario?

Esme no quería nada más que señalar cuán buenos amigos fueron los dos hombres cuando Edward era más joven. Carlisle había adorado a Edward cuando este nació, pero mientras el joven crecía y se convertía más en lo que era actualmente, Carlisle comenzó a alejarse.

Sin embargo, Esme permanecía en silencio y buscando el archivo de Isabella de su escritorio para que pudiesen continuar con su reunión.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

—Peter, realmente deseo que hubiese alguna forma para ayudarte, pero no sé cómo —dije mientras caminábamos alrededor de la escuela. El problema de Peter no había sido lo que esperaba en absoluto.

No me había equivocado ese primer día cuando Lauren, la voluntaria de Peter, parecía disgustarle a primera vista. Al parecer, Peter solía salir con la prima de Lauren, pero se había enterado que ella le engañaba. Cuando él rompió con ella, como venganza, la chica le dijo a todo el que quisiera escuchar que Peter la había maltratado.

Su familia, que había gustado mucho de Peter y lo trataron como uno de ellos, dejaron de hablarle y lo ignoraron completamente después de eso.

Peter perdió a su mejor amigo y su trabajo, ya que estaba trabajando para el padre de su ex novia.

Aún queriendo saber si había sido su culpa el que su novia le engañara, Peter aplicó para el PPP. Cuando vio a Lauren el primer día, deseó ser tragado por la tierra. Era normal que estuvieran emparejados.

—Está bien —dijo—. Se siente bien tener a alguien más, aparte de mí, que sabe la verdad.

Asentí y dejé de caminar. Coloqué mi mano en el brazo de Peter para detenerlo igualmente.

—Peter, quiero que me veas como una amiga. Puedes acudir a mí si necesitas hablar.

—Gracias a ti, Bella. Significa mucho para mí.

Mientras estábamos de pie allí, sentí el impulso de contarle mi historia. Curiosamente, confiaba en Peter, a pesar de no conocerlo.

—Yo no apliqué para este programa —confesé, y Peter me miró inquisitivamente—. Mi madre falsificó mi solicitud y me envió aquí.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué ella haría eso?

—Ella tiene esta extraña visión del mundo. Piensa que todo el mundo cercano a ella tiene que ser perfecto. Yo no lo era a sus ojos, y entonces me envió aquí.

—¿No sabía que este programa no es sobre volverse perfecto?

Le sonreí.

—Supongo que se dejó engañar por el nombre.

—Pero, ¿por qué no le dijiste a nadie? Si el señor o la señora Cullen supieran la verdad, estoy seguro de que podrían pasar por alto los aspectos legales del contrato y dejarte ir a casa.

—Si lo hubiera dicho al principio, podrían haber demandado a mi familia por desperdiciar su tiempo y recursos, y ahora he dejado que avance demasiado.

—Si tu madre es tan horrible como la imagino, ¿por qué te importa? —preguntó Peter. Habíamos empezado a caminar de nuevo, pero estábamos en camino a volver a la escuela.

—No es de mi madre en quien pienso. No quiero cargar a mi padre con eso. Podría arruinar su reputación si se revela que su esposa ha cometido un crimen como ese. Su carrera es una de sus últimas alegrías en la vida. Ahora que sabe qué tipo de mujer es mi madre, estoy bastante segura de que él solo le dará una oportunidad más antes de que solicite el divorcio. Su matrimonio nunca será el mismo, y le duele ya que él todavía la ama profundamente.

—Tu padre significa mucho para ti, ¿no?

Le sonreí a Peter.

—Él significa todo para mí. Él es mi papa. —Sabía que Peter no sabría cuánto significaba el apodo realmente, pero no lo podía explicar de otra manera.

Afortunadamente, no tuve que. Peter parecía entenderlo de algún modo.

Llegamos a la segunda planta donde Peter tenía su habitación. Se volvió hacia mí y la sonrisa que tenía en su cara ahora era completamente opuesta a la expresión que tenía anteriormente.

—Estoy muy feliz de que te hayas sentado en esa banca hoy, Bella —dijo.

—Yo también. Eres el primero al que le he contado cómo llegué aquí.

—Entonces me siento honrado. Nos vemos luego. —Hizo un pequeño saludo con dos dedos y luego caminó hacia su habitación.

Me di vuelta para seguir al tercer piso, pero me detuve cuando casi choco con el pecho de alguien. Levanté la mirada para ver a Edward con una expresión ilegible en su cara.

—Vaya, Edward, no te vi.

—Obviamente —respondió cortante.

Fruncí el ceño ante su tono.

—¿Está todo bien?

Me miró fijamente a los ojos cuando me respondió.

—No, nada está bien.

Mi estómago se contrajo con preocupación. ¿Qué podría molestar a Edward lo suficiente para hacerle actuar así? Su postura estaba tensa, y sus ojos verdes tenían una expresión dura.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Edward levantó la cabeza y miró hacia un lugar sobre mi cabeza.

—Creo que al chico, Peter, le gustas demasiado, tal vez.


	11. El cambio

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** Marie Carro

 **Traducción:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: El cambio**

Mis ojos se abrieron con incredulidad y sentí mi aliento abandonar mis pulmones. Me quedé mirando a Edward, simplemente esperando que él sonriera y dijera: _¡Estoy bromeando!_

Él nunca lo hizo. Mantuvo su mirada enojada y su postura tensa. Estaba claro que desaprobaba mi recién descubierta amistad con Peter, pero no podía comprender por qué. Peter y yo no habíamos hecho nada más que hablar. No nos conocíamos. A pesar de que él me había dicho acerca de su pasado, todavía era prácticamente un desconocido para mí.

Tener a Edward mandando este injustificado enojo hacia mí me impactó y mi primer instinto fue defenderme.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Edward? Hablé con el chico por primera vez hoy.

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia mi dirección y sus pozos verdes brillaron por la furia, pero no se sentía peligroso, como la manera en la que me había mirado anteriormente. Pude ver en sus ojos que el enojo no estaba dirigido hacia mí. Él no estaba enojado conmigo.

—No hace falta ser un genio para ver la forma en que ese tipo te miraba hace un momento. Él te quiere. —Su voz tenía un tono casi desesperado, como si él quisiera que me diera cuenta de lo que trataba de decir.

Siempre pensé que los chicos serían más fáciles de entender a medida que maduraban, pero era obvio que no era el caso de Edward.

—¿Así qué? ¿A ti qué te importa? ¿O a mí si vamos al caso? No es que lo quiera.

Edward se acercó hasta que tuve que inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás para mantener el contacto visual. Sus movimientos eran premeditados y lentos, pero no pude contenerme cuando me estremecí ligeramente en respuesta a él recorriendo mis brazos antes de que rodeara sus dedos alrededor de mi muñeca.

Mi corazón estaba palpitando contra mi caja torácica y no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Me sentía como un pájaro atrapado en la mirada de una serpiente. Era completamente incapaz de moverme a menos que él me lo indicara.

Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras se inclinaba y hablaba lentamente en mi oído.

—Entonces, ¿a quién quieres, Bella?

Su cálido aliento cosquilleó mi oreja y me estremecí. Mis ojos se cerraron de manera espontánea y mi respiración escapó en un profundo suspiro.

Esa era una nueva faceta de Edward que no había visto antes y me entusiasmaba. Ni una sola vez durante el mes que había estado en este lugar él me había dado alguna señal de que él podría estar atraído por mí como yo estaba atraída por él.

De repente, él no estaba más en frente de mí. El aire frío me golpeó donde su cuerpo casi se había presionado contra el mío hacía un segundo. Parpadeé desorientada antes de concentrarme en el hombre que ya estaba a varios pasos de distancia de mí.

Sus ojos eran duros de nuevo mientras me miraba.

—Piensa en eso antes de estar disponible para otros chicos de nuevo. —Dejó que sus palabras penetraran por un momento, luego se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Demasiado aturdida para hacer nada más que mirar detrás de él, me quedé allí con mi boca abierta y mis pensamientos corriendo salvajemente.

Sabía que yo no había hecho nada malo. Yo sólo estaba hablando con Peter y todo había sido completamente inocente. Además, Edward y yo ni siquiera estábamos juntos, pero entonces ¿por qué me sentía tan culpable?

¤/PPP\\\\\¤

—¡Hola, Bella! Varios de los chicos nos invitaron a ver una película en la ciudad y después ir a tomar un par de tragos. ¿Quieres ir? —me preguntó Leah cuando ella y Jessica pasaron por nuestra habitación y me encontraron en el sillón, pintándome las uñas de los pies.

Todavía concentrada en mantener el esmalte solo en la uña y no en mi dedo pequeño, tardé unos minutos en responder. Miré a mis compañeras de habitación con una expresión perdida cuando registré lo que habían dicho.

—¿Esta noche? —le pregunté tontamente.

Leah puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, el mes que viene, estúpida. ¡Sí, esta noche! Así que… ¿estás adentro o no?

Bajé los ojos de nuevo a mis, ahora, uñas rosa claro y me pregunté por un momento por qué había elegido ese color cuando me acordaba con claridad que había considerado un morado intenso solo treinta minutos antes. Ni siquiera podía recordar hacer de forma consciente la elección del color.

Negué con la cabeza para librarme del pensamiento y concentrarme de nuevo en la conversación que estaba teniendo.

Era una idea atractiva ir a la cuidad, aunque solo fuera por una película y bebidas. Realmente necesitaba relajarme y divertirme un poco, y era algo que no había hecho desde que llegué a Ohio hacía tres meses.

Me imaginé diciendo que sí y también invitando a Edward, ya que él probablemente necesitaría un poco de diversión también. Pero luego recordé que Edward me había dicho que no era un admirador de salir por las noches a la cuidad.

Lamenté que se quedara obviamente, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer.

—En realidad, creo que me voy a quedar aquí. A Edward no le gusta salir de todos modos —dije y comencé a limpiar el desorden que había hecho en la mesa de café.

—¿Y? ¿A quién le importa? No le pregunté a Edward, te pregunté a ti —señaló Leah. Dejé mis acciones y reflexioné sobre lo que acababa de decir, luego fruncí el entrecejo.

¿Qué me había poseído para decir lo que dije? ¿Qué importaba que a Edward no le gustara salir? A mí sí, así que no debería dejar que eso me detuviera. Ni siquiera iba a ir.

Antes de que pudiera decir que iría con ellas de todos modos, Jessica habló:

—Sabes, Bella, últimamente ha sido mucho Edward, cuando se trata de ti. Da miedo cómo él casi te controla y ni siquiera están juntos. No es más que tu novio voluntario.

Me di vuelta inquisitivamente hacia Jessica.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Edward no me controla —dije con una sonrisa. Era ridículo que Jessica pensara que Edward tenía alguna clase de control sobre mí.

Jessica volvió la cabeza e hizo contacto visual con Leah, que parecía que no quería tener esta conversación.

—¿Qué? —pregunté cuando se quedaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

—No te das cuenta, ¿no?

—¿Cuenta de qué? —Lentamente estaba poniéndome más descontenta cuando ellas seguían siendo tan enigmáticas. Jessica intercambió otra mirada con Leah. Ella suspiró y le indicó a Jessica que continuara.

—Aproximadamente dos meses atrás, algo en ti empezó a cambiar. No fue nada drástico, así que ninguna de las dos pensamos mucho al respecto, pero se ha vuelto más evidente últimamente. —Ella hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro—. A veces, actúas como si necesitarás el permiso de Edward para hacer ciertas cosas, especialmente cuando chicos están involucrados. Cada vez que él está cerca, te vuelves más apagada y ha comenzado a filtrarse en tu persona cuando estás lejos de él.

Algo se apretó dolorosamente dentro de mí mientras Jessica hablaba. No quería creer lo que me estaba diciendo. El cuadro que pintó de Edward estaba mal. Él no estaba controlándome de la manera que ella decía. Él simplemente me hacía reconsiderar mis malas elecciones. Él se aseguraba de que hiciera las correctas en su lugar.

—¿Quién dice que es Edward? O sea, este es un programa, por lo que es probablemente que aprenda aquí lo que me cambió —le respondí débilmente. Sonaba como una pobre defensa incluso para mis propios oídos.

—Ellos no nos enseñan a cambiar nuestra forma de ser, Bella. Ellos se suman a nuestra personalidad, no nos quitan nuestros rasgos característicos —dijo Jessica con cuidado y me miró con simpatía.

Leah cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Créeme, cariño, cuando te digo que Masen te ha cambiado, mucho.

Era su apodo para mí lo que me llevó de vuelta a la realidad por completó, ya que me recordó a Becca y a mí, haciendo que de repente sintiera náuseas. Volví la cabeza y vi mi propio reflejo en el espejo que se montó en la pared cerca de la puerta.

Vi a una mujer a la que no reconocí mirándome. Ella tenía el pelo con ondas no naturales y maquillaje puesto a pesar de que no había planeado salir a ninguna parte.

La blusa de color rosa claro y la falda de color beige combinado con las recién pintadas uñas de los pies, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de comprensión y horror. La mujer me recordó demasiado a Renée y sentí el instinto de volverme loca y gritar. ¿Qué me había pasado y cómo había escapado de mi atención?

Vi un lazo de pelo sobre la mesa de café y tiré de él para ponerlo en una desordenada cola de caballo, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba sacarme la ropa que estaba usando, así que sin decir una palabra entré corriendo a la habitación y cambié mi ropa por unos jeans y una camisa holgada que siempre había amado, porque era un regalo de Becca.

Me apliqué un poco más de maquillaje, porque iba a salir esa noche sin importaba qué. No me podía quedar ahí cuando me había dado cuenta de lo horrorosa que me había vuelto. Necesitaba una distracción, algo para dejar de pensar en los sentimientos de pánico que se estaban acumulando en mi interior.

Finalmente, quité el esmalte de uñas y deslicé mis pies en un par de botas de tacón bajo que estaban usadas en los bordes, pero era algo que sólo las hacían lucir mejor.

Cuando terminé, me puse de pie contra la puerta y esperé a las chicas. Ambas salieron de la cocina donde habían hecho algo para comer y me miraron con expresiones de asombro. Parecía que ellas no esperaban una transformación total.

—¿Están listas, chicas? —les pregunté como si todo estuviera bien.

—Eh, seguro —respondió Jessica y agarró su chaqueta.

Leah hizo lo mismo y luego estábamos fuera de la puerta.

—Por cierto, te ves increíble, Bella —dijo ella mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Los chicos que Jessica y Leah habían mencionado anteriormente resultaron ser Michael Newton —voluntario de Charlotte Moore—, Eric Yorkie, Riley Biers, Jacob Black, Peter y Sam Uley, junto con la voluntaria de Eric, Vanessa Wolfe —la chica con el pelo castaño en que Jacob parecía estar interesado—, Tanya Denali y Emily Young. Éramos número par de personas, así que no tenía dudas de que para el final de la noche, la mayoría de nosotros se habría separado en parejas, especialmente desde que vi las miradas que fueron intercambiadas entre Vanessa y Jacob, así como entre Michael y Jessica.

Peter sonrió cuando vio que me había unido a las chicas, pero no se acercó a saludarme. Yo no sabía por qué, pero él se había distanciado de mí desde nuestra conversación acerca de Lauren hacía dos meses. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió sentirse feliz porque estaba con ellos.

Antes de tener tiempo de salir por las puertas delanteras y caminar hacia el garaje hacia nuestros coches, rápidos pasos se escucharon desde el pasillo y, sólo unos segundos más tarde, Edward dio la vuelta a la esquina con una expresión de frustración en su cara.

Incluso antes de que nos alcanzara, gritó hacía mí:

—¿Bella? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Les dije a los otros que volvía enseguida antes de seguirlo a unos pasos del resto para que pudiéramos tener algo de privacidad. Tenía la sensación de que sería una conversación desagradable.

Cuando estábamos fuera del rango de audición de los demás, Edward se dio vuelta para enfrentarme.

—¿Dónde vas exactamente? —Su voz no era áspera o enojada, pero sí exigente. De inmediato tomé una postura defensiva. Técnicamente, no era asunto de Edward dónde íbamos.

—Vamos a ir a la cuidad por una película y unos tragos, ¿por qué? —Le di el beneficio de la duda, agregando a mi respuesta una pregunta al final. En realidad quería saber cuál era su trato y por eso era obvio que había comenzado a cambiar como me habían dicho Leah y Jessica.

—No me has dicho nada acerca de eso —dijo y pude ver que su frustración estaba comenzando a filtrarse a través, aunque no tenía idea de por qué estaba frustrado.

—No fue planeado. Fue una elección precipitada. —Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho cuando vi que sus ojos comenzaban a endurecerse. Él se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en el Edward que sólo había visto dos veces, del único que estaba ligeramente asustada. No era nada como el hombre que me atraía en estos momentos.

—Bien, no vas —dijo como si tuviera influencia en esa decisión.

Mi propio temperamento, que había sido capaz de enterrar profundamente, destelló dentro de mí. Siempre había odiado que me dijeran qué tenía permitido hacer, pero esto era diferente. Edward no tenía derecho en absoluto para decidir sobre mí.

—Esa no es realmente tu decisión, Edward —hablé con los dientes apretados, pero Edward ni siquiera reaccionó a mi enojo y eso me enfureció aún más.

No dijo nada por un momento mientras me estudiaba de arriba abajo. Cuando él abrió su boca de nuevo, dijo lo último que esperaba.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ropa?

Mi impacto hizo caer mis brazos de su posición sobre mi pecho.

—¿Qué?

—Tú no has usado jeans por lo menos en un mes. ¿Qué lo cambió repentinamente?

Él estaba siendo completamente serio con sus preguntas, así que le di una respuesta seria.

—Nada cambió. Sólo me encontré de nuevo cuando me di cuenta que estaba convirtiéndome en mi madre.

Él no apartó sus ojos de los míos, pero vi un cambio en ellos que indicaba que lo que dije no era nada nuevo para él. Leah y Jessica dijeron que Edward me había cambiado y en ese momento me preguntaba realmente por qué. ¿Por qué él había empezado a cambiarme? Sobre todo, ¿por qué él sabía cómo era mi relación con Renée realmente? ¿Cuál era su motivación detrás de esto?

Di un paso más cerca de él, así que estábamos casi tocándonos.

—¿Por qué intentas cambiarme, Edward? —pregunté humilde.

Una vez más, sus ojos demostraron un segundo corto de impacto, como si él no esperaba que lo retara, pero esa luz desapareció rápidamente y él no me respondió.

Suspiré.

—Están esperando por mí —dije y di la media vuelta para caminar de regreso a mis amigos, pero su mano en mi muñeca no me permitió ir lejos de él.

—Bella…

—Me voy, Edward, y no puedes pararme. Tú no tienes derecho a detenerme. —Tiré mi brazo fuera de su agarre y volví con los demás.

¤/PPP\\\\\¤

Edward se quedó inmóvil mientras miraba fijamente a la joven mujer que lo había conmocionado, dejándolo en silencio.

No tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido entre los dos, pero lo que sabía era que él acababa de tener una muestra de por qué Isabella era diferente de otras chicas. Ella no se rompía fácilmente en absoluto. Le había llevado dos meses llegar a ese lugar y ahora él tendría que empezar de cero porque ella se había sacado a sí misma afuera de nuevo.

Él no pudo evitar sentir una especie de admiración por Isabella. Ella era nada que ver a lo que había encontrado antes y, por un segundo, Edward dudaba si podría incluso ser capaz de cambiarla. Ella tenía una voluntad muy fuerte.

Pero Edward nunca había fallado y no iba a empezar ahora.

Él solo tendría que esforzarse más con tácticas diferentes y acercarse.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Parece que las tácticas de Edward habían empezado a surgir efecto pero Bella abrió los ojos, ¿qué creen que pasará ahora?_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	12. El pasado

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro (Beta en inglés Mylissa Fanfiction)

 **Traducción:** aleshita-luvs-paramore

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: El pasado**

Me reí.

Y luego me reí un poco más.

No podía recordar la última vez que me reí tanto como lo había hecho esta noche, y se sentía muy bien. Se suavizó el nudo en el pecho que solo se había hecho más apretado con cada hora que pasaba desde el momento que vi mi reflejo de Renée, y aunque aún extrañaba a mi papá y a Becca en casa, mi felicidad lo hacía más llevadero.

—Por favor, por favor, detente antes de que me desmaye —jadeé entre risotadas e inmediatamente Sam detuvo su imitación con una sonrisa complacida. Aparentemente, Sam era todo un comediante y era increíble representando personajes.

Definitivamente no era la única persona agarrándose su estómago o intentando ponerse derecho sobre su asiento del bar. Eric en realidad ya se había caído de su silla y estaba sentando sobre el suelo con su espalda en contra del frente de la barra.

Para la gente que nos observaba seguro que lucíamos como una banda de borrachos, pero solo habíamos tenido un trago cada uno, y eso en definitiva no era suficiente para intoxicar a nadie. Solo estábamos carcajeándonos felices, sintiendo un poco de libertad después de haber pasado tres meses en la escuela, y realmente se sentía bien conocer nuevas personas y hacer más amigos.

Supe las edades de todos y realmente sentí alivio cuando me dijeron que no era la mayor del grupo. Tanya era dos años mayor que yo, estaba casada y tenía un niño de cuatro añitos en su hogar en Wisconsin. La única razón por la que aún estaba en el programa era para hacer un último intento para salvar su matrimonio.

Ella nos contó cuánto amaba a su marido, pero gracias a una continua falta de comunicación, las peleas entre ellos se hicieron más frecuentes, y su hijo, Travis, estaba quedando en medio.

Por medio de su terapeuta, supieron del programa y decidieron que uno de ellos asistiría mientras el otro se quedaría en casa con Travis. Por suerte, el terapeuta era familiar del señor Cullen, así que acordaron que uno de sus estudiantes en formación, quien se había interesado bastante en la ciencia detrás del programa y hacía su propia investigación, se encargaría de hacer visitas a domicilio al señor Denali así él podía participar en el programa de alguna manera, todo esto con la esperanza de que se entendieran mejor.

Tanya también creía que el tiempo que pasaran separados les ayudaría.

—Suena como si hubieses pasado mucho tiempo casada —remarcó Emily.

Tanya no tenía los ojos enfocados en ninguna de las dos, pero sonrió ante la acotación de Emily, como si le hubiese traído de vuelta algún recuerdo.

—Más que un poco, pero ni de cerca lo suficiente a mis ojos. Llevamos casados diez años, pero he jurado pasar mi vida con ese hombre así que esos años parecen apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Vi como una pequeña lágrima escapó por el rabillo de uno de sus ojos, antes de que ella la limpiara rápidamente. Sentí un fuerte apretón en el corazón cuando pensé en cómo esta mujer tenía lo que muchas otras solo soñaban, pero aun así era infeliz a pesar de su profundo amor por su esposo. Sentí simpatía por ella aunque no podía entenderla por completo.

—Espera. ¿Diez años? Pero yo pensé que apenas tenías veintiocho años —soltó Jessica antes de que el silencio se alargara.

Tanya giró su cabeza hacia la mujer más joven.

—Y es así. Ryan y yo nos casamos en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. Apenas nos habíamos graduado de la secundaria y nos íbamos a la universidad juntos.

—El matrimonio no es exactamente un requerimiento para hacer eso ahora —continuó Jessica. Me sorprendía que fuera ella quien profundizara en el tema, ya que siempre había pensado en ella como la chica con nociones demasiado románticas que ponía su cabeza en las nubes. Pensé que ella, de todos los presentes, suspiraría soñadoramente y fantasearía con su propio príncipe sobre un caballo blanco.

—Ya lo sé —respondió Tanya—. Pero Ryan y yo nos amamos. No teníamos la relación típica de adolescentes, y ambos queríamos casarnos antes de ir a la universidad.

La historia de Tanya era tan diferente de la de mis padres, a pesar de que Tanya había sido más joven cuando se casó de lo que había sido Renée cuando se embarazó de mí.

Renée siempre mostró su lado inmaduro cuando no se salía con la suya, pero la historia de Tanya solo lo hizo más que obvio.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una risotada mayor y nuevamente enfocada en mis alrededores vi que Sam estaba en medio de sus personificaciones, y estaba feliz de que lo hubiera hecho de nuevo ya que mi estado de ánimo había decaído con la historia de Tanya y no había salido esta noche para sentirme triste.

Sin embargo, cuando el reloj empezaba a acercarse a la medianoche, sabíamos que debíamos volver a la escuela, y ya que Tanya y yo éramos las únicas que habíamos parado después de tomar un trago, estábamos destinadas a ser conductoras designadas.

Durante el viaje de vuelta, dejé de oír las demás conversaciones y me enfoqué en la autopista. No estaba intoxicada, ni siquiera me estaba sintiendo mareada, pero si nos detenían, no iba a importar que solo hubiese bebido un trago, aún estaba conduciendo ilegalmente, y no quería ninguna mancha en mi récord.

Tuve que usar mi voz severa un par de veces sobre la gente ebria que ocupaba el asiento trasero, especialmente con Emily cuando ella se inclinó hacia adelante entre los asientos para encender la radio, pero su inhabilidad para mantener su equilibrio le hizo caer a un lado de mi asiento.

—Siéntate de nuevo, Emily —dije, calmada al principio, pero cuando ella no me escuchó y continuó intentado alcanzar la radio, le grité—. Vuelve de una puta vez al asiento trasero, a menos que quieras caminar todo el camino de vuelta.

Las carcajadas de la parte trasera se dispersaron, y todos me observaron con cautela.

No estaba completamente segura de lo que había causado que le gritara a Emily. Era como si de repente hubiera explotado de una serie de emociones reprimidas que estaban cocinándose por debajo de la superficie por un buen rato.

¿Acaso era una reacción tardía a lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo más temprano? ¿O acaso era algo más?

No tuve tiempo para pensar en eso porque habíamos llegado a los terrenos de la escuela en ese momento.

Seth debía haber sabido que habíamos salido, porque estaba esperando por nosotros en la puerta principal.

Pero no estaba solo.

A su lado estaba de pie no otro sino Edward. Suspiré frustrada porque sabía que estaba esperándome a mí. Había tenido la esperanza de esperáramos para tener esta conversación hasta mañana, pero debí haberlo sabido mejor. Cuando Edward deseaba algo, se aseguraba de conseguirlo. Eso era lo que más conocía de ese hombre.

No salí del auto en un primer momento, ni siquiera cuando los otros ya habían ingresado y Seth aún estaba esperando que saliera. Obstinadamente me mantuve dentro mientras competía con Edward en una batalla de miradas.

Eventualmente, rompió el contacto visual y se acercó rodeando el auto. Mi puerta estaba asegurada así él no podría forzarme a salir; en su lugar golpeó gentilmente mi ventana y gesticuló con su mano que deseaba que la bajara.

Hice lo que me pidió pero no volví mi mirada en su dirección. No tenía intención de tener esta conversación con él justo ahora.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como se agachó para poder inclinarse dentro de la ventana, pero no dijo nada por al menos un minuto entero.

Cuando me estaba sintiendo incómoda con eso de que me observara directamente, finalmente abrió la boca.

—Lo siento —dijo calmadamente, y giré mi cabeza en su dirección presa del puro shock. Esa era la última cosa que esperaba que él dijera.

—¿Qué?

—Lo lamento mucho, Bella —repitió. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y eran honestos con tristeza. Nunca antes había visto esa expresión en su rostro—. Creo que necesitamos hablar.

Olvidando por completo mi aversión a hablar con él esta noche, asentí e inmediatamente salí del auto antes de entregar las llaves a Seth.

Una vez solos, Edward indicó que nos sentemos en las escaleras. Cuando se sentó pesadamente a mi lado, supe que nuestra relación cambiaría de una u otra forma esta noche. Podía sentirlo en el aura que lo rodeaba.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí, Bella? —preguntó después de haber estado sentados en los escalones por unos minutos.

—Por lo menos unos tres meses.

—Así que, básicamente, nos conocemos por unos tres meses.

—En realidad —protesté, y Edward giró su cabeza para poder verme a la cara directamente—, no siento como si realmente te conociera. Nos conocimos, sí, hace tres meses, pero fuera de tu nombre, edad, y el hecho de que eres músico... —me encogí de hombros—, no sé nada más de ti.

—También sabes que soy de Chicago —repuso intentando hacer una broma, pero no estaba de humor, y aunque fuera él quien bromeaba, tampoco lo hacía él—. Lo siento.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Hablo en serio, Edward. Sé más de mis celebridades favoritas de lo que sé sobre ti, pero tú, por otra parte, sabes muchísimo sobre mí.

—Esa no es mi culpa. Si hubieses querido, podrías haber sido más reservada con respecto a tu vida —puntualizó, pero yo no me lo iba a creer.

—Como si me hubieses dejado —murmuré. Sin embargo, oyó lo que dije.

—Mira, Bella, hay muchas cosas en las que he errado desde que te conozco, pero no puedo hacer nada más que repetirte mis disculpas.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho en actitud defensiva.

—Podrías empezar por decirme la razón por la que intentaste cambiarme.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante con los codos sobre sus muslos, y su rostro enterrado en sus manos. Era un acto de vulnerabilidad que jamás antes había visto en Edward. Esta noche parecía ser una en la que vería muchas cosas que él hacía por primera vez.

—Apenas caí en la cuenta de que lo hacía —soltó en un susurro casi inaudible—. No fue sino hasta que tú me lo señalaste que me di cuenta, y me asusté, porque supe de inmediato que eso era lo que hacía.

—¿Qué?

Sus ojos verdes estaban casi húmedos cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, y me tomó un rato darme cuenta que era porque estaba a punto de llorar.

—Cuando posé mis ojos sobre ti por primera vez en ese salón de clases, la primera cosa que noté fue cuánto me recordabas a mi hermana mayor. Tienes exactamente el mismo estilo de ropa que ella y se parecen mucho físicamente. Su cabello es más largo y heredó el color de ojos de nuestra madre, tal como yo lo hice.

Quería preguntarle qué tenía todo esto que ver con nada, pero era el primer vistazo que tenía sobre el pasado de Edward, y deseaba mucho saberlo. Ansiaba saber más, así que me mantuve en silencio.

—Su nombre era Deborah y cumpliría treinta y siete este año —continuó él con una voz mucho más pesada, y pude ver como las lágrimas empezaban a mojar sus mejillas.

Me tomó un poco de tiempo entender qué era lo que él intentaba decirme, y cuando lo hice, todo en lo que podía pensar era en cuánto deseaba abrazarlo y dejarlo que llorara sobre mi hombro. Era obvio que lo que sea que había pasado no lo había superado, y necesitaba hablar de ello.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté cuidadosamente cuando no continuó. La pregunta hizo que las lágrimas saliesen a borbotones y mi corazón se rompió por el hombre llorando. No pude contener mis instintos por más tiempo y me acerqué a él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su forma temblorosa. Se inclinó pesadamente contra mí, antes de rodearme la cintura con sus brazos y apretarme contra él tan cerca como pudo sin subirme a su regazo.

»La atropelló un auto cuando yo tenía ocho y ella dieciséis —murmuró contra mi cuerpo, a pesar de que su voz temblaba terriblemente, podía oír cada palabra, y el dolor que envolvía cada una estaría por siempre marcado en mi memoria.

»Era verano, y ella estaba cuidándome. Era un día soleado, así que estábamos fuera en el jardín, yo sobre una patineta que mi padre me había dado poco tiempo atrás, y ella estaba tomando sol. —Edward me soltó de sus brazos y se secó las lágrimas, pero más estaban saliendo.

»Era mi segunda vez sobre la patineta, y continuaba cayendo todo el tiempo. Aún puedo oír a Debbie riéndose de mí mientras caía de forma chistosa. —Pausó su relato por un segundo para respirar profundamente—. Eventualmente pude ser capaz de mantenerme estable, pero cuando me impulsé con mi pie, usé mucha fuerza y rodé fuera del jardín y fui hasta la calle. Escuché a Debbie gritando que me fijase en el peligro, y fue allí cuando me di cuenta del auto que venía sobre mí. Sentí un empujón en mi espalda, y cuando la patineta golpeó la acera del otro lado, caí hacia adelante y me rompí la pierna.

Edward observó a lo lejos en la oscuridad de la noche, pero continuó hablando.

—Lloré, pero no por el dolor de mi pierna. Cuando vi a la calle, vi que Debbie estaba tirada allí con los ojos muy abiertos y sangre por todas partes. Muchísima sangre.

Puse una mano en su espalda y acaricié de arriba hacia abajo, con la esperanza de que le transmitiera un poco de desahogo, pero nunca había sido buena en situaciones como ésta.

—Creo que inconscientemente empecé a cambiarte porque me recordabas demasiado a ella. Incluso tu forma de hablar es como la de ella.

Y aunque sabía que no era mi culpa, me sentí culpable por causarle el dolor que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de mí. Sentí como una puñalada en el estómago.

—Si sientes que es muy difícil para ti ser mi voluntario, puedo hablar con el señor y la señora Cullen. Estoy segura que ellos entenderán tu necesidad por un estudiante diferente —intenté decir. Era lo mejor que podía ofrecer. Quitarle el hecho de ser mi voluntario sería un alivio de hacer que pase cada día conmigo.

—¡No! —protestó—. No quiero un estudiante diferente. Solo tendré que empezar de nuevo, y confío en ti, Bella. —Las manos de Edward buscaron las mías y entrelazó nuestros dedos como había hecho ya tantas veces antes—. Eres la única persona en la que siento que puedo confiar por aquí, y lamento si no te lo demostré de la forma correcta.

Apreté su mano.

—No, no te disculpes. Obviamente, ha habido muchos malos entendidos entre nosotros, pero no usaré eso contra ti. Me da gusto que finalmente confiaras lo suficiente en mí para decirme sobre Debbie, y deberías saber que siempre estoy aquí si hay alguna cosa más de la que necesites hablar. —Antes de que pudiera detenerme levanté mi mano a su rostro y limpié una lágrima que había quedado debajo de su ojo.

Edward cerró los ojos ante el contacto y puso su mano sobre la mía para mantenerla sobre su mejilla. Suspiró profundamente, como si el contacto físico le ayudara a calmarse y curarse. Esperaba que fuese así. No me gustaba ver a Edward pasar por tal dolor.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, parecían arder.

—Realmente me gustas, Bella, más de lo que creo que sabes —dijo, y mi corazón saltó hasta mi garganta y comenzó a latir como loco. ¿Cómo se supone que respondes a algo así? ¿Debería decirle que también me gusta?

No podía decirle, porque a pesar de que era verdad, había una parte de Edward que no me gustaba, y esa parte me detuvo de expresar mis sentimientos. Yo era muy cuidadosa con mi corazón como para dárselo al hombre que me había mostrado una confianza inmensa exactamente en el punto donde mi confianza en él estaba menguando.

No había descifrado a Edward aún, así que todo lo que le podía dar en ese momento era otro apretón a su mano y una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola! Siento mucho la demora, pero están siendo algunas semanas de mucho trabajo y estudio._

 _Vamos a seguir publicando todas las semanas, tal vez cambie el día pero se va a seguir publicando._

 _Gracias por el apoyo. Ver los RR, favoritos y alertas siempre nos causa alegría._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	13. El arte de la seducción

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** littleshinyspark

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: El arte de la seducción.**

Edward se sentó junto a Bella y la estudió por el rabillo de su ojo, mientras el profesor Whitlock leía extractos de los ensayos entregados por la clase, más temprano. El propósito de la clase era enseñarles a los alumnos sobre cosas que los hombres y las mujeres hacían y que el género opuesto odiaba.

Edward no estaba realmente prestando atención, lo que era irónico de alguna forma ya que esa era una de las cosas que las chicas odiaban, pero no le importaba. Él estaba tratando de descubrir cómo hacer que lo suyo con Bella avanzara, lo cual, según él, era mucho más importante que prestar atención a una clase que había asistido en demasiadas ocasiones. ¡La mujer junto a él era tan exasperante!

Él había esperado que luego de su pequeño _colapso_ sobre su _hermana_ , ella estaría más dispuesta a hacer lo que él le pidiese, pero en cambio, ella cuestionaba todo lo que le decía, más que nunca. No estaba progresando en lo absoluto con ella y no podía entender por qué. Se suponía que este caso sería como cualquier otro. ¿Qué hacía a Isabella Swan tan diferente?

Las otras mujeres habían sido fáciles. Sus mentes y voluntades eran débiles. Ellas habían caído inmediatamente. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue jugar con uno de sus instintos pero, mayormente con la culpa, hasta que ellas sentían que era obvio hacer lo que él les pidiera, sin importar qué.

Él sabía que Isabella era diferente desde el principio pero estaba comenzando a rozar lo ridículo. Ella tenía la fuerza de voluntad más firme con la que alguna vez se haya encontrado. Estaba siendo un muy buen reto, lo cual era decir bastante. ¡Y era inteligente! Tan pronto como lo notaba hacer algo medianamente sospechoso, ella se lo hacía saber y él inmediatamente tenía que ir por la evasiva y dar una _explicación_ de su comportamiento.

Estaba siendo una gran prueba para su imaginación y sus habilidades sociales.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, Edward se encontraba intrigado. Incluso odiaba que Isabella fuese un hueso duro de roer, aunque también lo disfrutaba. Ella presentaba un desafío que nunca había hecho frente. Era nuevo y excitante. El resto de las mujeres habían sido _demasiado_ fáciles, y había comenzado a ser un poco aburrido.

No era sólo su propia determinación la que hacía necesario el terminar este caso. Era un trabajo pago y, a menos que tuviese éxito, él no recibiría su dinero y eso no le gustaba para nada. Él necesitaba dinero. No porque no lo tuviese, sino porque se había convertido en una adicción para él.

Edward era un bastardo ambicioso, se lo había admitido a sí mismo, pero era algo que nunca le había molestado. Le gustaba gastar dinero en juguetes y cosas caras. Le gustaba presumirlas, especialmente con cualquier dama con la que pasara una noche y ese tipo de mujer sabía cómo mostrar apreciación ante la oportunidad de viajar en un veloz auto junto a él.

De hecho, Edward amaba su vida. No importaba lo que su padre y tía dijeran, no había nada que le hiciera falta. Él no sentía la necesidad de tener una mujer a su alrededor en todo momento. Sólo necesitaba un cuerpo femenino que lo calentase de tanto en tanto.

Por eso había comenzado a sentirse asustado, aunque nunca lo mostraba en presencia de Isabella. Había empezado a disfrutar, incluso a ansiar su compañía. Le gustaba que ella pudiese detectar sus mentiras a millas de distancia. Le gustaba su audacia, pero más, le gustaba que ella nunca tratara de ocultar su atracción hacia él, incluso aunque no actuara en referencia a ella.

La diferencia entre Isabella y las mujeres de los casos anteriores era esa, mientras las otras se habían convertido en memorias sin rostro ni nombre, Isabella quedaría por siempre grabada. Él sabía que en realidad le disgustaría cambiar su personalidad. Ella era especial y se había hecho un lugar dentro de él.

Lo que lo asustaba era que ya no la miraba de manera neutral. Edward Masen miraba a Isabella Swan con obvia curiosidad y fascinación.

Desafortunadamente, él también había comenzado a tomar nota de su atractivo externo.

Ella no tenía una belleza clásica y era, de hecho, completamente opuesta a la clase de mujeres que lo atraían usualmente. Sus ojos eran pequeños, sus labios desiguales y sus facciones desproporcionadas, pero, todo esto lo fascinaba aún más.

Ella lo hacía perder el rastro del tiempo cuando la miraba. Repentinamente, todos en el salón comenzaron a moverse, alistándose para salir y Edward tuvo que tomarse un segundo para componerse. No podía dejar ver que había perdido noventa minutos en lo que parecía haber sido un pestañear de ojos.

Mientras Isabella se levantaba, lo miró.

—No participaste demasiado en la discusión —señaló, y Edward quiso gemir de frustración. Ella notaba todo. Fue afortunado de tener algo para decirle.

—Sabes que ya he participado antes. No es nada nuevo. —Se encogió de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa pero Isabella entrecerró los ojos.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué decidiste volver?

Él quería maldecir y gritar, pero en cambio apretó sus dientes y se tragó los sentimientos brotando en su interior. Cuando se sintió controlado, exhaló lentamente por la nariz. Esperaba fervientemente que su fachada no se hubiese caído en ese pequeño segundo.

—Se ve bien en las aplicaciones de trabajo.

Isabella juntó sus papeles y notas en una pila, la cual metió en su bolsa, le dirigió una última mirada recelosa —era obvio que aún no confiaba en él —antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices.

Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Sus palabras sonaban como si en realidad le creyera, pero su lenguaje corporal le decía que ella solo lo estaba contentando mientras sus pensamientos tenían rienda suelta dentro de su cabeza.

Mientras su sangre hervía con furia en sus venas, siguió a Isabella en silencio hasta su habitación. Él se mantuvo a su lado para así poder ir a la próxima clase juntos, la cual sería impartida por Whitlock y Brandon.

Edward ya sabía que clase sería, en comparación a sus compañeros voluntarios y a los estudiantes y planeaba usar esta clase para tomar ventaja. Iba a usar la atracción física de Isabella hacia él en ésta clase — después de todo, era uno de sus campos de experiencia— con suerte encontrar su debilidad, dirigirse a la próxima fase para así poder comenzar _finalmente_ su trabajo. No importaba lo que sintiese por dentro. Ella era un caso como cualquier otro y él iba a probárselo a sí mismo y a su tía.

Edward se corrió a un lado cuando Isabella inició sesión en el iPad para ver cuál era su próxima clase, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas antes de que su respiración saliese con un silbido.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a él por un segundo ante de volver rápidamente hacia el iPad.

Edward borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño.

—¿Hay algo malo?

Su cabeza se disparó en su dirección y ella aclaró su garganta, mientras sacudía su cabeza demasiado rápido para que fuese convincente.

—¡No, no!

—¿Segura? —Él presionó, como estaba seguro que cualquier persona haría en ese momento —. Pareces un poco estresada. ¿Cuál es nuestra próxima clase? —Edward se alejó de la pared en la que había estado apoyado y caminó lentamente hacia ella. No le pasó desapercibido como se alejó un paso cuando él se acercó.

—Es… eh… —Volvió a aclarar su garganta, pero no fue de ninguna ayuda, ya que su voz no era más que un susurro cuando continuó—. Educación sexual. En práctica.

—¡AH! —exclamó él y pretendió mirar los mensajes en el iPad—. No te preocupes por eso. No es más que lo que hay que hacer y lo que no en la cama. Ellos usualmente eligen una pareja en la que pueden demostrar las cosas, pero es todo muy inofensivo. — Le aseguró y vio como ella suspiró de alivio.

—¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Temía que nos enviasen tarea! —dijo ella con una risa auténtica que se sintió muy agradable para los oídos de Edward. Hizo que su sonrisa en respuesta a la de ella saliese de forma automática.

La cabeza de Isabella estaba inclinada hacia atrás y sus ojos estaban cerrados, por lo que no vio cuando Edward se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

—¿Sería eso tan malo? —preguntó, burlonamente.

Ella jadeó y volteó su cabeza, lo que causó que sus narices casi se chocasen.

Edward vio como sus pupilas se dilataron y como esos pozos marrones lo engullían.

Él había besado a aquellas a quienes manipuló antes y todo había sido un simple trabajo, pero ésta era la primera vez que él comenzaba a inclinarse hacia delante y a cerrar sus ojos sin controlar sus movimientos.

El cuerpo de ella respondió al suyo propio, pero cuando estuvieron a milímetros de distancia antes de que sus labios se tocaran, fue como si Isabella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, porque inhaló bruscamente y se alejó.

La acción _despertó_ a Edward y sus ojos se abrieron de repente ante la imagen de una agotada Isabella.

—Creo que tenemos que ponernos en marcha —dijo en voz baja.

Ella caminó hacia la puerta, pero Edward estaba congelado en su sitio. Él no podía explicar lo que había ocurrido entre él e Isabella, porque nunca le había pasado antes. No sabía qué era esa sensación pero debía sacársela de encima.

Parpadeó repetidamente, respiró hondo y giró en su lugar, siguiendo a Isabella.

Se mantuvo en sus pensamientos hasta que alcanzaron la sala 106. Isabella notó su silencio pero no hizo comentario al respecto. De hecho, cuando Edward miró en su dirección, ella pareció estar tan inmersa en sus pensamientos como él lo había estado.

Antes de entrar, Edward la tomó de la muñeca y la detuvo. Lauren Mallory y Peter Matthews llegaron a clase por detrás de ellos, por lo que Edward los dejó pasar primero.

Cuando Peter titubeó, y le echó un vistazo a Isabella sobre su hombro, Edward lo fulminó con la mirada. Fue una reacción en mayor parte debido a los celos que esa acción le causó pero también existía el pequeño miedo dentro de él que le decía que Peter era mucho más observador de lo que a Edward le gustaría. Él le recordaba mucho a Isabella y esa era una buena razón para preocuparse.

Si Peter, de casualidad, veía algo que Isabella había dejado pasar, él se lo diría en un santiamén y sus sospechas se alzarían con mayor fuerza.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —preguntó Isabella y Edward le devolvió la mirada.

—Bella, sobre lo que pasó allí arriba…

Ella levantó una mano.

—¿En serio quieres hablar sobre eso en éste momento, Edward?

—Creo que deberíamos. Si te hice sentir incómoda de alguna manera…

—Por favor, no hagamos esto ahora —dijo Isabella para interrumpirlo—. No puedo pensar sobre eso ahora mismo. Si sólo supieras lo confundida que me siento en cuanto a ti, quizá entenderías, pero…

—¡Entonces dime! Bella, _necesito_ saber.

Isabella se quedó en silencio por un momento y finalmente exhaló pesadamente.

—Hablaremos esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward asintió e Isabella se dio vuelta para ingresar al salón.

Él quería creer que esa conversación era parte de su plan, pero todo, desde el momento que puso sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca, había estado completamente fuera de lugar. Fue como si una parte de él, de la cual no era consciente, se hubiese liberado y tomado control de su cuerpo y mente durante esos segundos que duró la conversación.

Sintiéndose frustrado consigo mismo pero a la vez esperando que todo funcionase a su favor, Edward se frotó la cara con las manos e inhaló profundo. Una vez que se sintió en control de si mismo otra vez, se dirigió hacia el salón con paso lento y deliberado.

Isabella se encontraba junto a una de las paredes, hablando con Leah y Jessica. Peter estaba a su lado también, pero cuando vio a Edward entrar a la habitación prefirió ir junto a Riley y James.

—De acuerdo, si todos pudiesen dirigirse a sus asientos, estamos listos para comenzar —dijo Brandon, una pequeña morena, mientras Whitlock colocaba una hoja de papel sobre cada pupitre.

—Ya que todos estuvieron en la clase del profesor Whitlock antes, sabrán que hacer en esta —continuó—, comenzaremos esta clase con una discusión. Quiero que escriban las cosas que más los pone _cachondos_ y las que más los saca de onda en la habitación. Ahora, algunos de ustedes quizá difiera pero la clave para una relación duradera es una saludable vida sexual. Sin ella, la pasión decaerá y morirá, eventualmente. Y, ¿cómo podemos mantener una vida sexual saludable? —Brandon sostuvo sus manos en el aire, esperando que la clase contestara.

—Comunicación —contestaron los alumnos automáticamente. No era la primera vez que se les había preguntado eso. Estaba bien metido en sus cabezas ahora. La comunicación era la clave para todo.

—Exactamente —dijo Brandon con una sonrisa y levantó su mano para tomar las hojas restantes que Whitlock le ofrecía.

Edward le sostuvo la silla a Isabella para que tomase asiento y luego se inclinó lo más cerca posible mientras ella escribía. Quería saber qué le gustaba y qué no. Era información importante para la próxima parte de su plan.

 _Cuando él juega con mis dedos._

 _Sin besos._

Antes de que Isabella pudiese ver que estaba espiando, se suponía que fuese anónimo, después de todo–, Edward se alejó y esperó a que comenzara todo. Definitivamente podría usar lo que ella había escrito.

La charla comenzó cuando todos los papeles habían sido colectados y leídos en voz alta. La mayor parte de las cosas buenas fueron exactamente lo que Edward había esperado. Era obvio cuáles habían sido escritas por hombres y cuáles por mujeres. Las mujeres querían toques amorosos y suaves. Querían juego previo, que los hombres las adoraran, mientras que los hombres escribían cuanto los ponía cuando una chica se tocaba frente a ellos y cosas así.

Las cosas que no les gustaban fueron las que desencadenaron la discusión, aunque Edward seguía esperando. Él sabía lo que estaba viniendo y estaba esperando por la misma entrada que esperaban los profesores.

—¿Cómo _debemos_ hacerlo, entonces? —preguntó Eric Yorkie cuando la lista de lo que los hombres hacían mal comenzó a hacerse muy larga. Las mujeres en la clase se habían vuelto muy expresivas y apasionadas una vez que se relajaron. La discusión estaba en pleno auge.

—Una excelente pregunta, Eric —dijo Brandon luego de unos segundos—. Sin embargo, será duro responder esa pregunta teóricamente. Creo que la mejor manera sería mostrándoselos.

—¿Y cómo harán eso? —preguntó Jessica Stanley arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno, primero que todo necesito una pareja con un masculino voluntario. —Edward no lo mostró, pero estaba sonriendo por dentro. Él ya sabía que Brandon los elegiría a ellos. Se había asegurado de que Esme les dejara claro a sus profesores que él e Isabella debían ser elegidos siempre que hubiese contacto físico envuelto.

Los profesores sospechaban de Edward en cierto modo ya que ellos lo veían volver al programa con el pasar de los años, pero habían aprendido a no hacer preguntas. Si la señora Cullen le permitía volver, ellos no iban a hacer comentarios siempre y cuando él no disturbase la clase. Hasta el momento había contribuido con ellos.

—¿Edward? —dijo Brandon y él inclinó su cabezo con fingida sorpresa de haber sido elegido.

—¿Sí?

—¿Les importaría a ti y a Isabella ayudar con la demostración? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa que era solo un poco tensa en los lados pero Edward no estaba seguro de si alguien más lo notó.

Edward miró a Isabella inquisitivamente. Para el resto parecería como si le estuviese dando la decisión pero la verdad era que ella no tenía voz ni voto en el asunto. Sin embargo, le ayudaba a ganar más de su confianza.

Isabella se encogió de hombros y ambos caminaron hasta pararse junto a los profesores en el frente de la clase.

Whitlock se cruzó de brazos y evaluó a Edward por un segundo, lo que a este último no le gustó nada. El hombre era quizá un par de años mayor que él, como mucho.

—¿Sientes que puedes satisfacer a una mujer? —tuvo la audacia de preguntar Whitlock y porque Edward debía seguir su papel, bajó su cabeza como si estuviese avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo estaba apretando sus dientes con rabia.

—Al menos nunca se han quejado —dijo mirando hacia sus pies y algunos de los chicos en la clase silbaron. Edward les dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

—Bueno, entonces muéstranos como seducirías a una mujer normalmente, y luego de eso, discutiremos en la clase que fue lo que hiciste bien contra lo que hiciste mal.

—¿Frente a todos? —preguntó Isabella con los ojos como platos. Edward sabía que ella temía dejarse llevar debido a su atracción por él. Ambos sabían lo que su toque le provocaba.

—¡No te preocupes, Bella! Piensa en ello como el ensayo para una obra —dijo Brandon en un intento por calmar a la mujer que había comenzado a respirar de forma entrecortada.

—Hay una razón por la que cual no seguí una carrera como actriz —murmuró Isabella lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo Edward pudiese escucharla. Él colocó una mano sobre su hombro sin dobles intenciones y se lo estrujó para confortarla.

Isabella inhaló profundamente y se giró hacia Edward.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿dónde me quieres?

El hombre en Edward se imaginó muchos escenarios donde usaría esas palabras de maneras muy diferentes pero el manipulador era un poco más dominante dentro de él, así que, en lugar de cumplir algunas de sus fantasías, le hizo un gesto a Isabella para quedarse como estaba, enfrentando a la clase.

Ella relajó sus hombros y estrechó sus manos en frente de sí misma.

Haciendo un espectáculo de sí mismo tratando de calmar sus nervios, Edward cerró sus ojos y simplemente respiró por unos segundos, entonces caminó hacia Isabella y se detuvo detrás de ella.

Cuidadosamente, corrió su largo cabello hacia un lado, para que cayese por su hombro izquierdo y exponiendo el lado derecho de su cuello, y con la misma prudencia, se inclinó hasta que su nariz tocó suavemente la piel desnuda.

Él sintió como ella se estremeció para luego tragar pesadamente y tuvo que aguantarse su sonrisa complacida. Ella estaba afectada por él, pero se estaba conteniendo.

Con los ojos cerrados, él recorrió con su nariz a lo largo del cuello, bajando hasta el hombro y volviendo a comenzar, inhalando el aroma de su piel y su cabello, profundo en sus pulmones.

—Hueles tan bien, Bella —susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo ella escuchara sus seductivas palabras. Las palabras no eran una mentira. Él creía que ella olía bien. No había nada artificial en su aroma y no podía ponerle un nombre a ese aroma. Era puramente Isabella.

Edward oyó como su respiración se agitó, podía incluso sentir a través de su espalda como sus pulmones se expandían más violentamente que antes.

Sus manos, que habían estado situadas sobre los hombros de ella, perfilaron el contorno de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus muñecas, para luego volver hacia arriba y detenerse sobre sus antebrazos. Entonces, él apretó su agarre muy levemente y la empujó sobre su pecho.

Él no podía explicar por qué pero algo dentro de él le dijo que remplazara su nariz por sus labios. Le dio suaves besos en el punto en el que el cuello se unía al hombro y justo por debajo de la línea del cabello. Lo afectaba hasta cierto punto. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sintió la necesidad de llevarlo más lejos de lo necesario, pero se contuvo. Isabella era un caso que él debía terminar. Sus sentimientos personales no podían meterse en esto.

Las manos de Isabella habían quedado inertes y caían flácidos a un costado de su cuerpo, así que cuando las manos de Edward comenzaron a viajar de nuevo, podía entrelazar sus dedos libremente con los de ella.

Incluso aunque Edward quería mantener sus sentimientos fuera, no podía soportar el ser frío y dejarla en la posición en la que se encontraba. Él quería que ella lo enfrentara para mirar a esos hermosos ojos marrones, por lo que mientras liberaba una de sus manos, usó la otra para girar su cuerpo.

Ella no lo estaba mirando. Miraba tercamente hacia sus manos, las cuales estaban estrechadas con las suyas. Él irradiaba calidez de sus manos, recorría un camino por las manos de ella y subía hasta sus brazos. Escalofríos bajaban por su espalda y ella estaba luchando duro para estabilizar su respiración.

Edward también miraba hacia sus manos unidas, pero su mente estaba en sus respiraciones mezclándose en el aire entre ellos y en como aun podía olerla.

Comenzó a subir sus manos hacia sus labios, para luego besar sus nudillos tiernamente. Isabella finalmente lo miró y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él sintió como su interior se apretaba casi dolorosamente.

Ella era tan hermosa en ese momento. Sus ojos grandes, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios abiertos levemente. La necesidad de antes, cuando sólo quería inclinarse y besarla, lo golpeó con gran fuerza y él estaba por hacer justo eso cuando fueron interrumpidos.

—Gracias, eso será suficiente —dijo Brandon y ambos parpadearon repetidamente para volver a la realidad.

Edward no oyó el resto de la clase y dudaba que Isabella lo haya hecho tampoco. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, pero Edward estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco aterrorizado.

Su plan de _seducción_ consistía en conseguir que Isabella estuviese más dispuesta a hacer lo que él quería, pero le había salido el tiro por la culata.


	14. La comprensión

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Mónica Szpilman

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: La comprensión.**

No miré a Edward de nuevo durante el resto de la clase.

Estaba preocupada de que sus ojos demasiado perceptivos verían exactamente lo mucho que había sido afectada por su toque. Se sentía como si él fuera capaz de ver la transpiración bajo mis brazos y en mi cuello.

Tendría que cambiar _toda_ mi ropa antes de que él y yo tuviéramos cualquier tipo de conversación, quizás incluso tomar una ducha.

Continué evitándolo cuando la clase terminó, y me siguió a mi habitación. Cuando miré hacia su lugar, parecía estar absorto en pensamientos. No parecía que hubiese tomado una decisión consciente de venir conmigo, simplemente había pasado.

Aclaré mi garganta una vez que estuvimos adentro, y él se sobresaltó un poco. Me miró con ojos inquisitivos.

—Tengo que tomar una ducha antes de que hablemos. ¿Te importaría esperar?

Le tomó unos segundos responder, e incluso entonces, fue una silenciosa. Simplemente asintió y lentamente se sentó en uno de los sofás.

Lo estudié con vacilación antes de lentamente girarme y hacer mi camino al baño. Sucedía algo con él. Estaba actuando extraño —distraído y desconcentrado— y eso me desconcertaba un poco. Era otro lado de él que no había visto antes, y me pregunté cuántos quedaban por ver.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de mí cuando el agua caliente cayó en cascada por mi espalda. Se sentía bien lavar la pegajosidad que cubría mi cuerpo, además de un poco de mi vergüenza. No podía explicar porqué me sentía avergonzada de mis sentimientos. Supongo que era porque se sentía que estaba traicionándome de alguna manera. No se suponía que me sintiera de esta forma por el chico, pero lo hacía.

Hasta cierto punto, eso había terminado en atracción física, pero desde la noche en que me contó sobre su hermana, todo lo que hacía dejaba una nueva marca en mí. Eso me provocó ser aún más precavida, y le gritaba con más frecuencia, desafiándolo a mierdas que no estaba incluso segura de que existieran. Solo era un intento de mantenerlo a un brazo de distancia porque estaba lentamente acercándose más a mí y a mi corazón.

Odiaba su obvia necesidad de controlar las cosas, su comportamiento sabelotodo, y sus formas bipolares, pero también era encantador y gracioso. Amaba su sarcasmo y la rotunda química entre nosotros.

¿Estaba equivocada al enamorarme de un hombre de esta manera?

Pensé sobre lo que me había hecho en clase hoy mientras mis manos delineaban todo mi cuerpo desnudo.

Traté de tragar la viscosidad en mi garganta, pero eso no ayudó cuando el familiar cosquilleo entre mis piernas se volvió más fuerte con cada segundo.

Las manos tocándome ya no eran las mías, eran las suyas.

Gemí cuando entraron en contacto con mis pechos. El jabón en ellos actuaba como un lubricante y la normalmente placentera sensación era al menos diez veces más fuerte.

Podía sentirlo detrás de mí, sus labios besando mi cuello justo como había hecho más temprano, y cuando me estremecí, su agarre en mí se intensificó, provocándome ser presionada contra su pecho.

Frotaba círculos en mi estómago y con cada uno se acercaba a mi centro donde estaba tan necesitada de él que era casi insoportable. Lo necesitaba tocándome, o iba a hacerme añicos.

Gimoteé como un pequeño animal herido cuando su mano casi entra en contacto con mi hendidura, pero hizo un pase por ella y en su lugar bajó a mi muslo. Enganchó su mano alrededor de la parte trasera de mi rodilla y alzó mi pierna hasta poner mi pie en el pequeño estante, que estaba previsto para las botellas de champú, al mismo tiempo que lo sentí mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Eso casi me hizo perder el control, pero me contuve debido a la vergüenza que había comenzado a trepar de nuevo en mí. ¿Por qué estaba permitiendo esto? Ni siquiera nos habíamos besado aún, pero eso me resultó indiferente cuando su mano viajó de regreso a mi rodilla, ahora al interior de mi muslo, y sabía a dónde se estaba dirigiendo esta vez.

No había duda en su toque cuando entró en contacto con mis labios inferiores hinchados. Sabía exactamente cómo mover sus dedos, arriba por un lado y abajo por el otro en lentos y sensuales círculos.

Estaba palpitante y adolorida, pero también deseando más. Él estaba tocándome en la forma más íntima, pero quién sabía cuántas habían estado antes de mí. Yo quería ser especial. Necesitaba saber que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos de alguna manera.

Casi como si pudiera leer mi mente, usó su mano libre para girar mi cabeza hacia él sobre mi hombro. No lo podía ver porque mis ojos estaban cerrados, pero sabía que estaba mirándome, a mi boca, y solo segundos después, sentí sus suaves labios presionarse sobre los míos con un propósito.

Comenzó suave, pero pronto, fue como si algún instinto tomara el control y el beso se volvió feroz. Continuó tocándome, pero como el beso, sus dedos se volvieron más agresivos. Avanzaron sigilosamente sobre mi entrada y comenzaron a frotar mi clítoris.

Casi grité por el shock, y el placer, ante la sacudida eléctrica que atravesó mi cuerpo entero a la velocidad del sonido desde el punto donde su dedo medio presionaba mi botón de nervios.

Él inmediatamente se aprovechó de mi sorpresa, presionando su lengua dentro de mi boca abierta. Nuestras rápidas y violentas respiraciones se nos escapaban ruidosamente a través de nuestras narices y nuestros dientes chocaban juntos, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba en nuestras mentes llenas de lujuria.

También quería tocarlo, pero no podía. Mis extremidades estaban inmóviles mientras él me llevaba más cerca del borde, y tuve que desprenderme de su boca cuando la necesidad de una respiración apropiada se volvió muy grande.

Mis gimoteos se incrementaron a gemidos guturales cuando mis palpitantes paredes me dijeron que estaba cerca.

Sin advertencia, entró en mí con dos largos dedos, e inmediatamente exploté en el más poderoso orgasmo que jamás había experimentado.

Me recliné hacia atrás, mi pie todavía en el estante, y mis músculos interiores tensándose mientras montaba mi clímax.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, me encontré con la imagen borrosa de mi sonrojada cara en el empañado espejo del baño. Todavía estaba respirando duramente, mi pecho levantándose con cada respiración que tomaba.

El agua caliente todavía estaba cayendo sobre mí del cabezal de la ducha como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando la verdad era que todo había cambiado.

No podía fingir más. Sería imposible. Estaba demasiado involucrada en una situación en la que nunca quise estar, pero no podía negar lo que sabía ahora.

Lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos cuando un nuevo dolor se situó en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho haciéndose notar, y pesadamente me senté en el piso de la ducha.

Mis lágrimas me hicieron sentir vulnerable y expuesta, pero eso no evitó que me acurrucara y abrazara mis piernas fuerte a mi pecho; todavía dolía dentro de mí.

No podía decir a quién estaba tratando de engañar: a mí misma o a las personas a mi alrededor, pero el hecho era que no estaba solamente enamorándome de Edward Masen ahora. Ya me había enamorado, y estaba oficialmente jodida.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Isabella con un resonante clic, Edward exhaló bruscamente y se inclinó hacia adelante con sus codos en sus rodillas. La única cosa en su mente era _ella._ Él no podía concentrarse en nada más.

No como un caso, no. Él no estaba analizando lo que había pasado entre ellos o planeando su próximo movimiento. Estaba simplemente pensando en ella: su sonrisa, su risa, y cómo se había sentido en sus brazos.

Él quería más, y no iba a negarlo. Ya no más.

Quería patearse a sí mismo por volverse tan vulnerable en el intento de seducir a Isabella. Ni siquiera podía explicar qué era lo que había esperado lograr. La única cosa que habría conseguido de ello era decepción.

El sonido de la ducha llegó a sus oídos, y trató, realmente trató, de no imaginarse a Isabella dentro de esa pequeña habitación, desnuda y mojada, pero eso no importaba. La fantasía ya estaba allí.

Edward podía verla enfrente de él, cómo ella se enjabonaba su cuerpo entero y corría sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda, cómo gemía de placer cuando masajeara el champú en su cuero cabelludo.

Era tan vívido, Edward casi podía jurar que la escuchó gemir desde adentro del baño.

Él se enderezó y se recostó en el sofá, sus manos siguieron su movimiento y escondió su cara de la vista mientras gemía con frustración. Esos pensamientos no ayudaban. Solo lo hacían peor ya que ahora estaba llevando una erección que no quería reconocer.

De verdad era bastante sorprendente que él hubiera sido capaz de controlarse lo suficiente para no ponerse duro más temprano en el aula. Había pensado, por un breve segundo, que había deseado a Isabella en cada superficie disponible en esa habitación, pero se había contenido, tanto por el hecho de que se suponía que ella debía ser un caso como también porque había demasiadas personas presentes.

Aquí era diferente. Estaban solos en la habitación de ella con solo una puerta separándolos, una puerta tras la cual Isabella estaba muy desnuda.

Un alto y vibrante sonido causó que Edward se sobresaltara y quitara sus manos de su cara para mirar a la fuente del molesto sonido. El teléfono de Isabella estaba sobre la mesa de café, y la pantalla le decía que Becca estaba llamando.

El nombre era familiar para Edward, pero no podía ubicarlo. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que era una amiga de Isabella.

Consideró solamente dejar el teléfono sonar y enviar la llamada al buzón de voz, pero también sabía que si Isabella veía una llamada perdida de su amiga, inmediatamente la llamaría y su conversación sería pospuesta. Edward no quería eso. Él necesitaba hablar con Isabella lo antes posible aunque no tenía idea de qué diría.

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de parecer, agarró el teléfono y rechazó la llamada a mitad de un repique. Después fue al historial de llamadas de Isabella y borró la evidencia de esta.

Sin embargo, solo segundos después, el teléfono sonó de nuevo, el nombre de Becca en la pantalla. Era obvio que no se iba a dar por vencida.

Edward apretó su mano libre en un puño para controlar su irritación. Era tan típico que esto pasara ahora.

Aun así, rechazó la llamada otra vez y se apuró a escribir un mensaje de texto, esperando que pudiera engañar a esta Becca con un mensaje.

 _«¡Ocupada! ¿T llamo después? xo ~B»_

Edward había visto miles de mensajes de texto enviados entre mujeres por lo tanto estaba bastante complacido con lo que había escrito antes de enviarlo, y una vez más, eliminó todo rastro de su intrusión al teléfono de ella. Estaba seguro que Becca no sospecharía nada.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

—¡Mierda!

La exclamación de Becca causó que Solomon, su esposo, echara un vistazo por la esquina de la puerta abierta de su cocina para chequear a su esposa. Él sabía que ella tenía un temperamento y una amplia variedad de blasfemias en su vocabulario, pero también podía decir cuándo ella estaba genuinamente molesta.

—¿Hay algo mal, bebé?

Becca estaba mirando fijamente a su teléfono con una expresión tormentosa en su cara.

—¡Esos asquerosos cara de culos la tienen!

Solomon paró de cortar los vegetales para la ensalada que se suponía comerían con el almuerzo y caminó hacia su esposa.

—Me temo que no te estoy siguiendo.

—¡Mira esto! —Ella empujó su teléfono hacia la cara de él, indicando que debería leer el último mensaje de texto de Bella.

 _«¡Ocupada! ¿T llamo después? xo ~B»_

Solomon se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo ver cuál es el problema. Ella dice que va a llamarte después. Quizás está en clase.

Becca miró a su esposo con incrédulos ojos.

—No lo ves, ¿cierto?

Solomon miró el mensaje de nuevo.

—Me temo que no, querida —dijo disculpándose.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¿Crees que esto suena como Bella en lo más mínimo? ¡¿Desde cuándo ella ha usado "T" en vez de "te", y qué por el pelo trenzado del trasero de Merlín es ese "xo" en el final?! Suena como una de esas putas taradas de _Gossip Girl._ —Becca se giró e hizo su camino hacia la oficina—. Te lo digo, o esta no es Bella o ellos lograron instalarle su chip de lavado de cerebro hoy.

Solomon siguió a su angustiada esposa, y cuando ella se sentó frente a la portátil en el escritorio, él se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—Por más que me enojaría si ellos realmente han cambiado a Bella, ¿qué podemos hacer? Ella está en Ohio, y nosotros en Washington.

—Gracias, capitán obvio. ¡Estoy muy consciente de eso! —le espetó Becca, pero Solomon había aprendido a no tomarlo personal. Becca lo tenía difícil controlándose cuando estaba enojada, y justo en ese momento, estaba más allá de disgustada. Nadie se metía con su mejor amiga sin castigo.

Solomon todavía podía recordar cómo tuvo que, casi literalmente, contener físicamente a Becca cuando escuchó lo que el ex de Bella había dicho sobre ella, y él casi comienza a reírse por el recuerdo.

—Sí, pero de verdad, bebé, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad. No había forma de saber lo que Becca estaba planeando en su cabeza.

—En primer lugar, voy a hacer algo de investigación meticulosa sobre esa presunta _escuela._ Después, voy a subirme a mi auto y llevar mi trasero todo el camino hasta allí, y no me puedes detener.

Esta vez, Solomon se rió.

—No lo intentaría incluso si lo hubiera querido.

Con eso, él dejó a su esposa con su búsqueda y volvió a los vegetales. Si ella lo necesitaba, lo llamaría, pero dudaba que lo hiciera. Ella estaba muy determinada a encontrar la verdad sobre la escuela a la que Bella había sido enviada, y cuando Becca había establecido un objetivo, no descansaba hasta que lo alcanzaba.

Era una de las cosas que él absolutamente adoraba sobre ella.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

—¡Maldito sea todo el infierno del inframundo de Hades! —exclamé bajo mi aliento. Podía simplemente golpearme por mi estupidez.

¿Quién demonios entraría al baño a tomar una ducha y no traería ropa limpia para cambiarse, especialmente si hay alguien esperándolo afuera?

Normalmente, solamente me habría puesto la ropa sucia de nuevo para la corta caminata del baño a la habitación, pero esa ropa estaba más allá de sucia ahora. Olían a sudor y desodorante viejo, y estaban arrugadas y desparramadas. Ni siquiera iba a mencionar la ropa interior que ya había planeado tirarla, ya que estaba completamente arruinada.

Me rehusaba a ponérmela de nuevo.

Pero no podía caminar hacia Edward solamente en mi toalla, tampoco. Eso solamente sería el punto sobre la proverbial i.

Sin embargo, ¿en realidad tenía alguna otra opción?

No, no la tenía.

Así que después de tomar una profunda respiración, desbloqueé la puerta y la abrí solo lo suficiente para ser escuchada cuando le hablara al hombre en mi sofá.

—¿Uh, Edward?

Él se puso de pie y se giró hacia la puerta del baño, pero cuando solo vio la mitad de mi cara en la abertura entre el marco y la puerta, se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Sí?

Aclaré mi garganta cuando sentí mi vergüenza colorear mis mejillas de rojo.

—Como que olvidé traer ropa limpia aquí, así que estoy en una toalla ahora.

Dado que mi visión estaba un poco borrosa, no estaba completamente segura cuando pareció que sus ojos se ampliaron y su boca se abrió ligeramente si era debido a lo que dije o por algo más.

—Está bien... —respondió, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para girarse o salirse del camino que estaba bloqueando, el que por supuesto era el camino más corto a la puerta de la habitación.

—Entonces, ¿podrías girarte y mirar hacia la pared o algo? ¿Solo lo suficiente para que llegue a la habitación?

Inmediatamente se puso en acción y se giró de modo que enfrentaba la puerta en vez de a mí. El único problema era que todavía estaba en el camino. Con él todavía estando en ese lugar, significaba que tendría que girar el área del sofá para llegar a la puerta, y una vez allí, estaría en la línea de su visión periférica.

No quería continuar dándole instrucciones, así que decidí que solamente haría una carrera.

Con mi ropa sucia aferrada en mis manos, y mi toalla fuertemente asegurada, dejé que la puerta del baño se abriera, y corrí tan rápidamente como podía sin dejar caer nada. Sería típico de mí si se me cayera la toalla cuando estuviera solo a mitad de camino a mi habitación.

Sin embargo, llegué a la puerta sin problema, pero cuando ingresé y giré para cerrarla, vi que toda la cabeza de Edward estaba girada en mi dirección, sus ojos pegados a mí con una especie de mirada hambrienta en ellos.

Rápidamente cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra esta.

Si pensaba que antes estaba jodida, era un nivel totalmente nuevo de jodida ahora, porque sabía exactamente lo que la mirada de Edward significaba.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola! Un capítulo en el que se ve que ya hay un poco más entre ellos... Bella acepta que siente algo por él y Edward ya no puede negar que hay más que manipulación de su parte. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les ha gustado este capítulo?_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos._

 _¡Hasta el martes!_


	15. La conversación

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: La conversación**

Agarré la almohada de mi cama y la traje a mi cara.

Quería gritar mis frustraciones, pero sabía que Edward escucharía eso, así que me conformé haciendo una especie de gruñido en su lugar. Eso ayudó un poco.

Estaba definitivamente confirmado que Edward también estaba atraído por mí, pero si era puramente físico era difícil de decir. La mirada que me había dado antes de que cerrara la puerta de mi habitación me había puesto en llamas y había habido una parte de mí que solo quería invitarlo a mi habitación.

Sin embargo, estaba esa parte de mí que sabía que de verdad teníamos que hablar antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera desarrollarse entre nosotros. Mi zorra interior estaba gritando y haciendo un berrinche peor que un niño de seis años, pero la callé. No podía permitir que mi cabeza diera vueltas con pensamientos de sexo y Edward ahora. Eso arruinaría todo.

Rápidamente me vestí con las primeras cosas que mis manos encontraron y volví a la sala.

No creía que Edward me escuchara, porque lo encontré enfrentando la pared con su frente apoyada en sus puños apretados que estaban entre él y la pared. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba respirando pesadamente a través de la nariz.

Cuando dejé a mis ojos recorrer su forma, me di cuenta de que él tenía una gran situación pasando en sus pantalones. Comencé a ponerme caliente, pero ya que no quería asustarlo y causar que nuestra conversación comenzara con una nota muy incómoda, silenciosamente volví a la habitación y cerré la puerta.

Me quedé ahí por cinco segundos antes de hacer un espectáculo ruidoso de que estaba yendo afuera.

Cuando estuve nuevamente en la sala, Edward estaba en el sofá, su tobillo izquierdo estaba descansando en su rodilla derecha y realmente tuve que combatir la risita que amenazaba con salir cuando comprendí que él todavía estaba escondiendo su erección.

Sin embargo, pretendí que no tenía idea y decidí darle el mayor tiempo posible para que hiciera que su problema desapareciera.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí o ir afuera? —pregunté con mi risita todavía atascada en el principio de mi garganta. De verdad esperaba que él no lo notara.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Cualquier lugar está bien para mí.

Asentí y exhalé cuando finalmente sentí que mi risa reprimida me abandonó.

—Vamos a quedarnos aquí entonces. ¿Quieres algo para beber?

—No, gracias. —Negó con la cabeza y le dije que solamente iba a conseguir un vaso con agua. No era porque estaba sedienta. Solamente encontraba más fácil tener conversaciones difíciles si tenía algo en mis manos o algo que pudiera usar cuando necesitara tomar una pausa. El agua era perfecta para eso.

Cuando regresé, me sentía insegura de en qué sofá debía sentarme.

Si me sentaba en el otro sofá, se sentiría como que estaba muy lejos, pero si me sentaba al lado de él, tendría que girar mi cabeza completamente para mirarlo.

Él hizo la decisión por mí cuando movió su peso así estaba apoyado con su espalda en el apoyabrazos y mirándome con expectación.

Fui al sofá en el que él estaba sentado y doblé mi pierna derecha debajo de mí, así podía apoyarme en el apoyabrazos opuesto.

Nos sentamos así por un tiempo sin decir una palabra y, lentamente, se volvió más incómodo mientras los segundos pasaban. No era una gran fan de este tipo de silencio —ese que se esperaba que se rompiese porque no se suponía que estuviésemos en silencio— pero no tenía idea de cómo comenzar esta conversación. ¿Sobre qué se suponía que hablaríamos? Él era el que quería esto, así que él debería ser el que comenzara.

Continué esperando y tomando pequeños sorbos de agua.

Finalmente, Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Mira, Bella, no tengo idea de qué decir.

Asentí.

—Bueno, tú querías hablar, así que vamos a hablar.

Frunció el ceño y su expresión parecía ser muy conflictiva. Sin embargo, no tenía idea si eso era lo que él en realidad sentía.

—Sí, lo sé, pero la cosa es que desde que estábamos aquí antes de clase y casi nos...

—Se siente como que fue hace días —dije antes de que él pudiera mencionar nuestro casi beso.

Asintió.

—Sí, lo hace, y desde entonces mi cabeza ha sido un completo desastre. —Bloqueó sus ojos verdes con los míos y sentí que no podía apartar la mirada—. No puedo dar sentido a nada cuando se trata de ti ahora.

Bajó la mirada, y casi podía jurar que lo escuché decir algo como: «Nunca se suponía que fuera de esta forma», bajo su aliento. No tenía idea lo que eso significaba, pero no le hice caso. Si eso fuera importante, lo habría dicho en voz alta.

—Tú no has tenido sentido para mí desde el principio, Edward —confesé y Edward levantó la cabeza de nuevo para mirarme.

—¿Podrías explicarme exactamente por qué te sientes de esa forma?

Su pregunta no era un desafío. Era más como si realmente quisiera saber, así que decidí darle una respuesta seria y veraz.

—Esos primeros días, no podía llevar la cuenta de cuán a menudo pensaba que eras demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Eso me asustó muchísimo porque un chico era la última cosa que esperaba encontrar aquí. Después comenzaste a cambiar. Había veces que de verdad me asustabas. Tu boca podía decir una cosa, mientras tus ojos eran duros y fríos como hielo. Sabía que estabas escondiendo algo de mí, pero traté de darte una oportunidad.

Edward abrió la boca, pero levanté mi mano para detenerlo. No quería ser interrumpida.

—Algo fue diferente después de nuestra supuesta primera cita. Te volviste casi bipolar, pero te quedabas en el lado oscuro más tiempo del que estabas en el lado feliz. De repente, comenzaste a actuar como si yo fuera una posesión. Estabas celoso de Peter cuando no había nada por lo que estar celoso y, normalmente, explicaría eso como que estabas atraído por mí y te sentías amenazado por él o algo, pero esa explicación se siente mal cuando se trata de ti.

Tuve que tomar un descanso allí y beber algo de agua. La pared dentro de mí se había roto y simplemente no podía parar el torrente de palabras que salían ahora.

—Todo lo que sé sobre chicos y relaciones se siente mal cuando estoy cerca de ti y sé que eso no tiene nada que ver con este programa. Cuestiono todo porque nunca estoy segura de lo que dirás o harás. Lo que me asustó más fue cuando comenzaste a cambiarme, y sé que lo hiciste inconscientemente, pero cambiarme a la persona que más odio, lo que sabías, me ha hecho sentir insegura como el demonio. Y aun así, a pesar de todo eso, no puedo parar de pensar en ti porque todavía veo al chico de ese primer día que era demasiado bueno para ser real. Ahora, si puedes tomar todo esto y ayudarme a darle algún sentido, definitivamente lo apreciaría, porque le he dado vueltas en mi cabeza un millón de veces sin acercarme a una respuesta.

Cuando me detuve, tuve que inhalar profundamente. Edward ya no estaba mirándome. Estaba mirando a la pared y me preguntaba si era porque estaba procesando todo. No me había guardado nada, precisamente.

Cuando él no había dicho nada por varios minutos, comencé a preguntarme si quizás lo había abrumado con mi vómito verbal.

—Edward, lo siento. No tenía la intención de escupir todo así...

Sorprendentemente sonrió ante eso.

—No te disculpes. Solamente, estoy bastante sorprendido por cuán observadora eres. —Giró la cabeza hacia mí—. Lo he sabido por un tiempo, pero también he subestimado esa habilidad tuya. —Su sonrisa cayó y me miró seriamente—. Creo que es tiempo de que deje de subestimarte. Mereces algo mejor que eso, pero he sido tan terco. También mereces la verdad.

Sus ojos eran tan intensos que causaron que los míos se llenaran de lágrimas. Siempre había sabido que él había ocultado algo de mí y la sensación de que realmente ahora me lo contaría era muy poderosa.

—Te he mentido bastante, Isabella, sobre muchas cosas.

Escucharlo llamarme Isabella otra vez se sintió extraño. Él no me había llamado así desde el primer día, pero me encontré no odiándolo tanto como lo hacía cuando mi madre me llamaba así. También me dolió escucharlo confesar que me había mentido. Uno cosa era ocultar algunas cosas, pero en verdad mentir, era un nivel diferente.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Era una pregunta estúpida, pero salió de todas formas.

—He mentido sobre casi todo porque sé que odiarías al verdadero yo. Todo lo que has visto ha sido un acto. No soy el músico confundido de veintinueve años de Chicago que crees que soy. —Apenas parpadeó cuando dijo esto y mi corazón cayó a mi estómago como una piedra. Esto era lo que había estado temiendo desde el principio y no quería escuchar nada más, pero no podía pararlo ahora.

»Quien realmente soy es un egoísta, codicioso y cruel bastardo. Si nos conocíamos durante una noche en la ciudad, sería el insistente depravado del que tus amigas te aconsejarían mantenerte lejos. Soy un hombre muy malo y hasta este punto no me ha importado lo que otros piensen de mí.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho en una inconsciente decisión de protegerme a mí misma.

—¿Qué cambió? —pregunté en una voz que trataba de controlar para que sonara más segura de lo que estaba, pero el hecho era que estaba sufriendo mucho, porque ni treinta minutos más temprano, me admití a mí misma que me había enamorado del hombre enfrente de mí y ahora tenía que escuchar que ese no era realmente él.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No sé exactamente. Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace tres horas, habría dicho que nada ha cambiado y que todo es como debería ser, pero mucho ha pasado en las últimas tres horas que no puedo explicar.

No sé qué me poseyó para pedirlo, quizás fue mi curiosidad, pero me encontré deseando ver al verdadero Edward. Quería saber si era tan malo como él dijo.

—¿Me mostrarías?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Mostrarte qué?

—¿Al verdadero tú? —Él estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que incluso hubiera finalizado la oración—. ¿Por qué no? ¿No crees que merezca eso después de haber sido engañada de tal manera? Solo deja esta máscara, sobre la que tienes tanto control, libre por un momento.

—No quieres ver —replicó misteriosamente.

—¿Y eres el único que decide eso? —lo desafié. Sabía que yo no había actuado mucho como mí misma alrededor de Edward. Debido a sus "juegos" me había transformado en una pequeña chica insegura que no sabía cómo actuar, pero estaba desenterrándome del agujero en el que me había metido. Estaba cansada de todo esto. Quería respuestas y las quería todas ahora. Esta conversación no iba a terminar hasta que supiera todo.

No creo que le gustara mucho mi desafío porque su cara comenzó a crisparse cerca de su ojo. Lo había notado antes cuando estaba enojado, pero la diferencia esta vez era que él no estaba controlando su ira. Observé sus ojos endurecerse y la cara del Edward que yo temía estaba de repente enfrente de mí.

Inmediatamente se movió más cerca de mí y no pude evitar encogerme más en el apoyabrazos detrás de mi espalda, pero esto causó que él sonriera.

—No lo deberías haber pedido, Isabella —murmuró mientras llegaba todavía más cerca—. ¿Crees que también estaba mintiendo sobre esto? ¿O que exageraba? Cómo desearía que fuera la verdad.

Él prácticamente estaba encima de mí ahora y no podía encogerme más. Estaba totalmente atrapada e incluso aunque le temía, mi cuerpo todavía tenía una muy inapropiada reacción física hacia él. Su dominio y control prácticamente irradiaba de sus poros y me desconcertó que estaba excitada por eso, porque esas eran características que siempre había odiado en los hombres.

—No pareces agradarte mucho —manifesté jadeante.

Se acercó incluso más —su cara estaba probablemente a solo tres pulgadas de la mía— y una risa sin humor salió de su garganta.

—Por el contrario, Isabella. De hecho, soy bastante aficionado a mí, pero es el conocimiento de que puede que nunca te tenga debido a quien soy lo que me hace desear que este lado de mí fuera la mentira.

Se alejó de mí y se levantó del sofá. Toda su postura era diferente ahora. Siempre se había parado con la espalda recta, pero sus hombros estaban caídos y sus piernas estaban ligeramente separadas.

Él estaba en silencio de nuevo, pero yo no estaba obteniendo nada de eso. Por primera vez desde que conocí al chico, estaba consiguiendo la verdad de él y yo sabía que había más.

Cambié mi peso así estaba sentada más cómoda en el sofá otra vez y después lo miré.

—¿Me dirás exactamente sobre qué has estado mintiendo?

La risa sin humor escapó de él otra vez y causó que me sintiera un poco asqueada. Sonó tan malvado cuando se rió así.

—¿En verdad quieres los detalles? Simplemente digamos todo. Es más fácil de esa forma.

Su desestimación de mi pregunta provocó que enfureciera.

—¡Sí, quiero los detalles! ¿O quieres que crea que tu nombre no es Edward Anthony Masen? ¿Que no eres de Chicago? ¿Que no tienes veintinueve jodidos años? ¡Necesito saber para no cuestionar mi propia cordura!

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que perdí los estribos de esa forma y se sintió bien. Era tranquilizante gritarle a él. Era algo que había querido hacer tantas veces en los meses que habían pasado.

—Allí está ese temperamento de nuevo —dijo con una sonrisa que era todo menos sincera—. No lo había visto en un tiempo, pero lo he extrañado. Si solo supieras lo que tu enfado me hace.

Mi asco regresó.

—¡Estás enfermo!

—Eso no es nada nuevo. —Mientras aún estaba parado, se inclinó hacia adelante y me atrapó entre sus brazos cuando se sostuvo del respaldo. Creo que era un fanático de invadir mi espacio personal—. ¿Todavía quieres escuchar los detalles?

Asentí sin vacilación.

Miró directamente a mis ojos mientras hablaba.

—Mi nombre _es_ Edward Anthony Masen, soy de Chicago y tengo veintinueve años, pero eso es todo lo que en realidad sabes de mí. Me gusta la música, pero nunca he tocado un instrumento en toda mi vida. No sé un comino sobre flores, pero sé que a las mujeres les gustan, así que investigué antes de nuestra primera cita. He tenido casi todos los trabajos que hay, pero todavía no he encontrado lo que quiero hacer y, por último, nunca tuve una hermana.

Jadeé ante la última parte y mi mano voló a mi boca.

—Soy un excelente actor, Isabella, y un experto en naturaleza humana. Normalmente, puedo predecir lo que una persona hará antes de que lo considere por sí misma, pero nunca fui capaz de hacerlo contigo y eso me ha enfurecido muchísimo.

Lentamente, levantó un mechón de mi cabello cerca de su cara y lo analizó.

—Puedo hacer que la mayoría de las personas hagan exactamente lo que quiero, pero tú eres diferente. Más fuerte que las otras.

Casi estaba demasiado asustada de preguntar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Las otras?

Su mirada se precipitó de mi cabello a mis ojos. Creí que me respondería, pero en su lugar cambió el tema.

—Lo que ha sido una gran espina en mi costado, sin embargo, no es que he mentido o jugado contigo. Es que nunca fui capaz de desprenderme emocionalmente de ti. Había algo acerca de ti que lo hacía imposible y, aunque he tratado de engañarme a mí mismo, eso ya no sirve de nada.

Se alejó de nuevo, pero lo seguí esta vez. Me levanté de mi asiento y me puse de pie justo detrás de él cuando giró su espalda hacia mí. Quería golpearlo, tanto con mis manos como posiblemente con el florero en la mesa de café, pero no iba a hacer eso... no todavía por lo menos.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué trataste de cambiarme si no era por una hermana? ¿Quiénes son las otras? ¿Por qué has estado en este programa antes? —pregunté en un susurro. No podía hacer acopio de mi voz para hablar más fuerte.

—Tengo miedo de que todavía no estés lista para escuchar esas respuestas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Un montón de razones, pero principalmente porque no quiero dártelas. —Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarme—. Sé que tan pronto como tomes conciencia de toda la verdad, empacarás tus maletas y dejarás este lugar. También sé que te quedarás hasta que tengas todas las respuestas.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haré! ¿Pero por qué no puedes dejarme ir? Si la verdad es tan horrible, ¿qué sentido tiene ocultármela? ¿No dolerá más mientras más tiempo esperes?

—Dolerá más, pero lo estoy haciendo por motivos egoístas. —De repente subió sus manos y las puso en mis mejillas—. Sé que sabes cuánto te deseo. Te escuché antes cuando saliste de tu habitación la primera vez y sé que viste mi situación. No puedo dejarte ir hasta que obtenga una probada.

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar. Su boca se estrelló contra la mía y me congelé. Mis extremidades se negaban a moverse y no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿No les ha parecido un capítulo lleno de cosas emocionantes? Esta atracción inevitable entre ellos, Edward que le está diciendo la verdad… ¡Y ese final! ¡Nos encantaría saber qué les ha parecido!_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos._

 _¡Hasta el sábado!_


	16. El estallido

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** Rosie

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: El estallido**

No pude evitar responderle el beso. Había fantaseado demasiado con eso como para no responderle, pero aunque mis labios se movieron junto a los de él en el beso más excitante que había experimentado, el resto de mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil.

Las manos de Edward todavía estaban en mi rostro, pero las bajó por mi cuerpo lentamente hasta dejarlas caer en mis caderas. También estaba presionando su lengua entre mis labios, y cuando no pude negármele, gruñó profundamente.

Sin embargo, era obvio que lo frustraba el que no estuviera más metida en el beso, y entendí que estaba intentando obtener una reacción de mi parte cuando metió sus largos dedos en las hebillas de mi pantalón y me jaló más cerca de él hasta que nuestras partes inferiores estuvieron en contacto. Inmediatamente sentí su erección presionar contra mi cadera.

Tenía una reacción por mí, pero dudaba que él esperara tenerla.

La sensación pesada de él contra mí me devolvió el control de mis extremidades y me alejé. Nuestras bocas apenas se habían separado antes de que mi palma conectara con su mejilla produciendo un fuerte sonido.

Esto causó que el costado de su rostro enrojeciera, pero su expresión lo hizo parecer como si no lo hubiera lastimado mucho. Molesta por ese hecho, choqué contra él de camino a la puerta, por la cual pretendía sacarlo.

Sí, me sentía atraída por él, a punto de enamorarme, pero eso no significaba que iba a aceptar que me tratara de esa manera. ¡No me podía decir que me había mentido todo este tiempo y luego besarme!

Pero apenas había comenzado a alzar mi mano hacia la manija cuando sentí sus dedos envolverse alrededor de mi muñeca y con un jalón me volteó, enfrentándolo de nuevo.

Esperaba ver rabia en sus ojos verdes, lo había abofeteado bastante duro e incluso aunque se sintiera muy hombre para demostrarlo, debió haberle dolido. Lo último que esperaba era ver una lujuria pura y primitiva.

Aun así, casi me mató del susto cuando su mano libre se alzó y se envolvió alrededor de mi garganta.

Quería creer que nunca me lastimaría de esa forma, pero luego me recordé el hecho de que no conocía a este hombre.

¿Era esto a lo que se había referido cuando dijo que yo no quería ver su verdadero ser? ¿Estaba excitado con la idea de lastimarme?

Edward comenzó a empujarme hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared, su mano todavía en mi garganta. El agarre no era fuerte o incómodo, pero aun así me asustaba.

Cuando me hubo recostado completamente contra la pared, no fue lento en posicionar su boca contra la mía nuevamente. El beso fue más violento esta vez. Su lengua demandó por entrada y los movimientos de sus labios ya no eran tan calmados y controlados.

La mano que había usado para sostener mi muñeca soltó su agarre y subió por mi brazo antes de posicionarse en mi cintura.

Me sentía tan divida, en una completa guerra conmigo misma, cuando presionó toda la extensión de su cuerpo contra el mío, y aun así lo quería más cerca, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía la urgencia de morder su labio para quitármelo de encima.

Justo como cualquier otra cosa con el hombre, sus avances, aunque me excitaban inmensamente, me hacían sentir dividida y confundida, pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con mi inseguridad por su sinceridad.

Jadeé tanto por la sorpresa como por la ola del placer pulsante que irradiaba del lugar donde su mano se había envuelto en mi rodilla para poder subirla a su cadera.

Sentía las comisuras de sus labios alzarse en una sonrisa mientras todavía me besaba, y me irritaba sin fin porque sabía lo que esa sonrisa significaba. Estaba complacido consigo mismo por haber tenido éxito al provocar una respuesta consentida de mi parte incluso cuando ya me le había negado con mi bofetada.

No podía soportar ese pensamiento y terminé haciendo exactamente lo que había contemplado antes. Mordí su labio inferior lo suficientemente fuerte para casi sacarle sangre, y Edward inmediatamente saltó, alejándose de mí.

Tocó sus labios para comprobar el labio y luego alzó su mirada hacia mí.

Lo miré fijamente molesta.

—Lárgate —dije lentamente. Cuando no reaccionó, exploté—. ¡Dije que te largaras! ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate! —Comencé a golpearlo con mis puños hasta que empezó a encaminarse a la puerta.

Antes de cerrarla detrás de él, me dedicó una última mirada, pero no pude interpretarla correctamente ya que las lágrimas de rabia que habían inundado mis ojos hicieron mi visión borrosa.

Resbalaron por mis mejillas cuando la puerta cerró con un casi inaudible clic.

Sentí toda la energía abandonarme mientras me deslizaba por la puerta hasta sentarme en el suelo y llevar mis rodillas a mi pecho, abrazándolas.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

Salté cuando escuché el sonido de la manija ser girada en la puerta detrás de mí, y no tuve el tiempo de moverme antes de que chocara contra mi espalda.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella! ¡Lo siento tanto! De cualquier forma, ¿qué demonios haces detrás de la puerta?

Negué con la cabeza en dirección a Jessica y me levanté del suelo. No estaba de humor para explicarle todo.

Ella y Leah fueron las únicas que me advirtieron cuando Edward trató de cambiarme. Vieron algo en él que yo no había notado, y eso era una molestia.

Peter también había lanzado miradas recelosas en dirección a Edward en una oportunidad. Si todo el mundo había visto que algo no estaba bien con ese sujeto, ¿qué había diferente conmigo? Por lo general era una persona perceptiva, y había estado recelosa de Edward desde el principio, pero algo me había hecho dar explicaciones vagas para todo lo que hacía.

—Voy a la cama —le dije a Jessica y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, la preocupación notándose en su voz.

La miré sobre mi hombro.

—Sí, claro —mentí—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque son las cuatro de la tarde. —Arqueó una ceja en mi dirección, pero le resté importancia.

—La clase me agotó. Solo quiero dormir.

De repente, el rostro de Jess se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—¿Edward te excitó bastante, eh?

—¿Qué?

Ella guiñó.

—Todos vimos lo que te hizo, y maldición, de ustedes dos haber estado solos en la habitación, ¡uno de los dos hubiera saltado sobre el otro! Probablemente lo hubieran hecho en el escritorio principal —Se explayó en el sofá—. ¿Lo trajiste acá para terminarlo? ¿Es por eso que estás tan cansada?

Jadeé ante lo que dijo.

—¡Jessica! ¿Qué piensas de mí? Apenas conozco al hombre.

Frunció el cejo.

—¿Cómo puedes no conocerlo mejor? Ha sido tu "novio" por los últimos cuatro meses.

Abrí mi boca para decirle que el bastardo me había mentido todo el tiempo, pero me detuve. Era entre Edward y yo, y no quería ser la mujer que le lloriqueaba a la primera persona que se encontraba.

Aunque Jessica no necesitó que le contestara.

—De todos modos yo definitivamente me iría con ese hombre a la cama. Me asustó un poco hace unas semanas atrás cuando te cambió, pero ahora él simplemente… no lo sé, hay algo sobre él. Se ve más maduro de lo que dice ser.

Negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

—Solo mantente lejos de él, Jessica. No vale la pena. —Lo dije por su bienestar. Todavía no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones ocultas de Edward, pero no quería meter a Jessica en eso. Era demasiado dulce y peculiar y no lo merecía.

—Oh, ¿así que no es bueno en la cama? —suspiró—. Supongo que no puedes tenerlo todo. Tienes dinero, buena apariencia, o habilidades, nunca las tres.

No pude evitar reírme de ella. Me subía el ánimo cuando lo necesitaba.

—¿No te ibas a ir a la cama? —preguntó.

—Ya no estoy cansada —contesté, y automáticamente se sentó en el sofá.

—¡Genial! Entonces te puedes sentar aquí y hablar conmigo. —Palmeó el asiento a su lado e instantáneamente me senté sobre los cojines de felpa—. ¿Tu familia va a venir la próxima semana?

Fruncí el cejo y la miré interrogante.

—¿Por qué vendrían?

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—La familia de todo el mundo está viniendo. Es Navidad la semana que viene.

Aparté mi mirada de ella y pensé al respecto. Sabía que las festividades estaban acercándose, el clima afuera había sido una buena señal de eso, pero nunca había sido mencionado en las conversaciones con mi papá que vendría para acá. De hecho me había olvidado por completo de la Navidad, pero ahora me sentía culpable porque no le había comprado ningún obsequio a papá o Becca. Mamá podía simplemente olvidarse de recibir uno este año.

—No, no creo. De todos modos no lo hemos hablado.

Me rehusaba a ver a Jessica de nuevo porque sabía que me miraría con lástima. Sí, extrañaba a papá y Becca, pero podía vivir sin los demás. Mientras pudiera hablar con mi mejor amiga y con mi papá el día de Navidad, sería feliz.

—Entonces puedes ser parte de mi familia durante la cena —dijo Jessica, y realmente aprecié su amabilidad.

—Gracias, Jessica.

Creo que su compasión fue lo que me derrumbó, porque comencé a llorar y no me pude detenerme. Cada emoción estalló dentro de mí. Mi nostalgia por los que estaban en casa, mi rabia y atracción por el hombre que era mi "novio", mi odio por mi madre quien me había puesto aquí en primer lugar, y mi agradecimiento por los amigos que había conocido en este lugar. Se volvió demasiado.

—¡Oh, Bella! —exclamó Jessica, acercándose a mí para poder envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí—. Está bien. Va a estar bien —me tranquilizó y acarició mi espalda. No se sentía como si ella fuera la más joven de nosotras en ese momento y se sintió tan bien.

Estaba hambrienta por esta conexión ya que Becca era la única con la cual me había sentido cómoda para llorar, y ella siempre se encargaba de mí como Jessica lo hacía ahora.

Me prometí a mí misma en ese momento que no perdería contacto con Jessica cuando todo este desastre terminara.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?_

 _Esperamos que estén disfrutando la historia._

 _¡Saludos!_


	17. La fiesta de Navidad

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: La fiesta de Navidad**

Tomé la última horquilla de entre mis dientes, la inserté en mi recogido y después hice una revisada final en el espejo en la pared.

Estaba bastante complacida con mi look para la noche. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro, hasta la rodilla con la espalda descubierta y mi cabello estaba recogido en un moño francés, simple y elegante con un toque sexy. Por qué había añadido lo sexy allí, no tenía idea. Quizás era para torturar a Edward pero no estaba segura.

Allí también estarían otros hombres, hermanos tanto de voluntarios como de estudiantes y nunca sabías si alguien determinado llamaría tu atención.

Básicamente, quería verme tan bien como fuera posible en los ojos de cualquiera, supongo.

Tomé unas cuántas respiraciones profundas, esperando que el oxígeno aclarara mi cabeza y milagrosamente me diera superpoderes que me ayudaran a pasar la noche.

No le había dicho una sola palabra a Edward durante la semana desde que hablamos. Todavía tenía que emparejarme con él en clases aunque yo nunca hablaba. Me rehusaba a mirarlo porque no me importaba cuán cliché sonaba pero mirar a ese hombre me derrumbaría.

Me gustaba verme a mí misma como una persona fuerte, una individual con su propia mente y opinión y ese hombre me hacía algo que era imposible de explicar. Su presencia me atrapaba y la verdad que me había estado dando sobre su naturaleza real me lastimaba más que cuando mi madre me envió aquí.

Había intentado tragarme mis sentimientos por él de vuelta al interior, después del fracaso que fue nuestra conversación así podía encerrarlos y con suerte olvidarlos una vez que este programa estuviera terminado, pero el completo desastre que había sido por los últimos siete días me había probado que era imposible.

No era posible para mí olvidar a Edward.

Agarrando mi chal transparente, caminé hacia la suite vacía —Leah y Jessica ya estaban abajo con sus familias— y estaba justo alcanzando el picaporte cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Retiré la mano y miré fijamente hacia la puerta como si estuviera a punto de explotar en llamas.

No sabía quién era, pero tenía mis sospechas.

Sin embargo, cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con que eran incorrectas. El hombre afuera no era el hombre que nunca sabía si quería golpear o besar. Era Peter y cuando me ofreció su brazo, tuve que aceptarlo.

—¿Por qué no estás allá abajo con tu familia? —le pregunté mientras caminábamos a través del vestíbulo hacia las escaleras.

—Ya he estado allá abajo, pero me di cuenta que había alguien ausente y no podía dejar que llegaras sola, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Y cómo sabías que llegaría sola?

Peter arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

—Tu reticencia hacia Edward no ha sido exactamente sutil. Lo vi a él bajar a la fiesta más tempano por su cuenta y supe que hay algo pasando entre ustedes que es más grande que un desacuerdo por una tarea. Tienes amigos detrás tuyo hasta el final, quería mostrar mi apoyo.

Le sonreí a mi amigo.

—Gracias, Peter. Eso explica cómo sabías que llegaría sola, pero no por qué no debería. ¿Te importaría explicar ese concepto increíblemente machista?

Peter se rio de mí.

—No vuelvas esto en contra de mí. Sabes muy bien que no tengo nada contra una mujer fuerte.

—Cierto, pero todavía quiero saber qué quisiste decir.

Peter suspiró.

—He sabido desde el comienzo que Edward tiene celos infundados de mi relación contigo y no me gusta la forma en que te ha tratado, pero también puedo decir que es muy posesivo contigo, así que por qué no torturarlo un poco teniendo que verte siendo escoltada por el único hombre por el que se siente amenazado.

Me gustaba su plan. No había nada como un poco de juegos de manipulación que podrían volver todo a su punto. Quizás sería el empuje que Edward necesitaba para decirme todo.

Pero estaba sorprendida de que fuera Peter el que presentaba el plan. Sonaba más como algo que una mujer sugeriría, posiblemente Jessica o Leah.

Lo miré escépticamente.

—Me gusta cómo estás pensando, pero ¿no va contra algún tipo de _"código de hermanos"_ hacer esto? ¿Algo como " _no deberías desear a la puta de tu hermano"_ o lo que sea? —dije con una muy pobre imitación de "Charla de Pandilleros".

—En primer lugar, los chicos no hablan así. Segundo, nunca te llames a ti una puta, no es para nada atractivo, y tercero, ¿desde cuándo somos Edward y yo hermanos?

Me reí de él.

—Veo tu punto. —Llegamos a la planta baja y nos dirigimos hacia el auditorio, que era el salón más grande en el edificio. Todas las sillas y mesas habían sido sacadas y el pequeño podio en el que los profesores generalmente tenían su escritorio había sido convertido en un escenario para la banda.

Edward debía haber sentido mi presencia de alguna forma; no entendía cómo pero giró su cabeza en nuestra dirección tan pronto como entramos. Cuando me vio del brazo de Peter, esa oscuridad que me había mostrado se estableció en sus ojos. Se movían rápidamente entre nosotros como si él tratara de comprender lo que estaba viendo, levantó una mano para detener lo que sea que el profesor Martin estaba diciéndole y comenzó su avance hacia nosotros.

Peter también lo vio y trató de salvarme presentándome a su familia pero Edward no iba a permitir que lo disuadieran.

—Isabella, ¿podría hablar contigo un minuto? —Ya había abandonado la intención de llamarme Bella. Aparentemente, se sentía más cómodo llamándome Isabella y ya que yo odiaba ese nombre, le permitía usarlo porque me hacía más fácil odiarlo. Sin embargo, el nombre sonaba realmente bien viniendo de él.

—Lo siento, Edward —interrumpió Peter—, pero Bella y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación con mis padres.

Edward miró a Peter por un segundo y después se giró hacia el señor y la señora Matthews. Si no supiera que todo era una máscara, habría caído en sus trucos. Era tan habilidoso y me asustaba saber que estaba tratando con un maestro.

Su sonrisa era tan sincera y arrepentida.

—Mis disculpas pero, ¿estaría bien con ustedes si tomo prestada a Isabella por un momento?

La señora Matthews hizo un gesto con la mano, visiblemente embobada por los modales de Edward.

—No te disculpes. Creo que sobreviviremos en compañía de nuestro hijo.

Edward les dio un gesto de agradecimiento, agarró mi mano con la suya y me arrastró a una esquina del salón. Suponía que quería quedarse en la habitación para disminuir la sospecha de lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Isabella? —preguntó a través de sus dientes apretados, la máscara totalmente desaparecida mientras me miraba.

Alcé mi barbilla insolentemente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué llegaste aquí con Peter?

En lugar de responder, hice mi propia pregunta. Sabía que cuanto más lo desafiara, más furioso se volvería y la oportunidad de que me revelara algo probablemente sería mayor entonces.

—¿Por qué te importa?

Vi su mandíbula tensarse aún más y miró al techo, como si la simple vista en mí le hiciera más difícil controlar su ira. Inhaló profundamente y después me miró de nuevo.

—Sólo responde la pregunta.

Lo miré fijamente por unos segundos pero sabía que no me dejaría ir hasta que consiguiera su respuesta.

—Peter es mi amigo y se ofreció a escoltarme desde mi habitación.

—¿Y? —presionó, lo que provocó que pusiera los ojos en blanco hacia él.

—Y eso es todo.

—¿Eres su cita?

Me reí.

—No fue un arreglo planeado entre nosotros si eso es lo que quieres saber.

Cuando miré sobre el hombro de Edward, vi que Peter estaba mirándonos. Nuestras miradas se conectaron, eso ganó la atención de Edward y miró a Peter sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, Peter no se apartó como generalmente hacía. En su lugar desafió a Edward con su propia mirada. Creo que se sentía más valiente ahora que antes porque sabía que Edward no estaba en mi lista buena en este momento, así que yo no lo defendería en un posible enfrentamiento.

—No confío en él —dijo Edward mientras todavía fulminaba con la mirada a Peter.

—Yo no confío en ti —repliqué y la cabeza de Edward rápidamente regresó hacia mí.

—Bien. No deberías, pero... —La sonrisa que totalmente odiaba en él porque distorsionaba sus rasgos en una fea máscara de maldad apareció y quería golpearlo—. La próxima vez que vea lo que es mío con otro hombre, no seré tan amable.

Mis músculos inferiores se contrajeron placenteramente ante el sonido de su posesividad aunque mi mente estaba ardiendo de rabia.

—¿Discúlpame? ¿Tuya? —Palidecí—. ¿Qué te hace creer que tienes algún derecho en absoluto para reclamarme como tuya? Ni siquiera me gustas.

Sonrió aún más.

—No me mientas, Isabella. Y por la duración de este programa, tú eres mía para reclamar. De hecho, podría comenzar a forzarte contra la pared en esta misma habitación y ningún miembro del personal haría nada para detenerme, excepto quizás pedirme que te lleve a mi habitación en su lugar. Eres mía por los próximos siete meses y si tengo que hacer algo drástico como advertencia para que los hombres en esta habitación entiendan que tienen que mantenerse lejos de ti, lo haré sin dudar.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y entrecerré los ojos hacia él, pero eso sólo causó que se riera y plantara un beso en mi mejilla, el que infantilmente me quité frotando con mis dedos mientras murmuraba «Imbécil posesivo» bajo mi aliento.

—Querías ver a mi verdadero yo, Isabella. Aquí estoy en toda mi gloria. Mejor que te acostumbres a esto. —Se alejó de mí y desapareció entre todos los estudiantes, voluntarios y sus familiares. Me quedé firme en mi lugar y traté de ordenar mis pensamientos.

Probablemente estaba haciendo peor mi situación, ya que en realidad lo que debería haber hecho era darme la vuelta y salir de ese lugar, dejándolo atrás y a Edward también, olvidarlo y seguir adelante, quizás tenía una debilidad por el dolor en carne viva, porque no podía irme.

Me sentía atraída por Edward en un nivel que era enfermo y retorcido. Me gustaba la sensación de él actuando como un idiota porque me deseaba, y no porque era como tenía que ser.

Él era un idiota en grandes proporciones, su estupidez estaba reducida por su obvia atracción por mí y yo simplemente me deleitaba en la sensación de ser deseada por una vez.

Cuando observé alrededor de la habitación y encontré la mirada inquisitiva de Peter, negué con la cabeza hacia él y fui hacia la mesa donde tenían las bebidas. Necesitaba algo fuerte de beber, pero sabía de mi intolerancia por el alcohol, así que en su lugar me conformé con una cerveza.

Fue durante la socialización después de la cena que todo fue de mal a peor. La cena había sido muy agradable, la pasé con la familia de Jessica como ella había prometido y no me tomó muchos minutos en la compañía de la señora Stanley para entender de quién Jessica obtuvo su personalidad. Eran tan parecidas que la señora Stanley podría haber sido Jessica en veinticinco años.

Estaba disfrutando de otro vaso de cerveza y teniendo una conversación con la hermana mayor de Jessica, Theresa, y su esposo, Mark, cuando sentí una mano muy delicada deslizarse por mi brazo.

Me estremecí cuando me di cuenta que reconocía esa mano. Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando su perfume, una esencia que no había olido en meses, se registró en mi nariz. Quería vomitar y darle un codazo al cabrón en el estómago pero me controlé a mí misma. No causaría una escena con estas personas.

Sentí su respiración cerca de mi oreja y después su melosa voz.

—¿No vas a presentarme, Isabella?

Hice contacto visual con Theresa y me di cuenta de la mirada de curiosidad en los ojos de ella y de su esposo. No tenía más opción que hacer lo que me dijeron.

—Theresa, Mark, este es George Carter.

George les ofreció su mano desde atrás mío.

—Soy el prometido de Isabella —dijo justo en el momento que había levantado mi vaso para beber cerveza, accidentalmente la inhalé y comencé a toser violentamente. Inhalar cerveza por LA tráquea no era una sensación placentera.

Theresa y Mark me miraron con ojos preocupados y rápidamente me excusé para ir al baño.

La puerta apenas se había cerrado detrás de mí cuando George entró y la bloqueó. Se paró detrás de mí mientras yo limpiaba los restos de cerveza de mi rostro.

Tiré la toalla de papel y me giré hacia el hombre que era la causa de todo esto.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí, George? —espeté.

Los ojos fríos de George me evaluaron.

—Veo que ellos todavía no te han sacado ese lenguaje grosero.

—Responde la maldita pregunta.

Suspiró.

—¿Está mal de mi parte querer celebrar Navidad con mi prometida cuando no la he visto por seis meses?

—¿Exactamente de qué parte de tu cerebro dañado por el gel has sacado la impresión de que estamos comprometidos? —pregunté y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

George negó con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado.

—Isabella, no deberías beber alcohol si eso hace que olvides eventos cruciales de la vida. Te di el anillo de mi abuela. Me arrodillé y tú aceptaste.

Me burlé del recuerdo. Lo hizo sonar como una propuesta de ensueño cuando había sido cualquier cosa menos eso. Él me dio el anillo de su abuela porque su madre no aceptaría nada menos y sólo consiguió que aceptara cuando me hizo comprender que él era el único que estaría dispuesto a casarse conmigo.

—El que te devolví, junto con mi dedo medio, cuando rompiste conmigo.

George rebuscó en su bolsillo y me mostró el extravagante anillo.

—Estoy aquí para ponerlo donde pertenece, Isabella. ¿Cuándo vas a meter en el interior de tu pequeña cabeza que tú y yo debemos estar juntos?

Di un paso hacia adelante y lo empujé en el pecho, causando que casi cayera contra las puertas de los cubículos.

—No se supone que seamos nada. Eso es solamente algo que nuestras madres han insertado en tu cabeza. Necesitas una esposa que pueda moverse en los mismos círculos sociales que tú y nada sería mejor que la hija de un jefe. Es una lástima que ellas no se dieron cuenta que yo nunca seré la esposa drogada mientras tú andas por ahí y metes tu polla en una puta de la alta sociedad infestada de ladillas.

Estaba justo en su cara en ese momento, ya que él era más alto, yo tenía que reclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para continuar mirándolo. Sin embargo, él no parecía afectado por mi ira.

—Tu odio es mi combustible, Isabella —dijo y comenzó a hacerme retroceder hacia el lavabo—. El fuego en tus ojos es sólo una fachada para ocultar tu corazón roto. Si no fuera así, ¿por qué reaccionarías hacia mí con tanta pasión?

Levantó la mano para tocar mi mejilla pero la alejé de un golpe. Mi ira solamente estaba volviéndose más intensa mientras los segundos pasaban, de repente podía ver las similitudes entre Edward y George.

Ambos eran idiotas posesivos que amaban menospreciarme. De hecho, estaba bastante segura que ellos vivían de eso. No tenían respeto por el espacio personal y sus ojos contenían el mismo brillo frío y duro aunque sus motivos eran completamente opuestos y ese era el factor principal para mí.

George lo hizo porque así era como había sido criado. Él pensaba que así era como un hombre debía tratar a su esposa. No me deseaba. Quería lo que mi estatus social podía darle.

Edward lo hizo porque me deseaba. No por lo que podía darle, sino por mi personalidad. Le gustaban las mujeres fuertes y a pesar de que él tenía una parte perversa que me asustaba, estaba segura que esa parte desaparecería con el tiempo. Era posesivo y celoso pero porque todavía no me había asegurado como suya.

Tomaría _eso_ por encima de George, porque Edward nunca había insultado mi persona. Me hizo sentir pequeña cuando dijo que había mentido, pero, en realidad, nunca me había atacado con sus palabras crueles.

—No rompiste mi corazón, George. Nunca me he sentido más aliviada que como lo hice después de que terminaste conmigo. Ahora sé sobre tu pequeño plan con mi mamá. Sé que le dijiste a ella que me tomarías de vuelta si finalizaba este programa, pero escucha esto: no volvería contigo ni en un millón de años aunque estoy bastante segura de que ella será una mujer libre en cuestión de meses, así que por qué no vas y golpeas eso mejor. Es lo que has querido todo el tiempo, ¿no?

Me alejé de su expresión estupefacta y desbloqueé la puerta del baño. Solamente estaba a mitad de camino a través del pasillo cuando George me agarró y presionó el viejo anillo de compromiso en mi mano.

—¡No importa lo que tú quieras! Esto sucederá de todas formas. Tú lo sabes, y yo lo sé, así que solo acéptalo.

—¡No! —exclamé y le tiré el anillo—. ¡Nunca me casaré contigo! Preferiría morir de hambre sin un sólo centavo a mi nombre.

Sentí una presencia detrás de mí y sabía que era Edward incluso antes de que hablara, y cuando lo hizo, no sonaba feliz.

—Creo que sería lo mejor para ti que dejaras a Isabella sola —dijo sin darle lugar para protestar.

Sin embargo, George no lo escuchó.

—No te metas. Esto es entre mi prometida y yo.

Lancé las manos al aire en derrota. Era obvio que nunca me escucharía. Decidí que dependía de él si quería creer que nos casaríamos porque de la única forma en que él me metería en un vestido blanco y me haría caminar hacia el altar era si me sedaba y después me encadenaba al altar así no podría escapar. Luego tendría que drogarme con medicinas fuertes para hacerme decir sí.

—Creo que Isabella dejó bastante claro que no te quería. Por qué simplemente no te vas ahora y todo estará bien —continuó Edward en una voz controlada.

—¡Solamente cállate, quieres! —gritó George, ese fue su error. Toda la cara de Edward se endureció y agarró el brazo de George en un duro apretón que causó que él gruñera por el dolor.

—Me temo que no me dejas opción. —Edward comenzó a arrastrar a George hacia la puerta principal, se giró para ordenarme que me quede donde estaba. Por supuesto, no hice caso. Tenía que saber lo que le iba a hacer a George y también asegurarme de que no lo mataría, así que cuando la puerta de roble no se cerró completamente, me incliné más cerca así podía escuchar.

 _—_ _¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí, Carter? ¿Quieres arruinar todo?_

 _—_ _¡Cállate, Masen! Estoy cansado de esperar. ¡Han sido cuatro meses sin una sola palabra! ¿Cómo demonios se supone que sepamos cómo están progresando las cosas?_

Mis ojos se ampliaron con incredulidad cuando me di cuenta que los dos hombres hablaban como si se conocieran entre sí. No podía entender sobre qué estaban hablando, pero estaba comenzando a temerlo.

 _—_ _No es mi trabajo mantenerlos informados, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _—_ _No a nosotros, pero ya que tampoco has hablado con tu tía, nosotros hemos estado en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo. Ese no fue nuestro acuerdo._

— _No me importa el acuerdo. Solamente déjame hacer_ _el_ _trabajo a mi manera y no interfieras o puedes olvidar_ _toda la cosa_ —lo amenazó Edward, y mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido en este momento que temía que fuera a salir de mi pecho.

— _No puedes hacer eso. ¡Tenemos un contrato! Lo rompes y te demandaremos_ —insistió George, pero eso solo causó que Edward riera diabólicamente.

 _—_ _El día que encuentres un abogado que esté dispuesto a llevarme a los tribunales por un caso como éste, personalmente enviaré un cheque que cubrirá cualquier costo que sientas que has perdido. Ahora, creo que sería inteligente de tu parte irte*. No dudaré si me obligas a hacerlo._

George no respondió a eso y nunca lo escuché irse, pero momentos después, escuché neumáticos chirriar afuera mientras él huía.

Ni siquiera traté de esconder el hecho de que había escuchado a escondidas. Podía sentir que finalmente estaba cerca de la respuesta que estaba buscando y, no retrocedería por nada, así que cuando Edward abrió la puerta para volver adentro, yo estaba parada sólo a unos pocos pies de distancia, fulminándolo con la mirada con mis brazos cruzados.

—Si aprecias tus genitales, mejor habla ahora —dije y, por primera vez en la historia, vi un atisbo de genuino arrepentimiento brillar en sus ojos.


	18. La verdad

**_Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro (Beta en inglés Mylissa Fanfiction)

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Mónica Szpilman

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: La verdad**

Se sintió como que pasó una eternidad mientras Edward aparentemente sopesaba sus opciones.

Por primera vez en la historia, pude ver todas las emociones mientras pasaban por su cara: ira, arrepentimiento, desafío, tristeza, y por último aceptación. Sabía que él me diría todo en ese momento. Podía sentirlo.

—Isabella —comenzó, pero no me gustó el tono de su voz. Sonó como si trataría de demorarlo como había hecho desde el principio, y yo ya estaba cansada de eso. Todo esto terminaría aquí y ahora.

—¡No! No te vas a librar de esta. Quiero la verdad de ti en este momento.

Cerró la boca con un chasquido y me estudió por unos pocos segundos antes de que lentamente asintiera y cruzara el pasillo, y abriera una puerta más al fondo que sabía conducía al jardín trasero. Estaba nevando afuera, y mi vestido no era precisamente abrigador, así que dudé al principio, pero sabía que no me diría nada mientras que estuviésemos al alcance del oído de cualquiera que saliera de los festejos en el auditorio.

Salí a los escalones de piedra, pero me detuve allí. Mis tacones no estaban hechos para caminar en hielo, así que él podía olvidarlo. Me quedé bajo el resplandor de la lámpara situada al lado de la puerta y me encorvé contra el frío. El chal que tenía alrededor de mis hombros no proveía ninguna protección en lo más mínimo contra el penetrante viento.

Cuando Edward se quitó su chaqueta y me la pasó, quise rechazarla al principio, pero las necesidades de mi cuerpo ganaron sobre mi orgullo, así que tomé la chaqueta ofrecida y metí mis brazos a través de las mangas demasiado grandes. Después lo miré y esperé que comenzara a hablar.

Ya que había estado en silencio por casi un minuto, suspiré ruidosamente.

—¿Por qué no acabas con esto de una vez? No dejaré este lugar hasta que me hayas dicho todo.

Me observó por el rabillo de sus ojos.

—Te lastimará.

—No me importa. Quiero la verdad. La merezco —dije y no dejé lugar para discusión—. ¿Por qué y cómo conoces a George? —pregunté y traté de mantener el temblor fuera de mi voz. Este no tenía nada que ver con el frío. Solamente me sentía increíblemente incómoda sabiendo que el hombre que odiaba y el hombre que deseaba se conocían entre sí.

Edward enterró las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyó en la pared de ladrillos antes de empezar a hablar. No me miró ni una sola vez, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no tenía nada que ver con vergüenza.

—La primera cosa que necesitas saber es que no soy desempleado. Trabajo independiente en una profesión muy inusual.

—¿Cuál es?

—Soy un manipulador. Recibo misiones, principalmente de mi tía, donde se supone que manipule un blanco ya sea para que reciba una determinada pieza de información o para hacerlos que deseen a determinada persona. A veces, es cambiar los valores y moralidad de los blancos por una personalidad más deseable.

Su explicación fue estéril y robótica, pero aunque su voz fue indiferente, mi barbilla cayó, y lo miré boquiabierta. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Este hombre era real, o en realidad yo estaba en algún pésimo reality show? Incluso fui tan lejos como para buscar alrededor por las cámaras en la oscuridad, pero no pude encontrar ninguna.

Tomó unos cuantos segundos, pero finalmente lo entendí, y sabía que él no estaba mintiendo esta vez.

—Así que, ¿les lavas el cerebro? —pregunté en un susurro.

—Sí —admitió, y su voz fue totalmente firme.

—¿Me has lavado el cerebro? —Mi estómago estaba agitándose, y me sentía muy asqueada.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y tomó algunas respiraciones profundas.

—Lo he intentado, pero eres la primera misión en la que he fallado.

—¿Por qué? —solté. No quería saber, pero ahora no podía retractarme.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Algunos dirían que es porque eres una mujer fuerte con tu moral inquebrantable, pero he tratado con mujeres como tú antes, y no fueron un problema.

Un pensamiento trató de entrar a mi cabeza, y cuando lo dejé, todo explotó.

No tenía idea si algo de lo que este hombre alguna vez me había dicho era verdad —era un manipulador después de todo— e incluso podría haber mentido sobre mentir, todo por el bien de moldearme, como el montón de arcilla que él me veía, en cualquier forma que quisiera.

Pero tenía el presentimiento de que estaba cerca de algo. Estaba a punto de revelar el misterio de Edward Masen.

—Por eso has estado en este programa antes, ¿verdad? —Su silencio fue mi confirmación—. Y esta tía tuya, ella trabaja aquí, ¿verdad? No hay otra explicación para tu extraña autoridad por aquí.

Lentamente, cada pieza cayó en su lugar. Cómo mi aceptación a este programa sucedió sin que yo tuviera la menor idea, porqué la señora Cullen era la única que me conocía cuando llegué, la sensación que tuve de que no era una coincidencia de que Edward se convirtiera en mi voluntario, su evasión de mis preguntas cuando quería saber algo sobre él, los mensajes extraños que había recibido algunas veces en mi presencia.

—Es la señora Cullen, ¿verdad? Ella es tu tía —declaré mientras sentía que ya lo sabía. Todo este programa era corrupto. No se podía confiar en nadie dentro de estas paredes. ¿Estaban los profesores involucrados? ¿Los estudiantes? ¿Los otros voluntarios? ¿Todo esto había sido un gran juego conmigo como el objetivo principal?

Lágrimas llenaron mis ojos cuando un poco más del rompecabezas fue resuelto.

Todo esto era obra de mi madre… y George, por supuesto, si su conversación con Edward había sido algún indicio. Mi madre me envió al programa, y ella siempre había sido una mente maestra, una manipuladora en su propia clase, así que George solo podría haber sido una especie de patético ayudante o algo así.

Esto era todo de ella. Podía sentirlo.

—Oh, Dios —gemí patéticamente y dejé que mis brazos colgaran a mis lados con las manos pesadas como plomo—. Soy tan jodidamente tonta —murmuré para mí misma y después dejé caer la chaqueta de mis hombros, de modo que aterrizó en una pila en el piso de piedra.

Toda mi energía me dejó, y volví dentro.

No me di vuelta, pero sabía que él no me estaba siguiendo mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación, y me sentí muy aliviada por ese hecho. Si hubiera hecho el intento, habría hecho uso de algunas de las técnicas de defensa personal que mi papá me había enseñado cuando era más joven, y con mi desesperación e ira todavía corriendo por mis venas, estaba segura que no le tendría piedad alguna.

Me senté en la cama por unos minutos en silencio, pero sabía que tenía que irme de este lugar, y tenía que irme esta noche.

Empecé a llorar cuando comencé a empacar. La comprensión de que mi vida por los últimos cuatro meses había sido una mentira era demasiado para manejar. Todo se sentía inútil. Lloré por mi propio dolor, y lloré por todas las personas que había llegado a conocer aquí, pero ahora nunca podría confiar en que ellos realmente fueron mis amigos alguna vez.

Lloré porque iba a extrañar a Peter y Jessica, las dos personas a las que me había vuelto más cercana.

Consideré dejar un número de teléfono para que me contactaran, pero me sentía muy desconfiada de todas las personas aquí, así que ni siquiera podía hacer eso. Quería creer que los estudiantes no habían estado involucrados, pero, ¿cómo alguna vez lo sabría?

Cuando me cambié de ropa y todas mis cosas estuvieron empacadas, dejé la llave de mi habitación en la mesa de noche y me marché.

Seth estaba parado en la entrada principal, fumando un cigarrillo. Antes, habría comentado que fumar era malo para él y probablemente bromeado con el joven, pero ahora no podía hacerlo.

De repente, sentí miedo de que no me permitiese irme si veía mi maleta. Si él estaba involucrado, ¿quién me aseguraría que no se negaría a traer mi auto?

Se giró cuando me escuchó, y su sonrisa familiar se extendió por su cara.

—Bella, ¿estás disfrutando de la fiesta? —me preguntó, pero entonces vio mi ropa informal y la maleta en mi mano—. ¿Pasa algo? —Dejó su puesto y comenzó a acercarse a mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, solamente voy a visitar a una amiga a la ciudad —mentí sin problemas.

No me creyó, podía ver eso, pero no me presionó por más.

—Bien, traeré tu auto —dijo simplemente y caminó hacia el garaje.

No se demoró, pero cuando me ofreció las llaves, pude ver que toda su cara había cambiado. De repente se veía muy triste, y sus ojos estaban inexpresivos.

Cuando había tomado las llaves de él, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mí y me apretó hacia su cuerpo.

—Voy a extrañarte, Bella. Buena suerte con lo que sea que estés haciendo —dijo y me dejó ir. Por supuesto, él sabía que me iba y no regresaría.

No me permití llorar, sino que le sonreí. Me negaba a creer en ese momento que Seth tenía algo que ver en este plan enfermo. Él era demasiado joven y agradable conmigo.

No había hablado mucho con él, pero siempre había hecho un esfuerzo para tener una conversación con él antes de pedirle que trajera mi auto.

Él era solo un chico con una pasión por los autos. Nunca participaría en un plan así.

—Gracias, Seth. Buena suerte para ti también —dije y después me subí detrás del volante.

Cuando encendí el motor, vi a Edward venir a través de las puertas. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un segundo antes de que me alejara de los terrenos de la escuela.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

Edward quería arrancar su cabello de raíz cuando observó a Isabella alejarse, y no era debido a su recién admitido fracaso o por el hecho de que le había revelado todo a ella.

Era porque la dejó escaparse de sus manos.

Él sabía, en el fondo, que había manejado todo completamente mal con Isabella. Incluso después de la conversación cuando la había besado, fue inapropiado aunque el beso lo había llenado de una manera que nunca había experimentado antes.

Deseaba a Isabella. La deseaba de una forma que nunca antes había deseado a una mujer.

Otras veces, en su mayoría había sido simplemente porque la mujer primero dijo no, y Edward siempre tenía que tener cualquier cosa que le había sido negada. No podía aceptar un no por respuesta, probablemente una característica dejada después de haber sido un hijo único que siempre se salía con la suya con sus padres.

Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Isabella había sido abierta con él al principio, pero después le negó ir más allá cuando lo conoció mejor, y mientras sus viejos deseos se habían encendido en su cabeza, él se había convencido que ella era simplemente otra misión.

Ella también había perdido algo de su atractivo cuando pareció que él sí tendría éxito con sus manipulaciones.

Pero el monstruo interior no podía mantenerse encerrado por mucho tiempo más cuando había visto ese fuego en los ojos de Isabella al descubrir su verdadera naturaleza. Él ya había casi probado su boca, y había probado su piel en el salón. Esta vez tenía que reclamar sus labios.

El beso había cumplido todas sus fantasías.

Había sido apasionado, intenso, feroz y correcto en muchas formas. Cuando fue interrumpido por la cachetada de ella a su cara, ni siquiera sintió el dolor. Todavía estaba perdido en la neblina que el beso había puesto en su cerebro. Incluso no había registrado cómo movió a Isabella para reunir sus bocas.

Edward siempre había sido posesivo. Era parte de su naturaleza, y disfrutaba practicar su dominio en la alcoba con sus conquistas femeninas, pero nunca había, y jamás lastimaría físicamente a una mujer a menos que ella lo quisiera. Tenía mucho respeto por ellas porque sabía y reconocía que las mujeres eran muy necesarias para que la sociedad funcionara.

Sin embargo, ese respeto estaba sobre todo reservado para esas mujeres suficientemente fuertes como para también reconocer que solo se necesitaban a ellas mismas para conseguir algún lugar en el mundo. Mujeres como Isabella. Edward no podía soportar a mujeres como su propia tía Esme y su _amiga_ Renée Swan, quienes solo se preocupaban por las apariencias y el estatus social.

Él sabía que era muy extraño que su trabajo conllevara convertir a mujeres como Isabella en mujeres como Esme y Renée, pero era la única cosa que sabía hacer bien. Había sido muy joven cuando descubrió por primera vez su pequeña peculiaridad y que podía manipular naturalmente a las personas para que quisieran hacer cosas por él, y cuando Esme al principio le ofreció un trabajo para hacer exactamente eso, él no dudó en aceptar.

Ella le pagaba bien y Edward fue avaricioso desde el principio. También le gustaba ver cuán lejos podía llegar con sus talentos.

Isabella había sido la primera misión donde había creado lazos personales, y no podía comprender porqué había elegido enamorarse de Isabella, de todas las mujeres con las que había estado.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella quien finalmente tuvo éxito con lo que las mujeres de todo el estado habían creído imposible?

Edward decidió que no le revelaría a nadie que Isabella se había ido. Ella merecía mucho más que eso después de la forma en que la había tratado, pero era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento.

Regresó adentro y se dirigió a su habitación mientras la culpa surgió como bilis ácida en su garganta.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

Becca golpeó el mouse en el pad por la frustración cuando no pudo encontrar una sola manchita de suciedad en cualquier cosa relacionada con El programa pareja perfecta.

Probablemente no encontró nada porque no tenía las mejores habilidades buscando en internet, pero sin embargo era frustrante.

Había estado buscando en internet por una semana sin resultado. Solo testimonios de parejas felices que se habían reencontrado de nuevo el uno al otro después de participar en el programa.

La directora y su esposo, el fundador, se mostraban perfectamente honrados hasta donde Becca sabía.

También trató de encontrar cualquier cosa sobre Edward, el voluntario de Bella, después de que descubriera en la lista del programa de este año que su apellido era Masen, pero tampoco había encontrado nada allí. La lista no aportaba una fotografía, y había demasiados Edward Masen en el país para que realmente identificase exactamente a quien estaba buscando.

Becca se frotó los ojos cansados y echó una mirada al reloj de su escritorio. Este mostraba las 2:30 a. m. del 25 de diciembre. Era Navidad, y ella apenas se había dado cuenta.

Lentamente se giró en la silla y observó hacia él hermoso árbol de Navidad que ella y Solomon habían decorado juntos y los pocos regalos que pusieron debajo.

No había sido una muy buena esposa durante los últimos siete días, pero la preocupación por su amiga había hecho desaparecer todo lo demás, y Becca se sintió muy culpable cuando pensó en su esposo acostado en la cama, y en ella no estando ahí con él.

Frunció el ceño ante su propio comportamiento estúpido y decidió que se olvidaría de su búsqueda por Navidad, y si no escuchaba nada de Bella, ni siquiera una llamada de Navidad, continuaría con esta al día siguiente, porque Navidad sería todo sobre Becca y su Solomon.

Sintiéndose satisfecha con esa decisión, Becca apagó la computadora y se subió a su cama, junto a su esposo.


	19. De vuelta a casa

_**Disclaimer**_ _: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: De vuelta a casa**

Finalmente comprendí la realidad de mi situación cuando crucé la frontera del estado de Ohio y comencé a llorar.

Mi visión se volvió tan borrosa que tuve que estacionar y hacer algunos ejercicios de respiración por el bien de tranquilizarme. Era un lío de hipidos y sollozos y, no importaba lo que hiciera, las lágrimas simplemente seguían llegando.

Me había sentido traicionada cuando fui enviada a Ohio, pero eso ni siquiera se acercaba a cómo me estaba sintiendo ahora. Entonces fue solo la traición de madre y un poquito de papá, pero ahora se sentía como si todos a mi alrededor habían conspirado contra mí.

Jessica.

Peter.

Leah.

…

Edward.

Eso se sentía extraño ya que no habíamos estado en los mejores términos cuando la verdad finalmente salió a la luz, pero la traición de Edward dolía más. Siempre había sabido que él estaba ocultando algo y creía que, con el tiempo, podría haber aceptado cualquier cosa que él me dijera, porque estaba atraída por él de una forma que nunca antes había estado por nadie. En el fondo, había querido que eso funcionara entre nosotros.

Simplemente me negaba a aceptar que la química entre nosotros había sido un engaño. No importa cuán buen actor seas, no puedes fingir la química real con una persona no participante en el juego.

Era una buena jueza de carácter. Si cada simple segundo había sido falso, sé que lo habría notado.

Sus sentimientos por mí tenían que ser reales, simplemente _tenían_ que serlo.

Lo que no podía aceptar era que él, técnicamente, había estado trabajando para mi madre todo el tiempo y no podía creer a los extremos que esa mujer había llegado.

¡Había contratado a un manipulador profesional porque pensaba que yo era una causa perdida!

Ese fue el último clavo en el ataúd que enterraría nuestra frágil relación.

Nunca más hablaría con esa mujer.

Miré a través del parabrisas hacia la oscuridad y, accidentalmente, capté un vistazo de mí misma en el espejo retrovisor. Cuando vi mi maquillaje corrido, rayas de rímel por mis mejillas y mi sombra y lápiz labial esparcidos, no pude evitar la risa que brotó.

De repente, todo parecía muy cómico.

Mi vida podría haber sido la película más dramática y cliché de todos los tiempos en ese momento.

Ahí estaba yo, la heroína destruida, llorando en mi auto mientras me alejaba de mi destrucción en la noche. Mi madre era la villana malvada detrás de todo y yo estaba ahora en mi camino a casa para enfrentarla y decirle adiós para siempre.

Si comenzaba a llover, sería la frutilla del postre.

Sin embargo, si hubiera sido una película, Edward habría sido el personaje incomprendido que realmente nunca supo el daño que había causado. En el final, vendría a encontrarme, a reparar sus errores y yo lo perdonaría porque él era el amor de mi vida que había estado buscando sin saberlo.

Antes de que los créditos pasaran, habría un mal chiste compartido entre nosotros y después nos besaríamos apasionadamente.

Pero esto no era una película y mi risa instantáneamente desapareció.

Fruncí el ceño hacia mi reflejo y después rápidamente agarré unas servilletas de papel para limpiarme el Picasso que había utilizado mi rostro como un lienzo.

Mi cómica desesperación fue reemplazada con frustración hacia mí misma.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Esta no era yo. Yo no era la chica que lloraba ante una situación irremediable. Era la que se quitaba el polvo, se encogía de hombros y seguía adelante. Ahora también tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Cuando mi cara estuvo bastante libre de maquillaje, puse otra vez mi auto en el camino y continué por la iluminada carretera.

El reloj en mi tablero marcaba la una y cuarto. La adrenalina en mi cuerpo me había mantenido despierta hasta ahora, pero sabía que debía registrarme en un motel y conseguir dormir algo antes de ir más lejos. Ya había estado en la carretera por dos horas, pero tenía treinta y tres por delante.

Miré hacia el reloj otra vez y, finalmente, me di cuenta de la fecha. Me di cuenta que pasaría Navidad en la carretera. ¿Cuán deprimente era eso?

Suspiré en derrota y decidí que manejaría tan lejos como pudiera sin ser un peligro en la carretera. Después encontraría algún lugar donde podría dormir por unas horas y llamar a mi papá y Becca. Les diría que estaba en camino a casa.

Naturalmente, ellos estarían preocupados y tendrían muchas preguntas, pero tendría que esperar con las explicaciones hasta que volviera. Era demasiado para una llamada telefónica.

También les pediría que no le dijeran a Renée —ella ya no merecía ser llamada mi madre, ni siquiera en mi cabeza— porque quería que fuera una sorpresa para ella cuando entrara por la puerta y estuviera enfrente de su cara. Definitivamente escucharía de mí lo que pensaba de ella.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo violentamente contra mi caja torácica y podía sentir el bombeo de mi sangre en la punta de mis dedos. También me sentía mareada y sabía que tenía que calmarme antes de que me desmayara detrás del volante. Para calmarme, tenía que bloquear mis pensamientos.

Golpeé con ira el botón de encendido de la radio y subí el volumen tan alto como podía sin lastimar mis oídos.

Canciones pop y baladas rugieron alrededor de mí y cada vez que sabía la letra, cantaba a coro.

Eso abrió mi pecho y se sintió más fácil respirar. La sensación me hizo reír a carcajadas.

Horas después, dejé escapar un gran bostezo y rápidamente limpié las lágrimas que causó. El locutor de la radio reveló que el reloj marcaba las cuatro y media y supe que ahora tenía que encontrar un motel.

Había estado en la carretera por un poco más de cinco horas cuando brevemente me pregunté qué estaría pasando en la escuela.

Edward seguramente ya le había dicho a la señora Cullen, así que tal vez Renée ya sabía, pero entonces probablemente me habría llamado aunque fuera la mitad de la noche. No le habría importado en lo absoluto porque su misión sería regresarme a la escuela.

Se sentía bien saber que ni Renée ni la señora Cullen podían obligarme a regresar ya que no tenían nada contra mí ahora. Sí, el contrato era todavía un asunto legal, pero a menos que la señora Cullen quisiera que yo vaya a la prensa con mi historia, mejor fingía que mi participación en el programa nunca existió. La escuela sería arruinada si la verdad de que lo que estaban haciendo se filtraba, así que contaba con su cooperación.

Pero por otra parte...

¿Qué si el contrato no había sido legal en lo más mínimo? ¿Si solo había sido otro truco puesto por Renée para asegurarse que iría a la escuela? Papá lo había estudiado, pero no era abogado.

Si podía conseguir que un abogado viera el contrato, ¿podría poner toda la situación a mi favor? ¿Quería eso?

No, no quería. No quería que mi vida llegara a ser escrudiñada por los medios de comunicación y provocar un gran circo. Lo que quería era dejar todo eso detrás y olvidar.

Ya que Renée todavía no me había llamado para gritarme, solo podía suponer que la señora Cullen no le había dicho, pero ¿por qué ocultaría esa información?

No lo haría a menos que tuviera un motivo oculto, pero ¿qué tipo de motivo podía ser?

Las preguntas se arremolinaban alrededor de mi cabeza y me hacían sentir incluso más cansada, así que cuando vi una señal que indicaba que había un motel después de la próxima salida de carril, puse la luz de giro para los autos detrás de mí.

En el transcurso de los próximos quince minutos, encontré el motel, estacioné el auto, conseguí mi llave y me desplomé sobre la cama en la habitación con toda mi ropa aún puesta.

Feliz Navidad para mí.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

Me desperté alrededor del mediodía y no perdí ni un minuto antes de marcar el número de Becca.

 _—_ _¡Ya era hora, ricura! ¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¿Por qué no me has llamado y qué mierda era ese mensaje sin coeficiente intelectual que me enviaste la semana pasada?_

Quería reírme de su saludo, pero sus preguntas me tomaron por sorpresa, especialmente la última.

—¿Qué mensaje? —pregunté y fruncí el ceño aunque ella no podía verme.

— _Uh, ¿la imitación de Gossipgirl que recibí cuando no pudiste contestar mis llamadas?_ —Su voz subió al final, así que sonó más como una pregunta y sabía que secretamente estaba cuestionando mi cordura.

—¡Detén esos sucios pensamientos en este momento, hermanita! No creas que no sé lo que estás pensando y es un pecado grave tener ese tipo de oscuras opiniones sobre tu propia hermana. ¿Qué decía el mensaje?

 _La risa que soltó Becca sonó casi aliviada._

 _—_ _¡Aleluya! ¡Todavía eres tú misma! ¡Alabado sea el Señor y Jesús! ¡Oh, gracias, Dios!_

Sus exclamaciones y gracias al gran hombre de arriba continuaron y sentí que tenía que interrumpirla después de un rato.

—¿Hermanita? ¿El mensaje? ¿Qué decía?

 _—_ _¡Oh, te lo leeré y después puedes explicar!_ _—Escuché ruido y después la voz de Becca haciendo una pobre imitación de esas cabezas huecas de GossipGirl—. "_ _¡Ocupada! ¡T llamo después! xo, B" y, querida, ese "te" estaba deletreado con una simple "t", ¿así que te importa aclararme tu nuevo lenguaje de mensajes?_

Casi me tragué mi lengua cuando escuché el mensaje que misteriosamente había sido enviado desde mi teléfono.

—Nunca envié ese mensaje. Sería un insulto a mi inteligencia.

 _—_ _¡No tienes idea de lo bien que se siente escucharte decir eso! ¡Tenía miedo de que ellos te hubieran convertido cuando lo vi!_

—Sí, sobre eso… estoy yendo a casa.

 _Hubo silencio durante unos segundos y después una respuesta confusa._

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿Vas a regresar a casa? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, no es que no esté feliz de que realmente vengas, pero pensaba que tenías que quedarte por un año._

Inflé mis mejillas y exhalé mientras pensaba en cómo expresarlo en palabras.

—Tenía, pero ha habido todo este complicado lío y... —De repente sentí mi garganta cerrarse y no podía continuar.

No entendía por qué mis lágrimas reaparecieron. Se sentía como si tuviera una enorme piedra en mi estómago y la sensación se multiplicó cuando mi añoranza por mi mejor amiga también se hizo presente.

 _—_ _Cariño, ¿estás llorando?_

Sorbí y odié cómo mi voz tembló cuando hablé.

—Sí, lo siento. Simplemente no puedo explicarlo ahora. —Sorbí de nuevo y limpié las lágrimas que estaban a punto de gotear de mi barbilla—. Tengo aproximadamente treinta horas por delante antes de llegar a casa, pero estaba preguntándome si puedo llegar a tu casa en lugar de a la de mis padres.

 _—_ _¡Claro que puedes! Solo llámame cuando estés cerca. Te prepararé la habitación de invitados, porque el sótano no será necesario, ¿verdad?_

Me reí ante su intento de aligerar el ambiente y pensé en esa conversación que tuvimos hace meses sobre yo fugándome y escondiéndome en su sótano.

—¡Muchas gracias! Te llamaré otra vez. Y lo siento por llamarte de esta manera hoy. Espero no haber arruinado tu Navidad.

 _—_ _¡Nunca podrías arruinar nada, cariño! ¡Ahora pon tu dulce trasero en ese auto y conduce hasta aquí, señorita!_

—Lo haré. Gracias otra vez. Hablamos pronto. ¡Te quiero!

 _—_ _¡También te quiero, bombón!_

Colgué el teléfono y me tiré hacia atrás sobre la cama.

Cada emoción dentro de mí estaba lentamente volviéndose demasiado y no podía contenerlas. En su lugar, se desbordaban y nunca sabía cómo reaccionaría en las situaciones en que me encontraba.

Tenía miedo de que explotaría mientas estaba en la carretera o me deshidrataría porque no podía dejar de llorar.

Decidí comprar algunas botellas de agua antes de continuar a casa, por si acaso.

La próxima llamada que tenía que hacer sería aún más difícil porque tenía que hablar con papá, pero si él estaba con Renée, eso significaba que estaban teniendo su almuerzo de Navidad en este momento, pero por otra parte, si no estaba con ella, quién sabía lo que él estaba haciendo.

Aproveché la oportunidad y marqué su número.

Nunca esperé la burbuja emocional que explotó cuando escuché su voz en mi oído.

 _—_ _¡Hola, muñeca! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Feliz Navidad!_

En el instante era un desastre lloriqueante.

—¿P-Papa?

 _—_ _¿Bella? ¿Cuál es el problema, cariño? ¿Estás herida?_

—¿P-Papá? ¡Lo siento! No quería llorar. Lo siento.

— _No te disculpes. Solo dime qué pasa. —_ Prácticamente podía escucharlo negando con la cabeza.

—N-No podía quedarme. ¡Estoy y-yendo a casa!

 _—_ _Cariño, por favor toma una respiración profunda. Necesito que me expliques._

Hice como me dijo y trabajé en respirar lentamente. Cuando sentí que tenía mi voz bajo control de nuevo, inhalé profundamente.

—No lo puedo explicar, papá. No por teléfono de todas formas. Solo quería decirte que estoy yendo a casa.

 _—_ _Está bien, bueno, ¡no te preocupes por eso! Lo resolveremos cuando llegues aquí, ¿de acuerdo?_

Asentí, lo que era estúpido ya que él no podía verme, pero lo hice automáticamente.

—Gracias, papá. Oh, ¡y no le digas a Renée! Tengo algunas cosas que necesito decirle de frente y no puedo manejarla en el teléfono ahora.

Papá ni siquiera comentó el hecho de que no llamé mamá a Renée y eso me interesó porque era algo que él normalmente haría.

 _—_ _No te preocupes. Renée y yo no estamos en buenos términos para hablar en este momento. De hecho, iba a hablar contigo después de las vacaciones, pero ya que estás viniendo a casa ahora, debes saberlo._

—¿Qué?

 _—_ _He solicitado el divorcio._

La sorpresa me dejó en silencio por algunos segundos. Había sabido, y en secreto esperado, que papá le pediría el divorcio con el tiempo, pero había visto muchas falsas alarmas a través de los años, así que escuchar que papá de verdad lo había solicitado era enorme.

—¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¿Vas a pedir el divorcio? ¿Cuándo? —Mi cabeza nadaba con preguntas, y no fue una sorpresa para mí cuando no sentí ni una pizca de dolor o tristeza ante la futura separación de mis padres.

 _Escuché a papá suspirar en el otro lado._

 _—_ _Muñeca, creo que esto, como tu propia explicación, es mejor hablarlo cuando estés aquí. ¿Crees que puedes esperar?_

—Sí, claro, papá. Estaré en casa en algún momento pasado mañana, creo, ¿de acuerdo?

 _—_ _Seguro, aunque odio que estés pasando Navidad en la carretera._

Sonreí por eso. Las fiestas significaban una gran cosa para la familia Swan, especialmente para papá, ya que él tenía grandes recuerdos de Nana recobrando la energía por el bien de celebrar una Navidad apropiada, así que saber que yo no celebraría este año le preocupaba bastante.

—Está bien. Mi Navidad de todas formas está bastante arruinada y no tengo ningún deseo de que sea memorable.

 _—_ _Si estás segura…_

—Estoy segura. Te veré en dos días, papá. Me quedaré en lo de Becca, así que solo pasa por ahí cuando funcione para ti.

— _Lo haré. Conduce con cuidado, muñeca_ —me dijo y casi podía sentir el amor irradiando a través del teléfono.

—Siempre lo hago —contesté y colgué el teléfono.


	20. Karma

_**Disclaimer**_ _: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** Rosie

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Karma.**

Becca tenía este maravilloso sofá-ventana el cual estaba posicionado en una curva con tres ventanas que te hacían posible ver todo lo que sucedía en la calle.

Aquí era donde estaba sentada y mirando a los hijos de los vecinos tener una pelea de bolas de nieve cuando una mano gentil se posó en mi hombro. Cuando aparté mi vista de la calle, vi que era Becca y me estaba ofreciendo una humeante taza de té la cual olía deliciosa.

—Gracias —dije y tomé la taza ofrecida con las dos manos. La calidez se sintió bien, y se extendió desde las yemas de mis dedos a mis brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó y me empezó a acariciar el brazo que estaba más cerca de ella.

Asentí.

—Sí. Estoy bien. —Tomé un sorbo de té y proferí un pequeño jadeo ante el sabor puro de baya que explotó en mi lengua.

—¿Estás segura? Has estado bastante silenciosa desde que llegaste.

Había estado aquí desde hacía tres días y mañana era la noche de Año Nuevo. Aún no había hablado con Renée y sabía que papá no le había dicho que estaba aquí, pero sabía que estaba al tanto de mi desaparición de la escuela porque me había llamado a mi móvil innumerables veces y había dejado un montón de mensajes de voz.

Papá ya había llegado aquí cuando estacioné en la entrada el veintisiete por la tarde. Me había contado los detalles de su divorcio con Renée.

Él sabía que sería menos doloroso si evadían ir a la corte, así que había aceptado que ella se quedara con la casa si así lo quería, y tristemente, sí tenía derecho al cincuenta por ciento del dinero de papá ya que estaba en una cuenta compartida.

Sin embargo, al parecer había subestimado a papá porque antes de que él se casara con Renée y se enterara de que estaba embarazada de mí, él había sabido que necesitaría una red de seguridad, así que había abierto un cuenta a nombre de Nana y el abuelo, y ellos se habían encargado de manejar la cuenta mientras todavía estaban vivos.

Cuando murieron, la cuenta había sido puesta a mi nombre.

Esto le hacía imposible a Renée siquiera tocar ese dinero, y me hacía tan feliz saber que no tocaría nada de la gran cantidad de dinero que papá había ahorrado durante los veintisietes años que yo había vivido.

Sí, se iría con una gran cantidad, pero al menos papá se quedaría con la mayor parte.

No había sido capaz de contener la risa cuando papá me dijo que la mayoría del dinero que Renée obtendría de todas formas se le acabaría al tener que mantener la casa que ella había querido. Sería capaz de cubrir los gastos durante seis meses, tal vez un año a lo mucho, a menos que comenzara a trabajar, lo cual dudaba que hiciera.

Estaba bastante segura que intentaría encontrar a otro esposo millonario que pudiera mantenerla.

—Sí. Solo intento procesar todo, supongo —dije y sonreí de forma tranquilizadora.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres ir a la fiesta de mañana? Ya sabes, ¿pensar en otra cosa? —continuó, pero estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que siquiera terminara de hablar, ella suspiró—. ¿Sabes? Si ya no le hubiera prometido a Solomon, me hubiera quedado aquí contigo.

—No seas ridícula —dije—. Por más que aprecio el pensamiento, odiaría ser quien arruinara tus planes. No estoy de humor para celebrar en estos momentos.

Becca se subió al sofá y se sentó al otro lado de mí con sus piernas debajo de ella.

—Me estaba preguntando sobre eso. No estabas ni de cerca tan deprimida como lo estás ahora luego de lo de George, a pesar de que los imbéciles parecen ser cortados con la misma tijera, aun así te duele este. ¿Por qué es?

Mis hombros cayeron hacia adelante y tuve que respirar profundo y recomponerme antes de poder contestarle.

—Nunca amé a George. Sé que suena extraño que luego de todo lo que Edward me hizo, aún tenga sentimientos por él. Me enamoré de él en la escuela.

Los ojos de Becca se veían tan tristes mientras me miraba.

—¿En serio? ¿No fue solo de su máscara de lo que te enamoraste?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. Lo que tú dices suena lógico, pero tengo este sentimiento dentro de mí de que si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, no me hubiera tratado de esa forma. Fue irrespetuoso en algunos momentos, sí, y lo odiaba, pero ahora viéndolo bien, era como si él pudiera leerme como nadie lo había hecho. Él sabía que lo que hacía, yo lo anhelaba muy dentro de mí.

—¿Querías que te controlara? —preguntó Becca con una ceja alzada. Su expresión me decía que pensaba que yo estaba loca.

Le sonreí.

—No, no eso. Había otras cosas. Él me besó y yo lo abofeteé por hacerlo porque sentía que me estaba forzando, pero ahora puedo ver que fue el beso más apasionado que he tenido alguna vez. Nunca me he sentido tan deseada en toda mi vida y no creo que sus sentimientos fueran falsos. Él de hecho me deseaba.

—Tal vez, pero no cambia que lo que te hizo fue horrible.

—Cierto, y no lo estoy defendiendo cuando digo esto, pero solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Renée y George son los que deberían llevarse la culpa y la señora Cullen por comenzar un programa como ese.

—¿Así que no lo culparás en lo absoluto?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, no fue su culpa que me haya lastimado. Yo fui quien fue débil y me enamoré de él.

Becca frunció el cejo y me señaló con un dedo.

—¡No te atrevas a culparte a ti misma, señorita! No tenías control sobre todo lo que te hicieron.

No contesté a eso, y hubo una pausa en nuestra conversación.

—Bueno, tal vez fue el mal karma —dije cuando decidí romper el silencio y aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Becca, todavía frunciendo el cejo en mi dirección.

—Debí haber hecho algo malo en mi vida anterior para merecer a una madre como Renée, ¿cierto?

Becca me miró fijamente para ver si de hecho estaba tan bien como había dicho y cuando todo lo que hice fue sonreírle, me sonrió de vuelta y bajó de un salto de la ventana.

—Eres tan extraña, cariño, pero de todas formas te quiero.

Me quitó mi ahora taza vacía de té y me dejó sola, así que me giré para seguir mirando por la ventana hacia donde los niños ya habían terminado su pelea y estaban intentando hacer un iglú, pero la nieve no era lo suficientemente compacta, así que se derrumbaba a cada momento.

No pude evitar reír cuando unos de los chicos se frustró tanto que decidió darse por vencido y empujó a su amigo hacia la pila de nieve. El amigo prácticamente desapareció y cuando su cabeza se asomó, su rostro rojo y frío, estaba riéndose hasta que apenas podía respirar.

La vista me hizo muy feliz, y me encontré deseando querer ver a mis propios hijos.

Siempre supe que querría niños, pero había apartado ese sentimiento cuando parecía que me iba a casar con George, no quería tener sus hijos porque temía de cómo los trataría él.

Cuando terminamos, el deseo apareció de nuevo, pero si la suerte que hasta ahora había tenido con los hombres apestaba, no estaba muy segura que tendría ningún hijo. Tristemente, un hombre era más o menos necesario para que un niño fuese creado, al menos que quisiera un niño de un tubo de ensayo y no estaba muy emocionada de ser una madre que le diría a su hijo que no tenía ni idea quién era su padre.

El anhelo aumentó tanto mientras miraba a los niños que tuve que apartar la mirada y pararme del sofá para hacer algo más y pensar en otra cosa.

Aunque tenía que mantenerme positiva.

Había cumplido veintisiete años durante mi tiempo en la escuela y no era precisamente demasiado tarde para mí como para pensar en todo esto. Todavía era joven y ni siquiera había encontrado el trabajo que quería hacer.

Tenía suficiente tiempo…

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

Edward estaba sentando en el sofá de la oficina de Esme, ignorándola completamente mientras caminaba de un lado hacia el otro.

Ella estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, y se sentía como si estuviera respirando a través de una paja.

—Simplemente... no puedo creer que la dejaste ir así como si nada. ¿Tienes alguna idea de las consecuencias que habrá? ¿Qué si decide ir a la prensa? ¿Qué crees que pasaría si ese es el caso? ¡La escuela será cerrada! ¡No habrá más misiones, Edward!

—No me importa —susurró en respuesta, pero Esme lo escuchó perfectamente.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Cuando el dinero no esté llegando como lo solía hacer? —preguntó Esme con un tono sarcástico en su voz. Su hermano, el padre de Edward, le había dicho a su hijo tantas veces que tenía que conseguirse un trabajo adecuado y comenzar una vida más honesta, y Esme había estado detrás de su hermano durante todo el tiempo, pero cuando fue obvio que Edward nunca querría un trabajo común, ella había contado con su continua participación en el programa.

Sin él, la escuela sería exactamente lo que el esposo de Esme quería que fuera: una simple escuela para que las personas jóvenes aprendieran a comunicarse con el género opuesto.

Esta no era la visión de Esme.

Ella tenía una cierta manera de pensar en cómo las mujeres deberían actuar, y la escuela era una perfecta cubierta para eso. Ella había tenido el plan que lentamente transformaría a la escuela en su visión para enseñar a las mujeres que ellas debían actuar como damas pero ser capaces de pensar en formas que hicieran a los hombres creer que tenían el control, pero todo era de las mujeres.

Había esperado que quizás Renée querría ayudarla en el futuro ya que su vieja amiga era la mujer fundamental en los ojos de Esme.

Sin embargo, nunca sucedería ahora que a Isabella la habían dejado ir antes de tiempo. Ella podía decidir cualquiera día ir a la prensa con su historia, y aunque no había evidencia de la que Esme supiera, Isabella probablemente tenía alguna.

Edward alzó la mirada hacia su tía con su cabeza ladeada, y era obvio que se estaba molestando.

—Soy bastante capaz de trabajar, y sé que puedo usar mi talento para algo mucho mejor de para lo que lo he estado utilizando.

Esme cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿En qué? —De hecho estaba interesada en escuchar lo que él había planeado. Edward nunca había tenido paciencia para un trabajo común, y fue una de las razones por la cual ella le había ofrecido "trabajar" para ella a tan temprana edad.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Aún no lo sé, pero me niego a creer que no puede ser usado para algo más aparte de lavarles el cerebro a las personas haciéndolas ser algo que no son.

Esme le entrecerró los ojos a su sobrino. No se escuchaba como él. Había cambiado de alguna manera, y de hecho se escuchaba como si hubiera desarrollado un sentido de compasión.

Estaba a punto de abrir su boca cuando la puerta de la oficina fue abierta y un Carlisle con el rostro enrojecido entró. Estaba bufando de la rabia y se acercó a su esposa con una expresión determinada.

—¡Ya no más, Esme! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Esto termina ahora! —Su acento se escuchó más fuerte de lo que se había escuchado antes.

Edward saltó un poco en el sofá. Nunca antes había escuchado a Carlisle alzarle la voz a Esme, mucho menos a mostrar cualquier tipo de enojo y no pudo negar la autoridad que brotaba de los poros del hombre mayor.

—Carlisle, es…

—¡No! ¡No quiero escucharlo! Llevaste esta escuela al barro con tu negocio paralelo. _Yo_ comencé esta academia con buenas intenciones, ¡y me niego a verte destruirla!

Esme estaba lívida. No le gustaba ser negada, y especialmente no por su esposo.

—¡ _Nosotros_ comenzamos esta escuela, Carlisle! No olvides que yo fui gran parte de esto como lo fuiste tú.

De repente una pequeña y muy satisfactoria sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Carlisle.

—Sí, eso es cierto, Esme, pero recuerdo que no eras ni de cerca tan inteligente cuando nos casamos como lo eres ahora.

Él caminó hacia el escritorio de ella y sacó una carpeta.

—Carlisle, ¿qué estás haciendo con nuestro contrato? —preguntó Esme y un pequeño tono de miedo apareció en su voz.

Él abrió la carpeta y sacó dicho contrato.

—Sé que siempre tienes esto cerca, pero también sé que nunca sentiste que hubiera una razón para leerlo de nuevo luego de que lo firmaste, pero si lo hubieras hecho, sé que te hubieras dirigido hacia mí y te hubieras negado.

—¿Dé qué estás hablando?

Edward seguía la conversación como un juego de tenis. Estaba tan intrigado que Carlisle Cullen finalmente había decidido ponerse los pantalones. O tal vez él siempre los había tenido puestos. Edward creía que era un requisito indispensable para manejar a una mujer como su tía, así que Carlisle los tenía que haber tenido puestos de alguna manera.

Carlisle abrió el contrato y luego tomó un bolígrafo para encerrar un párrafo en específico que quería que Esme leyera.

Cuando ella hubo hecho eso, estaba mirando a su esposo con la boca abierta y luego le tiró el contrato en su rostro.

—¡No puedo creer que me hicieras esto, Carlisle! ¿Por qué? ¿De verdad crees que me merezco esto?

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Supe desde el principio que tenías un rasgo manipulador. Necesitaba protegerme cuando nos casamos y la última cosa que iba a perder era esta escuela. Y antes de que digas algo, ni siquiera pienses en conseguir una escapatoria, porque no hay ninguna. Solo acéptalo y sigue adelante.

Se inclinó para agarrar el contrato antes de colocarlo de nuevo en su escritorio. Luego calmadamente se estiró el saco y abandonó la oficina.

Edward no pudo evitar su curiosidad, así que se levantó del sofá y tomó el contrato.

Esme estaba bufando, sin prestarle atención a él mientras intentaba concentrarse en respirar. No podía creer que Carlisle le había jugado ese truco sucio.

Edward leyó, y vio que para alguien que no le prestaba atención a las palabras, el párrafo no significaría mucho, pero básicamente decía que mientras Esme fuera pareja de Carlisle, ella prácticamente era su empleada y sería así mientras estuvieran casados.

Ella nunca podría ser la voz cantante de la escuela mientras Carlisle lo desaprobara. Él siempre tendría la última palabra.


	21. La decisión

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro (Beta en inglés Mylissa Fanfiction)

 **Traducción:** aleshita-luvs-paramore

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: La decisión**

Intenté olvidar todo a medida que los años pasaban lentamente, y funcionó hasta cierto punto.

Pude dejar atrás todo lo relacionado con Renée cuando el divorcio finalizó y eso significaba que también dejaba atrás a los Carter. Papá se había negado a asociarse con cualquiera de ellos mientras George intentara rondarme, así que por la tranquilidad de su propia reputación ante la sociedad, ellos prometieron mantenerse alejados y encontrar una nueva novia para George.

Temblé ante el pensamiento de la próxima pobre chica a la que le pondrían las garras y desgarrarían con los dientes.

También fue un momento de dicha en mi vida, cerca de tres años después de que el enorme fiasco ocurriese, ver a mi padre, a los cincuenta y cinco años decir "sí, acepto" a una mujer que realmente merecía todo el amor que nunca tuvo permitido darle a Renée.

Mi madrastra, una mujer que desearía fuera de mi sangre, no era de familia adinerada como Rénee. Ella, como mi padre, trabajó toda su vida para obtener lo que tenía hoy, y era una de la más exitosas gineco-obstetras de Seattle. La doctora Susan Tozzi, o Sue como prefería que la llamasen, era de descendencia italiana, y me trataba como si fuese su hija.

Por su matrimonio obtuve dos hermanos. Liliana y Samuel, Lilly y Sam, para acortar.

Lilly era un año mayor que yo, mientras Sam era cuatro años menor. Ambos ya tenían familia, pero me dieron la bienvenida como hermana suya con los brazos abiertos, y sus hijos no demoraron en llamarme tía Bella.

Una de las hijas de Liliana compartía el nombre conmigo y la hizo sentir tan bien que pensé que se desmayaría cuando lo supo. Especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que yo también prefería Bella antes que Isabella. Liliana solo la llamaba Isabella cuando estaba enojada o quería hablar seriamente con ella.

También decidí que finalmente deseaba convertirme en oficial de policía como mi papá, y después de completar mi entrenamiento en la academia de policía, trabajé como aprendiz con uno de los oficiales que habían trabajado en el departamento de policía casi tanto como mi papá.

No podía recordar haber visto a mi papá tan orgulloso de mí alguna vez como cuando me entregó mi nueva placa durante la ceremonia de graduación de la academia, y luego nuevamente cuando obtuve mi trabajo en el departamento de homicidios.

Había estado trabajando allí durante dos años y medio hasta ahora, y lo estaba haciendo bien por mí misma. Me había comprado una casa, sobre todo con la ayuda de mi padre ya que no podría haberla pagado de otra forma.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que había muchísimos momentos de alegría en mi vida, nunca pude olvidar por completo al hombre que me había cambiado irrevocablemente y no necesariamente de la mejor manera.

Y aunque ya había pasado la marca de los treinta en este momento, no había conocido ningún hombre aún. Había desarrollado serios problemas de confianza, y supongo que esa era la razón por la que nunca había tenido más de tres citas con nadie en los cuatro años que habían pasado.

Edward visitaba mis sueños a menudo, y había habido días en los que despertaba por las mañanas con el corazón dolorido.

Era estúpido, y odiaba anhelar a un hombre que era malo para mí, y que obviamente nunca lo tendría, pero no le podía decir eso a mi corazón. Quería experimentar la pasión que había sentido con Edward, de nuevo, y desde su punto de vista, Edward era el único que podría lograrlo.

Mi corazón había cerrado las puertas y ventanas muy apretadas, y nadie que estuviese detrás de su afecto lo obtendría a menos que probase que valía la pena en todos los aspectos.

De esta forma era que había llegado a la decisión que mi padre desaprobaba. Ser una mujer de treinta y uno sin un hombre en mi vida fue el empujón que necesitaba y aunque en un principio estuve en contra, me hallé a mí misma frente a muchos y diferentes perfiles de hombres que donaban a sus jugadores que esperaban por su última carrera.

Esperaba los resultados de mis exámenes de fertilidad, y estaban por salir cualquier día a partir de hoy.

Papá y Sam se oponían a que lo haga, y sabía por qué. Estaban muy unidos a sus propios hijos, y no se podían imaginar ser el tipo que se perdería de cada paso en la vida de ellos.

Sue y Lilly me apoyaban por completo. Al principio deseaban estar seguras de que esto era lo que realmente quería, y cuando lo hicieron, solo asintieron y me ayudaron a tener todo preparado.

—¿Qué opinas de éste? —Becca levantó uno de los perfiles frente a ella y lo comenzó a leer en voz alta—. Un metro ochenta. Cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Trabaja como abogado. No hay acontecimientos importantes en su historia médica familiar.

Becca era la única a la que le permití que me ayude con los perfiles. Ella sabía lo que me gustaba y qué rasgos quería que algún hijo mío tuviese.

Ella me observó sobre el borde del papel.

—Suena perfecto, ¿no? —soltó muy entusiasta.

No pude evitar estremecerme cuando soltó la palabra "perfecto".

—No me importa lo perfecto —respondí. Era un poco sensible ante la mención de la palabra siendo aplicada a cualquier persona—. Todo lo que busco es a alguien que pueda usar su cerebro y tenga genes que no se choquen con los míos terriblemente.

Becca me regaló una pequeña sonrisa porque sabía de dónde venía mi reacción. Puso suavemente su mano sobre la mía en la mesa y la apretó un poco antes de volver a la tarea en la que estábamos.

—Oh, me gusta éste —dije y le entregué el perfil—. Un metro ochenta y cinco. Cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Tiene descendencia escandinava y es profesor de secundaria.

Becca leyó el perfil y luego suspiró.

—Es una pena que los perfiles no vengan con una foto. Me gustaría ver los "rasgos angulares" que describe aquí. —Me reí con ella ante eso y luego tomé el perfil de vuelta—. Pero sí, me gusta. Parece un donador decente —continuó ella—. ¿Crees que hallaste al padre de tu bebé? —me cuestionó y luego guiñó.

No dije nada mientras lo analizaba. Era mi favorito de todos los perfiles que había visto, así que cuando finalmente asentí, Becca soltó un alarido y se lanzó a abrazarme.

Las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por sí solas eran imparables, pero solo eran de felicidad. Por fin había caído en la cuenta de que tendría un bebé.

Tendría una nueva pequeña vida creciendo hasta convertirse en un humano dentro de mí.

Me convertiría en mamá.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

—¡Relájate, cariño! Todo saldrá bien —dijo Becca por décima primera vez, pero solo apreté su mano más fuerte.

—Estoy asustada —respiré entrecortadamente desde la dura cama donde la enfermera me había ordenado que me acostara—. ¿Qué tal si no fecunda? ¿Qué tal si los resultados están mal? ¿Qué tal si no puedo llevar un bebé a término?

—¡Por favor, cariño, solo respira! Los exámenes llegaron solo con resultados positivos. ¡No hay necesidad de que tengas estos miedos acerca de que algo pueda estar mal en ti! Y sabes que nada garantiza que fecunde. Solo podemos tener esperanza.

Asentí e intenté calmar mi respiración. Ella tenía razón, y yo ya sabía todo esto. Mis miedos eran irracionales, pero no podía mantenerlos a raya.

La doctora ingresó en ese momento, y se presentó a sí misma con una sonrisa amable.

—Bueno, Bella. ¿Estás lista para esto? —preguntó, y cuando le di un pequeño asentimiento, me indicó que pusiera los pies arriba de los estribos.

El día anterior, me dieron medicina que causaría una súper ovulación porque aparentemente, eso aumentaría las oportunidades de embarazarme. Sin embargo, también había sido advertida que eso incrementaría los riesgos de tener un embarazo múltiple.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría si descubría que tendría gemelos o trillizos en vez de solo un bebé si quedaba embarazada.

La doctora introdujo un instrumento de plástico dentro de mí, y al principio sentí como si fuese cualquier otro examen ginecológico, pero cuando el instrumento fue introducido aún más para abrir mi cuello uterino, la incomodidad cambió a un dolor creciente y no pude evitar el gruñido que se me escapó.

—Sí, lo siento, esto puede ser muy incómodo —se disculpó la doctora, y quise rodar los ojos en su dirección. Era tan típico de los médicos que se disculpasen por dolores que probablemente nunca experimentaron por ellos mismos.

No podía ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero supuse que estaba insertando el catéter en el instrumento así el esperma podía ser inyectado directamente en mi útero.

Ella me había comentado antes durante la cita cómo ocurriría el proceso para mi comodidad, y estaba agradecida por eso ahora. Se sentía bien estar al tanto de qué me estaba pasando ya que realmente no podía ver nada.

—Ahora procederé con la inseminación —dijo, y vi por la periferia cómo tomaba la inyección donde el fluido lechoso estaba.

Solo dos minutos después, sentí como el instrumento de plástico era removido, y siseé cuando rozó mi útero.

—Bien —anunció y se levantó de la silla para retirarse los guantes y tirarlos en la basura—. Solo quédate quieta por unos minutos. Puede que sientas cólicos leves en los próximos días, pero eso es completamente normal.

—¿Cuán pronto puedo saber si estoy embarazada? —pregunté y la observé lo mejor que pude desde mi posición horizontal.

—Podría tomar pocas semanas. La mayoría de las mujeres tendrían sus resultados en dos, pero han habido algunas que no recibieron resultados positivos sino hasta el mes después de la inseminación, así que no te desanimes si eso es lo que pasa en tu caso.

—Así que supongo que no ayudará si ella hiciera lo mismo que Phoebe en "Friends" y se acostara de cabeza —indicó Becca con una risita, y yo le seguí enseguida. Solo mi hermanita encontraría la conexión de nuestro show favorito con la realidad así.

La doctora se rio también.

—Desafortunadamente, no. Así que no te hagas la prueba esta noche porque los resultados no estarán bien. —Ella ordenó sus instrumentos y luego me pidió que me levantase lentamente—. Me iré y dejaré que te vistas.

Una vez que tuve mi ropa de vuelta, Becca me alcanzó mi bolso, y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

—Así que, ¿qué piensas? ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. Realmente no siento alguna diferencia, pero creo que sería muy raro que de repente me sienta como si me hubiesen embarazado.

—Sí, eso creo.

Salimos a la recepción donde la doctora me dio algunas pastillas suaves para los cólicos. También me deseó buena suerte, porque sabía que si me hubiese embarazado, ella ya no sería mi doctora. Mi madrastra me había prometido que sería mi doctora, y en ese caso, cuando me mudara a la casa de mis padres para el último trimestre, ella sería capaz de moverse muy rápido en caso de que rompa la fuente.

Ese había sido un gran factor a considerar cuando decidí hacer esto sola. Me sentí muy calmada de saber que Sue cuidaría de mí durante todo el proceso y que cada paso estaría ya planeado.

Becca mantuvo nuestra conversación mientras conducía a casa de mis padres donde yo dormiría por esta noche. Sue quería mantenerse cerca de mí por si los cólicos se ponían muy fuertes, porque ella podría hacer pasar el dolor con un pequeño masaje abdominal. Ella realmente era la madre que yo quería desde el principio.

Tan pronto como nos estacionamos en el camino de entrada, Sue se acercó corriendo en nuestra dirección y papá caminó detrás de ella mucho más lento.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó cuando estuvo de pie frente a mí.

—Está hecho —respondí—. Ahora todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar y tener la esperanza de que fecunde.

—¡Oh, yo sé que lo hará! Puedo sentirlo —anunció Becca con confianza cuando salía del auto—. En nueve meses, habrá un pequeño durmiendo en una cuna en tu departamento, corazón. ¡Recuerda mis palabras!

Realmente tenía la esperanza de que estuviera en lo cierto.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

Caminaba de ida y vuelta frente a la puerta del baño con toda mi familia observándome. La curiosidad y los nervios eran palpables mientras esperábamos por la prueba que estaba sobre la encimera del baño.

Esperé exactamente veinticinco días antes de decidirme a hacer la primera prueba, aunque realmente tuve que luchar contra la urgencia de ir a la farmacia cuando el calendario marcó el día catorce. Aún no había tenido el periodo, pero no era la primera vez que tenía un retraso, al contrario, así que no era algo seguro que estuviese embarazada solo por no tenerlo.

Mis manos temblaban de los nervios, y cuando el cronómetro sonó, me alejé de la puerta del baño, sintiendo un repentino temor de los resultados.

—No puedo ver —susurré y rogué que cualquiera de mis familiares viera la prueba por mí. Después de unos segundos, papá se levantó de su asiento y fue al baño. Me palmeó el hombro mientras iba allí y me dio una sonrisa alentadora.

Vi que observaba la prueba, pero no movió ni un músculo de su rostro, así que no pude interpretar su rostro de ninguna manera.

Calmadamente tomó la prueba y un pedazo de papel y luego salió nuevamente.

Cada uno de los que estábamos en la habitación lo observamos y esperamos que dijera si era positiva o negativa, pero él solo tenía ojos para mí.

Por los más largos segundos de mi vida, él escudriñó mi mirada como si buscara algo en ella. Parecía que lo hubiese encontrado porque de repente sonrió y me entregó la prueba.

—Felicidades, muñeca —dijo, y yo observé hacia abajo donde estaba la prueba antes de permitirme tener esperanzas.

En el palillo, la sencilla marca positiva azul me devolvía la mirada.


	22. Conmoción tras conmoción

**Disclaimer:** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

By: MarieCarro (Beta en inglés Mylissa Fanfiction)

Traducción: Sarai GN

Beta: Mónica Szpilman

www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Conmoción tras conmoción**

—¡Puedo hacer mis propias compras, papá! Estoy embarazada de cinco meses, no fatalmente enferma —dije al teléfono y rodé los ojos a mi padre sobreprotector.

 _—_ _Sabes que estoy preocupado por los dos. No quiero oír hablar de que algo malo te sucede, y tampoco lo quieren el resto de los chicos en la estación. Deberías escuchar cómo me fastidian sobre cómo cuidar de ti cuando no estás aquí._

 _—_ Tengo por lo menos otros cuatro meses antes de que este pequeño pateador esté listo para salir, por lo que puedes decirle a los chicos que dejen de tratarme como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento, ¿de acuerdo? Demetri ya me ha asignado a un escritorio hasta que comience mi licencia de maternidad, por lo que todos tienen que dejar de preocuparse. —Cerré el coche y empecé a cruzar el aparcamiento hacia la entrada del supermercado.

— _Todavía no me gusta que desees esperar hasta las últimas dos semanas para tomar la licencia de maternidad. Oíste a Sue. Dijo que deberías empezarla cuando estés de ocho meses. ¿Por qué no la escuchas?_

Suspiré mientras que escogía la carreta.

—Debido a que me voy a volver loca con un mes sin nada que hacer. Prefiero estar atrapada detrás de un escritorio hasta las últimas dos semanas. Pero ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto otra vez? Faltan por lo menos tres meses antes de que esto se convierta en un problema.

— _No soy sólo tu padre, Bella. También soy tu jefe, y Demetri necesita empezar a buscar a alguien que pueda tomar tu posición mientras estás fuera. Me ha preguntado si conozco a alguien en un departamento diferente, porque eso sería mucho más fácil que contratar a alguien nuevo. Estaba pensando en Felix Cato en Narcóticos. Él ha estado pidiendo una transferencia durante años._

Sentí pura rabia cuando pensé en el idiota arrogante que nunca perdía una oportunidad para menospreciar a las mujeres frente a mí. Él no creía que las mujeres podían manejar trabajos policiales, y había estado tras mi trabajo desde que empecé.

Él tendría un día de campo si se enteraba que me reemplazaría porque me iba de baja por maternidad.

—Siempre y cuando le hagas saber que es temporal, entonces estoy bien con eso. Ese idiota machista ha estado tras de mí por años, y será sobre mi cadáver que tendrá un trabajo en Homicidios a tiempo completo porque tendré un bebé. Cuando regrese, él puede arrastrarse de rodillas de vuelta a Narcóticos, no me importa. —Resoplé y alcancé la lista de compras de mi bolsillo trasero mientras comencé a caminar entre los pasillos.

Oí a papá reír en mi oído, y después de que me dio su palabra de que Cato sabría que no era un trabajo a tiempo completo, colgamos, y bajé la vista a la lista para poder organizar las compras.

Ya sabía que varios artículos irían a parar a la canasta aunque no estuvieran en la lista, pero como cualquier mujer que ha estado embarazada, no iba a negarle a mi cuerpo los antojos que tenía, ya que mi bebé era quien los causaba.

Había estado tan aliviada durante el ultrasonido cuando me revelaron que tendría solo uno.

Ya sería una madre soltera, y creía que uno probaría ser más que suficiente.

Después, Sue me preguntó si quería saber el sexo del bebé, pero ya había decidido que quería que fuera sorpresa, así que actualmente ella era la única que sabía qué tendría, y aunque papá le insistió, ella se rehusó a decirle porque pensó que yo debería ser la siguiente en enterarme.

Él tendría que esperar hasta después del nacimiento.

Otra razón por la que quería mantener el sexo del bebé como una sorpresa era porque entonces podría decorar la habitación del bebé con colores y juguetes unisex. Sabía que cuando entrara a la tienda de bebés, la primera cosa que la empleada preguntaría sería el sexo del bebé, y detestaba esa pregunta.

No debería importar el sexo.

Solo el hecho de que esas tiendas estuvieran separadas por color, o mejor dicho por género, era repugnante: todo rosa y blanco con volantes para niñas, mientras que el lado de los niños tenía azules y verdes oscuros.

Si tuviera una niña, y más adelante ella decidiera que quiere vestirse con esas cosas de tul y satén, pues por supuesto que podría, pero mientras pudiera expresar su propia opinión, no la influenciaría por lo que yo creyera que se le vería lindo.

Lo mismo aplicaría si fuera un niño.

Por eso aspiraba por los colores neutrales.

Había contratado a un pintor profesional que decorara las paredes para que pareciera un bosque realista con un lago apareciendo entre los árboles a la distancia. Era un gran trabajo y llevaría meses, por lo cual él estaría llegando la próxima semana.

Nada podía ser más neutral que el propio arte de la naturaleza, y también sería increíblemente hermoso.

Ya casi había terminado con mis compras cuando quedé atrapada entre los pasillos de caramelos con un fuerte antojo por chocolate. No tenía manera de averiguar si era el bebé quien lo quería o era yo. Todo lo que sabía era que lo quería.

No estaba prestando atención a mi alrededor, así que cuando tuve la sensación de que alguien me estaba observando, la ignoré. Estaba en un supermercado después de todo. Mucha gente probablemente me estaba viendo.

De repente escuché una conmoción más abajo en el pasillo, y mi atención automáticamente se dirigió hacia allí.

Una mujer cerca de los cincuenta años estaba escupiendo y siseándole a un hombre por atravesarse frente a su carreta. Estaba haciendo grandes y exagerados gestos con las manos, y a pesar de que la escena era entretenida, yo estaba mirando intensamente al hombre.

Y él me estaba mirando a mí también.

Habían pasado años desde que lo vi, y el tiempo obviamente le había cambiado un poco, pero nunca podría olvidar sus penetrantes ojos o el color de su cabello.

Nos quedamos atrapados en la mirada del otro mientras el mundo continuó girando a nuestro alrededor.

Entonces, todo se vino abajo.

Un frasco de salsa para pasta se estrelló en el suelo, y el sonido me despertó de mi conmoción.

Él todavía me estaba mirando, la sorpresa evidente en su rostro, por lo que al menos supe que no me había estado buscando deliberadamente, pero los viejos sentimientos, esos que causan tensión, hicieron imposible para mí que me quedara. Abandoné mi carreta y me fui lo más rápido que pude hacia la salida.

Debí saber que él me seguiría. Él siempre me seguía.

Me alcanzó en el estacionamiento, pero no me agarró, lo cual agradecí.

—Isabella —dijo, pero el tono de su voz era confuso, como si no supiera realmente cómo continuar.

Me detuve en seco y tomé una respiración profunda. No podía ignorarlo. Nunca pude.

—Hola, Edward —repliqué sin voltearme.

Mi bebé debió sentir mis niveles de estrés elevarse porque pateó firmemente contra mi mano, la que había colocado en mi estómago.

Me enojé conmigo misma por eso.

¿Por qué estaba huyendo como un animal asustado? No tenía nada que temer. Él no tenía ningún control sobre mí aquí. No estábamos de vuelta en la academia.

Él no tenía nada.

Así que, determinada a demostrar cuán fuerte era, me volteé a enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté, y la frialdad en mi tono podría congelar el agua.

Se rio con nerviosismo y aparentó como si ahora lamentara haberme seguido.

—Estaba a punto de hacerte la misma pregunta —dijo con incomodidad.

Fruncí el ceño, sintiéndome extremadamente desconfiada. Este hombre no era el mismo Edward que había visto la última vez, pero no podía confiar en nada de lo que hiciera. Ya conocía demasiado bien sus habilidades de actuación, y no tenía idea de qué esperaba lograr al retratar este personaje cuando ya se había mostrado tal cual era ante mí.

—Vivo aquí —repliqué con rabia—. Nací y crecí aquí. Tengo una razón legítima para comprar en este supermercado. ¿Y tú? —Todo salió muy duro, porque a pesar de que había decidido hace tiempo que no lo iba a culpar por lo que me sucedió, todavía era un recordatorio, y tenía nula confianza en él.

No me gustaba verlo aquí porque me ponía nerviosa. ¿Cuál era su razón de estar aquí realmente?

—Estoy aquí para hacer un trabajo —admitió, pero parecía como si hubiera querido mantenerlo en secreto. Si ese era el caso, no podía entender por qué simplemente no inventó algo. Era muy bueno con las mentiras después de todo.

Y no quería escuchar sus razones. Si estaba aquí para hacer un trabajo, ¿quién era la pobre persona que era su objetivo?

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando decidí que no quería saber.

—Así que todavía te mantienes firme. ¿Tu tía está expandiéndose o algo? —pregunté sarcásticamente, y salté en conmoción cuando él se rio de nuevo, una risa real que sonó muy genuina.

Cuando elevé una ceja en pregunta, se calmó y simplemente me sonrió en su lugar. La imagen causó que un recuerdo resurgiera, porque era esa risa torcida, la que me había dado el primer día que nos conocimos.

Había sido un hombre diferente ante mis ojos en aquel entonces. Había sido tan ingenua, y recordé cuán atraída estaba hacia él.

Todavía era dolorosamente guapo, aún a la edad de treinta y cuatro, pero lo conocía mejor ahora que en aquel entonces.

—Estoy tan contento de escuchar que aún eres tú misma a pesar de todo lo que te hice —replicó a mi pregunta silenciosa—. Odiaría descubrir que te he causado un daño permanente, pero obviamente te está yendo muy bien. —Asintió con la cabeza a mi prominente estómago.

Sentí mi ira aumentar ante su presunción de que estaba completamente bien, y estaba a punto de causar una escena justo allí en el estacionamiento, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, continuó.

—¿Quién es el afortunado?

Era una pregunta tan normal, aunque un poco cliché, por lo que me tomó varios segundos contestar.

—Nadie —dije, y era la primera vez que le decía a un extraño que mi bebé no tenía un padre.

Una expresión de confusión atravesó su rostro.

—¿Qué?

Toqué mi estómago suavemente.

—No hay padre. Seré una madre soltera porque me hice una inseminación. Decidí hacerlo yo misma porque tengo casi treinta y dos, y no he tenido una relación seria desde tu amigo George. No puedo tener citas porque no confío en los hombres. He aceptado que probablemente siempre estaré sola, pero quería un bebé, así que me hice una inseminación.

Cuanto más escupía, más incómodo se veía Edward, y me gustó verlo así.

Lo dije todo con completa calma, pero le hice saber que él _había_ causado un daño permanente. No merecía vivir una vida sin culpa.

—Tendré que criar a este niño por mi cuenta, y aunque odiaré decirle a mi bebé que no tiene padre, es mejor así para mí que estar en una relación donde no me puedo relajar de verdad.

Edward trató de desviar su mirada de mí, pero lo tenía atrapado con mis ojos, y rehusé dejarlo ir. Cuando hizo el intento de alejarse, di un paso más cerca de él y agarré su camisa con mis dos puños.

—Estoy dañada. Tú causaste eso. Podía confiar que Renée y George actuaran como lo hicieron, pero tú jugaste conmigo. Me engañaste. Creí que eras el hombre de mis sueños, y me enamoré de ti. Eso hizo que mi caída fuera más dolorosa cuando me enteré de la verdad, porque simplemente había decidido que podía vivir con tu naturaleza posesiva. Te quería, no lo voy a negar. Ahora no puedo estar con ningún hombre porque tú me rompiste. Siempre sospeché que ellos tuvieran un motivo ulterior, por lo que no deberías estar contento.

Lo empujé lejos de mí, y le tomó un paso tambaleante para recuperar el equilibrio. Era obvio que no había esperado eso de mí.

No tenía absolutamente ninguna explicación para lo que hice después.

Tal vez fueron mis hormonas, o mi curiosidad, pero de repente me encontré tomando otro paso hacia él de modo que si mi estómago no estuviese en el camino, nuestros cuerpos estarían presionados contra el otro.

Agarré con fuerza la parte posterior de su cuello para tirar de él hacia mí y estrellé mis labios contra los suyos en un violento beso.

La pasión que no había sentido desde nuestro último beso estalló. Podía sentir a mi bebé moviéndose lo más que pudo cuando la adrenalina de mi sangre caliente lo confundió. Mi piel estaba en llamas, y no sabía si quería estar más cerca o huir cuando lo sentí respondiendo.

Él me devolvió el beso, y cuando la conmoción se disipó, se relajó y automáticamente colocó sus manos en mis caderas.

Fue entonces cuando me separé y forcé sus manos lejos de mi cuerpo.

Sabía que este no era el final para nosotros, pero quería que fuera en mis términos esta vez, así que mientras él todavía estaba ahí con una expresión aturdida en su rostro y con dificultad para respirar, lamí mis labios y lo probé en mi boca.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí e ir por una taza de café? —pregunté de la nada, y cuando él lentamente asintió, giré sobre mis talones y caminé hacia mi coche con él siguiéndome de cerca.

* * *

¡SORPRESA!

Sí, otro capítulo y esperamos que estén disfrutando la historia. Saber qué opinan en los comentarios sería genial.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	23. Duda razonable

_**Disclaimer**_ _: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Duda razonable**

Hubo un tenso silencio entre nosotros cuando nos sentamos en la cafetería con nuestras bebidas y masitas.

No éramos viejos conocidos que se habían reunido para ponerse al día y hablar sobre los viejos tiempos. De hecho, no podía ponerle nombre a lo que éramos. No teníamos etiqueta.

No sabía de qué hablar con él a pesar de que fui la que sugirió el café. Todo lo que sabía cuando lo propuse era que ese no era el final. No tendría ningún sentido que nos encontráramos en un supermercado, tuviéramos una fría charla y después nos deseáramos el uno al otro una buena vida.

No funcionaba de esa forma entre nosotros.

Pero éramos incapaces de hablar el uno con el otro. No podíamos exactamente facilitar nuestro camino en una conversación hablando sobre nuestros trabajos porque lo que él hacía me ponía demasiado incómoda. No podíamos hablar sobre el pasado, ya que solamente haría explotar todo demasiado pronto.

Tampoco había hecho las cosas exactamente más fáciles que lo besara.

Entonces, ¿de qué hablábamos? Mi embarazo, por supuesto. Era el último tema seguro que teníamos.

—¿Cuántos meses tienes? —preguntó tentativamente y partió una parte de la galleta que había comprado y se la llevó a la boca. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de esta y comenzó a masticar lentamente.

Los movimientos de su mandíbula hicieron a mis entrañas estremecerse y sabía que esa vez eran mis hormonas jugándome una broma. Yo no era la chica que se encendía por alguien comiendo una galleta, pero aquí estaba, lentamente sintiendo mi temperatura interior subir.

Abrí mi boca para contestar y enfocarme en algo más que su boca.

—Estoy en la mitad de mi segundo trimestre. Casi veintidós semanas ahora.

—¿Y eso cuánto es en meses? —No pude detener la sonrisa que fue provocada por esa pregunta. Él sonrió de vuelta con disculpa—. Lo siento. No sé nada sobre embarazos. La palabra trimestre en realidad no me dice nada y el periodo de tiempo en semanas me confunde.

Mi sonrisa se convirtió en una risa. A pesar de mí misma, me encontré pensando que él era encantador. Sin embargo, tenía que estar alerta. No tenía idea de por qué él actuaba tan diferente.

—Estoy en la mitad de mi quinto mes.

—¿Ya sabes lo que vas a tener?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. No quiero saber antes del nacimiento, a pesar de que Sue se ofreció a decirme hace varias semanas.

—¿Sue es tu doctora? —Levantó su taza de café y tomó un sorbo, pero hizo una mueca, así que asumí que el café no estaba muy bueno. Estaba contenta de tener mi taza de té enfrente de mí.

—También es mi madrastra —contesté y me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Tu madrastra?

—¡Ajá! Papá se divorció de Renée después de lo que pasó. No la he visto desde entonces y papá se volvió a casar hace dos años. Pensé que ya lo sabías, ya que eres muy cercano a tu tía y eso.

Él estaba negando con su cabeza antes de que siquiera hubiera terminado.

—No soy cercano a Esme —dijo—. No lo he sido por años. La última vez que hablé con ella fue dos días después de que te fuiste. Me fui de la escuela antes del nuevo año.

—¿En serio? —pregunté en shock. Él había parecido tan satisfecho con su vida y el trabajo que hacía en el programa. Nunca pensé que renunciaría.

—Sí. —Estaba mirando hacia la mesa, obviamente sintiéndose incómodo—. Tu partida abrió mis ojos y me di cuenta de que, incluso si te dije lo contrario, no me gustaba en lo que me había convertido. Ya no era el hombre que mis padres criaron y si mi mamá hubiera estado viva, habría estado muy decepcionada.

Palidecí ante su confesión casual de la muerte de su madre.

—¿Tu mamá está muerta? —solté antes de poderme detener.

Asintió.

—Murió cuando yo todavía estaba en la secundaria. Ahora he llegado a un acuerdo con eso, así que no es tan difícil hablar sobre ello.

—¿Cómo?

—Cáncer.

Tragué con fuerza y de verdad deseaba poder creerle, pero esta era la segunda vez que él me decía que un miembro de su familia estaba muerto y la primera vez fue todo una mentira, así que no podía culparme por ser cautelosa.

Y le dije eso.

—Lo siento, pero encuentro difícil creerte —le dije con sinceridad, pero de alguna forma un tono de disculpa se coló.

—Eso me parece justo —contestó y sonrió con arrepentimiento—. Sin embargo, serías capaz de encontrar esta muerte, comparada con la de mi "difunta hermana". —Hizo comillas alrededor de "difunta hermana", y estaba sorprendida de escucharlo bromear sobre las mentiras que había inculcado en mi cabeza.

Cuando no contesté a su broma, me miró otra vez con arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento, ¿es demasiado pronto para bromear sobre eso?

—Eh... —En mi atontado estado, fue la cosa más intelectual que pude decir—. No, solo estaba sorprendida de escuchar que realmente bromees sobre eso —dije cuando finalmente conseguí mi cerebro de vuelta.

—Supongo que en realidad nunca llegaste a ver ese lado mío en el programa.

—No, el idiota posesivo prácticamente tomó el control durante ese tiempo. —No dudé cuando dije eso porque él sabía cuán idiota había sido y no estaba dispuesta a endulzarlo.

Me sorprendió otra vez riéndose.

—Casi había olvidado tus agallas, pero es lindo ver que todavía están ahí. Fue una de las cosas que me gustaron de ti cuando nos conocimos.

—Así que te formaste una opinión de mí. ¿No todo era profesional entonces?

—Ya sabías eso. Dejé bastante claro que te deseaba o, al menos, pensé que lo hice —dijo y frunció el ceño.

—Lo hiciste, pero no podía confiar en que eso fuera la verdad después de lo que me dijiste. Me tenías tan confundida y en mi cabeza todo lo que pasó en la escuela fue una mentira.

Hubo una pausa mientras él me analizaba.

—No lo fue —dijo después de un momento—. Hay solo una regla para alguien como yo y es no involucrarse emocionalmente con el objetivo. Tú te metiste bajo mi piel en la primera semana y, después de eso, fue imposible dejarte ir. Fuiste la primera que no quería cambiar, pero era un trabajo. Tenía un contrato y tenía que llevarlo a cabo.

—Pero me dejaste ir —señalé.

Asintió.

—Fue muy poco profesional de mi parte, pero nunca pude ser totalmente profesional contigo. Había decidido que te mantendría todo el tiempo que pudiera durante la fiesta de Navidad, pero cuando Carter apareció, sabía que no podía continuar. No podía seguir intentando cuando sabía que serías enviada de vuelta a casa a _eso_.

Estaba mirando mi _cheesecake_ fundido, que ahora no se veía ni de cerca tan apetecible como lo hacía antes. Creía que quería escuchar los motivos detrás de lo que me hizo, pero ahora deseaba no haberlo hecho. Solo me hizo estar más confundida e indecisa.

No sabía si debía verlo como un chico normal y algo equivocado o el villano en el drama. Su versión lo pintaba como el único noble, ya que me dijo la verdad y me dejó ir aunque en realidad no quería.

No podía procesarlo ahora.

—Mira, sé que esto puede sonar totalmente inapropiado... —Eso por supuesto consiguió mi atención y cautelosamente lo miré—. Pero me estaba preguntando si quizás podría tener tu número. Es solo que no he sido capaz de sacarte de mi cabeza y me gustaría tener otra oportunidad y darte una nueva impresión de mí. He cambiado bastante a lo largo de los años.

—Edward, estoy embarazada —dije como si eso ya no fuera obvio.

Me miró como si estuviera un poco loca.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Y _todavía_ quieres mi número? ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, lo estoy.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No sé... —dije con vacilación.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante en sus codos.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Asentí.

—¿Por qué me besaste antes?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No sé —contesté con sinceridad. En verdad no sabía, pero, curiosamente, tampoco me arrepentía.

—Entonces dame otra oportunidad y puede que encuentres la respuesta —dijo con una sonrisa seductora y solamente sentí como que estaba en aguas muy profundas. No podía leer apropiadamente a este chico. Él no tenía sentido para mí y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Becca habría cuestionado mi cordura si hubiera visto lo que hice después, pero saqué un bolígrafo y un papel de mi cartera y anoté mi número.

Lo sostuve enfrente de él, pero no lo solté, tampoco.

—Si me jodes otra vez, lo lamentarás. No debes jugar con una policía embarazada.

Sonrió.

—Prometo que no te joderé. De verdad he cambiado y aparentemente también tú lo hiciste. Nunca me dijiste que estás siguiendo los pasos de tu padre.

Puse el número enfrente de él y sentí arrepentimiento por un segundo, pero por otro lado, el que no arriesga, no gana. Simplemente tendría que esperar y ver dónde se dirigía esto.

—Entonces eso deber ser una advertencia para ti. Tengo licencia para disparar armas.

Tenía que irme en ese momento, pero cuando comencé a prepararme, Edward puso su mano en mi brazo. Se sintió como si hubiera sido electrocutada. Levanté la mirada hacia él y su expresión era suave. Me hizo acordar al hombre que inicialmente pensé que era.

—Gracias por esto, Bella.

Casi me ahogué cuando lo escuché usar mi sobrenombre.

—Me llamaste Bella —declaré tontamente.

—Lo hice.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo prefieres —dijo y después fue él el que se levantó y me dejó sola en la cafetería.

Me quedé ahí congelada por mucho tiempo y no fue hasta que la chica detrás del mostrador se acercó a mí que salí de mi estupor.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con preocupación y vi su mirada en mi estómago.

—¡Sí, lo siento! Creí que necesitaba hacer pis, pero supongo que no —dije con una sonrisa dulce y dejé el local. La chica se quedó donde la dejé con los ojos ensanchados.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

No le conté a Becca y creo que ese fue uno de mis más grandes errores, pero sabía que ella me aconsejaría para no ver a Edward de nuevo y simplemente no podía hacer eso.

Le iba a dar una oportunidad. Él decía que había cambiado. Bueno, tendría que probarlo. No confiaba en él, pero el tiempo diría la verdad.

La última vez, me había dado cuenta pronto que había algo sospechoso con Edward. Él tenía esos momentos cuando la máscara se deslizaba y yo veía su verdadero ser. Después de eso, me di cuenta cuán difícil era para él mantener la máscara en su lugar. Él realmente tenía que forzarla, pero eso solo me hizo más precavida.

Era bueno en lo que hacía. Me manipuló bien, pero yo estaba constantemente recelosa.

Había sido diferente esta vez. Mientras todavía estaba recelosa, no tenía nada que ver con cómo él se comportó. Era más bien por cómo no se comportó. Parecía demasiado relajado, como si él en realidad no intentara ser lindo y encantador, simplemente lo era.

Quería creer que él había cambiado, pero tenía miedo de que quizás simplemente se había vuelto mejor en lo que hacía.

Sin embargo, cuando me llamó tres días después de la cafetería, de repente tuve mi respuesta con respecto a por qué lo había besado en el estacionamiento afuera del supermercado.

Eso había sido mi curiosidad.

Quería saber si la pasión que había sentido cuando lo besé en el programa había sido producto de mi imaginación debido al personaje que él representaba. Si eso era lo que había sido y yo no hubiera sentido nada en el estacionamiento, habría sido capaz de poner todo detrás de mí y de verdad dejar de comparar a los otros hombres con Edward.

Pero sí sentí algo. Sentí muchísimo. La pasión todavía estaba ahí, tan transparente y cruda como siempre, y yo supe en ese momento que no le negaría una segunda oportunidad.

No dudé cuando me preguntó si quería ir a almorzar porque quería, no solo porque mi cuerpo y bebé estaban hambrientos, sino porque mi curiosidad lo estaba. Necesitaba alimentarla, e iba a descubrir si Edward era el mismo o si de verdad había cambiado.

Y no había tiempo como el presente.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _¡Una segunda oportunidad! ¿Qué les parece la idea? ¿Está haciendo bien Bella? ¿Creen este cambio de Edward? ¿Qué habrá pasado con su vida durante todos estos años?_

 _¡Esperamos leer sus teorías en los comentarios!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	24. Una segunda primera cita

_**Disclaimer**_ _: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Una segunda primera cita**

—Este es un restaurante muy lindo, Edward. Pensé que iríamos a un Subway o algo así —dije y me sentí muy incómoda en mi ropa casual mientras nos guiaban a nuestra mesa.

—Me gusta este lugar, y pensé que merecías algo mejor que un Subway —respondió y, como un caballero, sacó la silla para mí.

—¿Merecer? ¿Por qué merecería algo?

Edward estudió mi expresión desde el otro lado de la mesa y sabía que estaba leyéndome.

—Para con eso —dije y rápidamente tomé el menú para mantenerme ocupada.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó sin tener idea de lo que hablaba.

—Deja de tratar de leerme. Me hace sentir incómoda.

Inmediatamente abandonó su posición actual y volvió a recargarse en su silla para darme espacio y hacer que me relajara. Al menos, así fue como interpreté su movimiento.

Tomó su propio menú, pero tras mirarlo por tan solo unos segundos, lo dejó en la mesa y se inclinó de nuevo hacia mí.

—Bella, ¿sabes por qué te traje aquí?

Me encogí de hombros ante la extraña pregunta.

—Para almorzar —mencioné, pero por alguna razón sonó como una pregunta.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, ¿pero sabes el significado detrás del almuerzo?

Fruncí el ceño mientras lo pensaba y luego sacudí la cabeza, lo que causó que Edward bajara la cabeza y suspirara.

—Bella, te traje aquí en una cita —dijo hacia la mesa y luego volvió a mirarme—. Pensé que había sido claro cuando dije que quería darnos una nueva oportunidad.

Me congelé ante la palabra "cita" pero pronto recuperé la compostura.

—No, dijiste que _tú_ querías una nueva oportunidad. Nunca hablamos de un "nosotros". De hecho, no recuerdo que hubiera un "nosotros" desde el comienzo. Todo fue un acto.

La tristeza se apoderó de los ojos de Edward y no me gustó verlo, aunque no tenía idea de qué había dicho para provocar eso.

—Necesito que sepas que voy a ser completamente honesto con lo que voy a decirte. ¿Me creerás si te lo digo? —me preguntó suplicante.

Sentí una fuerte duda ante la posibilidad de prometerle algo, pero no encontré algo que perder si le daba el beneficio de la duda por esta vez.

Sin embargo, había aprendido la lección.

—No puedo prometer nada hasta que lo escuche.

Asintió con lentitud y parecía como si estuviera inseguro de hablar. Sin embargo, tomó una decisión con rapidez.

—Voy a dejar que interpretes esto de la manera que tú quieras. Si quieres creer que todo es mentira, adelante, pero te digo por Dios que es verdad que me enamoré de ti durante esos cortos meses que tuvimos.

»En ese tiempo, no me di cuenta. Pensé que solamente me sentía atraído hacia una hermosa mujer, pero después, sabía que te quería de una manera distinta a las mujeres con las que había estado antes. Anhelaba tu compañía, tu ingenio, tu fuerte personalidad. Esas eran las cualidades que me contrataron para destruir, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba en tu compañía, menos quería hacerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo antes de continuar.

»Quería que te quedaras justo como eras porque te acercaste a mí de una manera en la que ninguno de los robots sin cerebro con los que estuve antes había sido capaz de hacer. Quería que fueras mía, y que te quedaras justo de la manera que eras.

Para cuando terminó con su pequeño discurso, estaba sin habla. Fui incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra por un minuto entero, pero había una pregunta que me estaba consumiendo.

—Tengo una pregunta.

—Adelante.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber cambiado a esas otras mujeres?

Podía ver que no era la pregunta que él estaba esperando.

—Después de todo lo que dije, ¿esa es tu mayor duda? —me preguntó como para hacerlo más claro.

—Sí…

No respondió mi pregunta de inmediato y sabía que era porque él esperaba algo más que una respuesta de mí después de su declaración.

—No voy a preocuparme mucho por el pasado —dije para romper el silencio—. Tengo unas preguntas que quiero que se respondan, y va a tomarme mucho tiempo empezar a construir cualquier tipo de confianza en ti, pero no siento que lo que sentiste antes tenga un gran impacto en el presente. Eso fue hace cinco años, así que me gustaría dejar atrás ese capítulo de nuestras vidas. Ahora, necesito que contestes mi pregunta.

—¿Si me arrepiento?

—Sí.

Inhaló profundamente.

—Mentiría si dijera que sentí arrepentimiento en ese momento, porque no lo hice. Sin embargo, ahora es diferente. En retrospectiva, sé que lo que hice fue horrible. Esas mujeres eran inocentes y tenían toda la vida por delante, pero porque fueron escogidas para convertirse en esposas sumisas de tipos que no podían mantener a una mujer, fueron condenadas. Y no dudé. Era joven y estúpido. Me gustaba la manera en la que podía jugar con la mente de formas que otros no lo hacían. Si tu pregunta es: "¿viajaría al pasado y cambiaría las cosas ahora que sé las consecuencias?", no lo sé. Me siento bastante confundido en ese aspecto porque, sí, me gustaría darles a esas mujeres una segunda oportunidad, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, nunca te hubiera conocido.

Tragué en un intento de aliviar la sequedad que sentía en la garganta, pero no funcionó, así que tomé un poco de agua y me aclaré la garganta.

—Si ya no te gusta lo que haces, ¿por qué sigues haciéndolo? —Iba a seguir haciendo este tipo de preguntas que alejaban el tema de sus sentimientos por mí y todo el asunto de un "nosotros", no importaba lo mucho que lo frustrara eso.

—Porque ya no estoy usando mis habilidades en inocentes.

—¿No lo haces?, ¿entonces qué haces? Dijiste que estabas aquí por trabajo. —De repente me sentí muy curiosa. Una extraña sensación de intriga me invadió. Con las habilidades que tenía, ¿en qué podría estar trabajando?

—Estoy aquí por trabajo, pero me temo que no puedo discutirlo contigo. Es confidencial.

Ante eso, dejé salir una risita de asombro.

—Guau, eso suena importante. Casi como una especie de trabajo para el Gobierno o algo así.

No hizo comentario alguno. En su lugar, tomó su vaso de agua para tomar un poco y entrecerré los ojos hacia él.

—¿Es eso? —pregunté en un susurro. De repente me sentía como si todo el restaurante estuviera escuchándonos.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía por encima del vaso y sus profundos ojos verdes me miraban con intensidad.

—Bella, solo déjalo. No tengo permitido discutirlo sin importar cuánto me presiones.

—¡Cierto! Cierto, lo siento. Estaba un poco… quiero decir… ¿el Gobierno?, ¿en verdad? —Mi curiosidad estaba al máximo y siempre había tenido problemas para controlarla una vez que comenzaba a sentirme así.

—Bella —me advirtió, y realmente intenté detenerme.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento! —Alcé mis manos en un gesto de disculpa y él sonrió ante eso.

—Hablemos de otra cosa —sugirió.

—Sí, ¡por favor!

—Dijiste que tenías preguntas. Saquémoslas del camino. Espero que después de eso podamos avanzar.

Asentí.

—Suena bien, pero ¿podemos ordenar primero? Muero de hambre y Bebé se está poniendo impaciente. —Masajeé con gentileza el lugar donde sentí la patada de Bebé y traté de calmarlo lo mejor que pude. Durante todo el tiempo había estado sintiendo sus movimientos, pero hasta ahora había estado tranquilo. Sin embargo, ahora estaba hambriento.

Edward miró hacia mi estómago y la mirada en sus ojos reveló que casi había olvidado que ahora comía por dos. No pude ver si el hecho de que estaba embarazada le causaba algún tipo de incomodidad.

—Claro —respondió después de unos segundos, y llamó al camarero de nuestra mesa.

Cuando nuestra orden fue tomada y nos trajeron más agua, Edward se inclinó hacia mí.

—Adelante —dijo—. Pregunta lo que sea y prometo que seré honesto.

—¿Es esa tu nueva filosofía o algo así? ¿Decir siempre la verdad?

—No necesariamente. Es solo que siento que necesito hacer eso para merecer tu confianza.

—¿Y cuando tengas esa confianza? ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?

—Apreciarla —dijo sin duda, y de alguna manera causó que me sonrojara.

Aclaré mi garganta y procedí con mi primera pregunta.

—¿Quiénes estuvieron involucrados en todo el asunto del plan?

—Tu madre y Carter, por supuesto. —Apreté los dientes cuando se refirió a Renée como mi madre, pero lo dejé pasar por ahora—. Esme y yo éramos los únicos que conocíamos los detalles, pero Carlisle y el staff sabían la razón siempre que yo estaba ahí. Excepto ese chico de los autos. Él era nuevo.

Sonreí cuando escuché que Seth era inocente. Fue un alivio el finalmente saber que mis amigos no tenían idea alguna. Me dolió saber que simplemente los dejé y no los había contactado hasta ahora, pero eso estaba en el pasado y ellos probablemente ya lo habían superado.

Pensé en Jessica y Peter con un poco de tristeza, pero esperaba que hayan encontrado lo que deseaban y fueran felices.

Pensé en Tanya y deseaba que haya sido capaz de salvar su matrimonio. Conocí a su hijo, aunque tristemente me había olvidado de su nombre, brevemente en la fiesta de Navidad y sabía que este año cumpliría nueve años.

Mi siguiente pregunta no era tan seria, pero era algo que me venía cuestionando desde que descubrí que no había sido coincidencia que tuviera a Edward como mi voluntario.

—¿Cómo manipulaste el sorteo ese primer día? Te vi meter la mano en el tazón y sacar un nombre.

Edward sonrió con burla.

—No, no lo hiciste. Tu nombre nunca estuvo en el tazón. Lo tuve en mi mano todo el tiempo y solamente me estiré para pretender que escogía.

—¿Qué pasó después de que me fui?

Edward miró hacia abajo y comenzó a juguetear con su tenedor.

—Uhm, bueno, no estuve ahí por muchos días luego de que te fuiste, pero al otro día, escuché rumores de que habías pasado la noche en mi cama dado que no estabas en tu propia habitación, pero cuando la gente se dio cuenta de que ya ni siquiera estabas ahí, Esme y Carlisle le dijeron a todos que te habías ido a casa con tu prometido. Todos vieron a Carter esa noche así que no lo cuestionaron.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos después de que llegara la comida y comiéramos algunos bocados.

Eventualmente, no pude soportarlo más.

—Dime algo de ti que sea verdad —dije y sonó como una petición desesperada. Realmente necesitaba crear nuevas bases con él y para que eso pasara, tenía que conocerlo. Justo ahora, sabía prácticamente nada de él.

—Bueno, soy de Chicago y crecí ahí con mis padres como hijo único. A mi mamá la diagnosticaron con cáncer de seno cuando tenía catorce años, y cuando tenía dieciséis, ella ya no tenía la fuerza para seguir luchando.

Por un segundo, me pregunté si Edward hubiera sido una persona diferente si su madre no hubiera muerto a una edad tan crítica. A los dieciséis, te dejas influenciar fácilmente por los demás.

—¿Cómo fue que comenzaste a trabajar con… bueno, tú sabes? —Incluso se me dificultaba decirlo. Su puesto de trabajo me asustaba demasiado.

Edward lo pensó por un rato y luego bufó, como si hubiera recordado algo, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tenía este primo por parte de la familia de mi mamá que era una especie de prodigio, por así decirlo. Todo lo que yo hacía se veía opacado por su sombra, pero cuando estuvimos inscriptos en la misma clase de actuación en la secundaria, descubrí algo en lo que era mejor que él. Podía engañar a la gente para que creyeran casi todo lo que les decía, así que comencé a usar eso fuera del salón de clases.

»Nunca me atraparon en alguna mentira, y fácilmente podía evitar realizar las tareas siempre y cuando pasara los exámenes, lo que a duras penas hacía. El trabajo académico nunca fue lo mío y cuando me gradué, no tenía muchas habilidades y las universidades me rechazaron.

»Para mi papá fue difícil ver esto y, eventualmente, fui a la universidad comunitaria, pero sufría demasiado y no estaba aprendiendo nada de ella. No era capaz de conseguir un empleo y ahí fue cuando apareció Esme. Ella recordaba mi talento natural y en ese momento, lidiaba con un cliente difícil. Eso estaba fuera del programa y ella solamente necesitaba mi habilidad para persuadir. Cuando eso fue un éxito, ella me prometió que seguiría contratándome siempre que me necesitara. Solamente tenía veintidós años.

Me horrorizó escuchar que la señora Cullen había realizado algún tipo de manipulación. La manera en la que usaba a su sobrino cuando éste era tan joven era repugnante.

—¿Y tu padre estuvo de acuerdo con eso?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada. Por años, ha estado rogándome para que intente conseguir otro trabajo.

Sabía que si continuaba haciendo lo que hacía, nunca me sentiría completamente cómoda estando cerca de él, por lo que me atreví a realizar mi siguiente pregunta.

—¿Alguna vez lo considerarías?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Considerarías trabajar como algo más?

—¿Como qué? —Hizo un gesto con las manos como si realmente no tuviera idea alguna—. No es exactamente práctico cambiar de carrera a los treinta y cuatro años. No tengo ninguna experiencia como algo más. Tendría que empezar de cero. Volver a la escuela.

Sabía que lo que decía era verdad y decidí dejar el asunto. Supongo que trabajar para el Gobierno, o lo que sea que no tenía permitido discutir, era mejor que lavarles el cerebro a mujeres inocentes.

—Supongo que no —dije, y tomé otro bocado de comida.


	25. Malestar

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

By: MarieCarro

Traducción: Sarai GN

Beta: Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Malestar**

—¿Estás loca? ¿Estás demente certificable? ¿Qué demonios haces saliendo con ese tipo? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Y en tu condición! —desbarraba Becca una y otra vez mientras se paseaba ida y vuelta en mi sala de estar.

Su constante movimiento me tenía cansada y mareada, así que me recliné en mi sofá mientras la estudiaba.

—Quiero decir, ¡en serio! ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo? ¿Vas a perdonarlo de esa manera? ¡Eso es tan estúpido! ¡Sabes que él solo jugará contigo, otra vez!

Una y otra vez continuó y sabía que era inútil tratar de decir alguna palabra, porque cuando ella estaba encendida de esa manera, sólo tenía que esperar y dejar que se apagara sola.

Había salido en otra cita para comer con Edward pero habíamos escogido un restaurante menos lujoso esa vez. De hecho había sido una simple cena y, ya que habíamos elegido una mesa cerca de la ventana, era un hecho que seríamos vistos.

Becca nos había visto desde el otro lado de la calle y al principio había pensado que había salido con algún tipo. No fue hasta que oyó su nombre que ella explotó.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, después que Becca me había llamado con cada calificativo de estúpida que conocía, finalmente se quedó en silencio.

—¿Me dejarás hablar ahora?

Me dedicó una mirada asesina y suspiré.

—Mira, puedes continuar llamándome cada mala palabra en el diccionario completo pero, no va a hacerme cambiar de parecer. No estoy exactamente dándole la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Está trabajando duro para hacer que confíe en él de nuevo y pienso que al menos se merece esa oportunidad. ¿De verdad crees que eso es tan malo?

Becca desvió la mirada desafiante y pensé que se parecía más a un niño caprichoso que una mujer de treinta y tres años de edad.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta ella.

—Te prometo que estoy siendo cuidadosa, pero Becca, este hombre me destrozó y tengo que ver si realmente debo seguir adelante y ponerlo detrás de mí o correr el riesgo. De lo contrario, siempre voy a estar sola y estoy harta de eso.

Mi hermanita lo dejó asentar y luego puso sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Si alguna vez hace algo para dañarte, de nuevo, voy a ir tras él con un cuchillo de caza Solomon y cortaré sus bolas antes de entregártelas en bandeja de plata.

Sonreí en su hombro.

—No esperaría nada menos de ti.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

Edward me estaba llevando de regreso a casa y hablando sobre algo. Creía que me estaba diciendo cuán diferente era Seattle de Chicago, pero no le estaba poniendo atención.

Mis manos estaban en mi estómago y toda mi atención estaba centrada en hacer que Bebé se moviera. No se había movido en todo el día y me preocupaba. Siempre estaba hiper consciente de todos sus movimientos, aunque ya no reaccionaba fuertemente a ellos pero tenía un mal presentimiento en mi pecho desde que me desperté por la mañana.

Estaba aterrada que algo estuviera mal pero había tratado de decirme a mí misma durante el día que Bebé solo estaba dormido, pero ahora, once horas después que me levanté, no podía ignorarlo por más tiempo. Algo andaba mal; podía sentirlo.

—Edward, detente —dije e inmediatamente dejó de hablar y me miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Algo va mal? —preguntó con tono preocupado. Debió haber visto mi expresión y puesto que él me podía leer alarmantemente bien, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

—Sí y necesito que me lleves a la casa de papá.

—¿Dónde tu papá? ¿Por qué?

Estaba demasiado asustada para explicarme adecuadamente.

—¡Sólo hazlo, por favor!

Podía oír en mi voz que no estaba bromeando.

—Está bien pero vas a tener que darme instrucciones.

No mucho tiempo después, él estaba irrumpiendo en la entrada de papá pero yo estaba a punto de llorar. Tenía tanto miedo por mi bebé. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si Bebé estaba herido? Cada cosa mala que podría ocurrir me pasó por la cabeza; incluso lo impensable.

¿Y si mi bebé estaba muerto?

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Edward había dejado el coche para tocar la puerta y llamar a mi padre y a Sue.

Papá fue quien abrió mi puerta pero Sue fue quien se arrodilló a mi lado y acarició las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

—Bella, cariño, ¿qué pasa?

Todo burbujeaba a la vez.

—¡Sue, estoy tan asustada! ¡Bebé no se ha movido en todo el día! ¡Algo está mal! Puedo sentirlo. Bebé está muerto, ¿cierto? Eso es lo que esto significa, ¿no es así? —Estaba histérica y ni siquiera registré que Edward estaba parado unos pies detrás, luciendo fuera de lugar.

—Cariño, necesito que te calmes ¿de acuerdo? —Sue dijo con voz tranquila—. Quiero que entres a la casa conmigo para que pueda examinarte. Estoy segura que todo está bien —me aseguró y cuando me ayudó a controlar mi respiración, le ordenó a papá que me ayudara a entrar.

—Deberías entrar también —le dijo a quién supuse que era Edward.

Al parecer, papá y Sue habían hecho de niñeras para Lilly y cuando la pequeña Bella me vio, voló del suelo donde había estado coloreando, para poder abrazarme.

—¡Tía Bella! —chilló pero antes de poder alcanzarnos, Sue la detuvo.

—Cariño, necesito que seas una buena chica y me ayudes a desocupar el sofá para que tía Bella pueda recostarse, ¿está bien? Ella no se siente muy bien en este momento.

—¡Está bien, Mema!

Dante y Juliette, los otros dos hijos de Lilly, apenas levantaron la vista de lo que estaban haciendo cuando Sue me condujo al interior y me ayudó a recostarme en el sofá de felpa.

—Muñeca, ¿puedo traerte algo? —preguntó papá mientras estaba de pie detrás de una arrodillada Sue, retorciéndose las manos.

—Ve a buscar un vaso de agua para ella, ¿quieres, Charlie? —pidió Sue e inmediatamente él desapareció en la cocina—. Bella, necesito que respires lenta y profundamente para mí mientras hago esto. Voy a sentir alrededor de tu estómago un poco.

Asentí con la cabeza y una nueva ronda de lágrimas comenzó a caer de mis ojos.

Sentí las manos de Sue presionar alrededor de mi redondeado estómago y con el fin de mantener la calma, escuché el parloteo que la pequeña Bella decía al oído de Edward.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Eres el novio de la tía Bella?

Edward tomó todo con calma.

—Me llamo Edward. Tengo treinta y cuatro años y supongo que me podría llamar el novio de la tía Bella, porque soy un niño y también soy su amigo*.

Casi podía oír a la pequeña Bella rodar los ojos. Ella nunca podía soportar que la gente le hablara como si fuera una niña, aunque apenas tuviera ocho años.

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¿Son una pareja? ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

No escuché sus respuestas porque Sue llamó mi atención.

—Bella, puedo sentir a Bebé respondiendo a mis toques, así que eso es bueno, pero cariño, no quiero alarmarte, quiero llevarte al hospital y realizarte otro ultrasonido. Sólo por si acaso.

Me tragué el terror que creció dentro de mí otra vez y asentí temblorosamente.

—No quiero interponerme en el camino, por lo que probablemente debería regresar a mi casa —dijo Edward, pero de repente no quería que se fuera. Sentí una imperiosa necesidad por su apoyo.

—¡No! Por favor, ven conmigo al hospital —supliqué.

—No me necesitas ahí, Bella. Tienes a tu madrastra —insistió.

—¿Por favor?

Creo que las lágrimas en los ojos debieron haber hecho algo en él porque accedió a venir con nosotros, una vez en el hospital, tuve que suplicarle de nuevo para que viniera a la sala de examen cuando dijo que esperaría en la sala de espera.

Sue se volvió hacia él.

—Joven, mi hijastra está muy estresada en este momento y usted está contribuyendo con ese estrés al contradecirla. Le estoy pidiendo que haga lo que ella dice ahora, por el bienestar del bebé y de ella.

Edward se quedó en silencio después de eso y nos siguió de buena gana.

Sue rápidamente preparó todo para el ultrasonido y cuando aplicó el gel frío en mi estómago y estaba a punto de presionar con la sonda, instintivamente agarré lo más cercano, que era la mano de Edward y la estreché con fuerza.

La imagen granulada apareció en la pantalla y cuando vi los pequeños y casi inexistentes movimientos, así como el latido del corazón, di un suspiro de alivio. Bebé estaba vivo pero todavía necesitaba una explicación a la falta de movimiento durante el día.

Me giré hacia Sue, y ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

Hizo este pequeño sonido reflexivo antes de decir algo.

—Puedo ver algunas irregularidades en los latidos del corazón. Vamos a tener que vigilarlo de cerca —dijo y continuó moviendo la sonda.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Se volteó hacia mí.

—Podría no significar nada o podría significar posibilidad de disfunción cardíaca pero no vamos a adelantarnos. Esperemos por lo mejor ahora.

Asentí porque sabía que era la única cosa que podía hacer.

Cuando me hube calmado, me di cuenta de la presencia de Edward de nuevo y me giré para enfrentarlo. Lo que vi fue a un hombre aturdido en silencio, con los ojos bien pegados a la pantalla en blanco y negro donde mi bebé era visible.

—¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dijo con una especie de asombro coloreando su voz—. Es fascinante que en realidad haya una vida humana creciendo dentro de ti. —Seguía con los ojos pegados a la pantalla—. Es muy diferente verlo con mis propios ojos en vez de imaginarlo a través de tu estómago.

—¿Te sientes incómodo con eso? —pregunté y expresé una preocupación que había sentido desde hacía bastante tiempo. No sabía si Edward estaba preparado para un paquete así cuando dijo que me quería.

Era una de las razones por las que lo había estado tomando despacio. Nos estábamos conociendo de verdad, construyendo mi confianza en él de nuevo, determinando si él estaba listo para un compromiso tan grande y aunque nos habíamos estado viendo regularmente por dos semanas, todavía no me había abierto a él por completo.

En ese momento estábamos camino a convertirnos en buenos amigos, por lo menos. Me había mostrado su lado honesto una y otra vez y no cuestionaba cada movimiento suyo en mi cabeza.

Alrededor de una semana después de nuestra primera cita, de hecho, me había llevado a la biblioteca donde me dio permiso para investigar sobre él en los registros públicos, así que sabía a ciencia cierta que lo que me había dicho era cierto.

—No, no lo estoy. Creí que lo estaría ya que obviamente estás creando una nueva vida con otro hombre, aunque él sea anónimo pero de verdad estoy bien con eso —respondió Edward a mi pregunta casi al instante.

Sue sabía toda la historia entre nosotros, por lo que cuando ella se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído estaba un poquito conmocionada con lo que me dijo.

—No huyó gritando y está diciendo la verdad. Creo que es tiempo para el siguiente paso.

La miré con los ojos abiertos y negué con la cabeza cuando ella asintió. Ella podría pensar que era un buen momento pero yo no estaba ni de cerca preparada para ello.

El siguiente paso significaría involucrarse de lleno y enfocarnos en tratar de trabajar en el aspecto romántico de nuestra relación.

No era difícil enamorarse de Edward. Tenía experiencia de primera mano en esa área y hasta que no me sintiera completamente segura con él, lo mantendría a una distancia segura.

—Bueno —dijo Sue y presionó unos botones en la máquina para apagarla—. Como dije, quiero monitorear los latidos del corazón de Bebé un poco más de cerca que antes y creo que tenemos que programar exámenes cada tres semanas para ver cómo se desarrolla. Por lo demás, Bebé está bien.

—¿Por qué no he sentido ningún movimiento?

—No es inusual que hayan días con poco movimiento durante el segundo trimestre, pero siempre es bueno comprobarlo. Pero sobre todo es porque el bebé no se siente como si se estuviera moviendo —dijo Sue con una pequeña sonrisa y estaba segura que no era la primera vez que ella le decía esas palabras a una preocupada futura madre.

Sue limpió el gel de mi estómago y me bajé la blusa. Cuando comencé a sentarme, Edward fue inmediatamente a mi encuentro para ayudarme y luego me entregó la chaqueta.

Los tres nos fuimos juntos, Edward caminaba muy cerca de mí como si estuviera preparado para atraparme si me caía pero nos separamos en el estacionamiento. Edward se ofreció para llevarme a casa ya que era adónde nos dirigíamos en primer lugar y Sue se comprometió en asegurarle a papá que todo estaba bien conmigo y Bebé.

Cuando Edward se estacionó en mi entrada, sentí que quería agradecerle por el verdadero apoyo que había demostrado cuando yo estaba tan asustada y pensé en lo que Sue había dicho.

Tal vez era el momento de, al menos, aspirar al siguiente paso. Era adonde iríamos con el tiempo, de todos modos. Simplemente no podía ver a Edward como un hombre que fuera sólo mi amigo. O era una relación romántica con él o ninguna en absoluto.

Sabía que estaba indecisa por el miedo, a pesar de que no había estado dolida mucho tiempo, después de la traición de Edward, estaría completamente destruida si sucedía de nuevo. Sería incapaz de mostrar confianza hacia cualquier hombre, nunca, y podría ser directamente perjudicial para mi trabajo.

Por lo que no era sólo mi corazón el que estaba en riesgo.

Pero decidí dar el salto de fe de todos modos.

—¿Quieres entrar? —pregunté y sonreí cuando aceptó la invitación. Teníamos que movernos hacia adelante o de lo contrario todo sería siempre incierto entre nosotros.


	26. Nunca es tan simple

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro (Beta en inglés Mylissa Fanfiction)

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Mónica Szpilman

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Nunca es tan simple**

Sabía que mi deseo sexual se dispararía durante mi segundo trimestre, pero esto estaba simplemente volviéndose ridículo.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido, mi temperatura interior estaba subiendo, y mi respiración se volvió superficial simplemente por ver a Edward hablando por teléfono en mi patio delantero.

Él estaba usando una simple camiseta blanca, algo que nunca lo había visto usar en el programa. Siempre había usado una camisa de manga larga encima, así que ver sus brazos bien tonificados era sorprendente, pero muy agradable.

Había pasado una semana desde que decidí tomar el riesgo e invité a Edward a entrar a mi casa, y ni siquiera habíamos intentado una relación más física, ni siquiera un beso en la mejilla, y no estaba completamente segura de lo que pensaba sobre eso.

Estaba tanto aliviada como un poco decepcionada.

Pensé en el pasional y muy dominante beso que Edward me había dado en el programa en mi habitación. Había sido tan agresivo cuando me presionó contra la pared, y sus dedos se pasearon alrededor de mi garganta.

Me excité de solo pensar en ello, aunque si era mi honesta opinión o mis hormonas era difícil de determinar.

Pero a pesar de que él había invadido mi espacio personal, fue una muestra de cuánto me deseaba, y yo sabía que estaba tratando de ser un hombre agradable, uno en el que pudiera comenzar a confiar, pero me sentía cohibida por el hecho de que todavía no hubiera intentado besarme.

¿Él ya no creía que era atractiva? ¿Era porque pensaba que estaba gorda? Tenía que ser porque estaba gorda. No había cambiado mucho como persona. Solo mi peso era diferente de antes.

Tenía que preguntarle sobre eso. Necesitaba saber, o me volvería loca.

Edward terminó su llamada y regresó adentro. Cuando se encontró con mi mirada, suspiró, y prácticamente tuve mi respuesta, pero de todas maneras tenía que preguntar.

—Bella, yo...

—¿Por qué no me besas? —pregunté y lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Sus ojos se ampliaron, y sus cejas prácticamente volaron hasta sus entradas mientras me miraba con puro shock. Aparentemente no había esperado que lo confrontara por eso.

—Bueno, uhm, yo... —Miró alrededor de la habitación mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.

—¿Es porque estoy gorda? ¿Crees que soy repugnante?

Su mirada voló de regreso a la mía, e inmediatamente se acercó a mí con fuego en sus ojos. No era un fuego apasionado. Era un fuego de enfado, y me recordó al viejo Edward. Jadeé de miedo cuando vi eso, y mi corazón latió más rápido cuando agarró mis bíceps en sus manos firmes.

—Nunca digas eso —dijo a través de dientes apretados—. Jamás quiero escucharte hablar mal sobre ti misma, ¿de acuerdo? Tú eres la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez conocí —continuó con ferocidad, y de repente sentí cuán cerca yo estaba de las lágrimas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no has intentado nada conmigo? —pregunté con voz temblorosa—. Se siente como si ni siquiera quieres tocarme.

Edward me soltó y dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia adelante. Lo escuché suspirar otra vez cuando se alejó de mí. También lo pude escuchar murmurando: "¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué hoy?" bajo su aliento mientras comenzaba a caminar a lo largo de la habitación.

Inhaló bruscamente y se dio la vuelta hacia mí.

—Bella, no creo que puedas entender completamente cuánto te deseo. Eso está siempre en mi cabeza. Pienso en ti día y noche, y algunas veces tengo miedo de que eso vaya a volverme loco por la forma en que me contengo, pero lo estoy haciendo por ti. No quiero asustarte porque no puedo perderte de nuevo. Me he dicho a mí mismo en reiteradas ocasiones que tú necesitas más tiempo y que me dirás cuando estés lista. —Dio un paso más cerca de mí, y el fuego en sus ojos estaba presente de nuevo, pero esta vez era diferente. Por lo menos, no me sentía asustada—. Si me estás diciendo que lo que quieres en este momento es que te bese, entonces con mucho gusto lo haré. Te besaré hasta que no puedas respirar, hasta que olvides tu nombre, porque eso es lo que he querido hacer desde el principio.

Estaba totalmente anonadada por su discurso. No me había dado cuenta que así era cómo él se sentía, por lo tanto no podía responder de ninguna otra manera.

—Quiero que me beses.

Ni siquiera desperdició un segundo antes de capturar mi rostro entre sus manos y llevar mi boca a la suya en un beso abrasador que prácticamente provocó una explosión en mi interior.

Las sensaciones se dispararon a través de mí a toda velocidad, y mi corazón se aceleró considerablemente. Bebé se movió alrededor tanto como el confinado espacio se lo permitía.

Llevé mis manos a sus hombros y traté de traerlo más cerca, pero mi estómago estaba en el camino.

No había sentido algo como esto en años, pero hasta este momento no me di cuenta de cuánto lo había anhelado. Había extrañado ser tomada por sorpresa por un hombre, tenerlo volviéndome loca y después diciéndome cuánto me deseaba.

Era el sueño de cada mujer, y me había privado de esto debido al mismo hombre que ahora estaba besándome con una pasión que podía haber incendiado toda mi casa.

Sentí un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, y fui eventualmente yo quien llevó el beso más allá, abriendo mi boca y prácticamente rogando por su lengua, y me sentí eufórica cuando me concedió mi deseo. Envolvió su lengua con la mía, y se sintió como si él lentamente estuviera haciéndole el amor a mi boca.

Ambos gemimos por la sensación, y él presionó nuestros cuerpos más cerca, llevando sus manos a mis caderas.

Debido a la diferencia de nuestras alturas, podía sentir la hebilla de su cinturón presionada contra mi vientre, y cuando nos acercamos aún más, sentí una fuerte patada que funcionó como un recordatorio de que Bebé todavía estaba allí.

La patada provocó que Edward se detuviese, y yo quería lloriquear por eso, pero cuando él también sonrió y se rio un poco, lo miré de manera inquisitiva.

—Si tu estómago no hubiera amortiguado el golpe, habría dolido —contestó, todavía riéndose, y entonces me di cuenta que Bebé en realidad lo había pateado en la ingle. Bebé definitivamente había expresado una opinión en si debíamos continuar o no—. Supongo que mamá está fuera de los límites por el momento, ¿eh, Bebé? —continuó Edward con esa sonrisa divertida todavía grabada en su cara y con sus ojos dirigidos hacia mi estómago.

Simplemente amaba que Edward hubiese tomado mi sobrenombre para mi hijo no nacido. Él, como todos los demás en mi familia, lo llamaba Bebé, ya qué era más fácil que todo el asunto de no-saber-qué-género-era.

Le sonreí, conmovida porque le estaba hablando a mi hijo, y decidí que Bebé tendría que aprender a compartirme, así que me puse de puntitas, y con la ayuda de una mano en el cuello de Edward, lo jalé hacia mí para continuar nuestro beso.

Él estaba dispuesto hasta ahora, pero el beso no fue tan intenso esta vez, y después de un breve momento, Edward se alejó de mí.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza dirigida hacia abajo. Todo su lenguaje corporal gritaba arrepentimiento y culpa, y mi corazón cayó hacia mi estómago.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté cuando él no dijo nada.

Finalmente alzó la mirada hacia mí, y debe haber visto el miedo en mis ojos porque dio un paso más cerca de mí otra vez y puso sus brazos a mi alrededor en un abrazo muy reconfortante. Nunca me había abrazado en el programa, y creo que fue el porqué me derretí totalmente cuando lo hizo ahora. Era la primera y única cosa que tenía que nunca compararía con cómo solía ser.

—Bella. —Tragó—. Tengo que decirte algo.

Me congelé en sus brazos, pero me quedé donde estaba. Me sentía demasiado asustada para moverme.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—No me puedo quedar aquí —dijo casi inaudible.

—¿Qué? —pregunté otra vez. Mi corazón había subido desde mi estómago hacia mi garganta donde estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

—No me puedo quedar aquí —dijo de nuevo—. He sido llamado de regreso.

Instintivamente aflojé mi agarré en él, pero él respondió apretando su abrazo.

—¿De regreso a dónde? —Mi voz era débil, y no entendía de lo que hablaba.

—A Chicago. He completado mi trabajo aquí, y ahora tengo que volver.

No podía creer que había olvidado por completo que la única razón de que Edward estuviera aún en Seattle era porque estaba trabajando. Se había deslizado completamente de mi mente, y me di cuenta que yo no había planeado que él se fuera.

Había resuelto en mi cabeza que se quedaría aquí indefinidamente y que lentamente trabajaríamos en nuestra relación. De repente, todo se volvió mucho más complicado. Sería bastante difícil trabajar en nuestra relación cuando él no estaba aquí.

—¿Cuándo?

Él suspiró.

—Era mi jefe el que llamó más temprano. Quería que reservara el próximo vuelo de regreso, pero le pedí unos días.

—¿Por qué? —Era una pregunta patética, pero de verdad esperaba que dijera que yo era la razón por la que deseaba retrasar su regreso.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Después de todo lo que te dije? ¿Después de ese increíble beso, de verdad crees que simplemente puedo dejarte así?

Él no pudo verlo desde nuestra posición, pero sonreí en respuesta a sus preguntas y me encogí de hombros. Eso provocó que él agarrara mis bíceps otra vez, pero mucho más suave en esta ocasión, por lo que podía mirarme a los ojos.

—Bella, sé que he hecho un montón de cosas que han causado que desconfíes de mí. Lo capto, lo entiendo, pero no quiero que dudes que lo que te dije era cien por ciento verdad. No mentiría sobre eso.

Miré profundamente en sus ojos, y todo lo que podía ver era sincera honestidad. No había nada ahí que me diera algún motivo para dudar de él ahora. No se veía como una máscara, y él me había demostrado una y otra vez durante las pasadas tres semanas que ahora podía confiar en él.

Él ya no era el mismo hombre.

Un nudo se disolvió dentro de mí cuando finalmente llegué a la decisión de darle mi confianza. Un peso se levantó de mis hombros, pero un bulto completamente nuevo se formó en mi garganta cuando pensé en su inminente partida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? —pregunté con voz pastosa. Podía sentir mis ojos ardiendo y las lágrimas en su camino, pero no quería llorar. No estaba totalmente preparada para mostrarle cuán vulnerable me sentía en este momento.

Suavemente llevó una mano para ahuecar mi mejilla y quitó la solitaria lágrima que había decidido escapar de todas formas.

—No sé. Todo depende de mi jefe. Él podría decidir enviarme a un nuevo trabajo, o podría concederme algo de tiempo libre después de éste. Por eso tengo que volver. Así puedo arreglar todo.

Asentí y me tragué el resto de mis lágrimas. Iba a ser fuerte.

—Si me lo permites, te llamaré todo el tiempo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y no pude evitar sino dejar salir una pequeña risa ante eso—. Además, estoy seguro que tu familia y Bebé aquí... —acarició suavemente mi estómago cuando dijo eso—, te mantendrán bastante ocupada. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta que me fui.

Asentí en acuerdo a pesar de que pensaba que era mentira. Definitivamente notaría su ausencia. Nos habíamos estado viendo el uno al otro casi todos los días por las tres semanas que habían pasado desde que lo encontré en ese supermercado.

En realidad, cuando pensaba sobre ello, me preguntaba cómo él había tenido algún tiempo para trabajar.

Sin embargo no le hice caso. No era importante ahora porque su trabajo no tenía nada que ver conmigo, así que cómo hiciera su trabajo no era de mi incumbencia.

—Todavía tenemos unos días al menos —continuó él en un intento por levantarme el ánimo un poco. Todavía podía ver a través de mí, y sabía que yo no estaba deseando nuestra separación.

Estaba tan aliviada en ese momento de que fuera viernes y que no tenía que ir a trabajar hasta el martes. Quería disfrutar el tiempo que me quedaba con él.

Cuando tomé su mano y lo guié al sofá, me sentí un poco temerosa de que ya hubiera comenzado a depender demasiado de él, pero traté de mantenerlo fuera de mi mente. Era esperado que comenzara a depender de él cuando mis sentimientos cambiaran. Todo eso era parte de una relación, y lentamente había empezado a aceptar más y más que Edward y yo estábamos, de hecho, dirigiéndonos a una muy seria.

Decidimos pasar ese día en mi casa. Nos recostamos en mi sofá y vimos unas películas, aunque no podía concentrarme en ellas.

Estaba recostada contra el pecho de Edward, y sus manos estaban puestas sobre las mías en mi estómago. De vez en cuando, él apretaba su agarre y entrelazaba nuestros dedos, y cada vez que sentía a Bebé moverse, suavemente pasaba sus dedos sobre ese lugar.

Me deleité en el sencillo momento y nunca había anhelado una vida más simple como lo hice en ese momento.


	27. Amargo y dulce

**_Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ ** _MarieCarro_** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Amargo y dulce**

Tiré mi cobija al costado y con cuidado me senté en el borde de la cama con mis pies colgando por un lado. Estaba volviéndose cada vez más difícil moverse con gracia con mi creciente estómago, pero la buena noticia era que solo tenía alrededor de diez semanas por delante antes de que Bebé estuviera aquí conmigo.

No podía esperar. Lentamente, estaba comenzando a cansarme de estar embarazada.

Además había tenido otra noche sin dormir porque constantemente me tenía que levantar a hacer pis y, cuando no estaba levantada o tratando de descansar en el sofá, Bebé no podía dejar de moverse.

También, en una nota incluso peor, había estado estreñida por unos días. Sue me había dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que comiera más cereales integrales y fibra, pero era difícil para mí pensar sobre ello porque no era algo que usualmente tenía en mi dieta, no mucho de todas formas.

Y Edward había estado fuera por un mes.

Tanto como me gustaba verme a mí misma como una mujer muy independiente, era difícil no tenerlo alrededor. En realidad había estado fuera por más tiempo del que había estado aquí y cada día trataba de mantenerme ocupada con lo que solía hacer antes de que él apareciera, pero lo encontraba difícil de recordar.

Me llamó varias veces a la semana y me dijo que de verdad deseaba poder estar en Seattle conmigo, pero que su equipo —cualquiera que fuera su equipo— estaba concluyendo el caso en el que estaba trabajando.

Mientras más hablaba sobre ello, más me convencía de que él estaba de alguna forma involucrado con el gobierno, quizás el FBI o la CIA. Todo parecía tan oficial y él hablaba en acertijos todo el tiempo.

No era entrometida, porque sabía, como un agente de la ley que era, cuán importante la discreción y la confidencialidad era, así que aceptaba la falta de información que tenía de su trabajo. Me sentía optimista de que un día él me contaría.

Mientras me vestía para el trabajo, no pude detenerme de extrañar mi vieja ropa. La única cosa que podía ponerme ahora eran mallas y mis pantalones de maternidad que se estiraban cuando mi estómago crecía. Toda la ropa era simplemente tan suelta y con volantes, y la odiaba.

Quería mis pantalones de vestir y camisas. Quería ser capaz de ponerme el cinturón de mi arma alrededor de mis caderas de nuevo.

Gemí cuando me di cuenta de que otro más de mis tops ahora era demasiado pequeño, y cada vez que levantaba mis brazos un poquito, exponía toda mi sección media. Me lo quité, lo tiré al piso y miré mi reflejo.

Bebé decidió estirarse en ese momento y miré hacia mi estómago.

—Espero que estés feliz. Estás haciendo difícil para mamá el vestirse en la mañana —dije enfurruñada y aprensivamente me estiré por una de las camisas de maternidad que Sue me había traído. Era la que tenía menos volantes de ellas y era verde pistacho, pero tendría que funcionar por hoy.

El cinturón del arma me miraba fijamente desde la cama y lo fulminé con la mirada antes de tomar una de las fundas para el arma que añadí al único cinturón que todavía podía ponerme. También adjunté mi placa y até mis zapatos antes de ir abajo a comer el desayuno.

Todavía era temprano, así que decidí complacer mi antojo de panqueques de arándonos y un muffin de banana que había descongelado durante la noche, pero le fruncí el ceño al té verde y lancé una mirada anhelante hacia el frasco de café.

—Por favor, solo apúrate ahí, ¿quieres? —murmuré hacia mi estómago otra vez y batí la masa para los panqueques.

Justo había freído el último panqueque cuando escuché un golpe en mi puerta principal antes del sonido de una llave siendo girada. Supe entonces que era papá.

—¿Bells?

—En la cocina, papá —contesté, y pronto él entró usando su traje de trabajo y su cinturón para el arma. Su placa, como la mía, sujeta a su cinturón y en completa exhibición a pesar de que ya casi nunca trabajaba en el campo. Principalmente se sentaba en su oficina en estos días, pero yo sabía que él extrañaba el verdadero trabajo policial.

—¿Estás haciendo panqueques? —preguntó y comenzó a preparar algo de café.

Esta era una rutina que habíamos establecido después de que verdaderamente comencé a trabajar en la fuerza. No era todos los días, pero pasaba unas cuantas veces al mes que papá venía antes del trabajo.

—Sí y hay suficientes para ti si quieres —le dije y saqué dos platos de la alacena—. ¡Pero no toques el muffin de banana! Es mío —le advertí con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, muñeca —me tranquilizó—. Sé mejor que robar tus muffins.

Mayormente comimos en silencio, pero tuve que decirle que dejara los platos en la pileta y que yo los lavaría cuando llegara a casa.

—Bella, ¿por qué hoy no te doy un aventón a la estación? —sugirió mientras yo cerraba mi puerta principal.

—¿Por qué? Papá, puedo conducir por mí misma al trabajo.

—Sé que puedes, pero hay unas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo y sería más fácil tener esa conversación durante el viaje.

Me crucé de brazos.

—¿Esta es otra de tus ideas sobreprotectoras?

Papá levantó sus manos en rendición.

—Te prometo que solo quiero hablar contigo.

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él sospechosamente, pero me rendí y subí al asiento del pasajero de su auto.

Después de solo un par de minutos en la carretera, papá inhaló y abrió la boca.

—Así que, Bells, ¿cómo te estás sintiendo? ¿Ya no falta mucho?

—Me gustaría que simplemente se terminara. Quiero que este embarazo concluya —admití con un suspiro, pero mi mano todavía estaba tiernamente acariciando mi estómago. A pesar de que no podía esperar para el nacimiento de Bebé, sabía que se sentiría extraño cuando mi estómago estuviera vacío de nuevo.

—Sé que ya has manifestado tus pensamientos sobre tu licencia por maternidad, pero ¿has…?

—¡No, papá! Me mantengo firme en mi decisión. No voy a tomar mi licencia por maternidad antes de lo que ya te he dicho.

Papá sonrió ante mi arrebato.

—Sé eso, y no estaba a punto de persuadirte en algo más. Lo que quería saber es si has pensado sobre lo que harás cuando te sientas lista para volver a trabajar. Todos nosotros tenemos trabajos demandantes, así que no seremos capaces de ayudarte. ¿Has pensado en una guardería o una niñera privada?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que en realidad no he pensado en eso. Quizás debería comenzar a hacer unas llamadas. He escuchado que algunas guarderías tienen listas de espera que se extienden por un año.

Papá asintió en reconocimiento de eso.

—¿Qué sobre ese chico?

—¿Qué chico?

—Tú sabes, tu amigo. Edward… algo.

—¿Edward Masen?

—Sí, él.

—¿Qué con él?

—¿Cómo están yendo las cosas con él? —Papá conocía toda la historia, pero hasta donde yo sabía, no había amenazado la vida de Edward, aún. Sabía que él era un fiel creyente de darles a las personas una segunda oportunidad, pero yo era su pequeñita, así que no me sorprendería si él tuviera una charla con Edward a escondidas de mí.

Sonreí.

—Están yendo bien. Lo extraño, sin embargo.

—¿Te ha dicho cuándo va a regresar?

Negué con mi cabeza.

—No. Todavía es incierto, pero anoche sonaba como si las cosas iban bien, y creo que ya no falta mucho.

—¿Entonces crees que ya se ha ganado toda tu confianza? —El tono de papá era un poco acusador y suspiré.

—Papá… —comencé, pero no me dejó terminar.

—Ahora, escúchame, Bells. Este chico infundió las mayores inseguridades en ti, y precisamente no he tenido la oportunidad de verdaderamente hablar con él y formarme mi propia opinión; así que no me juzgues por cuidar de mi pequeñita, especialmente ahora cuando estás tan vulnerable.

—No estoy más vulnerable de lo usual —declaré.

—¿En serio? ¿Así que puedes decirme con certeza que tus hormonas no tienen nada que ver con darle a Edward una segunda oportunidad?

Fulminé con la mirada su perfil.

—¿Entonces qué? No me he arrepentido de esa decisión. Creo que él ha cambiado. No me ha dado ningún motivo para dudar de él ahora. Ha sido totalmente honesto conmigo todo el tiempo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, muñeca? Este chico es un maestro de la manipulación. ¿Qué te dice que él simplemente no se ha vuelto mejor en su trabajo? —Papá estaba muy preocupado, y el ceño fruncido en su frente era más profundo del que alguna vez le haya visto antes.

Para calmarlo, puse mi mano sobre la suya en la palanca de cambios.

—Ahora él no tiene un motivo para manipularme. No ganaría nada de eso. Renée y George estaban detrás de eso la última vez.

—Ganaría otra vez tu confianza antes de destruirla —continuó papá. A estas alturas, habíamos llegado a la estación y estábamos en su auto así podíamos terminar nuestra conversación.

—¿Papá? —Giró su cabeza para mirarme—. Creo que él me ama —admití por primera vez. Había estado en el fondo de mi mente por unos días y, a pesar de que no podía estar totalmente segura de los sentimientos de Edward, estaba bastante segura de que estaba justo en este punto.

Después de lo que Edward me dijo ese día antes de que tuviera que partir, supe que él estaba, al menos, atraído por mí y que me deseaba, pero no fue hasta que él se había ido que en realidad me puse a pensar en ello.

Edward sabía que estar conmigo no sería muy fácil ahora que yo tenía un bebé en camino. Pronto sería mamá y eso significaba que no podía desperdiciar mi tiempo en aventuras que no se dirigirían a ninguna parte a pesar de que no estaba exactamente en la búsqueda de un padre para mi bebé.

Él sabía que quizás una relación informal podría funcionar por los primeros dos años de la vida de Bebé, pero después de eso, yo tendría que ser cuidadosa porque no querría causarle daño a mi niño llevando a casa a hombres extraños todo el tiempo, no que alguna vez haría eso. Un hombre no era necesario para mí.

Edward sabía todo eso y todavía actuaba como si estuviera listo para una relación. El embarazo no había llegado como un rayo caído del cielo, pero él todavía me pidió mi número.

Eso, para mí, solo podía significar una cosa y era que Edward tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por mí.

Cualquier otro hombre habría corrido en la otra dirección hacía mucho tiempo.

Papá asintió lentamente antes inclinarse para darme un abrazo.

—Confío en tu criterio, Bells. Si dices que él ha cambiado, tengo que creer eso.

Nos fuimos por nuestros propios caminos después de eso. Él tenía su oficina en el piso superior, mientras que mi departamento estaba en el tercero, así que después de un paseo compartido en el elevador hasta ahí, salí despidiéndome con la mano.

Mi día en la estación fue tan tranquilo como siempre. Mi supervisor, Demetri, ya no me dejaba hacer nada. No me permitían estar dentro de los interrogatorios y estaba vetada del campo. Todo lo que hacía era papeleo de la mañana hasta la noche y era más exhaustivo que cualquier cosa que alguna vez había hecho. Era tan aburrido, pero supongo que era mejor que estar atascada sola en casa.

Papá me llevó a casa al final del día y cuando me preguntó cómo había estado mi día, no pude contener mi sarcástica respuesta.

—La cosa más emocionante que pasó fue cuando no pude alcanzar un bolígrafo del borde de mi escritorio porque mi estómago estaba en el camino. ¿Cómo crees que ha estado mi día?

Se rió de mí.

—Quizás tu noche será mejor —dijo en un intento por levantarme el ánimo.

—Lo dudo. Probablemente solo me quedaré dormida en el sofá después de ver televisión aburrida y luego me despertaré con un dolor de espalda antes de irme a la cama. —Era seguro decir que me estaba sintiendo solo un poquito amargada hoy.

No solo estaba cansada de ser tratada como frágil porcelana, sino que después de hablar con papá esta mañana, había comenzado a extrañar a Edward aún más.

¿Cuánto tiempo más él tendría que estar en Chicago, de todas formas?

Papá y yo continuamos hablando —o más bien, descubrí que él había estado acosando a Sue otra vez sobre cuál era el sexo de mi bebé— y cuando se detuvo en mi entrada, un auto familiar ya estaba aparcado ahí.

Me moví en un aturdimiento mientras desabrochaba mi cinturón de seguridad y salía del auto. La puerta del conductor se abrió en el otro auto y me encontré dando pasos tan largos como podía para acortar la distancia entre mí y el hombre que había extrañado tanto por las últimas cuatro semanas.

Ni siquiera dudé cuando puse las manos en su cara y lo jalé para un beso. Necesitaba sentir sus labios contra los míos y sus manos en mi cintura.

—Estás aquí —dije sin aliento antes de besarlo de nuevo. No podía explicar mis sentimientos en ese momento, porque nunca antes había sentido algo como esto.

Esto me recordaba al alivio cuando los músculos dejaban de doler después de un duro entrenamiento, pero no me había dado cuenta que sentía ese dolor hasta que desaparecía.

—Joder, te he extrañado —exhaló Edward contra mi boca, y creo que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba maldecir.

Vagamente registré el sonido del auto de papá saliendo de mi entrada y después desapareciendo calle abajo. Estaba feliz de que nos dejara solos, porque en este momento era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Mis brazos permanecieron alrededor del cuello de Edward cuando nos separamos y la sonrisa que me dio volvió todo mi interior caliente.

—Hola —dijo y no pude detener la risita que brotó.

—Hola —contesté y le di un último besito en su boca ligeramente abierta.

—Me gusta tu bienvenida. Casi hace que quiera irme y regresar una segunda vez.

Entrecerré mis ojos en broma.

—No te atrevas —le advertí y finalmente lo solté. Edward inmediatamente dejó a sus manos vagar de mi cintura a mi redondeado estómago donde comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente.

Empezó a murmurar inaudiblemente mientras continuaba tocando mi estómago y mirándolo. Incluso si no tenía idea de lo que él decía, el momento era tan hermoso que me provocó lágrimas en los ojos. Edward le estaba hablando a Bebé y cuando fue saludado con una patada a su mano, me gustó creer que Bebé también le daba la bienvenida.

Edward alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia mí y vio mis lágrimas, pero también podía ver que no eran porque yo estaba triste, ya que estaba sonriendo.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos y lo guié hacia la casa. Había estado fuera por tanto tiempo y la última cosa que quería era a mis chismosos vecinos metidos en nuestra reunión.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _Y Edward por fin volvió… y tuvo una gran bienvenida de Bella y Bebé, ¿qué les ha parecido?_

 _¡Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos!_

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo_


	28. En conflicto

**Disclaimer:** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **MarieCarro** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: En conflicto**

—Mhm, huele bien —escuché detrás de mí, y cuando miré por encima de mi hombro, casi suelto la espátula ante la visión que actualmente estaba en mi cocina.

Desde que Edward volvió hacía una semana, había dejado que se quedara en la habitación de invitados, ya que pensaba que era ridículo que pagara una cara habitación de hotel cuando yo tenía una libre.

No habíamos hablado acerca de cuánto tiempo se quedaría en Seattle, pero supuse que si decidía quedarse aquí permanentemente, empezaría a buscar un lugar para él solo, así que por ahora, no tenía problemas con que se quedara en mi casa.

Aun así, eso no me preparó para ver al hombre, que recién había comenzado a verdaderamente desear, sentado en la mesa de la cocina con una camisa desabotonada que exponía su torso por completo.

Me asustaba pensar en lo perfecto que era. Él, en lugar de tener grandes músculos, era más bien esbelto, pero no demasiado.

—Uuh… —Esa fue mi inteligente respuesta a lo que había dicho. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, la profundidad de sus ojos verdes me sacó de mi estupor. Culpaba a mis hormonas por mi momento de distracción—. Sí, espero que te gusten los waffles. Siempre los hago en mis días libres.

Edward sonrió.

—Definitivamente. —Se levantó y caminó hacia la estufa junto a mí—. ¿Te molesta si hago un poco de café? —preguntó, y negué con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Tristemente, no puedo beber café en estos momentos. Sin embargo, lo extraño terriblemente —dije y removí el waffle del sartén antes de poner más mezcla en él.

—¡Cierto! —dijo Edward cuando comprendió—. ¿Por qué las mujeres no pueden tomar café cuando están embarazadas?

Fruncí el ceño mientras pensaba en eso, y luego me giré y le sonreí.

—De hecho, no lo sé. Nunca lo busqué. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, Sue me dijo que había comidas que debería evitar y nunca lo cuestioné. Después de todo, ella es la experta.

—Cierto. Entonces, ¿puedo prepararte algo más de tomar?

—No, está bien. Solo necesito hervir un poco de agua para mi té una vez que termine con estos. Si quieres puedes comenzar con los waffles que ya están listos.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Prefiero esperar hasta que nos sentemos juntos.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, nos sentamos —tenía una silla extra en la que subí los pies, ya que en estos días se hinchaban demasiado— y comenzamos a comer los waffles.

—Guau, están increíbles —dijo Edward con la boca llena—. ¿Con qué los hiciste?

Me sentí feliz ante su cumplido.

—Lo siento, no puedo decirte. Es un secreto —dije con un guiño, lo que causó que Edward riera.

Después del desayuno, nos inclinamos en nuestras sillas y yo comencé a trazar círculos en mi estómago de manera ausente, solamente faltaban nueve semanas más.

—¿Tienes algunos nombres en mente? —Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos y tuve que pedirle que repitiera su pregunta.

—Oh, sí, no lo sé. Tengo unos cuantos de cuando era niña, pero no sé si me gustan ahora.

—Dime —dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante en sus codos.

—Bueno, el primero era Alec Christopher James Swan, y el segundo era Darren Troy Swan, aunque en ese caso, me gustaría que le digan Troy.

—¿Y por qué no llamarlo Troy Darren Swan? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me gusta cómo suena de la otra manera.

Asintió y me dio una sonrisa pequeña.

—¿Y si es niña?

Dudé.

—Te reirás de mí.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Por la manera en la que encontré el nombre.

—Pruébame.

Lo miré por unos segundos más antes de decidir solamente hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, bien, estaba en una serie de libros que leí hace tiempo donde el autor nombró al personaje principal Heaven Leigh, y me enamoré de eso, especialmente cuando más tarde en la historia juntó ambos nombres para crear uno solo: Heavenly.

—¿Así que sería Heaven Leigh Swan? —preguntó para confirmar.

Asentí.

—Sí. ¿Suena demasiado extraño?

—No, creo que es hermoso.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un rato antes de que Edward decidiera encargarse de los platos. Sabía que como la anfitriona, debí de haber protestado e insistir en que yo lavaría los platos, pero estaba demasiado cómoda, así que solamente le agradecí.

—Muchas gracias, Edward. Ayudaría, pero estoy atorada por aquí.

Él se rio ante eso.

—No te preocupes. Hiciste el desayuno, así que lo correcto es que lave los platos.

Cuando terminó, caminó hacia mí.

—¿Tienes trabajo mañana? —preguntó.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Si estás de acuerdo, quisiera que saliéramos por la noche.

—Eso depende de lo que tengas en mente —dije, y gemí embarazosamente alto cuando se sentó en la otra silla y llevó mis pies a su regazo para comenzar a masajearlos con sus pulgares. Estaba asombrada de que simplemente comenzara a hacerlo sin preguntarme. Parecía saber exactamente dónde presionar y cuando tocó un punto en particular, mi pierna entera se sacudió—. ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —pregunté.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron por un segundo y frunció el ceño mientras se concentraba en mis pies.

—No quieres saberlo —murmuró.

Antes, lo hubiera presionado por una respuesta, pero sentía que estaba diciendo la verdad y que realmente no quería saberlo, así que lo dejé pasar y me concentré en lo que estábamos hablando.

—Así que, otra cita, ¿huh? Bueno, siempre y cuando no planees llevarme a escalar, acepto.

La oscuridad en sus ojos desapareció y me sonrió.

—¡Genial, y no te preocupes! Manejaremos hasta el lugar.

—Entonces no tengo nada por lo que quejarme.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

Era interesante lo que Edward quería lograr con esta cita.

Dijo que quería que esta noche fuera ligera y divertida, una oportunidad para conocernos mejor de una manera diferente. Eso para descubrir si una relación entre nosotros era posible, ya que para llegar a eso, necesitábamos saber las cosas más pequeñas y casi insignificante del otro.

Todas esas pequeñas preguntas que normalmente no harían ninguna diferencia, parecían ser muy importantes para él. Quería saber acerca mis cosas favoritas, desde la comida, películas y música, y él también me daba sus respuestas.

Aparentemente, él tenía una debilidad por el viejo rock 'n roll.

—Sé que te dije que nunca en mi vida he tocado un solo instrumento, y es verdad. Sin embargo, he querido, pero nunca fue un deseo muy alto en mi lista.

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos y luego abrí la boca para preguntar algo, pero lo pensé mejor y la cerré. Por supuesto, Edward lo vio y me preguntó al respecto.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dije. No quería arruinar el ambiente y la pregunta no era tan importante. Además, Edward dijo que quería que esta cita fuera ligera y divertida.

—Bella, no quiero que sientas como si no pudieras decir lo que hay en tu mente.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, no es eso. Es solo que pensé que mi pregunta no era adecuada para esta cita. Prefiero continuar con lo que tenemos ahora. Olvidémoslo. —Sacudí la mano e incluso aunque podía ver en los ojos de Edward su deseo por preguntarme más, no lo hizo—. ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo que te interesara tanto el rock? —pregunté y tomé un gran bocado de mi banderilla de salchicha. Dado que seguíamos a mediados de agosto, no estaba muy oscuro todavía y estábamos sentados en una de las bancas de afuera. Habíamos cenado antes de irnos, pero tenía hambre de nuevo, por eso la banderilla.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que es porque mamá siempre lo escuchaba mientras crecía y probablemente porque el género estaba en su máximo esplendor durante los primeros diez años de mi vida.

La cita continuó de esa manera, hasta que eventualmente, Edward decidió que era el momento de irnos a casa. Era la primera cita que teníamos desde que volvió de Chicago, y debía admitir que era raro no separarnos al final e irnos juntos hacia mi casa.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar, Edward me dio el beso más dulce en el porche de la casa. Fue tan suave que casi me derrito en sus brazos.

Cuando nos separamos y Edward atravesó la puerta, supe que estaba en graves problemas porque me di cuenta de que, una vez más, había caído enamorada de Edward Masen.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

Otra semana pasó y comencé a sentirme preocupada porque no veía que Edward hiciera esfuerzo alguno por encontrar un lugar para vivir.

No es que él fuera una persona difícil con la cual vivir. Por el contrario, era el perfecto compañero. Me ayudaba con las tareas que, ahora que había entrado a mi tercer trimestre, eran muy pesadas para mí, me ayudaba con las compras y pagaba la mitad de ellas, lavaba los trastes, cocinaba y limpiaba después.

Realmente no tenía otra razón por la que quejarme, excepto que estaba comenzando a enloquecer desde que el aspecto romántico de nuestra relación comenzó a crecer desde nuestra cita, y vivir con el chico con el que sales y recientemente descubriste que estás enamorada de él, era demasiado rápido.

Sentía que realmente no podía procesar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza porque Edward siempre estaba ahí. Despertaba por la mañana y él estaba ahí. Regresaba del trabajo y él estaba ahí. Cuando me sentaba en mi sofá una tarde de domingo, él estaba ahí.

Sabía que él no estaba tratando de abrumarme, pero me di cuenta de que realmente necesitaba mi espacio por ahora. Con el bebé, muchas cosas estaban pasando y sentía que si pronto no tenía un tiempo para mí, iba a explotar.

Pero también necesitaba saber las ideas de Edward sobre el futuro. Nunca habíamos hablado de su papel en la pequeña familia que estaba iniciando. ¿Realmente quería formar parte de la vida de mi bebé?

Así que, una noche en la que estaba acostada en el sofá, mirando televisión con Edward masajeándome los pies de nuevo, sin preguntarme, decidí soltarlo sin más.

—Edward, ¿realmente estás preparado para todo esto?

Dejó el masaje y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿preparado para qué?

—Cuando dices que me quieres, ¿estás considerando el futuro?, porque sabes que ahora tengo alguien en quien pensar. Si quieres estar conmigo, tendrás a un bebé en la ecuación.

Él me miró.

—Sé eso.

—¿En verdad? —lo presioné—. Porque una vez que Bebé esté aquí, mi atención se verá muy dividida. Una relación entre nosotros no será fácil, y si realmente crees que no puedes manejar eso, creo que debemos terminar con esto antes de que comience, porque no dejaré que mi hijo pase por la confusión de ver cómo la única figura paterna en su vida, porque eso es lo que serás, desaparezca de repente porque no podía con eso.

—Bella, yo nun…

—No digas "nunca" —lo interrumpí—. Quiero que realmente pienses en esto. ¿Crees que puedes soportar cuidar un bebé que no es tuyo? ¿Que un día serás llamado "Papá" aun sabiendo que no eres el padre?, ¿realmente crees poder tener una relación con una madre soltera?

Pasé mis piernas sobre el borde del sofá y —con ligera dificultad— me puse de pie. Caminé para enfrentarlo y él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mantener el contacto visual.

—Desde que volviste de Chicago, las cosas entre nosotros han sido geniales. Pero el vivir contigo me ha puesto a pensar. No quiero presionarte para que te veas envuelto en una familia para la que no te sientes listo. Aún puedes irte y yo estaré bien con eso.

Edward se puso de pie y debido a eso, su frente se rozó con el mío y eso causó severas sensaciones a través de mi cuerpo. Con mis hormonas comportándose de la manera en la que lo hacían, me sorprendió que aún no tratara de devorar al hombre.

Era un logro para mí que aún no tuviera sexo con Edward, porque eso es lo que había hecho con mis relaciones pasadas, sacar el sexo del camino para borrar todos mis nervios, aunque estaba comprobado que ese era un plan de acción muy estúpido.

—Pero yo no estaría bien con eso, Bella —dijo con sentimiento mientras seguía mirándome—. No puedo simplemente alejarme de ti, o de Bebé, a quien he aceptado como alguien que siempre estará contigo. Tuve demasiado tiempo libre para pensar en eso en Chicago, y aunque debo admitir que por momentos sentí pánico, ya no me siento de esa manera. Sé que no será fácil, y sé que al decirte esto, estoy aceptando una gran responsabilidad, pero no puedo pensar en otra persona con la que me gustaría tomar esa responsabilidad más que contigo.

Cerró los ojos y simplemente respiró por un segundo. Estaba completamente maravillada con todo eso.

»Nunca planeé en encontrarte mientras estuviera aquí en Seattle, y nunca me hubiera imaginado en una situación así meses atrás. No puedo decirte que me he convertido en un hombre completamente honesto después de que dejé el programa sin importar cuánto me gustaría hacerlo. Algunas veces, volvía a mis antiguas maneras con las mujeres. Las seducía y las dejaba a la mañana siguiente sin ninguna palabra y sin sentirme culpable porque ellas me usaban tanto como yo a ellas. Necesitaba hacer lo que hice para mantenerte lejos de mi sistema.

Suspiró.

»Me jodiste demasiado, Bella. Volteaste mi mundo por completo, pero cuando te vi en ese supermercado, y te seguí hacia el estacionamiento, sabía que no podría importarme menos el mundo en el que solía vivir. No me importaba que nunca volviera a ser el mismo y no me importaba que nunca volvería a estar con una mujer de ese mundo de nuevo, porque si tú me dabas una segunda oportunidad, con gusto dejaba atrás todo eso. Por ti.


	29. Confianza

**Disclaimer:** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **MarieCarro** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Confianza**

Por fin abrió los ojos de nuevo, pero un segundo apenas había transcurrido antes de que tuviera mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y estuviera de puntillas para que realmente pudiera besarlo.

Siendo la mujer excesivamente emocional y hormonal que era, no podía ser considerada responsable de mis acciones mientras lo empujaba de regreso al sofá y me sentaba a horcajadas en su regazo.

—Bella, tal vez no deberíamos… —Edward intentó cuando se dio cuenta que de repente tenía a una mujer embarazada, deseosa sexualmente encima de él.

—Sí, creo que deberíamos —insistí y atrapé su rostro entre mis manos antes de presionar mi boca con fuerza contra la de él.

No estaba respondiendo del modo que yo quería que lo hiciera, por lo que comencé a mecer mis caderas con la esperanza de encender ese fuego que sabía tenía en su interior. Él gimió cuando mi centro repetidamente hizo contacto con su entrepierna y claramente pude sentir la agitación en sus pantalones.

Pero todavía actuaba vacilante, por lo que con determinación, desabotoné mi blusa y agarré su mano para colocarla en mi pecho. A pesar de que fui yo quien colocó su mano ahí, sentí corrientes eléctricas que se dispararon a través de mí por el contacto y gemí.

No podía recordar la última vez que tuve sexo y sabía que toda esa reprimida tensión sexual ahora estaba fuera de control.

—Edward, por favor, yo… —No pude terminar porque a pesar de que apenas me había tocado, mi centro ya estaba latiendo casi dolorosamente. Necesitaba que él hiciera algo pero no lo hacía y eso me frustraba mucho más.

—No, Bella, no puedo… No quiero que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás —dijo; pero no me empujaba lejos ni quitaba su mano de mi pecho y su erección empujaba contra el botón de sus vaqueros. Su cuerpo claramente decía una cosa mientras su cabeza decía otra.

—¿Por qué me arrepentiría? —jadeé—. Confío en ti. —Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, se había ganado mi confianza de nuevo.

Esa vez se hizo para atrás para poder verme a los ojos.

—¿Lo haces? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, lo hago —respondí con profundo sentimiento detrás de esas palabras—. Desde que volviste, no me has dado ninguna razón para no hacerlo.

—Joder, Bella, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado para escucharte decir esas palabras. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron con lujuria cuando sintió que ya no debía contenerse más. En ese momento sabía que tenía mi confianza y no tenía que temer de lamentar algo.

Fue su turno de agarrar mi cara y tirar de mí para poder besarme. Ese beso fue profundo y lleno de pasión, que sólo había compartido con Edward y los dos gemimos ante la sensación.

Nuestros movimientos se hicieron apresurados y temblorosos mientras tratábamos de tocar cada centímetro del otro. Ambos estábamos tan excitados y bastante impacientes mientras nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban a la larga espera.

Su camisa estuvo pronto desabotonada y tracé con mis manos todo su torso, desde su ombligo hasta sus hombros.

Era demasiado. No sabía qué hacer cuando él comenzó a besarme la garganta y luego succionar suavemente la piel donde mi hombro se unía con el cuello. Todo lo que realmente quería era que ambos nos quitáramos la ropa.

Todavía estaba meciendo mis caderas y el movimiento causó que la costura de mis pantalones se presionara contra mi clítoris, ya estaba tan cerca del orgasmo, sobre todo ahora que Edward contribuía empujando sus caderas cuando yo me presionaba contra él.

—¡Joder! ¡Eso se siente tan bien! —exclamé y me agaché para desabrochar sus vaqueros.

Él todavía tenía la restricción de su ropa interior, con la cremallera de sus vaqueros abajo gimió ante la sensación de estar libre.

Estaba a punto de levantarme para que pudiera removerse los pantalones pero Edward de repente se congeló.

—¡Bella, espera! —dijo y ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta delantera como si estuviese escuchando algo—. Escuché un auto.

Nos sentamos inmóviles durante unos segundos, todavía estaba a horcajadas sobre él y ambos con las camisas desabotonadas y fue cuando escuchamos los inconfundibles pasos de mi padre en el porche, luego su característico toque antes de insertar su llave.

—¡Mierda! —Con toda la gracia que pude reunir, que no fue mucha, casi volé del regazo de Edward y corrí a esconderme detrás de la pared que ocultaba todo de la vista que obtenías cuando estabas en el pasillo.

Con movimientos de pánico, le hice gestos a Edward para que se uniera a mí. Él estaba todavía en el sofá, su camisa y vaqueros desabotonados, afortunadamente, su erección parecía haberse desinflado ligeramente.

Edward estaba tras la pared justo antes que la puerta se abriera y escuchara la voz de papá llamándome.

—¿Bella?

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —murmuré bajo mi aliento mientras trataba de abotonar mi camisa, pero mis manos temblorosas lo hicieron casi imposible—. ¡Um, dame un segundo, papá! —respondí pero mi voz no fue muy firme.

Finalmente logré cerrar el último botón y cuando vi sobre mi hombro, vi que Edward ya casi había abotonado su camisa, así que intercambiamos una mirada antes de dirigirnos por el pasillo.

—¡Hola, papá! ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté; tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca, quise golpearme. Nunca le preguntaba a papá "¿qué pasa?" y ahora él sabía que estaba ocultando algo.

Inmediatamente entrecerró los ojos y escudriñó cada pulgada de mí. Tampoco le gustaba andarse por las ramas.

—¿Qué estás escondiendo, Bells?

Solté una risa muy falsa.

—No estoy escondiendo nada. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté en un intento por cambiar de tema.

Me levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

—Soy un detector de mentiras humano y tú no eres muy buena mintiendo, Muñeca. Ahora, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

Abrí la boca para negar de nuevo cuando ambos escuchamos algo caer en la sala, lo que nos hizo caminar hasta allí.

Edward de alguna manera había hecho aparecer su portátil en la mesita de café y estaba limpiando el agua que se había derramado del vaso que estaba a la par de él. Todo aparentaba ser muy inocente y fue una buena distracción para papá también.

—Edward —dijo a modo de saludo—. ¿Cómo están las cosas?

—Jefe Swan. —Edward se enderezó y se acercó a papá para darle la mano. Ambos eran todavía muy formales con el otro, nunca dijeron nada al respecto. Era su problema cómo querían actuar entre ellos, mientras fueran civilizados, yo estaba bien con eso—. Estoy bien, gracias.

—Bien, bien. No sabía que todavía estarías aquí. ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de casas? —Quería patear a mi padre por ese comentario. Había confiado en él sobre mis conflictivos sentimientos por tener a Edward viviendo conmigo pero nunca pensé que fuera a lanzar esa observación a la cara de Edward cuando se reunieran de nuevo.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, incómodo y comenzó a frotarse el cuello que se había puesto un poco rojo.

—Um, bien, yo, um, todavía no he encontrado nada.

Papá asintió con una expresión cautelosa todavía en su rostro.

—Ya veo. Bueno, no era mi intención incomodarte. Volveré en otro momento. —Se giró para irse, pero en la puerta, nos miró sobre su hombro—. Y, Edward, te faltó un botón.

Edward inmediatamente bajó la vista a su camisa, efectivamente, un botón en el centro estaba en el agujero equivocado, por lo que toda la camisa parecía torcida. Gemí suavemente y me escondí tras una de mis manos.

—Señor, yo… —Edward comenzó, pero papá ya se había marchado.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un segundo y de repente no pude contener más la risa. Le tomó sólo un momento a Edward para unírseme. Era la manera más fácil de manejar la vergüenza absoluta que sentía.

Edward y yo no continuamos nada esa noche. El momento había pasado y los dos nos sentíamos muy avergonzados, habiendo sido sorprendidos por mi padre, como para hacer algo. Edward también me confesó que se habría odiado a sí mismo si nuestra primera vez hubiese sido en el sofá de la sala.

—Quiero adorarte y cuidar de ti. Quiero que sepas cuánto significa para mí que me hayas dado tu confianza. No pienso dejar que pase un sólo momento sin que sepas cómo me siento.

Esa declaración fue suficiente para hacer un nudo en mi interior pero tenía razón. Tampoco quería que nuestra primera vez fuera en el sofá. Quería que fuéramos capaces de tomarnos nuestro tiempo con el otro, que supiéramos que no seríamos interrumpidos accidentalmente por visitas inesperadas.

Tendría que hablar con mi padre sobre eso. Tenía a un hombre en mi vida ahora y un poco de privacidad sería agradable.

—¿Bella? —dijo Edward después de un momento de silencio.

Me di la vuelta y lo miré.

—Sobre lo que tu papá dijo; ¿cómo te sientes conmigo viviendo aquí? Sé que en realidad no hemos hablado de ello.

Dudé. Tenía tanto miedo de hacerle daño si le decía que no quería vivir más con él. Especialmente después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros.

—No lo sé —empecé con cuidado—. A veces se siente como que vamos demasiado adelante del camino, moviéndonos muy rápido pero otras veces se siente bien. Estoy en conflicto por eso.

Él sonrió y asintió.

—Entiendo —dijo y se levantó. Se inclinó y besó suavemente la parte superior de mi cabeza—. Voy a empezar a buscar casa en la mañana.

Parpadeé y lo miré inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Sé que no quieres hacerme daño pero necesitas tu espacio. Lo entiendo, así que buscaré una casa en la mañana. —Empezó a alejarse, pero no tardé en seguirlo.

—¿Eso entendiste de lo que dije? —pregunté con incredulidad.

Se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí.

—Si en realidad desearas que me quedara aquí, no habrías dudarlo en decírmelo y así es como lo supe, amor. No estoy herido. Quiero que te sientas cómoda conmigo, así que me mudaré.

Me dio otro beso en la frente y desapareció dentro de la habitación de invitados, pero yo estaba congelada en mi lugar, solamente pensando en cómo me había llamado: amor.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

Edward mantuvo su promesa y comenzó a buscar casas al día siguiente, debido a que eso lo mantuvo ocupado y de repente me llegó una nueva carga de trabajo esa semana, no fuimos capaces de explorar más la parte física de nuestra relación.

Yo también estaba creciendo más y mi emoción crecía cada día. Mi fecha probable de parto era el 21 de octubre y estábamos a tres de septiembre faltaban diez días para mi cumpleaños número treinta y tres.

No tenía idea si Edward lo sabía pero sería interesante ver qué sucedería.

Sabía que Becca querría hacer una fiesta para mí aunque no tenía idea de qué clase de fiesta. Por lo general, consistían en todos mis amigos y familia, un montón de deliciosa comida y bebida, juegos y bailes, con el bebé en camino, estaba bastante segura de que lo salvaje sería suprimido del evento.

Esa misma tarde, cuando Edward estaba fuera viendo una casa que había encontrado, alguien tocó a mi puerta. Cuando la abrí, Becca entró como un torbellino, con una carpeta bajo el brazo y un brillo de emoción en la mirada.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a planificar, nena! Tenemos diez días y mucho que hacer.

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta y seguir a Becca a la sala donde tomó lugar en el sofá. Su carpeta estaba abierta, y estaba escribiendo algo en una pequeña libreta.

Nos sentamos y hablamos de ideas todo el tiempo y luego una reunión que no había planeado ocurrió.

Edward volvió a casa, cuando entró por la puerta delantera Becca levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos. Vi endurecerse su expresión y supe que sin importar cuánto le pidiera que lo dejara ir, Becca siempre tendría resentimiento hacia Edward.

—Um, Edward, esta es mi mejor amiga, Rebecca Walters. Becca, Edward Masen —dije con la esperanza de que las presentaciones suavizaran las cosas.

—Oh, sé quién es él —dijo Becca y se levantó del sofá. Ella le tendió la mano para que él se la estrujara—. Es un placer conocerte finalmente —dijo amablemente; él tomó la mano ofrecida en la suya.

Sin embargo, por un segundo, lo vi temblar, Becca lo acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído.

—¡Becca, basta! —Suspiré. Sabía que ella lo estaba amenazando, ya estaba harta de eso. Prometió ser amable mientras yo no le dijera lo contrario y esto no era ser amable.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con dulzura cuando se apartó Edward tenía los ojos muy abiertos—. Oh, bueno, creo que hemos planeado suficiente por hoy, debería irme. Como dije, fue _muy_ agradable conocerte, Edward.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras Becca, Edward se relajó.

—Mierda —dijo—. Tu mejor amiga tiene un agarre terriblemente fuerte. —Mantuvo su mano derecha en su izquierda y la masajeó.

La acción me hizo reír, cuando los ojos de Edward regresaron a los míos, me detuve.

—Lo siento —le dije y me levanté—. ¿Quieres que te bese para hacerte sentir mejor?

Finalmente vio humor en eso y sonrió.

—Sí, lo quiero —dijo y levantó la mano lesionada.

Coloqué un suave beso en el dorso de la mano y la sostuve entre las mías.

—¿Mejor? —pregunté.

—Mucho —respondió con una sonrisa.


	30. Cambios

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Mónica Szpilman

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: Cambios**

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí? —Levanté la mirada de mi libro y vi a Edward apoyado en el marco de la entrada a mi sala. Me estaba observando algo melancólico, e inmediatamente puse mi libro en la mesa—. ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiró.

—He encontrado una casa. Puedo mudarme la próxima semana.

Parpadeé.

—¡Oh! —No tenía idea por qué de repente me sentía tan decepcionada. Quería que Edward se mudara, y quería mi propio espacio de nuevo, pero no estaba tan emocionada por eso como pensé que lo estaría—. ¡Eso es genial! —dije con tanto entusiasmo como pude, pero Edward debe haber escuchado que no era totalmente sincero.

No trató de presionarme en ningún aspecto, sin embargo. Solamente sonrió dulcemente.

—Es lo mejor —dijo, y coincidía con él en eso. Tanto como me había acostumbrado a tener a Edward a mi alrededor todo el tiempo, no podíamos de repente vivir juntos permanentemente. Eso sería moverse demasiado rápido en nuestra relación.

Asentí.

—Sí. Sí, tienes razón —dije y después traté de pararme, pero lo mullido de mi sofá lo hacía difícil para mí, así que Edward se acercó hasta mí y me dio una mano—. Cómo me voy a levantar sin ti alrededor va a ser interesante, sin embargo —dije en broma, también refiriéndome al hecho de que Edward me había ayudado a salir de la cama ayer. Mi estómago estaba muy grande ya, y ahora podía entender por qué Sue y papá querían que empezara mi licencia esta semana.

Mi cumpleaños había sido la semana pasada, de hecho, Edward había sabido sobre ello, pero no estaba seguro si estaría incluido en los festejos, así que me había llevado el desayuno a la cama, y una vez más, si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos por el timbre, la mañana se habría vuelto mucho más interesante.

Becca había sido la interrupción de esa mañana cuando insistió en comenzar la decoración para la fiesta tarde esa noche. Había estado de acuerdo con eso, hasta que me di cuenta que en su lista de invitados faltaba una persona. Supe entonces que ella había excluido a Edward sin mi conocimiento, pero todo lo que tuve que hacer fue darle mi mirada mortal para que se rindiera.

También fue una cosa afortunada para ella, porque estaba seriamente irritada con su mierda.

Edward se rio de mi broma.

—Supongo que estás bastante lista para que este embarazo llegue a término, ¿eh?

Puse los ojos en blanco ante la obviedad de eso.

—¡Uh, sí! El cuarto está listo, pero Bebé todavía necesita hornearse por otras cinco semanas. ¡Claro que estoy impaciente!

—¿No deberías estar disfrutando tus últimas semanas de libertad? Sabes que nada será lo mismo una vez que Bebé esté aquí—dijo y sonrió.

—He tenido treinta y tres años de libertad. Es tiempo de que piense en alguien más que mí misma para cambiar —contesté, y sonreí cuando sentí a Bebé patear—. Además, no soy la única que está impaciente.

Edward puso sus manos en mi estómago.

—Bueno, mantenlo adentro solo un poco más de tiempo. Lo queremos saludable cuando salga. —Bebé pateó de nuevo, y la sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó—. Voy a extrañar a este pequeño diciéndome que deje de tocar a su mamá.

—Oye, no sabes si es un niño, y tú eres el único que se muda —dije, y Edward alzó la mirada para encontrar mis ojos. Levanté mi mano y acuné su mejilla—. No es como que dejaremos de vernos el uno al otro. Como que me gusta ver tu cara de vez en cuando.

—Esa es una cosa buena por lo menos.

—Diría que esa es una cosa muy buena —respondí y me puse en puntitas de pie para besarlo—. ¿Qué tipo de casa es? ¿ _Dónde_ es?

—No es lejos, solo a tres kilómetros de aquí, y es todo lo que necesito por el momento. Es de un piso con sótano y porche.

—Suena linda. ¿Me llevarás a verla alguna vez?

—Claro —dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Esa semana pasó muy rápido, y debido al trabajo, no había encontrado el tiempo para ir con Edward a su nueva casa, pero iba con él en su auto cuando trasladó todas sus cosas, lo que no era mucho. Básicamente solo tenía una maleta de ropa y otras pocas cosas esenciales, pero solo tomó un viaje en el auto.

La casa era realmente linda. Era una casa blanca de ladrillo con techo marrón oscuro, un pequeño porche, y un garaje individual. El área de césped en el frente apenas podía ser llamada un jardín, pero podía ver lo que Edward quería decir. Él estaba solo, y no necesitaba más que esto.

El interior era aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que mi antiguo apartamento había sido. Tenía una cocina-sala de estar, un baño de tamaño decente, y dos habitaciones donde podía fácilmente convertir una de ellas en una oficina si lo necesitaba. Una habitación las conectaba a todas, y en el medio, las escaleras que guiaban al sótano.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Edward cuando entró detrás de mí con su única maleta.

—Es realmente linda, pero, uhm… —No había pasado desapercibido para mí que no había absolutamente ningún mueble, y me pregunté dónde dormiría esta noche—. No hay muebles.

Edward se rio.

—Sí, lo sé. Mandé a traer mis viejos muebles desde Chicago. Deberían estar aquí esta misma tarde.

—Oh, bien —dije y sonreí ante mi propia estupidez. Claro que él había pensado en eso antes de mudarse. Si no hubiera poseído muebles desde antes, probablemente habría comprado nuevos—. Por un segundo, creí que tendrías que dormir en el piso.

Edward se acercó a mí y movió mi cabello para que colgara sobre mi espalda en vez de mi hombro.

—¿Me habrías permitido hacer eso, si ese hubiera sido el caso? —me preguntó con un poco de ronquera en la voz.

Sentí la urgencia de gemir, pero lo contuve. Claro que sabía a lo que él se estaba refiriendo, y decidí simplemente jugar con él un poco.

—Bueno, no sé. Supongo que te podría haber prestado el colchón de la habitación de invitados, pero en realidad no sé qué más podría haber hecho —dije, y Edward gimió porque sabía lo que yo estaba haciendo, lo que por supuesto me provocó reír bajito.

Edward y yo no habíamos compartido una cama todavía —ni siquiera cuando solamente dormíamos— y eso me hacía sentir muy segura en nuestra floreciente relación porque no estaba solamente basada en sexo. Claro que yo esperaba que cuando en realidad selláramos el trato, no nos convirtiéramos en una de esas parejas que muy pocas veces tenían sexo cuando algún tiempo había pasado en nuestra relación.

Era una fiel creyente de tener una vida sexual saludable, pero con eso dicho, no era ninguna clase de ninfómana.

—Pero en serio, creo que esto podría convertirse en un hermoso hogar añadiéndole algunos toques personales —dije y me giré para enfrentar las habitaciones otra vez—. De hecho, estaré bastante interesada en ver qué clase de muebles tenías en Chicago —continué con un guiño sobre mi hombro.

—No creas ni por un segundo que tuve alguna clase de cueva de soltero. Puede que haya sido soltero, pero mi casa era mi santuario, y era importante para mí rodearme con cosas que me gustaban —contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Bueno, eso es bueno. Odiaría estar con un hombre que es tan predecible —dije como si eso fuera lo que él había sido hasta ahora.

Después se inclinó más cerca de mi oreja.

—Tú de todas las personas deberías saber que no soy predecible —dijo en voz baja, y eso provocó que un agradable escalofrío atravesara mi columna. Me gustaba que a pesar de que Edward había cambiado enormemente durante nuestro tiempo separados, había todavía rastros del hombre que solía conocer en el interior. Tenía solo la justa cantidad de intimidación para mantener las cosas interesantes.

—Supongo entonces que nunca me aburriré en nuestra relación —respondí igualmente bajo. Sus manos pasearon alrededor de mi cintura y se posaron en mi redondeado estómago, y eso causó que toda mi piel se erizara. Simplemente amaba que cada vez que él me tocaba, siempre incluía a Bebé.

Sabía que él me había dicho que estaba listo para tomar la responsabilidad que yo necesitaba que tomara si íbamos a estar en una relación, pero cuando hacía estos gestos, ellos me decían que él estaba muy consciente del hecho que yo era una pronta-a-ser mamá, y que no tenía absolutamente nada contra ello. Él incluso lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Eso era un gran afrodisíaco para mí.

—Aburrida será la última cosa que estarás —susurró Edward y después comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Los escalofríos que me atravesaron esta vez fueron muy violentos; simplemente no fui capaz de contener mi gemido.

—¡Joder! —exclamé bajo mi aliento—. Edward, si sigues con eso, estallaré aquí de inmediato.

Sentí su sonrisa contra mi cuello.

—Y no querríamos eso, ¿verdad? —Su coqueteo me hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

Me salí de su abrazo y me puse a mí misma a una distancia segura, de modo que podía obtener una mirada apropiada de la casa.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —pregunté para distraerme y mantener mi cabeza fuera de la alcantarilla.

—¿Plan para qué? —preguntó Edward confundido.

Me reí.

—Tu plan para el interior —aclaré—. ¿Cómo vas a colocar todo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Lo descubriré cuando todo esté aquí.

Edward sabía que yo estaba haciendo charla tonta por el bien de mantener las cosas bien para nosotros, y no trató de sacarme de ese camino porque ninguno de los dos quería que nuestra primera vez fuera en las garras de la pasión en sus nuevos pisos.

Sin embargo, tampoco trató de esquivar el tema.

—Se está volviendo más difícil cada día —dijo, refiriéndose al hecho de que habían sido cerca de tres semanas desde esa noche en el sofá.

—No lo sabré yo —murmuré bajo mi aliento, y después un poco más alto—. Sabes que es algo estúpido. Se siente como que estamos esperando por este momento perfecto, pero eso es simplemente extraño porque los dos queremos y no deberíamos tener que contenernos.

—No, no deberíamos —coincidió Edward—. Simplemente parece que hubieron un montón de distracciones durante las pasadas semanas.

—Sí, y precisamente no se volverá más fácil —dije y acaricié mi estómago. Los ojos de Edward miraron hacia mis manos, pero a pesar de que recién había dicho que Bebé haría una vida sexual más complicada, sus ojos consiguieron una especie de tono suave cuando miró hacia mi estómago.

Dejamos esa conversación para otra ocasión y decidimos explorar el sótano. Edward me ayudó a bajar las escaleras porque no había pasamanos para que me sostuviera.

Era un sótano muy espacioso con mucho potencial. No necesariamente tendrías que usarlo solo como lugar de almacenamiento, y los anteriores dueños habían puesto una hermosa alfombra azul marino y pintado las paredes blancas para que entre un poco de luz.

Mientras Edward y yo esperábamos por sus muebles, intercambiamos ideas para lo que podría hacer con el espacio. Yo había dicho en broma que podría convertirlo en una guarida para hombre, pero él dijo que ya que viviría solo, toda la casa sería una guarida para hombre.

Cuando el tiempo en el que el camión debería llegar se acercó, volvimos arriba y afuera para poder ver fácilmente el vehículo cuando viniera por la calle, pero cuando estuvimos ahí por casi una hora, comenzamos a sospechar que algo estaba mal.

—¿Crees que están perdidos?

—No sé —dijo Edward y se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo así podía darle una llamada a los de la mudanza.

—Genial —murmuró cuando cortó diez minutos después—. Tuvieron problemas con sus neumáticos en el camino y toma horas repararlos. Aparentemente, no estarán aquí hasta mañana a la noche.

—Oh… —Traté de encontrar una rápida solución—. Bueno, supongo que podrías dormir en mi casa por otra noche. Solo tendré que hacerle una rápida llamada a mi papá y decirle que me iré mañana en vez de hoy.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Ibas a lo de tu papá esta noche?

—Sí, se suponía que me mudaría con ellos esta noche por las semanas restantes de mi embarazo. Ya sabes, ya que Sue es mi doctora y todo. Simplemente pensamos que sería lo mejor —expliqué.

—Nunca me dijiste eso.

—¿No?

Negó con la cabeza, y por alguna razón, una incómoda tensión apareció entre nosotros, aunque no tenía idea por qué. No era como que fuera una gran cosa que había olvidado contarle. Todavía nos veríamos el uno al otro. Solamente viviría en otro lugar por un tiempo.

—Uhm, solo iré adentro y haré esa llamada —dije, y Edward asintió.

Me sentí aliviada cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí y él ya no podía verme.


	31. Confesiones abrumadoras

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

By: MarieCarro

Traducción: Sarai GN

Beta: Flor Carrizo

wwwfacebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Confesiones abrumadoras**

El silencio aún colgaba sobre nosotros cuando entramos por la puerta delantera.

Apenas habíamos hablado desde antes que llamara a papá y Sue y les dije lo que había pasado y que me gustaría llegar mañana, y no entiendo por qué Edward actuaba de manera extraña.

—¿Quieres una taza de café? —le pregunté, pero él negó con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres ver una película?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo —dijo, como si no le importara menos lo que hiciéramos.

Me sentí harta con su comportamiento y dejé mis llaves sobre la mesa con fuerza. Me miró y me crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —le pregunté sin irme por las ramas.

Edward no era uno de esos tipos que fingía que no había nada malo y te hacía sacarle a la fuerza las palabras. Los dos sabíamos que algo estaba mal, así que ¿por qué fingir que no lo había?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas mudando con tu papá?

—No lo sé. Supongo que lo olvidé y luego pensé que ya te lo había dicho. ¿Por qué es tan importante de todos modos?

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás distanciando de mí?

Tiré mis brazos al aire en un gesto de que no tenía idea de por qué se sentía de esa manera.

—¿Cómo voy a saber eso? Es tu cabeza y tus pensamientos. No puedo leerlos.

Él suspiró.

—Bella, pensé que estábamos construyendo algo juntos, que confiabas en mí de nuevo, pero al oírte decir que te apegas a los planes que hiciste antes de que regresara a tu vida, hace que me cuestione eso.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué debería cambiar esos planes? Son solo precauciones por la salud del bebé —le expliqué, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Podría ser, pero estoy muy, muy seguro de que todos hicieron esos planes para que alguien esté allí para llevarte al hospital cuando entres en labor de parto. Bueno, ya estoy aquí y me gustaría mucho ser parte del nacimiento de este niño —dijo y su voz se suavizó hacia el final.

—¿Por qué importa quién me lleve al hospital? —Realmente no podía entender por qué hacía de esto un gran lío.

—Mira, sé que Bebé no es mío, pero yo he aceptado la responsabilidad de convertirme en un padre sustituto, y me gustaría ser visto como uno, no sólo como un hombre cuya novia casualmente está embarazada.

Asentí.

—Sí, lo entiendo, Edward, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué es importante?

—Debido a que es el padre el que debe estar ahí cuando se rompa la fuente, él es el que debe romper las leyes de tránsito con el fin de llegar al hospital a tiempo y él debe ser el que sostiene tu mano cuando estás con tanto dolor durante las contracciones —dijo apasionadamente.

De repente entendí de qué se trataba todo esto.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te quedes fuera?

Edward apartó la mirada de mí y respiró hondo.

—Es solo que no quiero recibir una llamada cuando todo ya haya terminado. —Se volvió hacia mí—. Sé que no he dicho esto antes, pero Bella, te amo y quiero estar allí y compartir ese momento importante contigo, de la forma en que solo el padre del niño debería.

Me quedé muda por la sorpresa ante sus palabras. Sabía que él y yo nos estábamos enseriando, y había tenido mis sospechas sobre sus sentimientos, pero realmente escucharlo decirlo era bastante abrumador. Solo habíamos estado viéndonospor tres meses, dos si no contábamos el mes que estuvo de vuelta en Chicago, y no me sentía para nada cerca del punto en el que podría decirle la palabra con "A" a él.

A medida que el silencio se prolongó, pude sentir la presión construyéndose.

—Edward, yo... —Por fin salió, pero después de eso, no supe qué más decir. No podía ir más lejos, y él tenía que entender eso.

—Sé que te he hecho daño, más de lo que realmente me gustaría saber, y no quiero que te sientas como que tienes que decirlo de vuelta cada vez solo porque yo lo dije, pero pensé que necesitabas saberlo. También amo a este niño como si fuera mío y se lo mostraré todos los días después del nacimiento.

Edward se acercó a mí y puso sus manos suavemente sobre mi cintura.

—No voy a ninguna parte, Bella. Estoy aquí para largo plazo.

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y tuve que tragar varias veces para disolver el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

Nunca hubiera pensado que Edward fuera este tipo, ni siquiera en nuestro primer encuentro. Se sentía una calma en mi corazón al saber que el chico al que le había dado mi corazón hacía tanto tiempo por fin se había convertido en la persona que se lo merecía.

Sin embargo, de repente me sentí presa del miedo.

Me di cuenta de que me había centrado tanto en Edward, y si estaba listo para la responsabilidad de tener un hijo, que me había olvidado de mí misma.

¿Estaba realmente lista para jugar a la familia con él?

Cuando había tomado la decisión de quedar embarazada, me había preparado a mí misma para ser una madre soltera. Seríamos solo yo y mi bebé, y había estado contenta con ese pensamiento.

Ahora, toda la situación cambiaría porque Edward se convertiría en un elemento permanente en mi vida. Si las cosas terminaran mal entre nosotros, no solo se detendría allí. Él acababa de decir lo mismo. Amaba a mi hijo y crearía un vínculo, y sus sentimientos solamente se profundizarían.

Edward siempre sería el padre de este niño si se quedaba el tiempo suficiente para que Bebé desarrollara recuerdos de él, y probablemente lo haría porque él estaba, como dijo _en esto para largo plazo_.

Sentí que realmente necesitaba estar sola y procesar esta nueva epifanía que había tenido. Me asusté un poco que no hubiera pensado en ello antes.

—Yo, uhm... —comencé y Edward me miró casi con expectación—. Creo que tengo que irme a la cama —le dije y me di cuenta de que no era lo que esperaba Edward.

—Por supuesto. —Él asintió con la cabeza—. Me quedaré un poco más, pero te veré en la mañana.

—Genial —le contesté y subí las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio. Me sentí como si estuviera en un sueño y, aunque le había dicho a Edward me gustaría ir a la cama, no me dormí hasta horas después. Mi mente estaba demasiado revuelta para relajarse.

Caminé la longitud de mi habitación mientras trataba de determinar cómo me sentía y, más tarde, me quedé mirando el techo, sin sentirme todavía cercana a dormir.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, me sentí mucho más tranquila y, de repente, me di cuenta de que mis temores solo provenían de escuchar Edward decir las palabras que no me sentía preparada para pronunciar de vuelta. Pero él me había dicho que estaba bien.

Durante la noche había soñado con el futuro, cuando naciera Bebé, y mi subconsciente no había erradicado a Edward de la imagen. Había estado justo ahí, cuando yo le había entregado el bebé después de alimentarlo.

Él había tomado expertamente a mi hijo en sus brazos y hecho muecas hasta que el bebé se rió con deleite.

Era seguro decir que ya no tenía miedo. Lo anhelaba y no podía esperar. Si Edward estaba listo para ser padre, no lo obstaculizaría.

La primera cosa que tenía que hacer para corregir todo, era comenzar mi baja por maternidad ahora y no dentro de dos semanas. Si iba a estar encerrada en una casa, no me importaría mientras Edward estuviera allí. Iba a utilizar ese tiempo para darle toda la información que quería sobre el embarazo. Sin embargo, ni siquiera le había mostrado las imágenes del ultrasonido, a pesar de que él había estado allí cuando Sue hizo un ultrasonido de emergencia durante la noche que me había asustado cuando no había sentido los movimientos de Bebé.

Sue, afortunadamente, no había encontrado nada que indicara que Bebé iba a nacer completamente sano.

Inmediatamente tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Demetri.

— _Cardinelli._

—Hey, Dem, es Bella.

— _¡Hola, Pequeño Cisne!_ —Mi jefe me había llamado Pequeño Cisne* desde el principio, ya que tanto papá y yo trabajábamos en la fuerza—. _¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Pensé que_ _e_ _ste era tu día de descanso._

—Lo es, pero quería preguntarle si estaría bien que tomara mi licencia de maternidad un poco más temprano.

— _Sí, claro. ¿Qué tan temprano tenías en mente?_

—Uhm, como a partir de hoy.

Solo hubo silencio en el otro extremo durante unos segundos.

— _¿_ _Está todo bien contigo y el bebé?_

—Sí, los dos estamos bien, pero sabes que Sue me ha estado acosando desde el principio que no debería esperar hasta el último minuto y papá también. Solo pensé complacerlos esta vez.

— _Bien, bueno, no debería haber ningún problema con eso. Félix sabe cómo están las cosas y estoy seguro de que no le importará entrar un par de semanas antes._

—¡Muchas gracias, Dem! Pero recuerda que debes mantener a Cato centrado. Narcóticos estará esperando por él cuando vuelva.

— _¡Por supuesto! No soñaría reemplazarte con Cato. Él es bueno, pero tú eres mejor._

Sonreí ante eso y colgué después que él me deseara suerte con el bebé y me dijera que esperaba que papá les diera a todos un aumento de sueldo cuando naciera su primer nieto. Bueno, él podría desear por lo menos.

Me vestí con ropas sueltas, cómodas y bajé las escaleras donde escuché a Edward en la cocina. Quería acercarme sigilosamente y darle una sorpresa con mi estado de ánimo más feliz, pero cuando eres del tamaño de una pequeña ballena, es un poco difícil de conseguir, y me oyó antes de que incluso llegara a la parte inferior de las escaleras.

—Hola —dije con una sonrisa cuando se encontró con mis ojos. Estaba sin camisa de nuevo, pero ya me había acostumbrado a eso mientras vivíamos juntos. Sin embargo, todavía me hacía sentir un hormigueo en el interior al verlo así.

—Hola —dijo y luego se dio la vuelta hacia la máquina de café.

Sabía que él se seguía sintiendo dolido por la noche anterior, pero yo no estaba aceptando eso, y si mi estómago me lo hubiese permitido, me hubiera gustado envolver mis brazos alrededor de él por detrás. Sin embargo, no habría sido capaz de llegar hasta el final, así que en vez de eso, me quedé detrás de él, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros desnudos, y colocando un pequeño beso entre sus omóplatos.

Él respiró fuerte y poco a poco se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

Le devolví la mirada con ojos de disculpa.

—Lo siento por enloquecer anoche —le dije—. Tu confesión como que me abrumó un poco.

Él asintió con la cabeza y suavemente colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

—Me lo imaginé.

—¿Puedes perdonarme por ser tan insensible?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No eres insensible, pero ¿entiendes lo que yo estaba tratando de decirte?

Asentí.

—Sí, lo hago, y tengo un trato para ti. —Me detuve y él esperó a que continuase—. Decidí comenzar mi baja por maternidad hoy y pensaba que me podría quedar contigo durante el día, ya sea aquí o en tu nueva casa, pero dormir donde papá. Solo quiero estar cerca de Sue estas últimas semanas. Llámame paranoica, pero es mi primer bebé y estoy tan asustada de cualquier complicación.

Edward lo pensó por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

—Eso es razonable, supongo, pero tengo una pregunta para ti.

—Muy bien, dime.

—Sé que no hemos _dormido_ juntos todavía, pero ¿te importaría compartir la cama conmigo mientras la fecha se acerca? Ya sabes, en caso de que entres en trabajo de parto por la noche. Tengo muchas ganas de estar ahí durante cada segundo.

Dudé.

—¿Quieres decir _cada_ noche? Porque no sé lo que mi padre va a pensar de eso. Es su casa, después de todo.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Estaba pensando más bien durante la última semana. No quiero darle al jefe de un ataque al corazón.

Me uní a él con una risita.

—Estoy segura de que podemos arreglarlo.

—Bien —respondió y luego se inclinó para besarme como para sellar nuestro trato.

* * *

 _Y al final hicieron un trato… ¿qué les ha parecido?_

 _Ya estamos en la recta final con esta historia, faltan solo 6 capítulos para el final, ¿ha pasado rápido?_

 _Gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos, son siempre un incentivo para seguir trabajando._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	32. Continuando con la vida

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** Rosie

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo** **32: Continuando con la vida**

 _Dejé escapar mi respiración silenciosamente cuando sus labios se cerraron alrededor de mi pezón sin embargo esta se convirtió en un audible gemido cuando sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo hacia abajo antes de alcanzar su meta entre mis piernas._

— _Oh Dios —fue mi respuesta inteligente ante su divino toque y escasos segundos después, pude sentir la conocida tensión formarse en mi vientre. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido este tipo de intimidad con un hombre, así que ya sabía con anticipación que se necesitaría muy poco para que explotara._

 _Supe que estaba en lo cierto en mis suposiciones cuando el nudo de tensión se soltó y arqueé la espalda mientras las olas de puro placer me recorrían el cuerpo violentamente._

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando jadeé sorprendida al rápidamente darme cuenta de que solo había sido un sueño.

Se había sentido tan real, quería que fuera real.

Pude sentir el efecto que el sueño húmedo tuvo en mi cuerpo, y tuve que respirar profundo varias veces para calmarme, se había convertido en mi rutina ya que no era la primera vez que tenía un sueño como ese. Tenía al menos uno cada noche y sabía que los seguiría teniendo hasta que Edward y yo rompiéramos con la tensión sexual que continuaba aumentando cada día.

Me sentía tan excitada todo el tiempo, pero también había comenzado a sentirme autoconsciente. No podía ser muy atractiva en este momento, y quería verme lo más sexy que pudiera cuando finalmente tuviéramos relaciones sexuales, pero también sabía que luego de que el bebé naciera había un lapso de al menos seis semanas donde todo tipo de actividad sexual estaba prohibida.

No estaba segura si Edward y yo podríamos esperar tanto tiempo.

Y no lo hacía más fácil el que yo ahora estuviera pasando toda la noche en la casa de mis padres.

Me arrepentía de la decisión siempre que despertaba de un sueño húmedo, pero solamente me podía culpar a mí misma por eso, así que no tenía derecho a quejarme.

Aparte del constante aumento de frustración sexual que sentía, las cosas estaban yendo bastante bien entre Edward y yo. Estábamos juntos todos los días, y preguntaba todo tipo de cosas acerca del embarazo.

Cuando le dije acerca del donante, señaló que el hombre sonaba como él, físicamente, e incluso bromeó al respecto diciendo que el bebé podría ser biológicamente suyo. Yo me le había quedado mirando fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que me dijo que él nunca había donado semen en su vida, así que la posibilidad era inexistente.

Sin embargo, ambos acordamos que sería definitivamente más fácil en el futuro si el bebé se parecía a Edward aunque fuese un poco. No provocaría tantas preguntas en otros padres.

Realmente no lo había pensado, el que el papá de mi bebé de hecho tenía los mismos rasgos que Edward. Tal vez había sido una elección inconsciente cuando lo escogí. Siempre había sentido una debilidad por los ojos verdes de Edward, y su inusual color de cabello los hacía resaltar aún más.

Era un poco extraño que Edward, de hecho, sí tuviera antepasados escandinavos, pero eso había sido en el siglo XIX, así que en realidad no contaba.

Solo faltaban diez días para la fecha en que tenía previsto el parto y habíamos hecho los arreglos para que Edward pudiera pasar la noche conmigo comenzando esta semana. Al principio mi papá se había opuesto y había peleado con uñas y dientes, porque aunque técnicamente no tenía nada en contra de Edward en estos momentos, no le agradaba el pensamiento de su hija compartiendo cama con un cuestionable hombre debajo de su propio techo.

Sue había, aunque a regañadientes, aceptado cuando Edward dijo las razones del porqué quería que lo hiciéramos de esta manera. Había tranquilizado a Sue el hecho de que él se quería asegurar de estar allí para mí todo el tiempo y no solo porque quería mancillarme en la casa de mis padres.

Mi teléfono sonó en la mesa de noche y alargué el brazo para agarrarlo, sabiendo quién me había enviado un mensaje.

 _ **¿Desayunas en casa o quieres que te vaya a buscar para ir a comer juntos?**_

Edward y yo habíamos planificado un día para comprar las últimas cosas para el cuarto del bebé. Toda la mueblería pesada y decoración estaba en su lugar, pero había pospuesto la compra de ropa y chucherías para último momento.

Me había equipado de pañales, diferentes tamaños de biberones, fórmula, cobijas, lociones, talcos y otras cosas para bebés, pero esos pequeños artículos personales estaban todavía brillando por su ausencia. Necesitaba comprar chupetes, y ya que amaba los peluches, necesitaba también comprar algunos ositos de peluches.

Al contrario de Renée, no le negaría a mi hijo una mantita, rápidamente había entendido que tenía que esconderla y siempre dejarla en casa de Nana y abuelito luego de la primera vez que Réneeme la quitó, pero quería que mi hijo la eligiera por sí mismo, así que planeaba ir a comprarla cuando el día llegara y ver cuál era la favorita.

Escuché a Suehaciendo sonar ollas en la cocina, así que le respondí a Edward que comería en casa ya que almorzaríamos juntos más tarde, y luego hice un intento de rodar de la cama sin caerme por la orilla. Sinceramente no podía esperar a volver a moverme adecuadamente.

El olor de bollos recién horneados y huevos invadió mis fosas nasales cuando bajé las escaleras, y el ver a Sue entregarle un plato a mi papá con lasdelicias en él, me puso sentimental. Esta era la manera en como en realidad siempre imaginé que debería ser una familia, y estaba extremadamente feliz de que mi papá finalmente lo hubiera encontrado.

Brevemente me pregunté cómo hubieran sido las cosas si mi papá se hubiera divorciado de Renée más rápido, tal vez cuando todavía era una niña, antes de que Nana y abuelito murieran.

Nunca hubiera comenzado a salir con George, probablemente hubiera sido una persona más segura sin Réneealrededor, siempre denigrándome, y el PPP todavía sería un instituto del que sabría muy poco, lo cual en consecuencia me hubiera hecho ser más confiada con los hombres.

De hecho, si Renée hubiera desaparecido de mi vida más temprano, nunca hubiera sentido la necesidad de complacerla estando con George, y probablemente hubiera encontrado un hombre para formar una familia hace tiempo. Tal vez ya tendría una familia como Sam y Lilly.

Pero una vez más, sin todo esto, nunca, hubiera conocido a Edward, no que lo hubiera extrañado ya que no lo hubiera conocido, pero ahora que estaba en mi vida y había cambiado a ser este nuevo hombre, ya no podía ver mi vida sin él.

Seguro, desearía que hubiéramos podido tener un comienzo más placentero sin toda la manipulación, misterio y mentiras, pero dudaba que alguna vez hubiéramos cruzado camino de no haber pasado eso. Sí, pertenecíamos al mismo nivel social, pero mientras él lo había disfrutado y le había sacado provecho, yo lo había aborrecido.

Esencialmente, éramos dos personas completamente diferentes, pero de alguna manera habíamos conseguido algo en común y lo habíamos hecho funcionar.

Luego de su confesión sobre sus profundos sentimientos por mí, había hecho un esfuerzo por ser más de mente abierta y aceptar sus demostraciones de afecto en público, algo que había, de cierta forma, odiado antes. También intentaba ser más recíproca con esperanza de mostrar mis propios sentimientos de amor, y aunque sabía que me había enamorado de él lo suficiente para quererlo en mi vida y me preocupaba bastante por él, no sabía si podía decir que era amor.

De hecho, no tenía ni idea de cuánromántico el amor se debería sentir. Nunca lo había experimentado con George, y mis novios antes de él habían sido escogidos de la nada convirtiéndose en actos de rebeldía hacia Renée quien no había aprobado a ninguno de ellos.

Ellos habían sido de familias muy pobres, o muy estudiosos, o demasiado buscapleitos. Había estado con todos ellos.

Tenía veintitrés cuando conocí a George, me había calmado considerablemente cuando me di cuenta de que andar por allí de hombre en hombre no me daba ningún tipo de satisfacción, especialmente desde que había salido con esos chicos solo para la mortificación de Renée. Ella quería que yo estuviera con George, y yo estaba desesperada por su aprobación, y esa fue la única razón por la cual siquiera acepté.

Sería una mentira decir que mi vida hoy en día, sin Renée en ella, no era la mejor.

Tenía a mis padres, mis _verdaderos_ padres, y hermanos, tenía el mejor trabajo, un bebé en camino y un…supongo que podía llamarlo mi novio. Él me había dicho que era su novia, así que al parecer ahora teníamos una etiqueta.

De cualquier forma, era la manera más sencilla de definir nuestra relación.

Me senté en la mesa y le di a Sue un beso en la mejilla cuando me tendió el plato de comida. El bebé dio una pequeña patada en mi costado derecho y acaricié la zona gentilmente. _«Solo unos días más»,_ pensé y no pude evitar mi sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo te va a pasar a buscar Edward? —preguntó mi papá con la boca llena de comida ganándose un golpe por parte de Sue en su brazo. La miró de manera curiosa, y cuando ella le dedicó una mirada mordaz, él regresó la atención a su plato, mirando hacia abajo tímidamente. Luego alzó su mirada hacia mí y observó cómo intentaba contener la risa—. No te rías del abuso doméstico. Es un problema serio.

Eso fue suficiente para mí, exploté en carcajadas. Tanto Sue como mi padre se me unieron y me tomó un par de minutos antes de que pudiera responderle.

—Llegará en cualquier momento —dije al fin.

—Llámale y pregúntale si tiene hambre. Hay suficiente para él también —dijo Sue y sonreí. Se sentía bastante bien que ambos aceptarán la presencia de Edward en mi vida.

Le envié un rápido mensaje a Edward, pero contestó que ya había comido. Sin embargo, le encantaría unírsenos para la cena.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante eso porque ya se había decidido que Edward cenaría con nosotros antes de ir a su casa y hacer una maleta para las noches que ahora pasaría en esta casa.

Estaba un poco nerviosa porque sería la primera vez que compartiríamos una cama. Sin embrago, habíamos decidido que nada sexual pasaría entre nosotros esa noche, porque se sentiría un poco extraño que nuestra primera vez sucediera cuando mis padres estuvieran en la casa.

—Ya comió —le dije a Sue, y al segundo siguiente, recibí otro mensaje.

 _ **Estoy estacionando.**_

—Dice que está aquí.

Todos escuchamos las llantas en la entrada y luego la puerta cerrarse. Papá se levantó de su silla y estaba ya en la puerta cuando el primer toque se escuchó por toda la casa.

—Edward —lo escuché saludarlo en el pasillo.

—Jefe Swan —contestó Edward, y fue entonces cuando sucedió la última cosa que esperaba que sucediese.

—Creo que es hora de que comiences a decirme Charlie, Edward —dijo papá, y casi me ahogué con el huevo que estaba en mi boca. Intercambié miradas con Sue y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

Dejé mi desayuno y caminé hacia los hombres en el vestíbulo. Papá tenía una de sus manos en el hombro de Edward y la otra ligeramente agarraba su mano en un saludo. Edward lo miraba más o menos sorprendido, pero rápidamente se recuperó.

—Gracias, uh, Charlie. Uh, ¿está lista Bella?

—Aún no —dije y me gané la atención de los dos hombres—. Todavía estoy comiendo, pero solo serán unos minutos.

—Tranquila —asintió Edward—. No hay prisa.

Le sonreí agradecidamente y regresé a la cocina.

Papá y Edward entraron también, y mientras mi papá y yo terminábamos el desayuno, Sue hizo conversación con Edward. Solo escuché un poco y entendí que estaban hablando de las coas que ya tenía y de lo que necesitaba comprar.

Sue ya había hecho una lista detallada de lo que necesitaba, y era por lo que me estaba guiando. Les había hecho una marca de listo al lado de cada artículo que ya había comprado, y sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Edward y yo regresaríamos a tiempo a casa para compartir un rato antes de la cena.

Cuando terminé coloqué mi plato en el fregadero y agarré mi bolso y mi chaqueta. Edward me siguió hacia afuera, pero cuando estiré la mano para abrir la puerta, él sostuvo mi muñeca y me volteó.

Gentilmente acunó mi rostro y luego se inclinó hacia adelante para darme un beso que hizo que mis dedos se retorcieran. Estaba completamente sin aliento para cuando se alejó.

Sabía que estaba intentado volverme loca y con suerte suscitarel amor latente dentro de mí, y digamos que, no me estaba quejando.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y luego entramos al auto.


	33. Preparada

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** Rosie

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 33:** **Preparada**

Mi corazón latía fuertemente y lo sentía contra mis costillas mientras Edward y yo subíamos las escaleras luego de la cena de esa noche.

No me importaba que solo durmiéramos juntos. Todavía estaba nerviosa porque cuando fuera el momento, estaríamos más cerca de lo que alguna vez habíamos estado. Las pijamas exactamente no cubrían demasiado.

Nuestros movimientos eran más que todo mecánicos cuando nos turnábamos para utilizar el baño y sabía que actuaba de esa manera porque era considerado conmigo. A lo mejor apenas podía esperar para que nos acostáramos.

Había dejado que él se alistara primero porque sabía que tenía un dilema que tendría que resolver en el baño.

Miré fijamente los dos vestidos sintiéndome increíblemente confundida.

Normalmente usaba bragas para dormir ya que pensaba que las batas y camisas se sentían muy restrictivas y se retorcían incómodamente alrededor de mi cuerpo, ya que me movía mucho durante la noche, pero no podía dormir así esa noche.

De alguna forma necesitaba cubrirme, ¿me pondría una camisa con mangas o sin mangas? No tenía camisón así que estaba feliz de no volverme loca por pensar siquiera en tener que usarlo para dormir.

Estaría más cómoda en la noche si elegía la camisa sin mangas, porque se quedaría en su lugar más que la camisa con mangas, pero la última ofrecía más tela para poder cubrir antes de que nos durmiéramos.

Gruñí internamente y luego agarré la bendita camisa. No sería capaz de dormir con la franela, así que me tendría que resignar.

La parte superior se estiró contra mi protuberante estómago y el hecho de que no estaba usando ningún short, solamente un par de bragas de algodón, hacían su tamaño más obvio. Fruncí el ceño ante mi imagen de ballena y luego me dirigí hacia la habitación.

Edward estaba recostado sobre el cabecero, leyendo algo y, para mi sorpresa, estaba usando un par de lentes.

—No sabía que tenías lentes —dije y alzó la mirada de su libro. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y su mandíbula se apretó. Realmente esperaba que fuera porque pensaba que era atractiva y no porque pensara que me veía más gorda con menos ropa puesta.

—Uh, yo no… es decir… —Pestañeó para aclarar su mente—. No suelo usarlos. Me los recentaron el año pasado y solo los llevo puesto en las noches.

Asentí y traté de ignorar el silencio que se hizo después de eso.

Caminé hacia mi lado de la cama y cuidadosamente me subí. Edward todavía estaba apoyado contra el cabecero pero yo estaba cansada, así que en vez de sentarme con él, me acosté sobre mi espalda y miré hacia el techo.

Edward inmediatamente cerró su libro y apagó la luz antes de que él, también, se acostara sobre su espalda.

—¿Por qué esto es tan incómodo? —dije mis pensamientos en voz alta y sentí el movimiento de las sábanas cuando Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez porque aun no tenemos sexo —respondió, directo al punto—. Por lo general, las parejas tienen sexo antes de que compartan una cama por primera vez.

—Supongo. —Volteé mi cabeza hacia él y, cuando sintió mis ojos en él, hizo lo mismo—. ¿Tal vez deberíamos intentar estar más cerca?

Asintió y comenzó a moverse de manera tal que estaba acostado sobre su costado derecho a un lado de mi cuerpo. El calor emanando del suyo hacía cosquillas dentro de mí pero las ignoré, porque no importaba si esta era la primera oportunidad de oro que habíamos encontrado. Ya habíamos dicho que no tendríamos sexo hoy.

Me giré hacia mi costado y sostuve mi respiración cuando sentí a Edward alinear su cuerpo al mío. Su calor corporal estaba en todos lados y su pecho desnudo se presionaba contra mi espalda cubierta. Cuando deslizó su brazo alrededor de mí para primero colocar su mano en mi cadera y luego en mi estómago, sentí que me pude relajar y respirar otra vez. Era un curioso sentimiento el que pudiera relajarme una vez que estuve completamente pegada contra él, pero cuando se estaba acomodando.

—¿Estás cómoda así? —preguntó y asentí. Estaba cómoda. De hecho, se sentía muy bien tenerlo presionado contra mí.

No dijimos nada después de eso, ni siquiera buenas noches. Sino que lentamente nos acostumbrábamos a estar tan cerca el uno del otro y luego caímos en un profundo sueño.

* * *

—Te quiero llevar a una cita hoy.

—No sé. Mis pies siempre están hinchados en las noches. De verdad no me siento con ganas de salir a ningún lado.

—No tenemos que ir a ninguna parte. Podemos ir a mi casa. Te puedo cocinar y simplemente pasar la noche allá. Realmente quiero estar a solas contigo.

Edward jugó con mis dedos gentilmente mientras estábamos acostados en nuestra cama. La luz del sol entraba por las cortinas, todavía era muy temprano para levantarse, así que simplemente estábamos pasando el rato.

Dos días más habían pasado y ahora estaba a una semana de dar a luz. Edward de verdad quería que saliéramos juntos, porque ambos sabíamos que las noches de citas no pasarían por un tiempo cuando Bebé naciera y, como él había dicho, estaba un poco desesperado por tenerme a solas.

No tenía nada en contra de mi familia, pero vivir con ellos no era su sueño hecho realidad. Siempre se sentía al límite con mi papá, aunque las cosas entre ellos estuvieran más tranquilas.

Me encontré con su mirada cuando él alzó la suya para mirarme suplicante. Abrí mi boca para aceptar, pero debió haber pensado que iba a protestar de nuevo porque se inclinó hacia adelante para "persuadirme" con unos de sus besos desvastadores.

Gemí cuando presionó su lengua contra mi boca cerrada, pero se convirtió en una risita cuando el bebé comenzó a moverse como siempre hacía cuando mi lujuria se asomaba.

Edward, que había sentido la patada, suspiró y rodó sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Tu bebé es un inoportuno —dijo y mi risita se convirtió en una carcajada.

—Sí y será peor luego del parto. Espero que estés preparado para eso.

Sacudió su cabeza en mi dirección, aún sonriendo porque sabía que lo estaba provocando.

—Y sí realmente quieres llevarme a tu casa, no sería difícil —dije y toda su cara se iluminó. Se inclinó para besarme otra vez, pero esta vez no fue el bebé quien interrumpió, sino mi estómago rugiendo.

—Estoy comenzando a creer que somos una de esas parejas que nunca tendrán sexo —balbuceó pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo escuchara.

Sabía que estaba frustrado, yo también lo estaba y de verdad esperaba que lo que había dicho no se hiciera realidad.

Siempre había escuchado que la vida sexual de uno cambiaba drásticamente una vez que un niño entraba en la ecuación y no quería que desapareciera antes de que comenzara.

Bajamos las escaleras silenciosamente, ya que los demás seguían durmiendo. Edward tuvo que ayudarme bastante ya que no podía ser sigilosa y luego buscó algo para comer.

—¿Qué quieres comer?

Lo pensé por un momento.

—Quiero carne. Como salchichas y tocino, ¡oh! Y tostadas con huevos revueltos.

Edward se rió y luego abrió la nevera para sacar algo de carne y huevos.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Jugo está bien.

Me senté cerca del mesón mientras Edward cocinaba nuestro desayuno, había insistido en que debería descansar así no estaría agotada en la noche. Estuve de acuerdo con eso, no podía esperar para ir a su casa y sería genial si pudiera usar mis dos pies para la noche.

Edward me entregó un plato lleno y comencé a devorármelo de inmediato, sintiéndome voraz. Se sentó a mi lado y empezó a comer, no me pasó desapercibido que su plato no estaba tan lleno y que ni siquiera lo terminó mientras yo luchaba con la urgencia de lamer el mío. Eso me hizo sentir bastante autoconsciente, pero intenté pensar que tenía nueve meses de embarazo, estaba comiendo por dos, por supuesto que comería más que el humano regular.

Luego del desayuno, decidimos relajarnos en la sala de estar y ver algo de televisión, pronto se notó que Edward tenía otras cosas en mente. Comenzó con inocentes caricias en mi estómago y brazos, luego sus toques se volvieron más atrevidos y lo podía sentir ponerse completamente duro, ya que estaba sentada entre sus piernas, recostada sobre su pecho.

Las sensaciones hicieron que se me pusiera la piel de gallina y que mis pezones se endurecieran. Estaba temblorosa entre sus piernas y estuve completamente perdida cuando comenzó a besar ligeramente mi cuello. Él sabía exactamente lo que sus acciones hacían en mí y que no estábamos solos en casa, así que no podía entender por qué nos excitó tanto a ambos.

Por supuesto que minutos después oímos a alguien caminar en el segundo piso, preparándose para descender las escaleras y tuve que respirar profundo varias veces para normalizar mi respiración.

El hecho de que nos siguieran interrumpiendo ya no era divertido. Tal vez esa noche sería diferente.

Antes de que la persona de arriba bajara, sentí la respiración de Edward en mi oído.

—Cariño, espero que no malinterpretes esto, pero no creo que pueda controlarme esta noche cuando estemos solos. Te deseo jodidamente demasiado —susurró suavemente y me estremecí casi violentamente.

Sus palabras hicieron que me derritiera por dentro, porque él había vociferado mis propios pensamientos.

—No puedo esperar —contesté y no solo escuché el gruñido de Edward, también sentí las vibraciones de su pecho en mi espalda.

—Joder, Bella, ahora pensaré en eso todo el día. No seré capaz de ver a tu padre a los ojos.

—Perfecto —dije con una sonrisa—. Entonces no me harás esperar mucho cuando estemos en tu casa.

Volvió a gruñir, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestarme porque mi papá terminó de bajar las escaleras y volteó su cabeza cuando escuchó nuestra baja conversación.

—Se despertaron temprano —dijo somnoliento antes de que un gran bostezo lo interrumpiera, me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, no podíamos dormir. Ya desayunamos y quedó algo para ti y Sue, si quieren.

Sonrió y caminó cansadamente hacia la cocina. Una cosa era segura, aunque mi papá se despertó bien temprano por la mañana durante los últimos treinta y algo de años, él no era una persona madrugadora antes de su primera taza de café.

Edward se movió detrás de mí y era evidente que todavía estaba afectado por nuestras acciones anteriores. Me volteé un poco y alcé mi mirada para mirar sobre su hombro.

Él aclaró su garganta.

—¿Sientes que es necesario esperar hasta la noche para que nos vayamos? —preguntó y hubiera sonreído si sus palabras no hubieran causado una nueva ola de excitación en mí.

—¿No quieres ser social primero? —pregunté entrecortadamente, Edward sacudió su cabeza antes de que terminara.

—Para nada.

Suprimí un gemido y luego, con ayuda de Edward, me levanté del sofá. Subimos las escaleras juntos para vestirnos. Me estaba poniendo más ansiosa con cada segundo que pasaba y, al parecer, Edward no estaba mucho mejor.

Cuando nos sentimos listos, bajamos de nuevo las escaleras, Sue se le había unido a papá en la cocina y luego de una pequeña despedida, salimos y caminamos hacia el auto de Edward.

Me ayudó a montarme y mientras daba la vuelta hacia el asiento del conductor, le eché un vistazo al reloj en el salpicadero. Apenas eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Lista? —preguntó cuando estuvo sentado.

—He estado lista por semanas —contesté y Edward gruñó cuando entendió mi implicación antes de prender el motor y manejar hacia la casa.

Por primera vez en semanas, estábamos seguros de que estaríamos solos durante todo el día.

Las posibilidades hacían volar mi imaginación.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Faltan solo cuatro capis para el final, ¿están listas para eso?_

 _Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones en un RR._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	34. Inesperado

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro (Beta en inglés Mylissa Fanfiction)

 **Traducción:** Rosie

 **Beta:** Mónica Szpilman

* * *

 **Capítulo 34: Inesperado**

En mi imaginación, Edward y yo estábamos tan alterados por nuestra frustración sexual que apenas pudimos pasar por el umbral de la puerta de su casa antes de que me devorara en el pasillo, preferiblemente contra la pared, nuestras boca nunca abandonando la del otro y nuestras respiraciones mezclándose en el aire entre nosotros cuando teníamos que tomar un respiro.

Nuestros latidos y jadeos eran los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar en la casa.

Pero por supuesto, así no fue como sucedió. No puedes exactamente tener un revolcón así cuando tienes nueve meses de embarazo.

En su lugar, Edward aparcó su auto en la entrada antes de salir y correr hacia el otro lado para ayudarme a salir. Tomó mi mano y me guió tan rápido como pude caminar hacia la casa. Era obvio que estaba bastante ansioso, pero entonces, yo también lo estaba, así que no lo juzgaba.

Le quitó el seguro a la puerta y me guió dentro solo para gentilmente arrinconarme contra la puerta mientras besaba ávidamente mis labios. Empujó su lengua dentro de mi boca y su sabor eran tan delicioso. Su respiración era una mezcla entre menta y algo almizclado, y jadeé ante el sabor.

Me alejé para respirar por un segundo, y sus besos se corrieron hacia mi cuello. Todo mi cuerpo saltó cuando encontró un punto sensible en específico detrás de mi oreja. Ya yo estaba increíblemente húmeda, mi bragas probablemente arruinadas, e hice lo mejor que pude para encontrar fricción al juntar mis piernas.

Justo cuando él comenzaba a descender, Bebé decidió saludar, dándome una fuerte patada.

Edward rio y buscó mi mirada antes de arrodillarse y susurrar:

—No en estos momentos, pequeño. Tu mamá es mía por el día. —Regresó su mirada a mí y sonrió. Luego se levantó para guiarme hacia el sofá, pero cuando me giró para que yo estuviese inclinada hacia este, fruncí el ceño y lo miré sobre mi hombro.

—Edward, ¿qué estás… —No terminé de hablar cuando sus manos se metieron debajo de mi camisa y comenzaron a masajear mis pechos mientras su boca atacaba mi cuello.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —grité y se rio de nuevo.

—Disfrutaste eso, ¿cierto? —preguntó el bastardo presumido.

—Cállate y continúa —le dije y obedeció al rozar mis pezones con sus dedos pulgares. Mi gemido hubiera enorgullecido a una estrella porno.

Una mano viajó hacia mi estómago hasta llegar hacia mis pantalones, los cuales comenzó a bajar lentamente por mis piernas. Sus acciones eran maravillosas, pero demasiado lentas, así que bufé antes de empujarlo y luego me desnudé a mi propio ritmo.

Captó la señal y se quitó la ropa, y me refiero a que la desgarró. Estoy segura de que un botón golpeó la ventana.

Me reí cuando perdió el equilibrio mientras se quitaba los pantalones, pero mis risas fueron silenciadas cuando se arrodilló y dejó besos en mi barriga y luego mis muslos, mientras sus dedos acariciaban los rizos entre mis piernas.

Estaba temblando por la necesidad, y mis piernas estuvieron a punto de doblarse cuando su boca tocó mi centro. Gracias a Dios que me estaba sosteniendo. Hacía esa cosa con su lengua y dedos que me tenía gimiendo en voz alta y luego caí por el precipicio mientras retorcía sus dedos y succionaba mi clítoris con su boca.

—Eres el demonio. ¿Lo sabes? —jadeé, y él simplemente rio de nuevo.

—Aún no has visto nada —dijo mientras se levantaba y cogía mi mano antes de encaminarnos hacia la habitación.

—Súbete a la cama —ordenó, y le dediqué una mirada interrogativa. No lo había escuchado usar ese tono conmigo desde el programa.

—Dije que te subieras a la cama, Bella, o no tendrás nada de esto —dijo lentamente mientras señalaba su polla. Inmediatamente me subí en la cama. Lo quería, así que haría exactamente lo que me dijo que hiciera.

—Buena chica —alabó.

Lo miré sobre mi hombro.

—No te acostumbres a eso —contesté, a lo cual él se rio y sacudió su cabeza.

Seguí observando mientras él se acercaba a mí como un depredador, y yo era su presa. Mi respiración se entrecortó cuando sus ojos se oscurecieron. De repente se pareció al viejo Edward, pero no tenía miedo. Tenía una extraña sensación de emoción ante la imagen de Edward siendo más controlador en la cama.

Gateó lentamente hacia mí y jadeé cuando succionó mi pecho.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé, y él gimió.

Lo sentí soltarme y miré para notar que estaba sentado y lejos de mí.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Si estaba pensando en detenerse, tendría que matarlo.

—Voltéate y ponte en cuatro, Bella —demandó, y estaba simplemente feliz de cumplir cuando entendí que no tenía intención de detenerse.

Casi me caí de la cama cuando intenté ponerme sobre mis rodillas un poco demasiado rápido. Por más que hubiera preferido que nuestra primera vez fuera frente a frente, tener nueve meses de embarazo limitaba nuestras opciones de posición… De esta manera era posiblemente la única forma de que esto funcionara.

Allí estaba, en cuatro, y se sintió como si hubiera esperado por una eternidad antes de finalmente sentirlo detrás de mí. Acarició mi piel desde mi cuello hasta la base de mi columna. Apretó mis nalgas y empujé contra él.

—Mmm, Bella, siempre pensé que tenías una buena trasero, pero la realidad es mucho mejor que mi imaginación —ronroneó. Chillé y luego gemí cuando azotó mi nalga, y seguidamente la acarició con su mano.

—¿Te gusta eso, mi chica sucia?

Azotó mi otra nalga y le supliqué para que simplemente me tomara. Lo sentí acercarse más, su erección apoyándose contra mi centro y me estremecí cuando se inclinó sobre mí y jugueteó con mis senos un poco más.

—Edward, por favor —lloriqueé.

—Shhh, amor. Me haré cargo de ti, lo prometo —canturreó y luego lo sentí entrar en mí con tanta lentitud que casi lloro. Caí sobre mis codos en vez de eso y empujé hacia él en un intento de que fuera más rápido.

—Tranquila, nena, te sientes demasiado bien y quiero que esto dure —dijo en tono áspero, su voz tensa. Intenté hacer lo que él me pidió, pero se sentía muy bien y yo ya estaba tan cerca.

Luego de un par de minutos, lo sentí alejarse de mí y automáticamente quise protestar, pero luego él agarró mis caderas y empezó a embestirme fuerte y rápido. Era justo lo que quería y moví mis caderas para encontrarme contra las suyas.

Estaba tan cerca, que apreté las sábanas tan fuerte que estaban a punto de rasgarse.

Apretó su agarre en mis caderas y me sentó, para así poder sentarme sobre su regazo, donde me ayudó a presionarme contra su erección mientras embestía duro contra mí.

Era demasiado y grité tan pronto como sus dedos rozaron mi clítoris.

—Jesús, Bella, maldición —gruñó audiblemente en mi cuello mientras sentía su liberación dentro de mí, ambos colapsamos en la cama y él atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo.

Nos quedamos allí por un rato mientras intentábamos recuperar nuestras respiraciones. No hablamos, pero no fue incómodo.

Estaba intentando seriamente entender lo que había sucedido. Ese, sin duda, había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido. Y estaba completamente maravillada por eso.

—¿Qué fue eso? —dije eventualmente y eso hizo reír a Edward suavemente.

— _Eso_ , amor, fuimos nosotros —dijo contra la piel de mi cuello y luego se alejó de mí. Me moví para mirarlo y sentí el pegajoso desastre que habíamos hecho entre mis piernas. Edward abrió una gaveta y sacó su ropa interior, y también algo para que yo me pusiera, lo cual me lo tiró. Caminó alrededor de la cama hacia mi lado donde estaba recostada, y me estiré mis manos hacia él.

—Necesito ayuda para levantarme —dije con una sonrisa divertida.

Edward me ayudó mientras me levantaba, pero no me soltó una vez estuve de pie. En su lugar, se puso detrás de mí, sus manos tocando suavemente mi estómago y luego bajando. Me reí, pero pronto se convirtió en un gemido cuando sus dedos buscaron entre mis rizos.

Sin embargo, estaba bastante pegajosa allí abajo con las liberaciones de ambos y, en lo personal, me quería sentir fresca antes de una segunda ronda.

—Por muy bueno que eso se siente, debo pedirte que te detengas —dije a través de un jadeo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó y comenzó a besar y morder donde mi cuello se encontraba con mi hombro.

—Preferiría lavarme un poco antes de hacerlo de nuevo.

Edward exageró un suspiro y se alejó. Cuando me giré y lo miré, estaba haciendo puchero como un niño y me hizo reír.

—Eres un bastardo cachondo, ¿no es así?

—¡Sí, así es!

Sacudí mi cabeza en su dirección y me encaminé hacia el baño donde procedí a quitarme el desastre y luego regresé a la habitación.

Edward estaba sentado en la cama y cuando me vio, sonrió abiertamente. Estaba maravillada por cómo todo podía cambiar en un parpadeo. Hace dos días, habíamos estado tan nerviosos de simplemente dormir en la misma cama y la imagen de mí, solo en una camisa y bragas había causado que Edward tragase nerviosamente.

Ahora, estaba tan desnuda como el día que había nacido y completamente cómoda con su mirada hambrienta sobre mi cuerpo. De hecho hizo que mi deseo por el hombre apareciera de nuevo y ahora fue mi turno de acecharlo.

Él se quedó en su lugar y solo esperó a que yo fuera por él. Una vez allí, ni siquiera dudé antes de montarme sobre él. Pude sentir automáticamente que estaba más que listo para la segunda ronda, y vi su sonrisa crecer.

Antes de tener tiempo para reaccionar, Edward se había quitado su ropa interior y tomó mis caderas para alzarme y dirigirme hacia su erección. Utilicé mis manos en sus hombros para lentamente bajar sobre él y ambos gemimos audiblemente cuando estuvimos conectados de nuevo.

—Creo que deberíamos comer algo, pero no quiero salir de esta cama —dije un par de horas después. Luego de la segunda vez, habíamos mirado una película en la portátil de Edward y cuando terminó, lo hicimos por tercera vez. Simplemente no podíamos saciarnos el uno del otro, como una pareja de adolescentes cachondos, pero por un momento, ambos estábamos completamente exhaustos.

—¿Qué quieres? Puedo prepararte algo —dijo Edward y comenzó a levantarse.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. Sorpréndeme.

Edward abandonó la habitación y me estiré lánguidamente y simplemente disfruté de la libertad de estar completamente sola en su casa.

Cambié mi peso cuando mi espalda comenzó a doler, probablemente porque no estaba en mi lado usual para dormir, pero el dolor no desapareció. En su lugar, se intensificó hasta que sentí como si tuviese que ir al baño, así que lentamente me senté hasta que estuve de pie.

No fui al baño, porque tenía un gran presentimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo. Caminé de un lado al otro mientras respiraba profundamente hasta que el dolor disminuyó.

Justo cuando pensé que había terminado, los músculos en mi espalda y vientre se contrajeron y me recordó a un intenso calambre menstrual.

Sue me había dicho que cuando las contracciones comenzaran, así eran como se sentirían, así que automáticamente supe que estaba en trabajo de parto.

Y por supuesto, enloquecí.

—¡Edward! —grité y escuché un balbuceo desde la cocina—. ¡Edward! —Intenté de nuevo y agarré mi barriga cuando mi respiración se quedó atrapada en mi garganta.

Escuché los pasos de Edward desde el pasillo.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? —preguntó antes de aparecer en la puerta. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que tenía ambas manos en mi barriga y mis ojos cerrados mientras me concentraba en mi respiración—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con más preocupación que antes.

—Entré en trabajo de parto —susurré.


	35. Trabajo de parto y drogas

_**Disclaimer**_ _: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By** : MarieCarro

 **Traducción** : Sarai GN

 **Beta** : Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: Trabajo de parto y drogas**

—Oh, mierda —exclamó Edward en silencio. Se quedó congelado durante unos dos segundos antes de entrar en acción. Se golpeó con su cómoda y comenzó a maldecir mientras saltaba alrededor. Solo podía adivinar que se había lastimado un dedo del pie o algo así.

Me sentí fascinada cuando vi a Edward entrar y salir de la habitación en varios estados de ropa y todo el tiempo murmurando incoherentemente para sí mismo.

Mi ropa estaba en la sala de estar y tenía que vestirme, así que dejé a Edward con sus pensamientos y me dirigí allí para ponérmela. Una vez más, sentí que al caminar se alivió el dolor y pude relajarme.

Ya que no había planeado dormir en casa de Edward, no tenía nada aquí conmigo más que mi bolso, así que miré a Edward, que seguía corriendo, y cogí las llaves del coche de la mesa junto a la puerta.

—¿Bella? —Escuché dentro de la habitación y no pude contener mi sonrisa. En su estado de estrés no se había dado cuenta de que había salido de la habitación.

—Estoy aquí, Edward —llamé y reí cuando vino corriendo hacia mí con los ojos muy abiertos y el pelo alborotado en todas las direcciones.

—¡Joder, Bella, no me asustes así! —dijo y estaba asombrada por el hecho de que él estaba en pánico mientras yo me sentía bastante tranquila ahora que no me dolía tanto. Pensé que sería al revés.

—Cálmate, ¿quieres? —le dije para tranquilizarlo y coloqué ambas manos en sus mejillas—. Sue me dijo que esto puede tardar horas, sobre todo con el primer hijo, y ni siquiera he roto fuente todavía.

Él asintió con la cabeza temblorosa y luego puso sus manos en mi cintura.

—¿Estás adolorida? —preguntó.

Sonreí.

—Las contracciones duelen, pero son soportables. —Él asintió de nuevo y le entregué las llaves del coche—. Sal y arranca el coche, yo llamaré a Sue, ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez más, él asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue por la puerta principal. Busqué en mi bolso mi teléfono y llamé a Sue.

— _¿Sí,_ _Bella?_ —respondió ella.

—Sue, mis contracciones han empezado —le dije. Hubo un breve silencio en el otro extremo y luego Sue entró en modo partera.

— _¿A qué distancia una de la otra?_

—Tal vez ocho a diez minutos, pero no estoy segura.

— _¿Rompiste fuente?_

—No, aún no.

— _¿Has tenido sangrado?_

—No sé. No he comprobado.

— _Bien, bueno, tienes suerte. Ya estoy en el hospital, así que ven para acá lo más rápido posible._

—Lo haré. Edward fue por el carro ahora.

— _¡Bien! Me aseguraré_ _de_ _que alguien te espere en la entrada con una silla de ruedas._

—Está bien, te veré pronto. —Dejé el teléfono en mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, en el pasillo otra contracción comenzó y esta fue más fuerte todavía. Tuve que agacharme un poco y enfocarme en respirar.

Edward me encontró así y casi voló hacia mí para ayudarme.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en pánico.

—Joder, esa dolió —dije, sobre todo para mí misma y luego me volví hacia él—. Sí, vamos al hospital. Sue ya está ahí.

Edward me llevó con cautela a su coche y luego se apresuró hacia el lado del conductor. Eran al menos veinte minutos en coche al hospital, así que solo podía esperar que las contracciones no empeorasen antes de llegar allí.

Salimos de la calzada y Edward inmediatamente presionó el acelerador. Como me estaba sintiendo mejor ahora, no pude evitar reírme de su estado estresado.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó y oí cuán superficial era su respiración. Lo observé bien y vi cuán grandes tenía los ojos. Parecía bastante cómico.

—Me estoy riendo de ti. En serio, parece que las clases de Lamaze te hubieran servido más a ti que a mí —le dije a través de mi risa.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con esto? ¡Estás a punto de pujar a un ser humano fuera de tu cuerpo! ¿No estás nerviosa? —La cabeza de Edward giraba entre el camino y mi cara, añadiendo más comicidad a su apariencia.

—No en este momento. Tal vez cuando ya se acerquen, pero las contracciones son demasiado distantes entre sí. Además, tú estás más que nervioso por los dos.

—Lo siento, pero no estaba preparado exactamente para el día de hoy —dijo con sarcasmo y trató de regular su respiración.

Seguí sonriendo y sacudí la cabeza. Podría haberle dicho que yo no estaba preparada para esto tampoco, sin embargo no quería actuar como una idiota, por lo que me lo guardé para mí misma porque sabía que en el estado en que él se encontraba en este momento, lo tomaría como un insulto.

Habíamos estado conduciendo por un tiempo cuando la siguiente contracción se apoderó de mí. Respiré profundo durante todo el tiempo, al igual que hice con la última, pero la sensación se mantuvo más tiempo, así que tuve que concentrarme realmente en mi respiración por el resto del viaje.

Todo se convirtió en una especie de borrón para mí una vez que llegamos al hospital. Edward saltó del coche y de repente me pusieron en una silla de ruedas con una enfermera haciéndome todo tipo de preguntas, que contesté mecánicamente. Iba a esperar por la información detallada hasta que tuviera a Sue delante de mí. Esta enfermera no conocía mis registros médicos ni nada de mi embarazo, por lo que no confiaba en ella.

Probablemente era estúpido de mi parte pensar así, pero estaba a punto de dar a luz, así que tenía derecho a ser un poco irracional.

Me llevaron a una habitación y me dieron una bata para que me cambiara y durante todo esto, Edward se quedó solo a unos pocos pies de distancia con los brazos cruzados y los hombros tensos. Su nerviosismo era prácticamente palpable.

Suspiré una vez que me acosté en la cama y lo miré.

—Por favor, Edward, no te quedes ahí parado. Me pones nerviosa.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? Bella, estoy fuera de mi elemento aquí. No tengo idea de nada en este momento.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. Ve a traerme unos cubitos de hielo o algo.

—¿Cubitos de hielo?

—Sí o lo que sea.

—Si los cubos de hielo pueden esperar solo unos minutos, me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos —dijo Sue con una sonrisa cuando entró en la habitación.

Sentí alivio instantáneo cuando la vi y extendí mi mano hacia la de Edward. Estábamos tan tensos y teníamos que ser de apoyo uno para el otro, sabía que internamente Edward estaba entrando en pánico más que yo.

Tomó mi mano y empezó a frotar mis nudillos con dulzura, y luego los dos nos volvimos hacia Sue, que ahora estaba mirando a través de mi expediente y comprobando el monitor cardíaco.

—Así que, Bella, ya tuvimos esta discusión antes y sé que quieres un parto totalmente natural. El ritmo cardíaco del bebé se ve bien por el momento, pero quiero seguirlo de cerca, por si acaso. Solo tienes cuatro centímetros de dilatación, así que tomará un tiempo. Tendremos que ver cómo se desarrolla todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asentimos, y Sue nos sonrió antes de acercarse a mí y tiernamente colocar un pelo suelto detrás de mi oreja.

—Todo va a estar bien. Si tienes alguna pregunta, llama a una enfermera y ella me localizará. Voy a estar aquí tan pronto como pueda.

Sue salió de la habitación y Edward de inmediato abrió la boca.

—¿No optarás por la epidural?

—No, no quiero drogar a mi bebé.

—¿Estás segura de eso? Quiero decir, solo he visto un parto en la televisión, pero parece bastante doloroso. No quiero que sufras innecesariamente.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, Sue y yo hablamos sobre esto, y es lo que quiero.

De repente, el teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar y vi con fascinación como toda su actitud cambió al observar la pantalla. Él me miró con cara de disculpa.

—Tengo que atender esto. Es mi jefe.

Sentí un miedo irracional de quedarme sola, pero asentí de todos modos. Sin embargo, Edward debió ver mi preocupación.

—Voy a estar afuera, en el pasillo. Solo tienes que llamarme si me necesitas.

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez y Edward se puso el teléfono al oído y se fue.

 **¤ / PPP \\\\\ ¤**

Mi espalda baja dolía como el infierno e hice todo lo que pude para encontrar una posición más cómoda en la cama, pero era difícil porque los monitores en mi estómago seguían moviéndose cada vez que yo lo hacía, y la intravenosa no hacía la tarea más fácil.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de acostarme de lado, Edward volvió a entrar. Sus ojos eran duros y tenía el ceño fruncido, pero tan pronto como vio mi lucha, suavizó su expresión y vino en mi ayuda.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele? ¿Puedo hacer algo? —preguntó, pero no podía concentrarme en eso.

—Es solo mi espalda. Estoy tratando de ponerme de lado. ¿Cómo te fue con la llamada? Te veías enojado cuando llegaste aquí.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo e hizo caso omiso a mi pregunta.

Cuando ya estaba de lado y de espaldas a él, se sentó en una silla junto a la cama y comenzó a masajear con los dedos mi espalda baja.

Gemí ante la maravillosa sensación, pero no dejé que me distrajera.

—Edward, vamos. ¿No dejamos ya atrás todo eso de ser misteriosos entre nosotros? ¿Qué quería tu jefe?

—Relájate, bebé —continuó ignorándome.

—No tienes que volver a Chicago, ¿verdad?

—No, no tengo que volver a Chicago —dijo, finalmente reconociendo mi preocupación.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Otra misión?

—Bella, por favor, no hablemos de eso ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que hablaremos de ello cuando volvamos a casa, pero en este momento solo quiero enfocarme en ti y el bebé.

Lo miré por encima de mi hombro. Él estaba completamente centrado en la tarea de masajear mi espalda y decidí que tenía razón. _Hablaríamos_ de ello cuando estuviéramos en casa.

Entonces, un pitido rápido y fuerte resonó en la habitación. No era un sonido particularmente placentero y me di cuenta, con creciente pánico, que venía del monitor del bebé.

Solo unos pocos segundos más tarde, una enfermera entró, seguida rápidamente por Sue. Ambas miraron el monitor.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Edward y se levantó de su silla.

—La frecuencia cardíaca del bebé está disminuyendo —dijo Sue en voz baja y luego se volvió hacia mí—. Bella, necesito que te recuestes de espaldas de inmediato, está bien.

Hice lo que me dijeron y Sue al instante acomodó mis piernas mientras una enfermera colocaba una máscara de oxígeno en mi nariz y boca. Agarré la mano de Edward y la sostuve con fuerza. No podía comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero me asustó.

Sue abrió mis piernas y empujó la mano.

—Vas a sentir un poco de presión ahora, Bella, pero tengo que girar a Bebé, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que quitar la presión del cordón.

—Está bien —le contesté con un gemido patético cuando dicha presión se esparció por todo mi abdomen. La sensación se intensificó y Edward apretó su agarre en mi mano—. Ou... mierda... —murmuré en voz baja y cerré los ojos. La sensación era más que incómoda.

El monitor se ralentizó y Sue exhaló con alivio.

—Estamos bien. La frecuencia cardíaca se está regulando, pero necesitamos acelerar el proceso. Quiero darte un poco de medicina y romper la fuente yo misma.

Empecé a sacudir la cabeza.

—No, no. No quiero drogas. Sue, me dijiste que podía hacer esto sin drogas.

—Sí, lo hice, pero las cosas cambian. No hay tiempo para discutirlo, Bella. Es por la seguridad de Bebé. Una vez que la fuente se rompa, no quiero que haya una infección.

Tragué saliva y miré entre Edward y Sue. Sabía que Edward me apoyaría en todo lo que eligiera, pero también sabía que lo que dijo Sue era mi única opción real. No quería ningún daño para mi hijo, así que tuve que escucharla.

—Está bien —le dije y me recosté contra mis almohadas. De repente me sentí completamente exhausta.

—Gracias, Bella —respondió Sue y salió de la habitación con la enfermera.

* * *

 _Se complicó un poquito y tuvieron que cambiar los planes... ¿qué les pareció? Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones_

 _¡El próximo ya es el último capítulo y después el epílogo... ya estamos casi en el final!_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo_


	36. El nacimiento y la verdad

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By:** MarieCarro

 **Traducción:** Rosie

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 36: El nacimiento y la verdad**

—¿Alguna vez me dirás para quién trabajas? —pregunté una vez que Edward y yo estuvimos solos de nuevo. Sabía que habíamos dicho que hablaríamos de eso luego, pero no podía dejarlo pasar, no esta vez. Mi hijo estaba a punto de entrar a este mundo y para ese entonces, no quería que hubiera ningún secreto entre Edward y yo.

—Bella, te dije…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es confidencial. Al menos, solo dime una cosa.

—¿Qué? —Acercó más su silla a la cama.

—Esta vez, ¿eres el chico malo o el bueno?

Edward pestañeó y luego sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. Movió la cabeza hacia adelante y atrás y se mantuvo en esa posición cuando abrió la boca de nuevo.

—¿Qué trajo esto a colocación? Sabes que he cambiado. —Alzó la cabeza—. ¿Esta es una preocupación real para ti o solo es algo debido a todo este estrés?

Odiaba que siempre me respondiera con una pregunta de las suyas, pero lo complací.

—Es una preocupación mía, y no solo por mí, personalmente, pero sabes que ahora soy una policía. Si eres un criminal, tendré que reportarte.

Edward sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante para darme el beso más dulce que había recibido jamás.

—Entonces que afortunados somos de que sea uno de los chicos muy buenos.

Agarré su rostro y lo forcé a que me mirara a los ojos. Sus ojos nunca habían sido capaces de realmente mentirme, así que cuando no vi nada más que la verdad sincera en ellos, me llené de calidez. Lo jalé hacia mí por otro beso y luego me recosté en la cama.

La puerta se abrió y Becca entró con Solomon detrás de ella.

—¡Hola, cariño! ¿Cómo estás? Tu papá me llamó y dijo que estabas en trabajo de parto. Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos. —Agresivamente pasó por Edward para llegar hasta mí y él incómodamente se levantó de su silla y se quedó de pie en el rincón.

Solomon, quien era más gentil por naturaleza que mi hermanita, se quedó al pie de la cama, pero estaba sonriendo tan grande como su esposa.

—Ahora estoy bien, así que no te preocupes. Han sido un par de horas estresantes, pero Sue está aquí, así que estoy tranquila.

Ella asintió.

—¡Sí! Deberíamos estar contentos que esta no sea una película porque entonces Sue no estaría en la ciudad por alguna extraña razón y serías atendida por otro médico desconocido. ¿Podrían las películas de embarazo _ser_ más repetitivas?

Me reí audiblemente ante la imitación de mi hermanita de Chandler Bing*, pero mi risa murió cuando ella se giró hacia Edward.

—Muchísimas gracias por traerla hasta acá. ¡En serio! Eso fue muy amable de tu parte. De ahora en adelante me haré cargo yo —dijo con una sonrisa que era bastante despectiva.

—¡Becca! —exclamé, pero ni ella o Edward me escucharon.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera en el pasillo por un minuto? —Él disfrazó la orden como una pregunta, pero todos sabíamos que no estaba precisamente dándole una opción.

Ambos dejaron la habitación y Solomon me ayudó a respirar durante otra contracción antes de darme un abrazo y un par de palabras de apoyo. Dijo que se quedaría en la sala de espera y también se fue.

Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo. Edward pronto regresó, sin Becca, pero me estaba sonriendo, así que no le pregunté sobre lo que le había dicho allá afuera.

No importaba lo mucho que amaba a mi hermanita. En esta oportunidad, quería a Edward aquí conmigo más de lo que la quería a ella.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

—¡Ahhh! ¡Uhhh! ¡Ahh! —No había palabras que pudieran describir el dolor por el cual estaba pasando en ese momento, pero no me detuvo de intentar—. ¡Maldición, todopoderoso! Oh, mierda, esto de verdad duele —dije una vez la contracción terminó.

Edward estaba de pie a mi lado con una de sus manos en mi espalda para apoyarme mientras la enfermera me preparaba. El sudor me corría por el rostro y cuello, haciendo que el cabello y la bata de hospital se empapara, y mis lágrimas no dejaban de aparecer.

Finalmente Sue entró a la habitación y prácticamente le grité que me diera los calmantes.

—¡Quiero la epidural! Por favor, ¡dame la epidural ahora!

—Calma, Bella, tengo que revisar tu estado primero —dijo Sue y se colocó entre mis piernas.

—Dásela, Sue. Tiene demasiado dolor. Dásela ahora —dijo Edward y me secó la frente, apartando los mechones de cabellos que estaban pegados en mi piel sudorosa.

Sue me miró a los ojos desde su posición.

—Bella, temo que has pasado el punto para una epidural. Tu cérvix está completamente dilatada.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, en serio, ¡quiero la epidural! ¡Sé que hay tiempo!

—No puedo darte una —insistió Sue.

—¡Me aseguraré de que no salga!¡No pujaré, pero por favor…! —La necesidad de pujar era la más fuerte que había sentido, pero si significaba que no podía tener los calmantes entonces lucharía con eso por tanto tiempo como lo necesitara.

—Tenemos tiempo. Solo hazlo, por favor —continuó Edward peleando por mí, pero Sue estaba determinada.

—Lo siento, no tenemos tiempo. Tendrá que ser de manera natural, Bella. De la manera en que tú principalmente lo querías. ¿Estás lista?

No estaba cerca de estar lista, pero de todas formas asentí.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, cariño. Cuando llegue la próxima contracción, quiero que pujes, ¿está bien?

—Sí, de acuerdo —dije a través de mis dientes, preparándome—. ¡Argggg! —Gritar me animaba mientras pujaba con todas mis fuerzas, y sentía como si estuviera siendo partida en dos—. ¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Siento todo!

—¡Bien! ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño! Espera por la siguiente contracción.

—Mierda, esto realmente está pasando —escuché a Edward susurrar a mi lado.

—Prepárate, Bella. Uno, dos, tres… ¡puja! —Se sintió como una eternidad hasta que Sue finalmente dijo que ya los hombros habían salidos—. Solo una vez más, Bella. ¡Una más!

—¡Uhhhh, ahhhh!

El último puje fue suficiente. Sentí a Bebé salir de mi cuerpo y unos segundos después, escuché el llanto de mi primer hijo.

—Oh, Dios, ¡lo hice! Ugh, lo hice.

—Lo hiciste, nena. Está hecho. Lo hiciste —dijo Edward, besándome la frente, todo mientras una sonrisa tan grande como Australia adornaba su rostro.

La enfermera estiró una sábana sobre mí antes de que Sue me colocara al bebé en los brazos.

—Felicitaciones, Bella. Tu hijo finalmente está aquí —dijo, y vi lágrimas en sus ojos mientras me ayudaba a envolverlo.

Mi hijo. Tenía un hijo y finalmente estaba aquí conmigo.

Todo lo demás desapareció mientras miraba su hermoso y arrugado pequeño rostro. Era simplemente perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto.

Él era, y siempre sería, el único con quien utilizaría esa palabra, porque eso es lo que era para mí.

 **¤/PPP\\\\\¤**

—¿Quieres cargarlo?

—Temo que lo dejaré caer.

—No lo harás.

Edward incómodamente extendió sus brazos y los posicionó en forma de cuna y con cuidado coloqué a mi hijo allí. Cuando se sintió confiado con que no lo tiraría, lo sostuvo más cerca de su cuerpo e instintivamente comenzó a mecerlo.

—Ves, eres natural —le dije y sonreí.

Edward me sonrió de vuelta y luego regresó su mirada hacia el pequeño.

—¿Has decidido si vas a usar esos nombres que me dijiste? —preguntó luego de un par de segundos de silencio.

Asentí.

—Sí, sí lo he pensado. Y en realidad se ve como si fuera un Alec, ¿no crees?

—Claro que sí —admitió Edward, y regresamos al silencio.

Me relajé completamente por primera vez desde hacía unas horas cuando estaba en la casa de Edward, y el agotamiento simplemente se cernió sobre mí. Encontré difícil mantener los ojos abiertos y no me tomó mucho tiempo antes de que cayera dormida.

Los siguientes días fueron un torbellino ya que casi todo el mundo que conocía, mayormente colegas y un par de amigos de Becca y míos, vinieron a visitarme y ver a Alec.

—¿Así que esta será la siguiente generación de los mejores investigadores de Seattlle, huh? —dijo mi jefe Demetri cuando abrí las mantas para que pudiera ver a mi hijo.

Le arqueé una ceja y él simplemente sonrió.

»Ya que tanto su mamá como su abuelo son policías, veremos cómo se sentirá sobre convertirse en uno —contestó ante eso, y rio, afortunadamente no lo suficientemente alto para despertar a Alec—. ¿Por qué romper una hermosa tradición? —preguntó y me guiñó.

Simplemente negué con la cabeza en su dirección y la apoyé contra Edward, quien estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

Dado que Edward era excepcionalmente bueno leyéndome, sabía que me estaba cansando, así que le dijo a todo el mundo que se despidiera y me dejara descansar.

—Gracias —le dije cuando me quitó a Alec, esta vez de forma bastante experta, y lo colocó en su propia cama.

—Sabes que les pudiste haber dicho tú misma que se fueran —comentó con una sonrisa tierna dirigida hacia mí.

—No, no podía. Estuvieron aquí por un corto tiempo y ahora siempre estoy cansada. Me siento tan asocial.

Edward colocó ambas manos en mi rostro.

—Bella, pujaste a tu hijo de tu cuerpo por ti sola. Creo que tienes derecho a estar cansada. —Me dio un beso y luego se posicionó en la orilla de la cama para que pudiera acurrucarme contra él.

—No solo es mío, sabes... ya no —dije lentamente contra el pecho de Edward mientras me dormía.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó y me acarició el cabello de manera amorosa. Me hizo relajar incluso más y no estaba muy lejos de la inconsciencia.

—Siempre… —Las palabras se desvanecieron mientras me desaparecía en el mundo de los sueños.

Lo siguiente que supe, es que me desperté sola en la habitación. Una pequeña sensación de pánico me recorrió cuando me di cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba Alec. Edward tampoco estaba, así que aunque esperaba que tuviera a Alec, mi miedo me hacía difícil ser racional.

La puerta se abrió y Edward entró con Alec en sus brazos y Sue a su lado. Respiré aliviada y me hundí en las almohadas.

—Gracias a Dios —dije lentamente y ambos miraron en mi dirección.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció de su rostro cuando me miró.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede? Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Sacudí la cabeza y tragué grueso.

—No, no es nada. Solo me asusté un poco cuando me desperté sola, eso es todo.

Edward caminó hacia la cama y me entregó a Alec. Inmediatamente me calmé cuando estuvo en mis brazos.

—Lo siento, nena. No creí que te despertarías todavía. No estaba pensando.

—Ahora estoy bien. No te culpes por eso. Tienes tanto derecho de estar con él como yo.

Sue se aclaró la garganta. Todavía estaba en la puerta.

—Edward, sugiero que le informes a Bella lo que estábamos hablando. Tiene derecho a saberlo.

Giré la cabeza hacia Edward.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo derecho a saber?

Sue salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

—Amor, mientras dormías, me di cuenta que he abordado esto de la peor manera. Estaba sosteniendo a Alec en mis brazos y sentí un inmenso arrepentimiento de haberte excluido de parte de mi vida. En ese entonces, cuando lo hice, me convencí a mí mismo que era por la seguridad de ambos, pero supe en el momento en que posé mis ojos en ese pequeño —señaló hacia Alec—, que me he estado mintiendo a mí mismo.

Me tensé en anticipación, pero no dije nada. No quería interrumpirlo.

Se acercó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama y colocó un brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

»Nena, nunca te mentí sobre mi trabajo. Simplemente nunca te he dicho toda la verdad, no creía que necesitaba decírtela porque a escasos minutos de enterarte de la más pequeña información sobre lo que hacía, casi lo descubriste. Me asustó que fueras tan inteligente e incluso más que no retrocedieras inmediatamente cuando te pedí que lo hicieras.

Suspiró.

»No quería decirte porque había una razón para el secreto, pero creo que ya no importa. —Me miró fijamente—. La llamada que recibí antes del nacimiento de Alec era de mi jefe. Me quería de regreso en Chicago de inmediato para poder darme mi siguiente misión y mandarme a DC, pero cuando le dije que no podía hacer eso, me preguntó cuáles eran mis prioridades. Le dije la verdad, que quería estar presente cuando mi hijo naciera, lo entendió y me dijo que debería prepararme porque los limpiadores llegarían a mi casa pronto.

—¿Los limpiadores? —pregunté y fruncí el ceño. Nada de lo que me había dicho tenía sentido.

Suspiró de nuevo y apretó el puente de su nariz cuando se dio cuenta que lo había enredado.

—Comenzaré desde el principio. —Abrió los ojos y me miró de nuevo, pero antes de hablar, gentilmente acarició la mejilla rosada de Alec. Todavía estaba durmiendo, pero parecía gravitar hacia el toque. Sonreí ante eso—. Bella, solía trabajar para una organización que es más o menos desconocida para el público porque manejamos secretos de estado. Hacemos bastantes trabajos para la CIA, FBI y el ejército de Estados Unidos, pero estamos más abajo que los otros departamentos. Trabajaba como un espía, supongo. Mi trabajo era encontrar la información que nuestros blancos tenían y si suponía una amenaza. Si era así, me reportaba con mis superiores y enviaban a alguien que pudiera eliminar la amenaza.

No sabía si quería reír o llorar. Todo era tan asombroso y no tenía idea de qué creer. Aunque me quedé callada porque tenía el presentimiento de que no había terminado.

»Ahora que he sido despedido, los limpiadores han ido a mi casa para encontrar y destruir cualquier cosa que me pudiera relacionar con la organización. Durante mi tiempo, he trabajado bajo diferentes nombres. Mis jefes ni siquiera saben mi nombre verdadero y yo no conozco los de ellos. Así es como he podido ser capaz de estar contigo sin interrupciones, porque Edward Masen no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo. Ahora que eso ha terminado, podré ser solo Edward de nuevo, las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana.

Miré al hombre y pestañeé. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir. Mi cabeza estaba girando, así que por mi propio bien decidí dejar eso en su sana paz por el momento.

—¿Así que lo que me estás diciendo es que has estado trabajado con una súper organización secreta del país bajo un nombre falso, pero ahora que te has ido, la identificación de ese nombre falso será limpiado y borrado y tú puedes volver a tu vida normal?

Edward asintió.

—Más o menos.

También asentí.

—De acuerdo, genial —dije y luego lo dejé así. Probablemente me había dicho todo lo que podía, así que no había razón para que intentara y fisgoneara más.

Él rio y se inclinó para besarme la cabeza.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Bella.

* * *

 ***Chandler Bing:** es un personaje ficticio de la popular serie de televisión Friends (1994-2004), interpretado por Matthew Perry.

* * *

 _Y este ha sido el último capítulo... Nació Bebé, Alec, y Edward al fin le contó la verdad sobre su trabajo, ¿qué les ha parecido?_

 _Gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favorito._

 _¡Nos leemos en el epílogo!_


	37. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **MarieCarro**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Perfect Partner Program**

 **By** : MarieCarro

 **Traducción** : Sarai GN

 **Beta** : Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 37: Epílogo**

Gemí en frustración mientras me enderezaba y me iba detrás del niño que trató de correr más rápido que yo y llegar a los juguetes, a pesar de que le acababa de explicar que tenía suficientes juguetes en casa. No necesitaba más, especialmente no otra figura de acción que sería desechada en el piso para que yo la pisara.

—¡Alec, no huyas de mí! —grité tras de él, tal vez un poco fuerte ya que los demás que estaban en los pasillos del supermercado volvieron la cabeza y me miraron. Podía ver en sus ojos que me juzgaban, que pensaban que debía controlar mejor a mi hijo, pero no tenían idea qué tan incontrolable Alec estaba últimamente.

Todo más o menos comenzó la semana antes de su tercer cumpleaños cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que no recibía los juguetes que quería.

Lo alcancé y agarré su pequeño brazo para mantenerlo conmigo. Inmediatamente comenzó a chillar y llorar a todo pulmón antes que se pusiera en el suelo, golpeándolo con sus puños y sus pies.

Lo recogí por la cintura y lo puse en pie. De nuevo tuve que acuclillarme a su nivel.

—Alec, detén este comportamiento en este momento o nos vamos a ir de aquí y te dejaré con tu padre.

Se calmó y me miró con un gran puchero y los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Le limpié con cuidado las lágrimas de las mejillas y lo besé en la cara roja e hinchada que todavía era la cosa más hermosa para mí.

—Mi vida, tienes más juguetes de los que necesitas en casa. ¿Por qué exactamente quieres ese muñeco en particular?

—Es de la película que papi y yo vimos —dijo humilde y miró hacia abajo a sus pies.

—Cariño, no puedes tener un juguete de cada película que ves con tu papi. ¿Y qué diría Iron Man si tú llegas a casa con un nuevo juguete? ¿No se pondría celoso?

Alec sorbió por la nariz y asintió.

—¿Sabes qué? Terminemos rápido con las compras y entonces podemos hacer galletas después de la cena. ¿Te gustaría eso?

El juguete estuvo completamente olvidado en cuanto mencioné las galletas. Mi hijo era un completo monstruo de galletas, pero estaba manteniendo su adicción al azúcar bajo control por el momento. No quería que se convirtiera en uno de esos niños que con el tiempo se negaba a comer cualquier cosa excepto cosas azucaradas.

Alec sonrió enorme y tiró sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello antes de darme un beso húmedo.

—Lo siento por ser malo, mamá —dijo en mi cabello con sus adorables errores de pronunciación y lo abracé más fuerte. Nada, absolutamente nada, se podía comparar al amor que sentía por mi hijo, ni siquiera el amor que le tenía a mi esposo.

Sí, Edward y yo nos habíamos casado hacía casi un año y no era que me tomara dos años darme cuenta que lo quería como mi esposo. En realidad él me lo había propuesto el día anterior al primer cumpleaños de Alec. Aparentemente había planeado hacerlo en la fiesta de cumpleaños, pero Becca había amenazado con castrarlo si le quitaba ser el centro de atención a Alec.

Planeamos la boda durante más de un año porque tenía que admitir que quería una gran y hermosa boda. Fue un gran acontecimiento, después de todo, cuando la hija del jefe de policía finalmente se convirtió en una señora y haber nacido en los círculos sociales más altos, se esperaba de nosotros que tuviéramos una gran boda, aunque como que le sacamos el dedo medio a los de la alta sociedad cuando nos rehusamos a invitar a las familias que solo querían venir para exponerse en los medios.

Los Carter incluso habían tratado de colarse a la recepción. Eso no funcionó muy bien, sin embargo, y consiguieron algunas fotos embarazosas de ellos esparcidas en los tabloides.

Renée ni siquiera trató de ponerse en contacto y yo no podría haber estado más feliz por eso. No había escuchado siquiera un pedo de la mujer en los casi diez años que habían transcurrido desde que tomé mi coche y me alejé de la academia PPP.

Esa noche, Alec y yo estábamos completamente cubiertos de harina cuando Edward llegó a casa. Llevaba un traje asombroso, de los que siempre vestía cuando estaba en la oficina.

A través de su antiguo trabajo, a pesar de que no había registros de que alguna vez trabajara ahí, el FBI de Seattle supo de él y le ofrecieron un puesto como generador de perfiles. Estaban impresionados con su habilidad para leer a la gente tan a fondo y lo tuvieron a prueba un mes antes de contratarlo oficialmente.

Edward estaba muy satisfecho con esto porque era capaz de trabajar en lo que siempre había sabido, pero al mismo tiempo, siempre podía venir a casa por las noches conmigo y Alec.

—Bueno, no es este un espectáculo para los ojos cansados —dijo cuando nos vio y se rió—. ¿Dónde está mi pequeño monstruo? No puedo verlo por ningún lado.

—¡Estoy aquí, papá! —exclamó Alec desde su lugar en el mostrador y le tendió los brazos para que lo cargara. A Edward no le importaba en absoluto que se llenara de harina su traje mientras felizmente levantaba a nuestro hijo en el aire. A pesar de que Alec no era biológicamente suyo, nunca lo creerías al verlos a los dos juntos, aunque era evidente que Alec al hacerse mayor, probablemente se parecería más a su padre biológico, porque aparte de mi pelo oscuro y la nariz de papá, él no se parecía mucho a los Swan.

Edward y yo no habíamos planeado decirle a Alec que era un bebé probeta. Solo si alguna vez preguntaba le diríamos la verdad, pero ambos creíamos que él sería más feliz si crecía creyendo que su figura paterna era en realidad su verdadero papá.

Edward acomodó a Alec en su cadera y luego se inclinó para darme un beso. Eso hizo que Alec se riera y Edward sopló un beso ruidoso en su cuello.

Cuando los veía a los dos juntos empezaba a preguntarme, no por primera vez, si Edward deseaba tener un hijo que fuera biológicamente suyo o si estaba contento con ser el padre de Alec. Si de verdad quería un hijo, temía que pronto fuera muy tarde. Ninguno de los dos se estaba volviendo más joven. Yo ya había cumplido treinta y seis y Edward pronto cumpliría cuarenta. Eso no sería problema para él, pero mi reloj biológico seguía corriendo.

Siendo la hija de una ginecóloga y obstetra, sabía que cuando una mujer pasaba los cuarenta años, un embarazo sería más difícil, y no sabía lo que Edward deseaba.

No estaría en contra de tener otro hijo. Recuerdo cuánto solía querer un hermano para jugar cuando era niña, pero había sabido desde el principio que Renée nunca querría otro niño, así que me lo guardé para mí y pretendí que tenía una hermana o hermano en su lugar.

No creo que alguna vez Alec sintiera el mismo deseo por un hermano porque tenía dos padres que amaban jugar con él, pero no creo que le importaría uno tampoco.

Cuando Alec fue puesto en la cama, Edward y yo nos quedamos en el sofá con una copa de vino y solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Estaba recostada en su hombro y él tenía su brazo a mi alrededor, y no podría haber estado más feliz en ese momento.

—¿Tienes algo especial que quieres que hagamos la próxima semana? —preguntó Edward después de unos minutos de silencio y tomó un sorbo de su vino.

Nuestro primer aniversario era la próxima semana y mis padres habían prometido cuidar a Alec para que Edward y yo pudiéramos realmente celebrar.

Pensé en lo que quería hacer, pero me quedé en blanco. Nunca había necesitado hacer algo lujoso para celebrar, pero como que quería hacer de este aniversario algo especial, ya que era el primero.

—En realidad no, pero sería divertido salir a comer a algún lugar agradable, aunque no sé a dónde.

—¿Solo a comer? ¿No quieres salir a bailar o algo por el estilo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. El hecho de saber que te tengo solo para mí después de la cena es más que suficiente.

Edward se inclinó y me dio el beso más dulce, me hizo recordar a aquel día cuando al fin me había sentido confiada con mis sentimientos para decirle que lo amaba también. No creo jamás haber visto a Edward tan feliz. Casi no me creyó cuando se lo dije, pero solo casi.

Había dicho que había notado el cambio en mí tan pronto como trajimos a Alec a casa del hospital. Me había vuelto más cariñosa con él y nunca quise que volviera a su casa al caer la noche.

Llegado el momento, Edward había estado en su casa solo por dos meses y medio antes de mudarse a mi casa conmigo y Alec. Solo no se sentía bien no tenerlo cerca.

El día anterior a nuestro aniversario, Becca decidió que necesitaba consentirme, así que mientras Alec estaba en la guardería, ella y yo fuimos a nuestro spa favorito para mimarnos.

—Tienes las más terribles bolsas debajo de los ojos, querida. Necesitamos hacernos cargo de eso —dijo Becca en cuanto nos encontramos en el estacionamiento.

—Alec ha estado teniendo pesadillas por un tiempo. No sabemos qué las está causando, pero tengo dificultades para dormir toda la noche. Con suerte, va a dormir bien mañana en la noche con papá y podré descansar.

Becca rió.

—¿Descansar? ¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer cuando al fin tengas a tu hombre a solas? No me digas que ya la tienes seca ahí abajo —replicó y rodé los ojos ante su crudeza.

—Soy completamente funcional en esa área, muchas gracias, y sabes que me refiero a que voy a descansar _después_. Nunca dejaría que una noche como esta se me pase.

—¡Seguro que no lo harías!

Caminamos a través de las puertas de entrada y nos detuvimos con los folletos unos minutos, tratando de decidir qué tratamientos queríamos.

—Uh, creo que me haré el masaje de noventa por minute y luego una manicura y pedicura —le dije a la recepcionista. Tecleó en su computadora y le entregué mi tarjeta de crédito. El tratamiento era caro, pero valía la pena. Necesitaba relajarme. Con mis días divididos entre la estación y Alec, y luego Edward en la noche, nunca hacía nada para mí. Vi esto como un regalo de aniversario para mí. Además, Edward y yo podíamos costearnos cosas como esta de vez en cuando. No siempre, pero algunas veces.

—¿No te vas a depilar? —preguntó Becca sobre mi hombro mientras estaba pagando.

—No. Me depilé en casa hace dos noches y todavía está suave, así que estoy bien.

—Bueno, yo sí. Hace ya mucho tiempo desde que me hice el brasileño y creo que Solomon lo apreciará.

—Estoy segura que lo hará —repliqué con una sonrisa.

Me sentí como si me pudiera dormir en la silla luego del masaje y que mis pies fueron arreglados y consentidos. La pedicurista tenía las manos tan suaves y se sentía tan bien saber que mis callos eras solo un recuerdo.

De repente, escuché una voz que hizo que mi cuerpo entero se enfriara.

—¡Ustedes son tan incompetentes! Mi esposo se enterará de esto y cerrará este lugar antes que puedas decir "manicura". ¡Recuerda mis palabras!

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, porque simplemente no podía mantenerlos cerrados. Tenía que confirmar si la voz de hecho pertenecía a la persona que creía.

Efectivamente, allí estaba ella. La mujer que una vez me había dado a luz estaba a unos pocos pies de distancia, pero el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que la vi no había sido su amigo. Era obvio que se había hecho uno o dos estiramientos faciales y más que suficiente botox inyectado en los labios y frente. Se veía peor que Janice Dickinson sin maquillaje. Parecía mucho más vieja que sus cincuenta y siete años, extrañamente, a pesar de su cirugía plástica.

Hizo un giro dramático hacia la puerta, pero en el camino tuvimos contacto visual, y mientras yo también había envejecido desde la última vez que nos vimos, al instante me reconoció, y una sonrisa siniestra estiró su cara llena de Botox. Abandonó la salida y se dirigió hacia mí.

—¡Isabella, querida, ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? —Se inclinó para besar mi mejilla como si fuéramos grandes amigas sin vernos, pero me encogí en mi silla lejos de ella. En realidad me asustaba un poco por el momento.

—Renée —dije despacio y ese fue el único saludo que le di.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Ni siquiera vas a pretender que estás feliz de verme? —preguntó y tuvo el descaró de sonar ofendida.

—¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Soy tu madre —replicó y casi me ahogué en mi propia saliva.

—No, no lo eres.

—¡Oh, no seas tonta! Por supuesto que lo soy. ¿No crees que recordaría darte a luz?

Apreté mi puño y comencé a contar hacia atrás desde diez, pero eso no hizo nada para calmarme. Podía sentir mi ira en aumento y sabía que eso era lo que ella quería. Quería que explotara y causara una escena. Siempre le había gustado el dramatismo y si podía arrastrarme con ella, no lo dudaría.

Sin embargo, no le daría ese placer. Sin importar cuánto ella supiera qué botones presionar. Tenía que recordar que era una persona diferente ahora. No era la misma chica a la que había emparejado con George o enviado al programa. Era más fuerte ahora. Tenía amor en mi vida, tanto de un hombre que había hecho sus votos y de un niño que era la niña de mis ojos. Tenía una familia en ellos, así como en mis padres, en Sam y Lilly, sus hijos, y en Becca. Estas eran personas que Renée no podría quitarme. Nunca.

—Solo porque me diste a luz, no significa que seas mi madre —dije con los dientes apretados y una sonrisa forzada—. El nombre de mi madre es Susan Swan. —Volví la cabeza y observé a la mujer mayor—. No creo que hayas tenido el privilegio de conocerla, pero es una mujer maravillosa.

La esquina de los ojos de Renée se movió un poco y estaba sorprendida de que su cara todavía fuera capaz de hacer eso.

—No es en serio, ¿de verdad crees que esa italiana idiota es tu madre? ¡ _Ella_ no te crió!

Quise abofetearla por llamar a Sue una idiota, pero no mordí el anzuelo. Ella no obtendría eso de mí.

Vi a Becca venir en nuestro camino por el rabillo del ojo, pero la detuve con un gesto de la mano. Esta era mi pelea.

—Tampoco lo hiciste tú, Renée. Nana lo hizo. Ella, el abuelo y papá fueron los únicos que te hicieron soportable para mí. —Olvidé las pretensiones por complete y decidí que era hora de dejar salir la verdad a la luz—. Fuiste una madre horrible. La única razón por la cual te llamé madre fue por el bien de papá. Te odiaba con cada fibra de mi ser.

La cara de Renée se quedó completamente estoica, pero luego una luz iluminó sus ojos de nuevo y provocó que un escalofrío me recorriera por la espina dorsal.

—Leí en el periódico que te casaste. Con Edward Masen, nada menos. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Te embarazó? ¿Fue así como lograste atraparlo? Quiero decir, él no podría casarse contigo por nada menos que el deber.

La pedicurista, quien cortésmente pretendió como si no hubiese escuchado la conversación en absoluto, terminó y me levanté para ir a la manicura.

—No soy tú, Renée —dije con calma mientras la pasaba y parecía como si ella fuera a tener un aneurisma.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Estaba bailando internamente cuando me di cuenta que los papeles se habían invertido. Finalmente era quien tenía el control.

—Exactamente eso. No tuve que presionar a un hombre para que se casara conmigo. Él me lo propuso por su cuenta.

Renée sonrió.

—Buen intento, Isabella. Vi al niño en el periódico. Sé que tienes un hijo.

Asentí.

—Es cierto. Lo tengo. Y los tres somos muy felices juntos. De hecho, estamos pensando en tener otro. —De acuerdo, eso no era cierto, pero Renée no lo sabía—. Ahora, si me disculpas. Vamos a celebrar nuestro primer aniversario mañana y vine aquí a relajarme, así que si te pudieras ir, eso sería genial.

La boca de Renée cayó abierta y solo me observó durante unos segundos antes de parpadear y recomponerse. Se enderezó y salió de las instalaciones sin una palabra o una mirada hacia atrás.

Exhalé con alivio y, unos segundos después, Becca me abrazó fuertemente por detrás.

—¡Eso fue impresionante, nena! Totalmente le diste una bofetada proverbial a la perra. Tardaste demasiado tiempo. Aunque estoy un poco triste porque no me habías dicho sobre el bebé número dos. ¡Creí que éramos hermanas!

Me carcajeé y abracé a mi hermanita de regreso. Mientras tuviera personas como ella en mi vida, nadie, ni siquiera Renée, me podría desanimar.

* * *

 _Y ese fue el final... ¿qué les ha parecido?_

 _Como siempre cuando terminamos, queremos agradecer a la autora **MarieCarro** por habernos dejado traducir esta historia. Saben que pueden pasar por la historia original y dejarle un comentario de agradecimiento, aunque sea un "Thank you" o en el grupo de Facebook Élite Fanfiction (link en nuestro perfil) tienen más sugerencias para dejar un mensaje más lindo ;)_

 _ **Un agradecimiento muy muy especial a todas las traductoras** que colaboraron en esta historia, porque sin ellas nada sería posible: Mónica Szpilman, Rosie, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Flaca Paz, littleshinyspark, Katie D. B, Itzel Lightwood, luzalejatb, Sarai GN y Yanina Barboza. Y gracias a las betas que la corrigieron: Yanina Barboza, Mónica Szpilman, Flor Carrizo y Melina Aragón. _

**_¡Gracias a todas las lectoras que nos acompañaron en este camino! Esperamos que hayan disfrutado la historia._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos en las próximas traducciones!_**


End file.
